Demain, c'est loin
by xxThe Foolxx
Summary: Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter  l'était tout autant… DM/HP. Post 7ème tome sauf épilogue.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre**** : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, **_**Demain c'est loin**_**)**

**Auteur ****: xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé**** : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos**** : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**! Ceci est un futur slash Drago/Harry !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1** : _« La guerre crée plus de méchants qu'elle n'en supprime.»_ Kant.

-Nous sommes présents pour la fin peine de Drago Lucius Malfoy, fils du Mangemort Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissia Cassandra Malfoy, née Black. Je rappelle : Drago Lucius Malofy, était accusé : d'avoir donné la possibilité aux Mangemorts de pénétrer dans l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, bataille qui fit beaucoup de victime, de tentative d'assassinat envers la personne de Albus Dumbledore, et d'avoir participé aux actions terroristes des Mangemort et de Lord Voldemort. L'accusé a été condamné, grâce a des circonstances atténuantes en vue de son jeune âge et des actions humanistes relevé par Harry James Potter, le Vainqueur, à 3 mois de prison, suivit d'une peine de 2 ans de travaux et intérêt en liberté conditionnelle lui interdisant l'usage de quelconque magie. Son compte personnel gelé pendant ce lapse de temps. A présent, l'accusé Drago Lucius Malfoy, ayant terminé sa peine et ayant fait preuve d'un comportement exemplaire, se voit le droit d'accès à son compte personnel ainsi que restituer sa baguette magique. Je rappelle aux membres du jurés ici présent que Lucius Malfoy s'est vu dépossédé de la totalité de ses comptes et de ses biens de valeurs et est à présent condamné à perpétuité à la prison d'Azkaban, Narcissia Malfoy née Black, femme de Lucius Malfoy, condamné à 10 ans de prison sans sursis pour traîtrise et actes terroristes a mit fin à ses jours il y'a 6 mois, la totalité de ses biens a été, elle-aussi, réquisitionné par l'Etat pour dommage et intérêt. Je déclare la fin de la séance et, Monsieur Malfoy, faite bonne usage du reste de votre vie.

Drago sentit les chaînes du siège tribunal se détachés. Il était libre. Il regarda, confus, la petite salle du Tribunal où avait eu lieu l'annonce de sa sortie de peine. Cela s'était déroulé sans beaucoup de spectateur seulement quelques journalistes et membres du Ministère –au contraire du procès des trois Malfoy, deux années avant-. Dans les yeux de chacun, on pouvait lire une seule et même question : « Comment le fils d'un Mangemort et Mangemort lui-même peut-il s'en sortir comme ça ? »

Il détourna les yeux, perdu, mais son éducation lui permit de garder la tête haute et froide. Il se leva et fut reconduit par les Aurors présents à ses côté durant la délibération, vers la sortie. Des murmures de désapprobation le suivirent jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Il ne baissa pas les yeux mais ne les regarda pas, ils pouvaient foutre leurs avis de merde là où il le pensait ! Un article bien sentit à son propos sortira plus que sûr demain dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais, bon, il avait l'habitude de voir son nom et sa famille traîné dans la boue depuis des années.

Ils avaient choisi le mauvais côté de la Guerre et ils en subissaient tous amèrement les conséquences. Drago chassa de ses pensées le souvenir de sa mère, morte, et de son connard de père à jamais enfermé entre les murs de cette horrible prison. Il n'y était resté que trois mois, mais cela lui suffisait pour en garder des cauchemars affreux et de terribles frissons à son évocation.

Un Auror posté à dans l'entre chambre de la salle de jugement le fit s'arrêter un instant.

-Drago Lucius Malfoy. Déclara-t-il d'une voix solennelle. En raison de la décision du juré, je me vois le droit de vous remettre votre baguette magique et vous donnant le droit de pratiquer de nouveau de la magie.

Sur ces mots Drago regarda, avec une excitation sans fond, l'Auror poser devant lui une boîte en bois scellé d'un puissant sortilège.

Même si c'était qu'une baguette de seconde main qui s'y trouvait et non plus sa baguette originelle (disparu il ne savait où quand Harry Potter lui avait _volé_), il y tenait.

L'Auror fit sauter le sort de scellé d'un coup de baguette et la boîte s'ouvrit non pas sur une, mais sur deux baguettes ! Drago laissa tomber son air neutre pour la première fois depuis le début du jugement, sa première baguette était là à côté de sa deuxième…

-Et oui Monsieur Malfoy, c'est Harry Potter qui nous a confié cette baguette, il dit qu'elle est à vous…

Drago ne détacha pas ses yeux de la baguette et tendit sa main tremblante vers elle. Il la prit en main et retrouva sa légèreté, la douceur de son bois. La baguette émit quelques petites étincelles argent entre ses doigts. Il saisit distraitement la seconde baguette, on sait jamais… mieux vaut deux que une.

Il remonta sans y faire attention au Hall du Ministère en compagnie de ses deux Aurors silencieux. Le Hall était bruyant, le blond fut un peu déstabilisé par tout ce mouvement. Il serra ses deux baguettes dans sa main et les Aurors le laissèrent là, pour vaqués à leurs occupations. Il était à présent seul, seul mais libre. Et il avait de nouveau l'accès à ses pouvoirs magiques.

Remarquant un de ses lacets défaits, il eut le réflex de se baisser pour les renouer avant de se souvenir qu'il lui suffisait de lancer un sort de renoue-vite.

Il eut un mince sourire et pointa sa chaussure de sa baguette et lança pour la première fois depuis plus de deux ans un sort.

Il sentit sa magie bouillir en lui comme jamais et le sort fut jeté un pu trop brusquement. Les lacets se nouèrent vite et mal. Mais il s'en foutait d'avoir une boucle plus grosse que l'autre. Sa magie lui appartenait à présent, il lui faudra simplement s'y réhabituer.

-Drago ! S'exclama une voix féminine.

Le blond se retourna, étonné, qu'on l'interpelle ainsi. Pansy Parkinson avançait vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, suivit par son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini.

-Pansy ? Blaise ? Bredouilla-il alors que la jeune femme lui avait sauté dessus pour lui faire un bref câlin.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis son procès, Drago l'avait refusé formellement. Plus de deux ans sans les voir, sans recevoir une lettre d'eux,, ça avait été si dur, mais nécessaire. La fierté des Malfoy n'avait pas de limite, hors de question qu'ils le voient comme un prisonnier à travailler dans les champs ou à restaurer des bâtisses sorcières détruite par la Guerre.

Blaise le serra lui aussi brièvement contre lui. Aucun des trois n'était habitué à ces formes d'expressions mais Drago fut ému de leur accueil.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-il en les regardant. Ils n'avaient pas tellement changé. Blaise était toujours aussi beau mais avait encore grandit, Pansy avait laissé poussé ses cheveux et elle était…

-Merlin Pansy ! Tu es enceinte ou je rêve ?

Pansy regarda Blaise avec amour. Par Salazar, il avait raté beaucoup, beaucoup de chose…

-Et si on te faisait un petit résumé Dray ? Demanda Blaise, un petit air navré au visage.

OOOOO

Le Chaudron Baveur n'avait pas changé depuis deux ans, il était toujours le refuge de certains sorciers alcooliques et des familles de sorciers, fatiguées de leurs promenades sur le Chemin de Travers. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, bruyante. Cependant à l'heure où Drago et ses deux amis pénétrèrent dans le bar, il était relativement calme, il était 14 heures, les sorciers avaient fini ou presque leur repas et l'heure du thé n'était pas encore là. Cela arrangea Drago, être dévisagé pendant le temps d'une bière au beurre en compagnie de ses amis n'étaient pas son passe-temps favoris.

-Pansy et moi on va avoir un bébé comme tu as pu le remarquer, sa naissance est prévue pour décembre. Commença Blaise après avoir passer leur commande.

-Et bien, félicitation… Je suis heureux pour vous. Déclara Drago en croisant ses mains sur la table en bois, un peu choqué par la nouvelle tout de même. Et vous avez fait quoi pendant ses deux dernières années ?

_Pendant que j'étais privé de liberté ?_ Pensa Drago avec un peu d'amertume.

-On a fini notre scolarité à Poudlard, après qu'elle est eu ré-ouverte, en novembre.

Oui, Drago s'en souvenait, il avait même aidé –enfin, l'un de ses travaux d'intérêt généraux avait été d'aider- les elfes de maison et certains volontaires à restaurer l'ancien Château après avoir été libéré d'Azkaban.

-On a passé nos ASPIC et j'ai décidé de faire des études de magicomédicine, j'entame ma deuxième année et Blaise prépare le concours d'Auror.

Drago haussa un sourcil étonné et un peu moqueur.

-Ah oui ? Interrogea-t-il en regardant son meilleur ami rougir un peu sous l'annonce.

-Ouais, c'est plutôt intéressant, peut être que toi aussi t'aimerai…

Blaise coupa sa phrase brusquement en se rendant compte de ses propos.

-Aussi intéressant que ça a l'air, je ne pourrais jamais être Auror, j'ai un cassier judiciaire, tu devrais réviser tes cours, Zabini. Déclara Drago d'une voix froide.

Il s'en voulu aussitôt en voyant son meilleur ami baisser les yeux, gêné, blessé et un rien coupable.

Blaise Zabini avait été écarté de tous soupçon durant les procès de guerre, même si il devait être victime de quelque méfiance encore aujourd'hui, il pouvait aller comme bon lui semblait et faire ce qu'il voulait, blanc comme neige aux yeux de la loi. Il en allait de même pour Pansy, malgré que son père soit un mangemort, sa mère l'avait éloigné du monde sorcier durant ce qui aurait dû être leur 7ème année, à la Chute de Voldemort, personne n'eut à l'accuser pour les crimes de son père. Cela ne s'était pas passé ainsi pour Théodore Nott et Gregory Goyle, leurs camarades et amis malgré tout, tous deux en prison pour 8 ans.

Le serveur leur apporta leur bière au beurre à cet instant là, coupant un peu l'ambiance refroidie.

Drago bu en silence une gorgée et s'excusa :

-Désolé d'être aussi froid, je…

-Non, Dray, c'est moi, je suis désolé…

-Blaise, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je crois que je suis juste un peu jaloux, vous avancez dans la vie normalement mais moi, je dois reprendre là où je l'ai laissé il y'a plus de deux ans, en admettant que ma vie ressemblait à quelque chose avant ça, bien sûr.

-Mais tu sais, Dray, maintenant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux… Ajouta prudemment Pansy en mettant sa main sur son ventre arrondi.

Oui, il le pouvait, ou presque, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé…

Par quel bout s'y prendre ?

C'est à ce moment là que choisi un petit garçon de même pas trois ans pour trébucher à côté de lui.

Drago regarda avec étonnement le bébé se redressait en agrippant ses petits mains sur son jean.

-Et bien, petit, pas très habile sur tes jambes ! S'exclama le blond en se penchant vers l'enfant.

-Pas vrai ! Rétorqua celui-ci en levant les yeux vers lui. Suis fort moi !

Drago eut un petit sourire et le remit sur pied. Ses cheveux châtain lui mangeaient la moitié de son visage, mais ces yeux d'un marron doré le regardaient avec détermination.

-Tu t'appelle comment ?

L'enfant parut hésité, sûrement parce que ses parents lui avait demandé d'être méfiant avec des étrangers… Tient, d'ailleurs, ils étaient où les géniteurs de ce petit intrépide ?

-Teddy, et toi ?

-Drago…

Soudain Blaise s'exclama :

-Mais tu ne serais pas le filleul de…

-Teddy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te cherchais partout ! Coupa une voix masculine à deux pas d'eux.

Et Drago Malfoy vit pour la première fois depuis deux années Harry Potter. Cependant, le brun ne parut pas le remarquer, il s'était presque jeté sur l'enfant, la mine un peu sévère, et le serrait contre lui.

-Refait jamais ça, petit maraudeur ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant le petit dans les yeux.

Penaud, celui-ci baissa les yeux :

-Pardon, Harry… Murmura-t-il avec une petite voix attendrissante même aux oreilles de Drago Malfoy.

Drago, surprit par les évènements, regarda son ancien ennemi passait une main dans la chevelure du garçon.

Il avait changé, grandit et s'était un peu étoffé, il restait cependant bien mince pour un jeune homme de 19 ans. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés, mais ses yeux n'étaient plus cachés par ces horribles lunettes rondes dégueulasses. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Drago à cet instant, ce fut les habits de Potter, des habits de goûts, de qualité et d'un certain prix. Harry Potter avait enfin compris le sens du mot « raffinement » ?

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir… commença Harry en levant les yeux vers eux. La vue de Drago sembla lui couper la voix et il resta un instant bouche-bée à le regarder.

Effectivement, autant Potter s'était embellit, autant lui, il n'était plus que l'ombre de Drago Malfoy, image du luxe et de l'aristocratie sorcière. Il en était réduit à porter des vêtements de secondes mains et _moldus _de surcroît.

-Malfoy ? S'exclama-t-il en se redressant tenant étroitement Teddy contre lui.

-Potter. Répondit Malfoy d'un ton neutre.

-Salut Potter ! Déclara Blaise en brisant le silence tendu qu'échangé les deux jeune hommes.

-Salut Zabini, répondu Harry Potter en serrant la main de son meilleur ami et celle de Pansy Parkinson.

Mais depuis quand ils se parlent aimablement ces trois là ?

-Bon, désolé pour le dérangement de mon filleul, je vous laisse. Content que tu es fini ta peine Malfoy.

Alors que le brun entraîné le petit Teddy à sa suite, Drago se rappela de quelque chose.

-Potter !

Harry tourna sa tête vers lui, les yeux interrogateur.

-Merci pour la baguette.

Les mots lui avaient échappé, mais il ne remercierait jamais assez Potter de lui avoir rendu sa baguette originelle.

Harry haussa les épaules et sortit du chaudron buveur.

Quand il fut sorti, Drago encore un peu surpris de cet étrange échange, tourna ses yeux vers le couple :

-Une explication peut être ?

Voyant de suite à quoi le blond faisait référence, Blaise se justifia :

-Potter prépare aussi son concours d'Auror, on est ensemble en cours.

-Ah. Répondit Drago, ça ne l'étonné pas du tout de voir Potter poursuivre des études d'Aurors, il en avait pas marre de se battre sans arrêt quand même ? Et ce mioche, c'est celui de Granger et la belette ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Pas du tout, Dray, l'informa Pansy, c'est l'enfant de Rémus Lupin et de Nymphadora Tonks.

Tonks, Tonks, pourquoi ce nom lui disait-t-il quelque chose ?

-Ils sont mort pendant la bataille et d'après la Gazette c'est sa grand-mère qui l'élève mais Potter est proche de lui. Continua Pansy.

Drago ne rebondit pas sur les paroles de ses amis, il en avait marre de parler de ses satanés « héros ».

OOOOO

Drago avait refusé l'offre de Blaise et Pansy de vivre avec eux le temps qu'il retourne.

Après s'être promis de dîner dans la semaine ensemble, Drago partit à l'assaut du Chemin de Travers.

Il subit sans broncher les chuchotis et les regards hostiles des passants, sans baisser les yeux, d'une démarche rapide et fière.

Il fut cependant soulagé d'arriver à la Banque des Sorciers. Il pénétra dans le Hall, remis à neuf après la guerre afin de signer les papiers pour la remise en activité de son compte personnel. Même si les comptes des Malfoy ne lui étaient pas accessibles, ses parents lui avaient ouvert un compte à son nom pour ses 15 ans. Il n'était pas des plus fournit, mais lui permettait de vivre dessus pendant quelques mois.

Drago jugea inutile de faire cela, il fallait qu'il trouve rapidement un sens à se vie, un métier peut être. Peut être passer ses ASPIC et faire des études universitaires ?

Pour cela, impossible de vivre sur son compte en banque, cet argent allait lui être nécessaire. Pour ce fait, il demanda une carte de crédit moldu.

Moldu, oui, Drago Malfoy avait à présent en poche une carte de retrait moldu. Ces deux années passées sans magie lui avait remis les compteurs à zéro à propos de ses aprioris sur les Sans-Magie. Il avait dû vivre comme tel pendant sa peine et s'y était accoutumé –non sans quelques sursauts de mépris dans les débuts-.

Et dans le monde moldu, personne ne le regarderai de travers.

Il sortit du monde sorcier avec un soupire de soulagement au alentour de 18 heures. Londres moldu était grouillant de vie et de tolérance. Il s'y sentit un peu perdu mais étonnement bien. En se rappelant des conseils de certains de ses collègues Cracmols (il les avait rencontré durant ses travaux d'intérêts généraux) vivant dans le monde moldus, il acheta un journal-à-annonce (comme il les avait entendu le nommé) et s'assit dans un bistrot. Il avait drôlement faim, il commanda son premier repas en tant qu'homme libre tout en fouillant dans les annonces immobilières.

OOOOO

-Alors là, c'est la cuisine…

Drago rectifia dans sa tête « un cagibi mal éclairé.»

-Sur votre gauche, la salle de bain et les WC…

« … qui ont un grand besoin d'un nettoyage au karcher, et qui sont ridiculement petits, peut être que je pourrais à la fois pisser et prendre une douche ? »

-Et au fond, c'est le salon-chambre…

« Est-ce que c'était une seringue usagé qui traine près de la fenêtre là ? »

-Vous en pensez quoi Monsieur Malfoy ? Interrogea le jeune homme brun, plutôt mignon, couvert de tatouage qu'il lui avait fait la visite de ce studio dans cet immeuble lugubre.

-C'est parfait… Marmona-t-il en ouvra la fenêtre d'un geste brusque, ça puait ici. Le « studio » se trouvait au dernier étage dans un quartier mal réputé de Londres. Mais le blond s'en foutait, il n'avait pas envie de louer un appart hors de prix ailleurs. Un récurage à fond et voilà, ça ferait l'affaire. Et le prix ! C'était ça qui l'avait convaincu : 300 euros (environ 40 gallions) par mois pour un appart à Londres du côté moldu ou sorcier, inimaginable !

-Vous le prenez ? Interrogea le jeune homme, sûrement surpris qu'un blond aussi propre sur lui et à l'allure respectable que lui prenne ce studio et non pas un drogué comme avait du être l'ancien locataire.

-Oui, vous avez les papiers nécessaires ?

OOOOO

Drago partit récupérer ses affaires à l'hôtel où il avait passé la nuit, acheta des produits d'entretiens ménagés moldus avant de revenir à son nouveau chez-lui bien glauque.

L'immeuble n'était pas très haut, seulement quatre étages, avec quatre appartements par paliers. Deux qui donnés sur la rue, deux sur la petite cours morbide à l'arrière. Lui avait hérité du studio de gauche, côté rue, au quatrième, le tout sans ascenseur.

Il enjamba le clodo alcoolique, allongé sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, et gravit les quatre étages rapidement.

Une dispute de couple au premier, un match de football –une espèce de sport moldu ridicule que les gens regardait à la « télévision »- poussé à fond sur la télé au deuxième, un couple en pleine séance de baise au troisième –et a en entendre les cris, les deux protagonistes étaient des hommes-, le quatrième étage, le sien, était relativement silencieux.

Le jeune homme tatoué, qui lui avait fait visité son studio car le proprio n'était pas là, vivait à côté, en face, il y'avait un couple de jeune parent et leur enfant de 5 ans, et dans le dernier appart, il ne savait pas.

Il passa le pas de la porte, posa son unique sac de voyage dans un coin et les produits d'entretient. Il était 16 h et il avait du boulot.

Il soupira et commença à astiquer les murs.

Si un de ses camarades l'avaient vu dans cette position, il aurait rit et n'y aurait pas cru.

Mais Drago Malfoy avait appris à se salir les mains durant ces deux années à faire des tâches pénibles et relativement humiliantes pour un Sang-Pur.

Ses collègues cracmols s'étaient moqués de lui mais le voyant accomplir ses tâches sans se plaindre, il avait gagné une certaine forme de respect.

Il avait beaucoup changé, à la fois mentalement et physiquement.

Ses cheveux longs blonds soulignaient trop la ressemblance quasi parfaite avec son géniteur, il avait décidé de les couper. Sa peau n'était plus blanche crème mais un peu doré –le travail à l'extérieur-, il était toujours aussi mince et n'avait pas perdu ses muscles, son visage n'était plus celui d'un adolescent mais appartenait à celui d'un adulte en devenir, il avait 19 ans, mais les épreuves l'avaient marqué au fer rouge, beaucoup lui donnait facilement 25 ans.

Mentalement, il était bien loin du snob débile mais il restait un Malfoy, il ne baissait jamais la tête devant les injures et le mépris, même en récurant des chiottes il conservait cette espèce de classe naturelle. Il ne parlait plus pour ne rien dire et pour cracher du venin –cependant, quand il était bien accompagné, il pouvait être mesquin et sec dans ses réflexions-.

Et il n'était plus raciste. Fini les aprioris sur les Sans-Magie et les Cracmols, il les avait côtoyé pendant deux ans et avait appris à les respecter et même à nouer des liens affectifs avec certains d'entre eux.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir jeté les eaux usés dans les toilettes de la minuscule salle de bain, il découvrit que les murs de son salon n'était pas marron mais beige clair. Il grogna face à la quantité de nettoyage à faire et s'y remit.

OOOOOO

Trois jours passèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Occupé à courir les magasins de meuble moldu et sorcier, divers achats en vêtements.

A présent, son appartement ressembler à quelque chose de viable, il avait installé un canapé lit dépliable magiquement et manuellement, une table qu'il avait placé près de la fenêtre et qui lui servait de bureau et de table à manger avec quatre chaises, rien de bien fou, un peu austère mais largement suffisant.

Il avait croisé plusieurs fois ses voisins, le jeune couple et leur enfant de 5 ans étaient sympathiques. La couple avait l'air jeune, très jeune, peut être deux ou trois ans de plus que lui. Ils enchaînaient les petits boulots pour subvenir au besoin de leur fils.

Il découvrit que l'appartement d'en face n'était pas habité, il était loué mais personne n'y vivait.

Et son voisin tatoué qui lui avait fait visiter l'appartement et avec lequel il partageait un mur, il était… chaleureux.

Après l'avoir rembarré trois fois en trois jours, Drago avait décidé de finalement aller prendre un verre avec lui. Il s'appelait Taylor, avait 24 ans, il était tatoueur dans une boutique plus loin et était gay –chose qu'il souligna tout particulièrement à Drago avec un petit clin d'œil bien placé-.

Drago le trouvait plutôt pas mal, brun avec des yeux bleu, finement musclé, peut être qu'un de ces quatre il frapperait à sa porte pour demander innocemment du sucre.

Mais pour le moment, Drago Malfoy avait autre chose en tête. Il avait longuement réfléchit à son avenir, il ne savait pas encore quoi faire mais une chose était sûr, il devait passer ses ASPIC. Ainsi, il avait décidé de se rendre au Ministère de l'Education pour demander des renseignements.

Se rendre au Ministère était quelque chose qu'il n'aimait absolument pas, ses souvenirs en ce lieu ne lui était pas des plus joyeux : c'était là que le revers de la médaille l'avait frappé en plein gueule à lui et sa famille. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se rendit à l'étage qu'il l'intéressait.

Les bureaux du Ministère de l'Education étaient assez silencieux. Drago s'approcha du comptoir d'accueil où une jeune secrétaire feuilletée son journal.

-Excusez-moi Mademoiselle. Commença-t-il en s'accoudant sur le meuble.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, tous sourire mais quand elle vit à qui elle avait à faire, elle le perdit d'aussi sec et écarquilla les yeux.

Cette nana avait trois ans de plus que lui, il le savait, elle était en troisième année à Serdaigle quand il venait de rentrer. Il l'avait insulté à cause de son ascendance moldu le premier jour.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, le regard assombrit par la peur et la haine.

Drago fut frappé par ce changement d'attitude plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-J'aimerai avoir des renseignements pour passer mes ASPIC…

La jeune fille eut un sourire moqueur qu'il ne lui échappa pas mais il serra les dents.

-Et bien, ça va être compliqué pour vous, vous ne serez jamais ré-accepté à Poudlard après ce que vous avez fait et vous être trop âgé. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix cruelle et suffisante en rangeant des papiers sur son bureau.

Elle releva des yeux mesquins vers lui et ajouta :

-Vous pouvez cependant aller voir mon collègue dans le bureau un peu plus loin sur votre gauche, monsieur Malfoy…

Dans sa bouche, Malfoy sonna comme une insulte. Il serra les poings, inutile de s'énerver, il était rodé, beaucoup de personne le traitait ainsi. Mais merde, il avait payé pour ses crimes ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter !

Il la remercia à peine et s'éloigna dans la direction indiquée en se demanda cruellement où cette pimbêche était pendant la guerre. Sûrement réfugié chez papa-maman à attendre que ça se passe.

Tous des cons.

Il frappa rageusement au bureau indiqué et attendit une réponse.

-Entrez ! S'exclama une voix masculine, un brin énervé.

Il était tous mal baisé à cet étage ou quoi ?

Il pénétra dans la pièce. Le bureau était petit mais confortable, ensevelit sous des tonnes de parchemin. Il haussa un sourcil en découvrant l'homme d'une trentaine d'année occupé à farfouiller dans un tiroir.

Il se redressa enfin.

-Bonjour Monsieur. Commença Drago.

-Monsieur Malfoy. Déclara l'homme, le visage fermé.

Drago grinça des dents devant cette accueil ô combien chaleureux.

-Je cherche un moyen pour passer mes ASPIC. Pouvez-vous me renseigner ?

L'homme resta stoïque un instant, en le dévisageant un peu trop à son goût. Drago prit l'initiative de s'asseoir sans y être invité bien décidé à camper dans ce bureau jusqu'à avoir une réponse nette et précise.

-Et bien Malfoy, enfin, je veux dire Monsieur, cela va être un peu compliqué pour vous.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il froidement.

_Parce que j'ai un casier judiciaire ? Que mon père est en tôle pour perpet ? Que j'ai accueilli Voldy à la maison ? Parce que Voldemort menaçait de tuer ma famille si je ne lui obéissais pas ?_

Mais ça, peu de personne osait le lui reprocher en face, les réflexions fusés toujours bas et les coups encore plus.

Son vis-à-vis soupira, comme s'il était une perte de temps inutile de _l'informer_ à lui, là, ce traître.

-Et bien, vous êtes trop âgé pour aller à Poudlard.

-Merci, je suis au courant, votre charmante collègue m'a déjà soulevé ce détail là. Répliqua-t-il sèchement. Ca tournait en rond, il en avait marre.

L'homme devint un peu pâle.

-Et bien, peut être que je peux vous conseiller des cours par correspondance…

-Peut être ? Interrogea le blond, moqueur.

-Enfin, je veux dire, oui.

Il fouilla un instant une pile de parchemin et en sortit une brochure.

-Il faut renvoyer ce dossier remplis, vous recevrez les cours et les TD à faire chez vous par hiboux, et vous pourrez vous présenter aux épreuves des ASPICs en même temps que les 7 ème année à Poudlard même.

Drago s'empara de la brochure.

_« ASPIC, c'est facile chez moi ! _

_Recevez les cours chez vous pour vous préparer aux ASPIC. Rapide, clair, les cours sont faits par des professionnels et au moindre problème, il vous est possible de les contacter par hiboux express ! »_

Blablabla…

Drago écarquilla les yeux en voyant le prix de ce service au bas du parchemin. 700 gallions ?

Jamais il ne pourrait subvenir à ses besoins, s'acheté les fournitures nécessaires à ses études par correspondance et se payer les cours !

-Merci. Marmona-t-il en se levant. Bonne journée.

L'homme ne lui répondit pas et Drago claqua à porte du Ministère de l'Education.

Croisé des regards haineux et des chuchotis hypocrites, acheva Drago Malfoy. Il transplana sèchement dans une ruelle à côté de son appart.

Il avait les mâchoires crispées et en voulait à la terre entière, seul comme un Malfoy pouvait le faire.

700 gallions ! C'était un peu moins que ce qu'il avait sur son compte, c'était horriblement cher et injuste. Selon la loi Sorcière, il avait le droit à continuer une éducation normale même en prison ou en purgeant sa peine en travail d'intérêt général. Mais, _au cas où_, on lui avait retiré le droit à la magie et par se fait, on lui avait empêché de passer ses ASPICs et à présent, il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour vivre ET se payer des études…

Il tomba sur son lit, la tête prête à éclater.

Ok, il regrettait ses actes, ok, ce que son père avait fait été horrible et lui, il y avait participé également. Ok, c'était un traître, ok, il avait été d'accord avec les idées de Voldemort. Il méritait sa peine, et même plus, mais personne ne lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça ? Voldemort menaçait de tuer son père et sa mère s'il refusait de répondre à ses ordres.

Il était con, il s'était imaginé que revenir à la vraie vie sorcière aurait été plus facile que ça.

Mais les gens étaient craintifs et attendaient à le voir, à tout instant, sortir sa baguette pour lancer la marque de Voldemort dans le ciel en hurlant hystériquement : « Gloire au Lord ! »

Il avait tué personne, Merlin…

Il laissa échapper quelques larmes qu'il essuya rageusement avec le revers de sa main.

Drago se leva, défroissa ses vêtements et sonna chez son charmant voisin.

Taylor lui ouvrit la porte et sembla surprit de le voir devant lui.

-Salut, désolé de te déranger, tu as du sucre ?

Le jeune moldu lui lança un regard coquin.

-Autant que tu veux, beau blond.

La porte claqua derrière eux.

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**The Fool**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre**** : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, **_**Demain c'est loin**_**)**

**Auteur ****: xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé**** : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos**** : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup aux reviewers du premier chapitre ! Mais aussi aux lecteurs plus discrets (n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, je mords pas… ou presque)**

**EXEPTIONNELLEMENT VOICI LE CHAPITRE 2 !**

**! Ceci est un futur slash Drago/Harry !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ERRATUM : Harry a 20 ans et non 19 ! Idem pour Drago et les autres…**

**Chapitre 2 : **_« __Le __présent __est __indéfini__, le __futur __n'a de __réalité__ qu'en tant qu'__espoir __présent__, le __passé __n'a de __réalité__ qu'en tant que __souvenir __présent__.» Jorge Luis Borges._

Drago dévisagea pensivement Taylor, son voisin moldu, profondément endormi sur son lit, complètement nu. Peu de centimètre carré de son peau avait été préservé des tatouages. Le jeune homme était une œuvre d'art en lui-même, il avait dû passer énormément de temps sur la table, livré aux aiguilles d'un tatoueur mais le résultat était époustouflant. Drago laissa courir son doigt sur le dos du jeune homme en suivant la courbure du tatouage dragon multicolore. Il tira une fois de plus sur sa cigarette avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier et regarda la fenêtre, le soleil déclinait peu à peu dans l'horizon. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés au lit ?

Il se rappela de l'étonnement complet de Taylor en découvrant son tatouage à lui, sur son avant bras. La marque. Celle qu'il n'avait pas voulue et qu'il n'acceptera jamais. Le moldu était resté en admiration la plus complète devant le tatouage magique, étonné par cette « étrange encre » et de la présence d'un tatouage aussi obscure sur son voisin si propre sur lui. Drago l'avait fait taire en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas là pour faire la causette avec lui.

Pourvu que Taylor n'ait pas l'idée de faire de cette marque un tatouage à la mode du côté moldu !

Le blond se leva doucement du lit sans un regard sur le corps endormi. Cette après-midi dans les bras du jeune homme l'avait détendu de son expérience dans le monde sorcier. Il se rhabilla sans faire un bruit et rentra chez lui.

Son appartement impersonnel et la brochure des cours par correspondance le ramenèrent à ses problèmes immédiats.

Il s'assit à sa table et regarda le parchemin. Pour pouvoir suivre ces études par hiboux, il lui fallait impérativement trouver du boulot, du côté moldu ou sorcier. Et autant d'un côté ou de l'autre, cela allait être très compliqué : chez les moldus aucunes expériences, chez les sorciers un passé de Mangemort.

Il serra ses mains sur le dépliant. Et il se décida. Avec 700 gallions en moins sur son compte et quelques gallions de plus dans ses fournitures scolaires, il calcula qu'en vivant modestement, il pourrait tenir deux mois, trois mois au plus, largement le temps de trouver un boulot, non ? Il l'espérait.

OOOO

_« Mon cher Drago,_

_Je suis très heureuse (et soulagée) que tu ais trouvé un logement si vite… Mais du côté moldu, Dray ? C'est étonnant venant de toi… Je serais bien curieuse de te voir au milieu des Sang-Magie ! Tu nous feras visiter ?_

_J'espère que tu es toujours disponible demain soir pour venir dîner chez nous ! Je te communique l'adresse : le cottage endiablé. Viens pour 19 heures, mon Dray que j'adore !_

_Ta Pansy et Blaise. »_

Drago lut la lettre avec une tasse de café serré, il était déjà 10 heures du matin et il avait à faire du côté sorcier, à son plus grand désespoir !

Il répondit rapidement à Pansy, saisit son dossier d'inscription prêt à être envoyé et sortit de son immeuble.

-Hey, Drago ! S'exclama Taylor, souriant, qui fermait sa porte à clef au moment où il sortait de chez lui.

Drago, un peu gêné, lui répondit timidement.

« Merlin, pourvu qu'il fasse pas le gars relou qui croit qu'on est en couple ! »

-Bonne journée voisin ! Déclara Taloy avec un petit signe amical et dévala les escaliers.

Attitude neutre, politesse, souriant : Taylor se comportait comme le parfait voisin avec qui on ne songe même pas à baiser une après-midi entière. Et si c'est le cas, il faisait comme si de rien était…

Drago eut un sourire en coin et suivit Taylor, l'esprit rassuré. Il s'imaginait mal esquiver et envoyer bouler son voisin de palier tout les quatre matins.

Il passa en coup de vent au Chaudron Buveur, sans un regard pour les clients. Son ventre le serrait un peu et il crut qu'il allait se trouvait mal quand les briques qui le séparèrent du Chemin de Travers eurent disparut.

Drago déglutina, rangea sa baguette et prit l'air noble et fier comme un parfait Malfoy. Personne dans le Chemin de Travers ne remarqua sa gêne ou sa peur mais ils ne se privèrent pas pour s'éloigner de lui le plus vite possible.

Il rentra dans la Poste Sorcière et envoya ses deux lettres.

OOOOO

Les boutiques du Chemin de Travers avaient toutes ré ouvertes et voulaient se démarquer les unes des autres, on était bien loin de l'ambiance qu'il avait connu avant la Chute de Voldemort. Il retrouvait la rue piétonne des Sorciers comme dans son enfance, pleine de vie, de couleur, de bruit, de monde… Il y allait toujours avec sa mère, presque jamais avec son père, et à chaque fois, elle craquait devant ses caprices et lui achetait ses bonbons préférés.

_« -Drago ! Tu t'en es mis partout ! _

_Narcissia se baissa avec grâce à sa taille de garçonnet de 7 ans. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient pour une fois détachés et retombés librement sur ses épaules. Ils caressèrent au passage la joue sale de Drago._

_-Qu'est-ce que ton père va dire s'il te voit revenir au Manoir avec les joues souillées de sucre, comme un vulgaires sorciers impurs ? Donne-moi cette barbe de Merlin, ça suffit les sucreries maintenant…_

_-Pardon, maman… Je ferais attention la prochaine fois… Marmonna Drago en se laissa essuyer les joues, triste de voir sa barbe de Merlin lui passait sous le nez à peine commencée._

_Ils reprirent leur route silencieusement et cent mètres plus tard, Narcissia s'arrêta de nouveau._

_-Tiens Drago, on ne va pas gaspiller cette Barbe de Merlin… Mange-là, je vais acheter des lingettes nettoyantes magiques. »_

Ses souvenirs resurgirent sans crier gare et lui serrèrent la gorge si fort qu'il dû s'arrêter un instant. Sa mère… morte… Pourquoi l'avait-elle abandonné ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été plus forte ?

Il se savait injuste et égoïste en pensant cela, mais le suicide de Narcissia Malfoy l'avait achevé… Elle avait tellement fait pour lui, elle avait toujours été là dans les pires moments. Et elle n'était plus là, alors qu'il en avait si besoin. Ses réflexions lui manquaient : « Drago, tu es le plus fort, ne baisse pas la tête devant ces gens là voyons », « Je suis fière de toi, tu es courageux »… Ce genre de chose qu'elle aurait pu lui dire si elle était encore en vie.

-Par Merlin, mais ça va pas de s'arrêter en plein milieu du chemin hein ! S'exclama un vieil sorcier en le poussant de son épaule. Drago sortit complètement de sa léthargie et regarda le sorcier passer devant lui en marmonna.

-Tsss… Siffla Drago en le fusillant du regard. Il déplia sa liste de livre nécessaire à ses études et pénétra dans la librairie.

Fleury et Boot était l'un des lieux préférés du Chemin de Travers du blond, ça sentait bon le parchemin et l'encre magique, c'était calme et chaleureux. Il n'y avait pas grand monde en cette fin de matinée, les étudiants et les élèves de Poudlard tous en cours. Le libraire le regarda d'un œil morne et lui fit un rapide salut de la tête. Drago, surprit par cette marque de politesse de la part d'un sorcier, lui répondit un peu raide. Il se perdit dans les rayonnages et chercha les ouvrages nécessaires.

Un peu plus tard, quand il se redressa avec dans les mains le livre, _Potions et herbes magiques niveau 7,_ il percuta violement une jeune femme qui portait une énorme pile de livre derrière lui. Elle poussa un petit cri et les livres tombèrent à terre dans un bruit mate.

-Merde ! S'exclama Drago en se baissant aussitôt pour commençait à ramasser les ouvrages éparpillés dans le rayon. Je ne vous avais pas vu Mademoiselle…

-Euh, c'est pas grave Malfoy…

La voix lui disait singulièrement quelque chose. Il leva les yeux et découvrit Hermione Granger en train de le fixer.

La jeune femme avait changé, elle n'était plus la jeune ado qu'il avait vu la dernière fois, deux ans auparavant, c'était maintenant une jeune femme, l'allure marqué par la Guerre et les combats. Une cicatrice lui barrait la joue droite et se poursuivait dans son cou. Elle avait eu de la chance : ni l'œil, ni la bouche et la carotide n'aient été touchés. Mais elle en gardait une vilaine cicatrice.

-Granger… Dit-il les sourcils haussés d'étonnement. Dans une librairie, ça ne m'étonne pas…

Drago avait dit cela sans méchanceté ni ironie.

-Bonjour Malfoy. C'est surprenant de te voir là… Dit-elle un peu gênée en finissant de rassembler ses livres.

Elle se redressa avec une partie de la pile et Drago prit le reste avec galanterie. Elle parut un peu surprise de son geste mais ne dit rien.

-Tu deviens quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec politesse mais Drago y descella aussi pas mal de curiosité.

-Et bien, je prépare mes ASPIC. Déclara-t-il simplement en lui montrant son livre de potion.

Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, à se dévisager et en ne sachant quoi se dire. C'était vraiment gênant, jamais Drago n'avait jamais discuté amicalement avec Hermione, mais il trouvait qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien.

-Et toi ? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

-Je suis des cours de Droit Magique en parallèle de Droit Moldu.

-Oh, intéressant…

Il le pensait vraiment, Granger avait l'air d'avoir de la suite dans les idées et il l'enviait de pouvoir suivre des cours sorcier et un cursus moldu dans leur Université.

-Merci.

Les yeux chocolat d'Hermione se fixèrent dans les siens, pleins de questions. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il leur parle à elle, Potter et Weasley… Potter l'avait beaucoup aidé en témoignant pour lui pendant son procès ainsi que pour le cas de sa mère et Granger et Weasley l'avaient aidé à faire son discours, il l'avait deviné. Eux seuls connaissaient son véritable rôle dans cette guerre cruelle. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas en parler ici, pas ici, dans cette librairie.

-Bonne journée Granger, ravis de t'avoir revu. Dit-il avec toute la classe de Malfoy qu'il pouvait avoir à cet instant là, si gênant et plein de non-dits.

-Toi aussi Malofy, et bonne chance avec tes ASPIC.

-Et toi tes études.

Malfoy déposa délicatement le reste des livres de la jeune sorcière entre ses bras et la regarda partir payer le libraire.

Drago soupira et continua ses achats.

Il était resté le plus distant possible du monde magique, il ne prenait jamais part aux conversations de ses collègues Cracmols à propos de la Politique et n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il ne savait pas comment le côté vainqueur de la Deuxième Grande Guerre avait basculé dans l'harmonie et la paix sûrement à coups de gros sacrifice et de beaucoup de travail. Et qu'est-ce que Potter avait-il dit à propos de son affrontement avec Voldemort ? Comment est-il considéré maintenant ? Avait-il une importance politique ? Qu'est-ce que pensait l'opinion publique de lui ?

Les livres entre ses bras, Drago eu son regard attiré par une pile de livre rouge et or, posait bien en évidence près de la caisse : une photo de Harry Potter trônait en couverture, la baguette dressée en position de combat, l'œil vert déterminé, avec en arrière plan, la forme d'un phénix rouge les ailes grandes ouvertes. Le titre était : _**Harry Potter et le Mage Noir, explication et analyse d'une Guerre**_** par Luna Lovegood journaliste du Chicaneur avec la collaboration de Percy Weasley, Hermione Granger et des témoignages d'Harry Potter.**

Le bordereau rouge vif au bas du livre disait en gras :

_« Déjà plus de 2 millions de sorciers l'ont ! »_

_« D'une objectivité sans pareil » La Gazette du Sorcier._

_« Des témoignages captivants » Sorcières Mag._

Drago haussa un sourcil moqueur. Potter s'était mis à la confession ? C'était presque à en mourir de rire tellement ce n'était pas son genre !

Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite et glissa le livre entre deux grimoires de cours.

Ne vous moquez pas ! Il était resté en dehors de tout ça pendant plus de 2 ans, il fallait bien rattraper son retard avec quelque chose non ?

Le libraire fronça les sourcils en découvrant _Harry et le Mage Noir_ entre _Potions et Herbes Magiques niveau 7 _et _Le traité complet de l'Astronomie, pour les 7__ème__ années._

Même quand il avait récuré les chiottes de Poudlard pendant sa reconstruction, il n'avait pas eu aussi honte.

OOOOO

N'en pouvant plus du côté sorcier, Drago se laissa perdre dans Londres avec bonheur. Les ouvriers, les businessmans, de jeunes femmes en tailleur aiguilles le doublaient dans les rues à l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Lui, il marchait simplement en direction de son chez-lui, ces livres rétrécit magiquement dans sa poche –quel bonheur de lancer le sort à la librairie !-

Au abord du son quartier, la fréquentation n'était pas la même, beaucoup de jeunes avec des looks les plus improbables les uns que les autres. Comment les moldus les appelé ? Ah oui. Les Marginaux, les Punks, les Bikers… Des noms qui n'avait aucune symbolique pour lui mais qui roulait sur sa langue. Des gens un peu comme lui au fond, qui n'ont pas leur place dans cette société par refus ou non. Des SDF pullulés dans ce quartier, des drogués en manque aussi. Etait-ce cette ambiance proche du Chemin des Embrumes qui lui permettait de se sentir bien ?

Il vit le salon de tatouage piercings où Taylor travaillait, celui-ci était devant la boutique avec un énorme bonhomme aux allures de Vincent Crabbe. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Taylor l'aperçu et lui fit un petit signe.

-Salut Taylor. Commença Drago en se sortant lui aussi une clope. Il était tombé dans le vice de la cigarette typiquement moldus à sa sortie d'Azkaban.

-Hey Drago. Tu te promènes ?

-Ouais, je rentre là.

-Drago, je te présente mon collègue, Cédric. Cédric, c'est Drago, mon voisin de palier.

Cédric le regarda et acquiesça sans un mot en continuant de fumer.

N'importe qui aurait dû être un peu angoissé à l'idée de rester avec un homme de 100 kilos pour 1 mètre 90, percé de partout, aimable comme une porte de prison, mais Drago n'était pas n'importe qui. Il voyait bien que le collègue n'était pas trop social, mais il ne lu pas dans ses yeux cette espèce de flamme dangereuse qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il avait eut dans le temps au service de Voldemort.

-On allait faire notre pause déjeuné, tu veux venir avec nous ? Proposa Taylor sans se soucier de l'échange glacial entre son collègue et son voisin plan-cul.

D'ailleurs, accepter de déjeuner avec son plan-cul ? C'est too much non ?

Drago regarda le jeune brun, très beau et habillé cette fois. Taylor était vêtu d'un tee-shirt noir où des hommes masqués étaient dessinés, sur le haut était inscrit « Slipknot » en rouge. Tiens, on dirait le masque des Mangemorts sur l'un d'entre eux, non ? Le pantalon de Taylor était large, très large et il portait des chaussures dans cette même proportion. Avec son collègue, de noir vêtu également, il faisait sérieusement tâche avec son nouveau jean bleu, sa chemise légère grise et ses petites tennis moldu noir.

-Ouais, pourquoi pas… Répondit-il enfin en se laissant guider vers un fish and chips un peu plus loin.

Installé en face des deux moldus à une table, Drago se permit de regarder le décor du restaurant. Une petite pièce propre sans réel décoration avec une petite dizaine de table un peu bancale.

La serveuse s'approcha déjà d'eux tout sourire, et il reconnu sa voisine d'en face.

-Hey Taylor, Cédric ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant son calepin de son tablier. La même chose que d'habitude ?

-Oui, s'il te plait, Katy. Répondirent les deux jeunes hommes.

-Et pour mon voisin d'en face, ça sera quoi ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, toujours le sourire. Katy, étant donné que c'était son nom, devait avoir 22 ans peut être 23, le fait d'être une jeune mère ne l'avait pas déformé comme certaines, elle avait toujours l'allure d'une jeune femme et s'il avait été hétéro, il l'aurait sûrement trouvé sexy avec ses cheveux auburn, ses yeux noir et ses longues jambes fines.

-La même chose. Dit-il, ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'on servait ici –pas de carte-.

-Ok, c'est partie les gars. Dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Mais Drago, tu sais pas ce qu'on va manger ? Interrogea Taylor, septique.

-Je dois avoir une âme d'aventurier…

Il eut un petit silence, comme quand on ne sait pas par quoi commencé la conversation, Drago décida de se jeter à l'eau.

-Vous travaillez depuis longtemps à la boutique de tatouage ?

-Ca fait 5 ans qu'on est ouvert, je tatous et Cédric perce.

-On se connait depuis qu'on a 10 ans, mes parents étaient tatoueurs perceur, ils nous ont tout appris. Dit Cédric, le visage toujours aussi fermé mais c'était la première fois qu'il desserrait la mâchoire depuis qu'il était avec eux.

-Et toi Drago ?

Evidement, Drago n'avait pas préparé de discours moldu. Il s'en sortie avec une certaine habilité, habitué à mentir.

-Et bien, j'ai décidé de reprendre mes cours par correspondance pour passer mon diplôme de fin d'étude en juin. Du coup, je vais chercher du boulot entre deux cours appris.

Taylor ouvrit grand les yeux :

-T'as quel âge ? S'exclama-t-il, un peu de peur au fond de sa voix, peut être qu'il était mineur ?

Cédric ricana doucement :

-C'est maintenant que tu te soucis de son âge Taylor ? Tu ne changeras jamais !

Drago le suivit avec son ricanement 100% moqueur et malfoysien en regardant le visage rouge et gêné de son voisin.

-J'ai 20 ans. Je ne suis victime d'aucuns détournements. Déclara-t-il un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

Cédric lui tapa brusquement sur l'épaule, en rigolant :

-Tu aurais dû lui faire croire que t'avais 16 ans ! Ca lui aurait fait une leçon !

-Eh ! Se plaignit Taylor en boudant. Il fait assez âgé pour pas que j'ai à me soucier de ça ! Tu fais plus que 20 ans d'ailleurs je trouve… Mon âge quoi.

Drago haussa les épaules et c'est à ce moment là, que Katy, arriva avec leurs trois assiettes.

Drago découvrit du poisson pané et des frites avec de la mayonnaise et du ketchup. Il fut septique mais se lançant, et il adora ça.

Le repas fut plus détendu après que Cédric et Drago aient un peu brisé la glace. Taylor était bavard, drôle, plutôt mignon et entretenait la conversation sur plusieurs sujets anodins mais Drago dû se forcer de ne pas paraître dérouter quand ils parlaient de musique, de « cinéma » ou de politique moldu. Il préférait passer pour un mec qui n'aime pas trop parler que pour un mec qui n'a jamais vu un seul « film » de sa vie. Il faudrait peut être qu'il teste un de ces jours.

-Ah, et je t'ai pas dit Cédric ! Drago a un tatouage sur l'avant-bras, je le trouve étrange, c'est au niveau de l'encre je crois mais il est vraiment beau ! S'exclama Taylor dans la conversation.

Drago sentit son visage devenir blanc : non, pas encore cette marque horrible, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Rien que de la voir tous les jours lui foutait la gerbe mais si en plus il devait la montrer à chaque tatoueur moldu des alentours pour qu'ils matent ce « tatouage étrange ».

-Ah ouais. Répondit Cédric, intrigué. Il est comment ?

Drago soupira un peu et détacha le bouton de sa chemise sur son poignet, il enroula sa manche et laissa apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.

Cédric poussa un petit « oh » d'étonnement et lui prit le bras pour regarder le tatouage de plus près.

-Il est étrange c'est vrai, qui te l'a fait ?

Drago retira vivement son bras, énervé et rabaissa sa manche sèchement.

-Personne, c'est une erreur de jeunesse, je n'en voulais pas et on m'y a obligé alors on en parle plus.

Il avait dit ça les mâchoires crispé au possible en les fusillant d'un regard le plus noir de sa collection.

-Ok, mec, calme, désolé, vraiment… Déclara Cédric, le visage un peu blanc.

Taylor lui, le regardait étonné par son expression dangereuse.

-Excuse-moi.

Drago soupira en essayant de se détendre.

-C'est pas grave. Dit-il simplement, un instant après, plus calme. Mais ne le reproduit jamais sur un autre bras, Taylor.

Taylot acquiesça vivement.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait été un peu trop agressif, Drago s'excusa faiblement laissant ses frites de côté, l'appétit coupée.

Taylor et Cédric s'excusèrent de nouveau et le voisin du blond enchaina presque immédiatement sur un autre sujet.

Plutôt maladroit ce premier repas en présence de moldus…

OOOO

Il était deux heure moins dix quand il réapparut chez lui. Il ouvrit ses fenêtres et laissa le bruit de la rue coupé le silence de son appart. Il sortit ses livres de sa poche et leur lança le sort pour leur rendre leur taille originale. Il les mit en pile bien droite sur sa table et regarda un instant le livre _Harry et le Mage Noir_. Il eut un claquement de langue, agacé, et le jeta sur son canapé lit.

A cet instant là, un hibou gris pénétra dans son studio avec grâce et hululements, une grande et lourde enveloppe dans les pates. Sûrement ses cours, ça allait vite !

Il détacha l'enveloppe, donna un bout de gâteau à l'oiseau et quand il eut disparut dans la fenêtre, Drago ouvrit l'enveloppe.

_« Monsieur Drago Malfoy,_

_Nous sommes ravis de vous compter parmi nos élèves-hiboux. Au moindre souci, à la moindre question, n'hésitez surtout pas à envoyez un hibou-express (payement à notre charge) à l'un de nos professeurs diplômés. Grâce à cette méthode d'apprentissage par hiboux, des centaines de sorciers ont pu passer leur ASPIC ou leur BUSES avec succès et nous en sommes fier. _

_Vous trouverez ci-joint l'ensemble des cours du premier semestre, cours que vous avez-vous même choisi grâce au système d'option et vos résultats de BUSES._

_J'espère que vous avez à votre disposition les différents livres dont vous avez trouvé la liste dans notre brochure car vous en aurez obligatoirement besoin._

_Je rappelle que vos matières sont : Défense contre les forces du mal, Métamorphose, Potions, Enchantement, Histoire de la magie et Botanique ainsi que l'étude des Moldus et l'étude des Runes._

_Grâce à votre inscription, vous êtes directement inscrit sur la liste des candidats aux ASPIC, les épreuves auront lieu en juin et nous vous informerons les dates dans un hibou ultérieur. _

_Vous recevrez un questionnaire récapitulatif en janvier, à la fin du premier semestre, pour que nous puissions évaluer votre niveau et vous relevez vos points forts ou vos points faibles afin que vous puissiez cibler vos études et combler vos lacunes. Mi janvier, vous recevrez vos cours du second semestre et en mai, nous vous enverrons des exercices type ASPIC pour vous entraîner._

_Etudiez bien !_

_Cordialement,_

_Les ASPIC, c'est facile chez moi »_

Drago regarda pensivement la liasse de cours dans l'enveloppe et décida de s'y mettre dés maintenant.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi de ce second chapitre ? J'espère que vous trouvez toujours cette fic intéressante ^^**

**La suite arrivera le week end prochain, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà écrit 4 chapitres et j'en ai débuté un 5****ème****, mes promesses seront tenues…**

**Cependant, il semble étrange de relever que j'ai un véritable coup d'inspiration miraculeux quand je reçois vos reviews… Etrange n'est-ce pas ? mdr.**

**Bon week end à tous !**

**The Fool**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre**** : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, **_**Demain c'est loin**_**)**

**Auteur ****: xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé**** : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos**** : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**Note de l'auteur : Merci de vos reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup aidé dans la rédaction de ce chapitre et de cette fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

**! Ceci est un futur slash Drago/Harry !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : _« __Le __bonheur__, __c__'__est __tout __ce __qui __arrive __entre __deux __emmerdements__... » Jean-Baptiste Lafond._

_« Comment j'ai découvert qui était ce fameux RAB, qui avait découvert l'existence des horcruxes de Voldemort avant moi ? C'était chez mon parrain, Sirius Black, il m'avait laissé en héritage la maison des Black, de sa famille, j'étais à cours d'idées. Avec la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, je ne savais plus où chercher… C'est devant l'ancienne chambre de Régulus Arcturus Black, le jeune frère de Sirius, que l'évidence m'a frappé : cet ancien jeune mangemort, décédé avant la fin de la Première Grande Guerre, avait tout découvert et avait réussi à s'emparer de l'horcruxe avant même que Dumbledore ne se doute de quelques choses presque 16 ans après. Finalement, le seul véritable mangemort de la famille des Black, c'était Bellatrix. Sirius, Régulus Black et Narcissia Malfoy ont toujours su voir le mal quand ils le voyaient malgré les décisions de la Justice Magique… _

Harry Potter en ayant enfin découvert l'auteur du mot mystère a pu ainsi retrouver le médaillon de Serpentard, depuis le début, chez les Black, cependant, ce fut loin d'être simple, en effet… »

Drago ferma brusquement _Harry et le Mage Noir, explication et analyse d'une Guerre_. Harry Potter avait cité sa famille maternelle, il avait osé citer sa mère… Elle lui avait raconté ce qu'elle avait fait le jour de la bataille de Poudlard, elle avait mentit à Voldemort pour sauver Harry Potter. Grâce à elle, il avait pu se relever sans que le Mage Noir ne se doute de quelque chose et le tuer.

Le blond sentit ses mâchoires se crisper. Il savait qu'Harry Potter avait tout fait pour les épargner lui et sa mère. Il avait réussi à alléger sa peine d'une manière considérable que beaucoup disait d'irresponsable. Celle de sa mère aussi avait été allégée, mais elle n'avait pas supporté les Détraqueurs. Merlin, un mois avant qu'ils soient complètement retiré de leur fonction de bourreau à la prison et renvoyer dans leurs marécages sur surveillance…

Sa mère n'avait pas pu tenir jusque là malgré le tour de force des héros de guerre pour se débarrasser de ces pourritures de suceur d'âme ! Lui aussi, avait dû les supporter pendant trois longs mois…

Au moins, son père n'aurait pas besoin des Détraqueurs pour avoir des cauchemars ou des regrets. Il avait toute une vie pour réfléchir à ses actes mais Drago doutait que son père résiste très longtemps à la rude vie de la prison. Même sans les Détraqueurs, elle restait emprunte de leur essence et les Aurors qui les gardait lui et les autres étaient loin d'être des anges…

Il devait en baver comme les autres.

Drago balança le livre de rage contre le mur opposé et se réfugia sous sa couette.

On tapa faiblement à sa porte. Drago grogna et décida d'ignorer l'appel. Cependant, la main insista encore une fois.

Il se redressa, furieux, en boxer et ouvrit brusquement la porte avec un « Quoi ? » des plus amicale.

Devant lui se tenait James, le copain de Katy et le père de leur enfant. Il sembla gêné et recula un peu devant la voix agressive de son voisin.

-Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger, Drago… Bredouilla le jeune homme de 23 ans.

Drago avisa son vis-à-vis, des cernes aux yeux, le corps tendu par les soucis et se calma d'un coup.

-Non, c'est moi, je ne suis pas du matin. Tu as besoin de quelques choses ?

Le blond avait décidé d'être aimable avec ses voisins autant qu'ils l'étaient avec lui. Il se souvenait encore des cookies affreusement délicieux et de la bouteille de vin que lui avait apporté le jeune couple à son arrivé.

-C'est un peu délicat, je suis vraiment désolé de te demander ça, vraiment mais… Commença le jeune homme rapidement.

-Katy est déjà au travail, elle ne peut pas se faire excuser par son patron, il la virerait et on a besoin de ce boulot. Et moi, je suis déjà en retard et je peux pas…

Devant le désemparemment et l'angoisse total de son voisin, Drago lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

-Calme toi, dis-moi. Murmura-t-il.

-C'est Tomy, il a eu une fièvre carabiné toute la nuit, elle n'est pas tombée et il ne va pas bien. On lui a donné de quoi la faire descendre mais il ne peut pas rester seul. Je ne… D'habitude, quand on ne peut pas le garder, il reste à la boutique de Taylor mais là, malade comme il est…

-Il faut qu'il reste au chaud. Complète Drago.

-Oui, c'est ça… Est-ce que tu pourrais juste, de temps à temps, jeter un coup d'œil pour voir comment il va, s'il te plait ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ! S'exclama-t-il, choqué.

Les épaules de James s'abaissèrent de désespoir et il commença à se détourner de lui. Drago le rattrapa :

-Non, mais je veux dire, ça va pas, je ne vais pas laisser un mioche de 5 ans avec une fièvre de cheval seul ! Il peut rester avec moi aujourd'hui si tu veux et j'ai quelques petites recettes de grand-mère pour le remettre d'aplomb ton môme.

Drago se surprit presque lui-même en se proposant comme nounou. Mais, comme pour se soulager de cette bonne action qui lui était sortit tout seul, il se dit qu'il n'aimait pas rester seul une journée entière avec ses bouquins de cours. Même la présence d'un enfant malade était salvatrice.

James eut un grand sourire et parut gêné :

-Je… Merci Drago ! Merci ! Katy et moi, on te dépannera !

-T'inquiète James, file chercher Tomy et va au boulot. Ton petit sera la petite teigne qu'il est ce soir.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et partit chercher son fils. Il le ramena dans ses bras, à moitié réveillé et enfoui au creux de sa couette Peter Pan, son doudou à la bouche.

Drago fit signe à James de le déposer sur son canapé-lit déplié.

-Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui faire prendre une douche… Annonça son voisin gêné.

-Je le ferai.

Drago regarda le père faire un petit câlin à l'enfant et lui dire au creux de l'oreille.

-Tu vas rester avec Drago aujourd'hui, il va s'occuper de toi, fait tout ce qu'il te dit d'accord ?

Le garçonnet opina de la tête sans lâcher son pouce de sa bouche.

-Merci Drago, vraiment…

Drago, un peu gêné de cet élan de gentillesse ne su que répondre.

Quand la porte de son appartement se ferma sur le papa inquiet, le blond tourna la tête vers le petit enroulé dans ses draps qui le regarder fixement.

-Et bien, Tomy, tu n'as pas l'air bien… Déclara-t-il doucement en posant sa main sur son front. Les mains froides de Drago parurent lui faire du bien, car il ferma les yeux de contentement.

-Ah, ces moldus, leurs médicaments c'est bien mais ce n'est pas assez rapide… Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. Tu vas voir Tomy ! Je vais te préparer quelque chose qui va te soigner vite fait, bien fait ! S'exclama-t-il en caressant les cheveux trempés de sueur du petit bonhomme.

Tomy tomba dans ses rêves, anéanti par la fièvre et Drago se mit en action.

Aujourd'hui, en présence d'un moldu –même petit et malade-, il ne pourrait s'entrainer à ses cours pratiques, il ne ferait que de la théorie en gardant un œil sur le petit. Cependant, certaines potions ne relevaient en rien de la magie à proprement parlé, on pouvait faire certaines solutions sans baguette. Drago le savait car même ses deux années passés sans magie, il n'avait pas abandonné pour autant la réalisation de potions, choses qu'il adorait faire au même titre que la cuisine, pas si différent. Le goût en plus.

Il prit un petit chaudron, quelques plantes et fioles bizarres de sa malle secrète, inaccessible à un moldu, et se mit à la préparation d'un remède miracle contre la fièvre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il proposa à Tomy une mixture au goût et à l'odeur douteuse, il l'avala sans se plaindre et plongea dans un sommeil réparateur. Drago le couvrit comme il pu de sa couette Peter Pan –enfant héro qui pouvait voler sans balais, ils avaient une de ces imaginations ces moldus- et rajouta sa couette à lui.

Il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en boxer, torse nu à ce moment-là et partit prendre un douche. Après s'être habillé et avoir jeté un œil sur le petit, il se plongea dans ses cours. Et encore un jour de plus où il ne s'était pas occupé de sa recherche d'emploi !

OOOOO

A dix heures, la fièvre avait commencée à baisser alors qu'il lisait un chapitre de son livre d'Histoire de la Magie en prenant des notes. A midi, le petit réclama de l'eau d'une petite voix. A 13 heures, il eut faim.

S'accordant enfin une pause, il prépara une soupe et de l'archi-Parmentier avec les restes de son frigo. C'est à ce moment là que Taylor frappa à sa porte.

-J'ai appris que Tomy était malade ! S'exclama-t-il en passant devant lui comme un éclair de feu en direction de son lit.

-Oncle Taylor ! S'exclama le petit, la parole retrouvée, en meilleure forme.

-Hey bonhomme ! Comment ça va ?

-Ca va, Drago m'a donné un médicament qui pu et qui est pas bon, j'ai bien dormi et là, je vais mieux… Expliqua-t-il le sourire aux lèvres. Et j'ai un peu faim… Rajouta-t-il.

-Ca arrive, ça arrive… Grommela Drago depuis son cagibi de cuisine glauque. Il servit la soupe dans un bol et l'amena au malade.

-Non ! Pas de soupe ! Protesta le petit blondinet.

Taylor éclata de rire.

-Si Tomy, c'est pour ton bien, tu veux pas grandir ? Dit-il, taquin.

Après protestation, Drago et Taylor arrivèrent à faire avaler la moitié du bol à l'enfant. L'archi-Parmentier, par contre, eu beaucoup de succès.

Le repas avalé, Taylor repartit au boulot, moins inquiet à propos de celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu. Il lui apprit qu'il connaissait James et Katy depuis un peu plus de 5 ans, Katy et James avaient aménagé ici en même temps que lui et elle était déjà enceinte de 6 mois. Depuis, Taylor était toujours présent pour eux et le petit, les regardant se débattre, totalement impuissant, contre les Services Sociaux. Ils étaient de bons parents, même s'ils étaient très jeunes et l'éduquait bien. Jamais ils ne permettraient qu'on leur enlève Tomy.

De nouveau seul avec l'enfant, Drago décida que c'était l'heure du bain.

Une heure après, il était si mouillé qu'il se demandait si lui non plus n'avait pas partagé son bain avec Tomy.

OOOOOO

Après une petite sieste, Tomy retrouva son énergie vers 16 heures. Drago, un peu maladroit –jamais il n'avait gardé d'enfant-, se rappela non sans un sourire comment son parrain Severus Rogue, cet homme froid, s'occupait de lui quand il avait l'âge du petit.

A coup de potion… Il décida de montrer quelques petits tours de passe-passe potionesque au jeune garçon, bouche-bée.

Tant l'un que l'autre, passionnés par leur occupation, ils ne virent pas le temps passé, et ils sursautèrent tout les deux en voyant Katy à la porte d'entrée, à 18 heures 30.

-Mon trésor ! S'exclama-t-elle alors que le petit se précipitait dans ses bras, totalement guéri, et de nouveau bavard.

-Maman, maman, tu devineras pas ce qu'on a fait avec Drago ! On a fait des étincelles avec son chaudron !

Katy haussa les sourcils et regarda Drago septique. Le blond eut un petit sourire gêné.

-Quels petits tours de chimie… Expliqua-t-il.

Katy acquiesça, son fils dans les bras.

-C'était trop bien ! Dis Drago, tu m'apprendras pleins de nouveau truc demain ? S'exclama le garçon.

-Oh non, jeune homme, pas demain, tu es guéri alors demain, tu vas à l'école !

-Non ! C'est mieux chez Drago !

Le blond sentit son cœur de glace fondre face à cette petite bouille d'ange qui lui vouait un nouveau culte seul comme les petits garçons savent faire.

-Merci beaucoup Drago… Souffla Katy en s'approchant de lui. Tu nous as retiré une grosse épine du pied aujourd'hui…

-De rien Katy, tant que je n'ai pas de boulot et que je suis enfermé chez moi à réviser, tu peux me confier Tomy autant que tu le souhaites.

Katy lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

-Et tu lui as donné quoi ? Il n'a presque plus de fièvre et il est en pleine forme.

Un peu gêné, Drago mentit :

-C'est une vieille recette de famille, c'est radicale. Si un jour t'as de la fièvre, viens me voir. D'ailleurs, il faut que Tomy boive ça avant d'aller dormir ce soir, ça va un peu l'assommer mais c'est normal. Demain, il sera complètement guéri.

Katy se saisit de la fiole avec un merci et lui proposa :

-Tu veux manger avec nous ? J'ai invité un collègue et Taylor à dîner…

Dîner, amis… Merlin ! Son dîner chez Blaise et Pansy, c'était ce soir !

-Désolé, je suis déjà invité par des amis ! Mais s'aurait été avec plaisir Katy !

Quand le petit monstre et sa mère eurent refermé la porte de son appart, Drago constata qu'il serait un peu en retard.

Il se changea rapidement et partit transplaner dans une ruelle. Au Chaudron Buveur, il put emprunter la cheminé et il arriva un quart d'heure en retard chez Pansy et Blaise au Cottage Endiablé.

OOOOO

Le Cottage Endiablé était réellement un cottage typiquement anglais situé dans la campagne du pays. L'intérieur, typiquement sorcier, était chaleureux, avec de forte connotation Serpentard. On était Sepentard ou non ! Il se sentit bien chez ses amis et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en cuir avec un profond sentiment de lassitude.

Blaise, à côté de lui, lui tendit un verre de whiskey pur feu.

-Tu as l'air exténué Drago. Déclara-t-il alors que sa compagne enceinte s'asseyait sur un fauteuil, un verre de jus de citrouille un peu plus loin.

-J'ai gardé l'enfant de mes voisins de palier toute la journée… Déclara-t-il dans un soupire, un mal de tête commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

-Quoi ? Drago Malfoy a gardé un enfant moldu ? S'exclama Pansy moqueuse. Rendez-moi mon Drago !

Les trois amis ricanèrent un instant. Cependant, il comprit très clairement que Pansy et Blaise voulaient en apprendre un peu plus sur ce nouveau Drago, bien éloigné de l'élève prétentieux qu'ils avaient connu avant la Chute.

-Alors, raconte nous comment s'est passé ta réintégration ? Demanda Blaise en prenant une gorgé de son excellent Pur-Feu.

-Et bien, étant donné qu'on ne m'aime pas beaucoup de côté sorcier j'ai opté pour le côté moldu. Au moins, c'est moi qui les regarde comme des bêtes curieuses et non l'inverse là-bas. J'ai trouvé un studio dans un quartier assez mal fréquenté. C'est un peu glauque mais ce n'est pas cher. Les voisins de mon étage sont très sympas.

Pansy et Blaise eurent le bon esprit de ne pas relevé le manque d'argent de Drago Malfoy qu'il avait laissé sous entendre. Il se serait vexé comme un Hippogriffe s'ils lui avaient proposé leur aide financière.

-Je me suis inscrit pour prendre des cours par correspondance-hibou pour passer mes ASPIC à la fin de l'année scolaire. Voilà. Je cherche du boulot aussi.

Le couple acquiesça.

-Je suis contente que tu sois remonté sur le balai aussi vite Dray… Annonça Pansy en le regardant avec un petit sourire.

-Et vous ? Les cours ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh, ça va, c'est très intéressant mais les filles sont de véritables pimbêches ! Il n'y a que Ginny Weasley pour rattraper le coup dans la promo ! S'exclama Pansy.

La connaissant, Pansy était resté la même, une petite peste qui crache son venin et ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Cependant, amie avec Ginny Weasley, ça c'était étonnant. D'ailleurs, elle et Potter étaient-ils toujours en couple ?

Drago ricana un peu et bu son verre d'une traite. L'alcool lui passa agréablement dans le gossier.

-Pour ma part, c'est un peu plus sportif. J'ai un bon niveau en Défence mais j'avoue, je me retrouve avec une promo de petits soldats… Potter en tête. Il est largement au dessus de nous et ce n'est pas s'il donne des conseils à notre Auror Instructeur ! Dit Blaise.

Drago grinça des dents :

-Toujours le même celui-là, à faire son intéressant… Grogna-t-il.

Blaise eut un petit rire.

-Et toujours aussi modeste, tu savais qu'il avait refusé de devenir Auror ? Le Bureau des Aurors Combattants lui a proposé un poste sans qu'il n'ait le Concours dans la poche. Il a refusé et a préféré préparer l'examen avec nous. Car, selon lui, « beaucoup sont aussi fort que moi »… Je te jure, c'est vraiment divertissant d'avoir cours avec lui !

Drago s'imaginait bien la chose. Il voyait le Potter, tout concentré sur sa tâche à en faire trop comme d'habitude et s'excuser d'avoir trop fait, gêné par les compliments.

Ils passèrent à table et commencèrent le repas qu'avait préparé Pansy.

La conversation se fit naturellement sur leurs années à Poudlard, entre anecdotes et moqueries de profs. Ils ne parlèrent pas de la Guerre ni des dernières années du monde sorcier.

-Au faite, Drago, pour ta recherche d'emploi temporaire, il y'a un nouveau système mit en place, inspiré des moldus, ça s'appelle l'intrenrime…

-L'intérim, Pansy. Rectifia Blaise moqueur.

-Ouais, c'est ça, l'antirime ! Et bien, ça s'appelle la RETAM, la Recherche d'Emploi Temporel Assisté Magique, tu t'inscris et on te propose des « missions » de quelques jours, semaines, ou mois dans n'importe quelle branche selon tes compétences. Les employeurs sorciers s'y inscrivent et selon leur demande, ils acceptent des demandeurs d'emplois pour la durée dont ils ont besoin…

Ca ressemblait singulièrement à ce qu'il avait fait pendant deux ans, en travaux d'intérêts généraux. Lui et quelques autres prisonniers de délit mineur étaient envoyés bosser logé-nourri-blanchi chez des Sorciers qui avaient besoin d'eux.

-Ah ouais ? C'est pas mal comme idée ça…

-Ouais, c'est Angelina Johnson qui a mit en place la RETAM il y'a quelques mois. Ca marche fort.

Angélina Johnson, il s'en souvenait, une excellente joueuse, de couleur noire, de Quidditch dans l'équipe des Gryffondor de la même année que les jumeaux Weasley et de Montague.

-Elle et certains de ces camarades de promo de Poudlard -toutes maisons confondues- se sont plongés dans ce projet, subventionné par le Ministère de la Magie. L'informa Blaise.

-Elle acceptera de m'aider même si je suis un ancien prisonnier ?

-Johnson est impartiale, elle s'occupe de tout le monde sans se soucier des origines de sang, sociales et du passé des demandeurs sorciers. Si tu es clean aux yeux de la Loi, tu l'es donc pour bénéficier de ses services…

Drago prit l'adresse des bureaux de la RETAM sur le Chemin de Travers et décida d'y passer demain.

**Fin du chapitre 3**

**Alors ? Vos avis ? Commentaires ? Je suis pressée d'en savoir plus ^^**

**Je vous annonce que déjà 10 chapitres de Demain, c'est loin sont écrit ! Le chapitre 11 est commencé et je sens que j'approche de la fin rapidement !**

**Cette fic ne fera pas plus de 15 chapitres...**

**Et maintenant, votre travail, la petite review ! **

**Bisous à tous et bon week end !**

**The Fool**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre**** : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, **_**Demain c'est loin**_**)**

**Auteur ****: xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé**** : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos**** : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**Note de l'auteur : Merci beaucoup à mes lecteurs comme d'habitude ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous ! **

**! Ceci est un futur slash Drago/Harry !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4** : _« __On ne __peut __jamais __se __débarrasser __de ce qui __fait __partie __de nous-__mêmes__, __même __si on le __rejette__. » Goethe._

Drago traversa le Chemin de Travers en direction de l'adresse de la RETAM. Arrivé au 128ème de l'avenue, il s'arrêta et regarda la devanture violette du lieu.

Il pénétra dans le bureau clair. Des fauteuils confortables étaient disposés autour d'une grande table basse où des brochures expliquant le système de la Recherche d'Emploi Temporaire Assisté Magique. Au fond, il distingua deux bureaux qui se faisaient face, où était installé Angélina Johnson et Lee Jordan, les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard.

-Bonjour ! S'exclama la jeune femme en le regardant. Quand elle vit qui il était, elle échangea un regard surpris avec Lee Jordan.

-Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

-Oui, on m'a parlé de votre organisme… Dit-il simplement.

Son éternel fierté des Malfoy lui permit de ne pas partir en courant de la RETAM et il s'approcha d'Angelina.

-Oh, très bien, oui, je vois… Asseyez-vous. Dit-elle en lui désignant le fauteuil en face de son bureau en bois.

Drago s'installa avec raideur et regarda la jeune femme, elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, toujours aussi charmante, elle lui souriait.

-Alors. Commença-t-elle en prenant un parchemin dans un tiroir. En recherche d'emploi ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Affirma-t-il gêné.

-Très bien, je sens que les employeurs vont être difficiles avec vous… Dit-elle franchement.

Elle connaissait aussi bien que lui la mentalité un peu étroite mais compréhensible de certains sorciers après la Seconde Grande Guerre.

Drago serra ses mâchoires, sentant déjà son énervement envers sa situation pointait le bout de son nez.

-Je suis sûr que ça va le faire ! S'exclama-t-elle en le regardant confiante. Tiens, Malfoy.

Drago prit le formulaire d'inscription.

-Tu permets que je te tutoie Malfoy ?

-Oui, bien sûr, Johnson.

-Alors, Malfoy, il faut que tu me remplisses ce formulaire d'inscription et après on regardera ensemble s'il y'a des annonces qui pourraient te correspondre.

Le formulaire était basique : nom, prénom, date de naissance, adresse. Cela se compliqua un peu quand il dû cocher oui à la casse « casier judicaire, si oui, pourquoi ? ». On lui demanda également son expérience professionnelle, il gratta la moitié du parchemin « grâce » à ses travaux d'intérêt généraux : connaissance du bâtiment et de la réparation d'habitat sorcier, cueilleur de plantes médicinales, récolte de fruit et légume, rangement divers et varié dans plusieurs boutiques et réserves, vente…

Johnson lut son parchemin pendant une petite minute :

-Et bien, tu as touché à tout, c'est bien, j'ai plusieurs annonces qui te correspondes, Malfoy.

Elle lui donna une carte ronde certifiant son inscription à la RETAM qu'il devrait présenter à ses nouveaux employeurs et sortit un lourd classeur. Elle tourna les pages un instant et sortit d'un coup de baguette un parchemin.

-Voilà, c'est une mission pour un mois, c'est une entreprise de construction de bâtiment sorcier, ils construisent une maison et ont besoin de main d'œuvre. Tu n'as qu'à te présenter à cette adresse dans la foulée et si t'as le moindre problème, reviens ici.

Drago acquiesça et remercia Johnson. Sur le Chemin de Travers, il transplana à l'adresse indiquée en serrant la carte de la RETAM dans sa main.

L'entrepôt de l'entreprise _Castor Magique_ se trouvait au beau milieu d'un champ. Il passa les portes et se dirigea vers un vieux sorcier.

-Bonjour Monsieur.

Le sorcier moustachu se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils en le reconnaissant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Grogna-t-il.

-C'est la RETAM qui m'envoie pour la mission… Commença Drago, en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, peu convaincu par le regard noir du sorcier.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Non, je veux pas te toi comme employé ! Hey, Robertus !

Son collègue en train de poncer une planche un cigare à la bouche se retourna.

-Quoi ?

-Regarde donc ce que m'envoie la RETAM pour le chantier !

Robertus eu un regard moqueur pour Drago. Drago crut qu'il allait dégainer sa baguette dans la seconde devant la provocation évidente dont faisait preuve les deux sorciers.

-Un mangemort ?

Cette fois, il irait réellement en prison pour meurtre… Sûr.

-J'ai fini ma peine Messieurs. Dit-il le plus courtoisement qu'il pu.

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Je veux pas de Mangemort ici ! Dégage avant que je te vire à coup de balais ! S'exclama le sorcier en se penchant vers lui, en lui montrant les dents.

Drago shoota dans un pot de peinture et sortit vite fait de l'entrepôt, la rage au ventre.

Il transplana devant la RETAM.

Johnson le vit revenir avec un soupire.

-J'en étais sûr… Ce petit con va entendre parler de moi ! Tiens, essaye là-bas.

Et Drago repartit pour une entreprise de nettoyage. Pour revenir encore plus énervé à la RETAM. Ce faire insulter d'assassin par la secrétaire avait faillit le faire court-circuité de rage.

Johnson devint rouge de colère et lui refourgua de nouveau un parchemin sans un mot. Lee Jordan grinça des dents et insulta ses « petits veracrasses de sorcier intolérant ».

Drago revient 20 minutes plus tard en furie total. Cette fois, il avait reçu un Aguamenti en pleine tête, sort qu'il avait retourné avec deux fois plus de force.

Angélina Johnson balança son mug de thé sur le mur en pestant et Lee Jordan le sécha d'un sort.

Les demandeurs d'emplois qui attendaient leur tour prirent la fuite soit à cause de l'état d'énervement du personnel de la RETAM soit en voyant Drago Malfoy, les yeux noir, tremblant de rage.

-Bon, déclara Angélina Johnson. Je te jure, je vais aller les voir, un a un et je vais me les faire !

Drago ricana en imaginant la tête des petits imbéciles devant la furie que pouvait être Angélina Johnson.

-Laisse tomber Johnson.

Angélina se redressa :

-Tiens, essaye cette boutique, elle est de l'autre côté du chemin de travers, le patron cherche de l'aide pour tenir le commerce.

Drago se leva sans motivation mais très touché par les efforts de Johnson et Jordan.

Arrivé devant la boutique de coffre magique, Drago essaya de se calmer et d'avoir une tête aimable. Il rentra et se présenta.

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'année eut la même réaction que les autres :

-Non ! Retourne en enfer ! Mangemort !

Mais Drago perdit son calme et déversa toute sa hargne qui avait gardé en réserve durant la semaine :

-Par Merlin ! Je cherche du boulot et vous cherchez un employé ! J'ai été en prison, j'ai payé pour tout ce que j'ai fait ! Hurla-t-il rouge brique. Il vous faut quoi de plus ? Une lapidation publique ? Ma décapitation ?

L'homme sortit sa baguette en criant :

-A l'aide ! On m'agresse !

Drago hurla d'autant plus :

-Mais fermez là ! Je vous agresse pas ! Je cherche du travail !

Un sorcier au teint écarlate et aux cheveux coiffés en catogan en costume d'Auror pénétra dans la boutique suivit par deux jeunes homme. Si son humiliation n'était pas suffisante, il allait maintenant se faire arrêter par Harry Potter et Dean Thomas. Car en effet, les deux jeunes Aspirant Aurors, sûrement en entrainement sur le terrain, étaient entrés eux aussi dans la boutique à la suite de leur Auror Référant.

-Il me menace ! S'exclama le sorcier la baguette à la main, pointé vers Drago, qui n'avait même pas sortie la même.

-Mais espèce de vieux veracrasse, je ne vous menace pas ! S'énerva Drago qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer même en présence des Aurors.

L'Auror Référant dégaina sa baguette sous le menton de Drago en lui intimant l'ordre de se taire et de ne pas faire un geste brusque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette boutique Malfoy ? Demanda sèchement l'Auror, les yeux rétrécit de suspicion.

Ca y'est, il était foutu. Drago Malfoy se revoyait déjà devant les jurés sorciers.

-La RETAM m'a envoyé ici pour du travail car ce sorcier a demandé de l'aide…

-Il dit vrai, Auror Williamson. Dit Dean Thomas en lui prenant sa carte RETAM de sa main.

Harry Potter, qui était resté silencieux et froid, croisa le regard de Drago Malfoy. Ses yeux verts transpercèrent Drago de toute part tant et si bien qu'il oublia où il était.

-Et le seul qui menace quelqu'un ici, c'est Monsieur O'Maguil et non pas Drago Mafloy. Vous vous trompez de cible Auror Williamson.

Williamson se crispa à la voix autoritaire d'Harry Potter. A se demander qui des deux était l'Auror diplômé.

L'Auror baissa sa baguette et se tourna vers le patron qui en fit autant de la sienne.

-Malfot dit vrai ?

-MONSIEUR Malfoy. Grinça Harry Potter.

Drago écarquilla les yeux face à la défense étonnante envers sa personne d'Harry Potter. A en juger l'échange de regards glacials entre lui et l'Auror Williamson, ils n'étaient pas très copain…

-MONSIEUR Malfoy dit vrai MONSIEUR O'Maguil ?

La mâchoire de Potter se crispa sous la moquerie mais il ne dit rien. Drago lui, regardait avec une admiration non voulu, le professionnalisme de Potter. Il ferait un très bon Auror.

-Ou…oui… Trembla l'interpellé.

-Bien. On a rien à faire ici, Potter, Thomas, on file. MONSIEUR Malfoy veuillez quitter les lieux sans faire d'histoire…

Williamson sortit de la boutique en grognant, suivit par Dean Thomas, dépité. Harry Potter suivit Drago Malfoy à l'extérieur de la boutique.

Ils se firent face un instant, gênés. Ne sachant quoi se dire…

-Désolé Malfoy pour ça… Williamson est un peu brute et pas dégourdit sur les bords…

Drago haussa les épaules. Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué que le corps du Vainqueur de Voldemort était vraiment bien fait. Souligné par son uniforme d'Auror, Potter était vraiment très beau.

En se rendant compte de ses pensées, Drago sortit la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit, d'un ton moqueur :

-Très instructif ton livre !

Harry Potter rougit brusquement en baissant la tête, voyant très bien que Drago faisait référence à _Harry Potter et le Mage Noir_ :

-C'est Hermione qui a eu l'idée… Bredouilla-t-il comme pour se justifier. Bon, je dois retrouver Dean et l'Auror Williamson. A plus Malfoy !

Et il s'éloigna.

Drago le regarda partir un moment et secoua sa tête. Il reprit la direction de la RETAM pour la énième fois de la journée.

Johnson n'eut même plus la force de s'énerver et Jordan lui proposa une bière-au-beurre bien fraiche.

Tout les trois s'installèrent dans les fauteuils confortables de l'entrée.

-Bon, je crois que je vais plutôt chercher du boulot du côté moldu, merci beaucoup pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé… Annonça Drago, un instant après, lasse de ces humiliations.

L'ancienne Gryffondor se redressa d'un coup.

-Ca va pas ! T'as pas vu notre slogan ! « A coup sûr, grâce à nous, vous trouverez un emplois qui vous plait ! »

-Publicité mensongère… Se moqua gentiment Drago et il se sentit oublié de la rassurer. Tu sais, Johnson, c'est un peu de ma faute, j'ai… enfin, j'ai un casier judicaire…

-Et alors ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour te traiter comme un chien Malfoy ! Même du côté moldu ils ne font pas ça avec les gens comme toi !

Lee Jordan soupira :

-J'ai peut être une idée, Angy : George.

-Quoi « George » ?

-Et bien, il cherche bien un vendeur à mi-temps non ? Ron et lui ont du mal à tout gérer à la boutique…

Ron et George Weasley ? N'importe quoi ! Ils n'étaient pas bien ? Drago n'avait cessé de les insulter toute leur scolarité ! Et, la famille Weasley avait beaucoup perdu dans la Guerre.

-Excellente idée ! Mais cette fois, je t'accompagne Malfoy !

-Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester, Johnson l'entrainait déjà un peu plus loin, vers la boutique **Weasley & Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux **situé au numéro 93.

OOOOO

La boutique de farce et attrape des Weasley était la plus colorée, la plus attirante du Chemin de Travers. En cette fin de matinée, elle était quasiment vide. Johnson poussa la porte qui émit le bruit d'un rot sonneur. Charmant…

Drago la suivit et pénétra chez Weasley et Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux. L'intérieur de la boutique était égal à l'extérieur. Les rayonnages regorgés de bizarreries colorés, de gâteaux et bonbons que Drago n'aurait testé pour tout l'or du monde, d'étranges déguisements etc.

George Weasley était derrière la caisse en train d'écrire sur un parchemin quand Johnson se présenta devant lui. Il avait beaucoup maigri en 2 ans et son teint était pâle, son visage sombre. La perte de son frère jumeau lui pesait encore dessus.

-Angélina, coucou… Souffla-t-il en regardant la jeune femme. Drago crut voir une étincelle de vie rejaillir dans les yeux du jumeau en voyant Angélina Johnson.

-Salut Georgy ! Ca va ?

-Ouais et toi ?

-Très bien, je te présente Drago Mafloy, tu dois le connaître non ?

Weasley remarqua enfin la présence du blond dans sa boutique et se redressa d'un coup, surprit.

-Malfoy ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Parfais, tu le reconnais…

-Comment ne pas l'oublier… Marmonna George en le dévisageant.

-Je l'ai amené ici parce que je sais que tu as besoin d'aide pour la boutique avec Ron.

Un silence s'installa soudainement.

George passa devant le comptoir en regardant tour à tour Johnson et Drago.

-Ne me dit pas que tu… Commença-t-il à demander.

Johnson le coupa brusquement, saisit le bras de George et fit un sourire d'excuse au blond avant d'entrainer le roux dans un rayonnage plus loin.

Quelle mauvaise idée de venir ici… Comme si Weasley allait l'embaucher, lui, celui qui avait toujours rabaissé et insulté la famille Weasley. Lui qui était un ancien mangemort et avait fait de la tôle…

Drago soupira et décida de rester pour voir la suite des évènements. Finalement, il partirait dés cette après-midi à la recherche d'un emploi moldu…

Il s'approcha d'un rayon où la gamme « Potion Farceuse » était mise en place… Des Potions pour faire tomber les cheveux, d'autres pour changer leur couleur, allonger le nez, faire pousser des poiles… Ingénieux, George devait avoir un certain don pour les potions afin d'arriver à produire toute une gamme de farce et attrape !

Il chercha un instant sur l'une des fioles une note explicative sur les ingrédients quand il vit Weasley et Johnson réapparaitre.

La jeune noire s'approcha de Drago.

-Bon, Malfoy, n'hésite pas à venir au bureau un de ces quatre !

Elle lui tendit sa main, un large sourire aux lèvres. Drago la serra un instant et la jeune femme disparut sur le Chemin de Travers.

Ca voulait dire quoi ? Que George le prenait ? Que c'était un cas désespéré pour la RETAM ?

Il se tourna vers George qui n'avait pas dit un mot et qui le regardait toujours.

-Bon, Malfoy, je te fais visiter la boutique ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux.

-Attends, ça veut dire que tu m'embauches, là, Weasley ?

George eut un sourire moqueur.

-Ouais, pendant un mois pour voir ce que tu vaux et pour toi, ça sera Patron et pas Weasley.

Merlin qu'est-ce que Johnson avait-elle dit à George Weasley pour qu'il accepte de le prendre, LUI ?

Il était encore temps pour Drago de refuser et de partir, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'argent. Il était fier mais pas au point de refuser un emploi sorcier dans une boutique aussi intéressante et lucrative que celle là, il allait pas faire le con non plus !

-Ok, Patron. Déclara le blond en regardant dans les yeux Weasley.

-Parfait, alors, Malfoy, la boutique est ouverte 6 jours sur 7, le dimanche c'est repos pour tout le monde. Elle est ouverte non-stop de 11h à 19h. Toi, tu embaucheras à 14h et tu travailleras jusqu'à la fermeture, les 6 jours. Johnson m'a dit que tu préparais tes ASPIC par correspondance, ça te laissera du temps pour bosser comme ça… Ca te va ?

Drago n'en demandait pas tant. Il fut vraiment touché par l'aide de Johnson et de George. Enfin des sorciers qui acceptaient de rester en sa présence et lui faisaient un minimum confiance ! Il ne laissa pas paraître ses émotions.

-C'est parfait. Et le salaire ?

-1 gallion de l'heure, donc 120 gallion par mois.

1 gallion par heure, c'était le minimum salarial et ça lui allait très bien. Il avait largement de quoi subvenir à ses besoins avec ce salaire et il pourrait même faire des économies.

George entraîna Drago à sa suite et lui fit découvrir la boutique. Elle était assez spacieuse, les nouveautés étaient mises en place à l'entrée du magasin et autour de la caisse à l'aide de présentoir tape à l'œil. Les produits les plus vieux et ayant le plus de succès étaient rentré en rayon par gamme comme : « Potion Farceuse », « Bonbons surprenants », « les Cachets Anti-Cours » et les produits se déclinaient ainsi avec une note explicative de leur effet. Des lots de produits étaient regroupés avec une petite brochure « d'aide » à la mise en place de farce. Il y'avait un lot spécial : Serpentard, Gryffondor, Pouffsoufle, Serdaigle. Mais aussi un lot spécial Mangemort. Drago fut étonné de cet humour noir.

-Ouais, je sais… Certains disent que c'est de très mauvais goût. Expliqua George en croisant le regard interloqué de Drago. Mais, ça se vend bien, les gens ont besoin de se moquer de leur peur, ça permet d'avancer.

Dans le sachet spécial Mangemort, il y'avait des Marque des Ténèbres comestibles, des Voldemort en sucre qui faisaient devenir vert, un serpent qui crachait des chocolats en forme de tête de mort dans un sifflement, des masques de Mangemort en papier-mâché qui permettait à celui qui les portait de débiter des insultes avec une voix de « femmelette » garanti fou rire par Ron Weasley sur la notice.

-C'est excellant. Déclara Drago, sincère, en rigolant. Franchement, Patron, j'aime beaucoup.

George eu un sourire gêné.

-Merci. Bon, je te montrerais l'arrière boutique quand Ron sera revenu de sa pause déjeuné.

George laissa Drago découvrir la boutique de lui-même et prendre ses marques encore un instant.

Le blond se régala vraiment face à l'ingéniosité des Jumeaux et de Ron. Il lu les notes explicatives des produits un sourire aux lèvres.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'il parcourait encore les rayons, Ron Weasley pénétra dans la boutique avec énergie.

-Hey Frangin ! Tu peux prendre ta pause ! S'exclama celui-ci en balançant sa cape derrière le comptoir.

-Euh, Ron, j'ai trouvé un nouveau vendeur.

-Ah, cool, c'est qui ?

Drago pointa enfin le bout de son nez, et regarda le plus jeune des garçons Weasley avec appréhension.

-Malfoy ! S'exclama celui-ci, surprit. Tu fréquentes notre boutique ? Toi ?

Ron avait grandit et était plus baraque. Ses cheveux étaient relativement longs, au dessous de la nuque. Son visage était plus adulte.

-C'est lui, notre nouveau vendeur…

-Quoi ? Cria Ron d'une voix étranglé en se mettant une main sur le cœur, choqué. C'est une blague George ? Elle est pas drôle !

-Non, ton frère a raison, la RETAM m'a trouvé cet emploi et il a accepté.

Ron était singulièrement choqué, Drago lut les sentiments qui lui passaient sur le visage comme dans un livre grand ouvert : surprise, questionnement, mon frère est fou, pourquoi Malfoy a accepté, un Malfoy qui travaille dans une boutique c'est du jamais vu.

-Ok, ok… Souffla Ron en se calmant. Merlin, c'est dingue…

-Ouais, Rony, c'est dingue hein ? Comme l'époque à laquelle on vit ! S'exclama George, en écartant les bras, fataliste, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Et bien, euh, que dire Malfoy, bienvenue ?

Drago ricana.

-Merci Weasley. Et cette arrière boutique, Patron ? Interrogea le blond.

Ron éclata de rire :

-« Patron » ? T'appelle mon frangin « patron » ?

George eut un petit rire et Drago rougit un peu de honte.

-C'est une petite vengeance pour nous avoir traité comme il l'a fait. Ne m'en veux pas, Malfoy, c'est de bonne guerre ! Déclara le jumeau en lui tapant sur l'épaule, moqueur.

-Ouais, j'assume. Dit simplement Drago en gardant son air fier.

Il n'avait pas fini d'en baver avec ces deux Weasley, ça, s'était sûr.

L'arrière boutique était rudimentaire, c'était une pièce recouverte d'étagère où les Weasley entreposaient leur stock. Une petite porte sur la gauche amenait à une petite pièce laboratoire où Drago découvrit une multitude de livres, de fioles, d'ingrédients de potion, de plantes magiques.

-C'est ici qu'on fabrique les prototypes des nouveaux produits. Dés qu'on a une idée avec Ron, on la réalise ici de A à Z. Peut être que tu nous aideras Malfoy, il me semble me rappeler que tu es plutôt bon en Potion…

Drago acquiesça en regardant le laboratoire d'un œil d'enfant. Cet endroit lui plaisait vraiment.

La visite s'acheva là. George lui dit qu'il l'attendait lundi pour le début de son contrat. Drago signa de sa baguette le parchemin stipulant sa mission durant quatre semaines chez Weasley et Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux. Puis, il quitta la boutique, soulagé et confiant. Il pouvait enfin avancer dans sa vie.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

**Et voilà le 4ème ^^ Vous l'avez aimé ?**

**Je vous souhaite tous un bon week end et pensez à moi, j'en ai pas ! Snif !**

**The Fool**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Titre**** : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, **_**Demain c'est loin**_**)**

**Auteur ****: xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé**** : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos**** : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**Note de l'auteur : Merci de vos reviews ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre là vous plaira !**

**RAR : TIF : Merci de ta review ! Elle m'a fait beaucoup beaucoup plaisir, je suis contente que tu aimes ma vision des choses ^^. Pour ce qui est du HP/DM ou DM/HP et ces histoires de actifs/passifs, laisse tomber, ici, Drago prendra autant qu'Harry le prendra, pour être vulgaire mdr. Car dans ce couple-ci, pas une seule minute je n'imagine l'un ou l'autre passif et que passif et inversement. Voilà ^^. Ne t'inquiète pas j'abandonnerai pas cette fic ! Bisous à toi.**

**! Ceci est un futur slash Drago/Harry !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : "_Une __lettre __c__'__est __magnifique __et __précieux __comme __un __morceau __d__'__âme"__ (Anne Dandurand)_

_**L'interview exceptionnelle du Vainqueur !**_

_« Je ne comprends pas l'étroitesse d'esprit de certains sorciers » Harry Potter._

_Extrait de l'interview de Harry Potter par __Rita Skeeter._

_-Drago Malfoy vient de finir sa peine. Les critiques vont de bon train à ce propos, certains jugent inconcevable qu'un Mangemort soit libre de ses mouvements. Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Harry Potter : Drago Malfoy est un cas particulier, il n'a commis aucuns meurtres. Je pense qu'il mérite amplement sa libération. _

_-Vous l'avez déjà fortement défendu au cours du procès des trois Malfoy, il y'a de cela plus de deux ans…_

_Harry Potter : En effet, j'ai déjà expliqué cela devant les juges. Drago Malfoy n'a rien à se reprocher, je pourrais même dire qu'il m'a aidé à de nombreuses reprises…_

_-Ainsi, sa libération est pour vous entièrement normal ?_

_Harry Potter : Evidemment ! Il a payé pour ses « crimes », il a le droit de se reconstruire une vie comme nous nous l'avons ! Je ne comprends pas l'étroitesse d'esprit de certains sorciers à ce propos. On n'est pas des Dieux ! On a aucun droit de mettre quelqu'un en prison à vie ou même de réclamer sa mort juste parce qu'il a fait un mauvais choix ! La peur de l'étranger est ce qui a poussé Voldemort à entamer ces deux guerres (…)_

_Retrouver l'interview d'Harry Potter dans son intégralité page 3-4._

Drago Malfoy n'eut pas l'envie de lire l'interview entière d'Harry Potter. Il reposa la Gazette du Sorcier de ce lundi avec un soupire. Ce putain de Potter se permettait de le citer et de le défendre comme la veuve et l'orphelin ! Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Cette article allait attiser encore plus les partisans du « qu'on les laisse tous moisir en prison » et des « mais ils ont droit à une deuxième chance ». Et bien évidement, ça allait retomber sur lui.

Saisit d'une illumination soudaine, il prit un parchemin et un stylo moldu.

_« Potter,_

_Je viens de voir mon nom cité en couverture de la Gazette. Ma fierté est comble de voir le héro de ces sorciers parlait de moi mais je reste septique face à ta façon de me défendre contre vent et marée. Cela ne facilite aucunement mon « droit de me reconstruire une vie ». Laisse tomber Potter, je suis un mangemort, je me suis vu épargné la prison ferme pendant des années grâce à toi (tu n'imagines pas comment ça me fait mal aux doigts d'écrire ce qui va suivre). Je te remercie pour ton aide au cours du procès, vraiment, Potter, merci. Mais à présent, laisse-moi mener ma vie comme je l'entends, je n'ai pas besoin de voir défendre ma vertu en couverture des journaux sorciers. Que toi tu apprécies le fait d'être citer et d'exposer tes idées à ces veracrasses de sorciers moisi du chapeau, que bien te fasse. Je suis même admiratif de ton courage à bousculer les conventions mais ne me mêle pas à ça je te prie (j'écris cela sans méchanceté aucune, Potter, juste un conseil mais aussi un avertissement.) Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor, Potter, ne l'oublie jamais._

_Sur ce, je te souhaite bonne continuation pour la suite de tes études et te prie d'agréer l'expression de mes sentiments les plus distingués._

_DM » _

Satisfait de sa lettre, Drago la mit sous enveloppe, sûr de lui. Mais quand il voulu l'attacher à la pate de son hibou personnel (acheté samedi), il eut soudain une boule au ventre.

Il regarda l'enveloppe où il avait écrit « Harry Potter » en gros –en espérant que cela irait pour parvenir à ce petit crétin de Survivant-.

Il grogna face à son hésitation et attacha finalement l'enveloppe.

Il regarda le hibou dans les yeux, le doigt pointé sur lui :

-Scorpius, t'as intérêt à donner cette lettre à Harry Potter, ça va pas être facile, mais si tu reviens bredouille tu n'auras pas de chocolat pendant un mois entier ! Par contre, si tu y arrives, tu seras le plus heureux des hiboux, foi de Malfoy.

Le hibou hulula d'un air de dire : « Attends voir, l'humain blond, tu me prends pour un stupide pigeon voyageur incapable ! ».

Drago lui lança un sourire et regarda son jeune hibou gris plein de hargne décoller par sa fenêtre.

Il fit un geste impuissant pour rattraper le hibou en se rendant compte qu'il venait d'envoyer une _lettre_ à Harry Potter. Et qu'il avait été poli !

Il grinça des dents et ferma brutalement sa fenêtre. Il jeta la Gazette du Sorcier à la poubelle et se lança dans l'étude de son nouveau chapitre de Métamorphose.

Alors qu'il était complètement absorbé par l'histoire des Métamorphes, Scorpius son hibou, se posa sur son bureau, un air satisfait. Il tendit sa pate à laquelle pendait une enveloppe en parchemin et écriture noire.

Déjà ? Potter lui avait répondu ?

Drago décrocha la lettre soudainement angoissé, les mains moites. Il se leva pour donner à son hibou un morceau de chocolat au lait que celui-ci accueillit avec le plus grand des bonheurs. Ce hibou n'était pas normal à aimer le chocolat comme ça…

Le blond resta bien cinq minutes devant l'enveloppe close sans bouger. Harry Potter avait écrit de son écriture peu soigné son nom en majuscule, il se surprit à aimer particulièrement cette façon qu'il avait de calligraphier le « y » de Malfoy à la fin, la queue presque horizontale (sans jeu de mots voyons). Il décolla de son ongle le sceau en cire rouge qu'avait apposé Potter pour fermer son courrier et déplia le parchemin de qualité entre ses mains.

_« Malfoy,_

_Quel surprise de recevoir une lettre de toi de si bon matin et même une lettre de toi tout court ! Ton hibou est un coriace, non seulement il m'a retrouvé malgré le sort Anti-Groupie (oui, je sais, c'est parce que tu n'es certainement pas une groupie, arrête, je te vois grimacer) et le fait que je sois en cours…_

_Je sais, je t'ai cité, mais Rita Skeeter n'a que ton nom à la bouche depuis ta libération, elle me harcèle : Drago Malfoy ceci, pourquoi lui il est libre, et son père est un Mangemort et lui aussi, blablabla… Et ce n'est pas la seule. _

_Je n'aurais peut être pas dû te citer, mais je n'aime pas le fait qu'on dresse de toi le portrait d'un sale Mangemort de merde alors que ce n'est pas le cas, on le sait tout les deux. Et que veux-tu ! Je suis un Gryffondor, ne l'oublie pas non plus, toujours à défendre, à dire la vérité et à ouvrir sa bouche quand ça va pas…_

_Mais je comprends ton envie de te faire oublier et de rester dans l'ombre : je m'abstiendrais de tous commentaires à présent Malfoy._

_Pour en venir à un autre point de ta lettre qui m'a plus que surprit (mise à part tes remerciements –Merlin, ou est passé le Drago Malfoy que je côtoyais ?-) est le suivant : mon aide au cours de ton procès et celui de tes parents ? Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise plaisanterie ? _

_Je ne vous ai pas aidé : la preuve, ta mère m'a sauvé la vie et m'as permis de tuer Voldemort et elle, elle est morte à Azkaban –toute mes condoléances Malfoy-. C'est aider quelqu'un, ça ? _

_Et toi, Drago, tu m'as aidé à de nombreuses reprises au cours de la Deuxième Grande Guerre et on savait très bien tout les deux que tu avais été forcé à être Mangemort et tu es quand même aller en prison et tu as travaillé pour la société gratos comme un elfe de maison !_

_Merlin, Malfoy, franchement, j'espère que tu te fous de ma gueule…_

_Oh, je te vois déjà, là, à lire mes plaintes de petit débile de Survivant, en levant les yeux aux ciels et en grognant que je suis qu'un petit prétentieux faussement modeste. Mais je crois que toi et moi, on a dépassé ce genre de faux semblants, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Tu as une vision des éléments où j'apparais, à ton grand déplaisir je suppose, pour celui qui vous a défendu toi et ta mère. Mais ma vision à moi, c'est un grand gâchis, j'ai l'impression de me battre contre des moulins à vents avec le Ministère de la Magie puritain. _

_Mais les choses sont ainsi faite : si j'avais répondu à ton amitié à 11 ans ou que je t'avais tendu la main en 6__ème__ année aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, peut être que les choses ne seraient pas comme cela maintenant ? C'est des questions que je me pose assez régulièrement à vrai dire Malfoy._

_Je vais arrêter ici la séquence émotion/confession, Malfoy, ici, ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre. Mais bizarrement, il me semble qu'il fallait que tu saches ça. Après tout, on n'est plus ennemis et on n'est plus en guerre._

_Je te souhaite également de réussir tes ASPIC, Hermione m'a dit que tu les préparais actuellement et aussi bonne chance pour ton job chez George avec Ron. _

_Cordialement,_

_HP »_

Drago Malfoy reposa la lettre sur sa table le souffle coupée. Par Salazar… Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et son esprit tournait tout aussi vite. Plusieurs sentiments traversaient à cet instant l'esprit de Drago : entre tristesse, regret, colère, rire, haine profonde, compréhension. Un tel panel d'émotion le laissa presque haletant, il relut une seconde fois la lettre, un peu plus calme.

Une seule chose se dégageait : Potter le connaissait aussi bien que lui le connaissait mais à la fois si mal, ça en était presque drôle !

La lettre de Potter ressemblait presque à un torrent de révélation, de sentiments qui pèsent trop lourd sur la conscience et dont le dessous de l'Iceberg est encore caché. Si Drago voulait découvrir le dessous, il lui suffisait de répondre, mais le voulait-il vraiment ?

Car répondre à Potter, c'était aussi se livrer au Survivant… Comme on dit : 50-50.

Si la glace se brisait, qu'est-ce qui allait en sortir ? Et surtout, pour quoi faire ?

Il plia avec précaution la lettre, la glissa dans _Harry Potter et le Mage Noir_ avant de filer sous la douche, l'esprit occupé par la lettre. Il était déjà 12h30 et son premier jour de boulot commençait dans un peu plus d'une heure, il n'avait pas l'esprit de répondre convenablement à Potter maintenant. Ca attendrait ce soir, et il valait mieux pour lui et ses questions.

OOOO

Il voyait bien que Ron Weasley était tendu de sa présence à la boutique. Et il n'était pas le seul, les clients également. Quand il était dans un rayon, ils évitaient d'y rester trop longtemps ou même d'y aller tout court. D'après le patron, George Weasley, en moyenne, un client restait 30 minutes, mais avec lui dans les lieux, la moyenne baissait à 10 minutes, tout au plus. Pas très bon pour le commerce…

Cependant, les deux Weasley ne faisaient aucuns commentaires et continuaient à faire leurs boulots comme si de rien n'était.

Le travail de Drago était rudimentaire, il ne s'occupait que de la mise en place des produits en rayon et ne faisait pas de caisse, ni de conseils –de toute façon, aucuns clients ne lui avaient demandé de l'aide-. Lui, il regardait avec attention les rayons, et à chaque manque de produit dans les présentoirs, il courait en réserve en chercher de nouveaux. Ranger, prendre garde à qu'il y'est aucun manque de produit : un peu rébarbatif mais ça lui plaisait assez.

Drago aimait beaucoup lire les notes explicatives de Ron et George, certaines dataient même du temps où Fred était encore en vie. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des farces et attrapes mais il trouvait que les Weasley étaient bons à ça, qu'ils avaient des idées absolument fantastiques. Et à en juger le nombre de clients qui défilaient dans le magasin et qui repartaient avec des sacs pleins de produit made in Weasley, il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

19 heures arriva rapidement, à l'étonnement complet de Drago, sans qu'un incident majeur ne fût déclaré. George Weasley avait été là à la moindre de ses questions, Ron et lui ne s'étaient pas parlé.

-Malfoy ? S'exclama George depuis la caisse.

Le blond pencha sa tête depuis le rayon « Potions Farceuse ».

-Patron ?

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !

Drago fini de ranger les fioles en vitesse et s'avança vers la caisse où le plus jeune des Weasley était plongé dans le chiffre d'affaire de la journée.

Le blond prit sa veste en cuire de derrière la caisse, le temps de septembre devenait assez froid, surtout en fin de journée.

George lui déposa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

-T'as fait du bon boulot Mafloy, merci pour ton aide. Déclara le rouquin en lui adressant un petit sourire.

-Merci, Patron…

-De rien ! Passe une bonne soirée, à demain !

Drago mit sa veste, content de sa première journée.

-Salut les Weasey ! Déclara-t-il en recevant un grognement de Ron Weasley qui n'avait pas levé les yeux de ses tickets de caisse.

Les autres boutiques du Chemin de Travers se préparaient aussi à fermer quand Drago passa devant elles, les enseignes s'éteignaient peu à peu, les grilles magiques se baissaient.

Le blond aspira une grande bouffée d'air frais, il était vraiment heureux de sa première journée. Il s'était imaginé le pire mais travailler avec les Weasley avait été finalement plus facile. Et il aimait bien l'ambiance joyeuse du magasin.

Il transplana enfin dans la ruelle à côté de son immeuble et gravit les 4 étages qui le séparaient de son studio.

Là où l'attendait la lettre d'Harry Potter…

Drago jeta ses clefs sur la table avec un soupire et regarda avec perplexité son exemplaire de Harry Potter et le Mage Noir. Il retira sa veste en cuire qu'il posa sur le dossier de la chaise et sortit la lettre de Potter de sa cachette.

Durant la journée, il n'avait cessé d'y repenser…

Potter avait raison, ils n'étaient plus ennemi, ils n'étaient plus en guerre, est-ce que Harry Potter sous-entendait qu'ils pourraient être _amis_ ? Surtout quand il avait écrit sur leur rencontre à leur première année de Poudlard et la scène dans les toilettes de Mimi Guégnarde en 6ème.

Drago frissonna à ce souvenir. Quand il avait vu Harry Potter dans la glace qui le regardait perdre son masque d'arrogance. Un instant, il avait été soulagé : Potter allait l'aider maintenant ! Mais la suite avait été toute autre. Pour tout avouer, Drago aussi se posait des questions, des questions composés de « et si… ? », des questions sans réponses donc.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un léger frappement à sa porte.

Taylor, son voisin, était devant lui, beau, souriant, très sexy. Drago déglutit à la vision du jeune homme brun tatoué.

-Salut Drago... Commença celui-ci avec un sourire charmeur. T'as du sucre ?

Le blond eu un sourire en coin. « T'as du sucre ? » ou comment proposer un petit peu de sport de chambre !

-Ouais, va-y, rentre.

Taylor tombait à pique. La lettre de Potter attendrait encore un peu.

OOOO

Le moldu se redressa en position assise en s'appuyant sur la poitrine de Drago. Il se pencha un instant, l'écrasant pratiquement de son torse nu entièrement tatoué.

-T'en veux une ? Proposa Taylor, penché sur lui, un paquet de clope dans la main qu'il venait de récupérer dans son pantalon laissé à l'abandon par terre.

-Ouais, s'il te plait.

Taylor s'assit dans le lit, à côté de Drago qui s'était lui aussi redressé. Ils allumèrent leurs clopes en silence et le blond déposa un cendrier à côté d'eux.

Il eut un instant de silence entre les deux jeunes hommes.

-T'as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda soudainement le tatoueur en tirant sur sa clope.

Drago tourna sa tête vers lui, moqueur. Interceptant son regard, Taylor se défendit.

-Quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'on baise de temps en temps qu'on doit pas se parler de nos journées !

-Je trouve que ça fait un peu trop relation de couple ton histoire… Susurra Drago, toujours aussi moqueur.

Taylor éclata de rire en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

-T'en fait pas, je suis pas « relation de couple », loin de là.

-Ah ouais ? Interrogea le blond, un peu plus sérieux.

Taylor le regarda de ses yeux bleus.

-Complètement Drago, et toi ?

-Pareil, Taylor…

-Alors, aucun problème entre toi et moi. On se fait plaisir de temps à autre et on reste des voisins le reste du temps. Deal ?

Drago regarda la main tendue du tatoueur. Enfin quelqu'un qui avait tout compris.

-Deal. Répondit-il en serrant sa main.

Il en était soulagé, réellement.

-Alors, t'as passé une bonne journée ?

OOOO

_« Potter,_

_C'est vrai, on n'a pas du tout la même version des évènements de cette Guerre toi et moi. Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on n'était pas du même côté. _

_Je t'ai peut-être aidé, ma mère t'a peut-être sauvé la vie en mentant, mais je reste le Mangemort et toi le Survivant. Garde ça en tête Potter, le regret c'est bon pour les faibles. _

_D'un côté, ma peine est plus que justifiée malgré le fait de mon non-désir d'être Mangemort. Mais tu sais, Potter, comme Dumbledore l'a dit en haut de cette tour d'Astronomie, j'avais le choix, il m'a tendu la main et je l'ai refusé. _

_Alors arrête de verser dans le pathos, c'est inutile. Les choses se sont passées comme elles se sont passées, à présent, c'est fini, de toute façon, on ne peut revenir en arrière –sinon, crois-moi, je réviserais certain de mes choix-. _

_Les questions sans réponses que tu te poses, Potter, oublies-les. Vivre dans le passé n'est certainement pas une solution._

_Et je ne me fous certainement pas de ta gueule en te remerciant, sale petit prétentieux faussement modeste ! Si tu pouvais éviter de jouer le héro incompris en ma présence, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup. _

_Parce que, bien évidement, tu aimerais que la société sorcière change, mais les choses n'iront pas aussi vite que tu le désires. Changer les mentalités fortement ancrées depuis des générations, ça prend du temps. Et du temps, il va en falloir, pour tout le monde, moi, toi, tes amis les héros, et les sorciers d'Angleterre. Les choses ne vont pas forcément dans la direction que tu désires petit prétentieux de Gryffondor !_

_Bonne soirée, Potter._

_Cordialement,_

_DM »_

Drago plia sa lettre et la glissa dans une enveloppe.

Il était presque 22h, Taylor était rentré chez lui prendre une douche. Il lui avait proposé d'aller prendre un verre dans un bar du quartier avec Cédric, son collègue et ami perceur ainsi que quelque uns de ses amis. Une bière ne lui ferait franchement pas de mal.

Scorpius, son hibou, était revenu de sa petite promenade quotidienne au moment au Taylor avait quitté son appart et heureusement, comment expliquer à un moldu la présence d'un tel oiseau en liberté chez lui ?

Le jeune hibou gris accueilli la nouvelle lettre avec joie et excitation.

-Je compte sur toi, Scorpius. Déclara le blond en accrochant l'enveloppe pour Potter.

Il se demandait ce qu'il lui prenait d'entretenir une correspondance avec le Survivant mais décida de ne pas se poser plus de question.

Sous la douche, il réfléchit plutôt à son discours moldu qu'il servirait aux amis de Taylor.

OOOO

Le bar où Taylor lui avait dit de se rendre était à quelques rues de chez lui. Il ne payait pas de mine, plongé dans l'obscurité d'une petite rue londonienne mal-famé. Mais Drago, en regardant un instant la devanture rouge sang du bar, sentit que cet endroit lui plairait. Il s'appelait _l'Eternité_, il adora ce nom.

Bien évidement, il faisait tâche dans cette ambiance. L_'Eternité _était un bar où les marginaux du quartier se retrouvaient : les punks, métaleux, gohtiques, les jeunes gens aux looks atypiques, qui buvaient des bières en écoutant la musique agressive qui sortait des enceintes.

Moldu, mais en plus, hors norme.

Drago, habillé en jean bleu foncé, chemise blanche et manteau en cuire, était en décalage complet avec les habitués : percé, tatoué, au couleur de cheveux et aux fringues extravagantes.

Seul son éternel sens Malfoysien lui permit de ne pas rougir sur les visages interrogateurs des clients. Il repéra enfin Taylor qui lui faisait de grands signes depuis le fond du bar, assit aux côtés de Cédric, deux jeunes femmes.

-Hey le blond ! S'exclama Taylor en le regardant approcher. Je te présente deux amies à moi : Rose et Dana.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient très belles, l'une aux cheveux violets et aux yeux verts, l'autre aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux noirs.

-Les filles, voici mon voisin, Drago.

Drago leur serra la main ainsi que celle à Cédric en s'asseyant à côté de Taylor.

Rose et Dana étaient vêtues de noire, d'un style « gothique ». Rose, celle aux cheveux violet avait un tatouage floral magnifique le long de son bras droit et avait un piercing à la lèvre, sa copine, Dana n'avait l'air d'avoir aucun tatouage mais, un certain nombre de piercings aux visages : trois à la lèvre inférieure, un au nez, un à l'arcade.

-Ravi de te rencontrer enfin Drago ! S'exclama cette dernière avec un ravissant sourire aux lèvres. Taylor nous avait dit que tu étais beau, mais franchement, je ne t'imaginais pas « beau » à ce point ! Déclara-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil faussement coquin. Elle devait très bien savoir qu'il était gay.

-Ouais, je sais, merci… Dit-il, faussement prétention.

Ils rirent un instant et le pichet de bière qu'ils avaient commandé arriva enfin.

-Drago, c'est étrange comme nom ? C'est un pseudo ?

Et la conversation débuta naturellement, Drago parlait avec aisance avec les deux jeunes hommes et jeunes filles, c'était en faite assez facile de plonger dans une conversation moldu. Les filles lui demandèrent des précisions sur sa vie, Drago resta vague et ne mentit qu'à moitié : des parents riches mais qui accusés de « fraude fiscale » donc plus d'argent, une adolescence dans un pensionnat privé au fin fond de l'Angleterre, une reprise d'étude par correspondance et un job de vendeur dans un magasin. Il évita cependant de leur dire son passé de prisonnier.

Les jeunes femmes étaient coiffeuses et elles avaient 25 ans et 26 ans. Tous les quarte se connaissaient depuis la maternelle, s'étaient suivit à l'école un grand moment avant de choisir leur apprentissage. Dana était lesbienne, Rose sortait avec Cédric depuis maintenant presque 8 ans. D'ailleurs, c'était assez déroutant de voir un aussi grand et impressionnant bonhomme à l'air revêche avec Rose, petite, mince et souriante.

Vers une heure du matin, le petit groupe décida de rentrer se coucher. Rose et Cédric partirent de leur côté pour rentrer chez eux, Taylor, Drago raccompagnèrent Dana à son appart.

Les rues étaient désertes, dans quelques ruelles, Drago distingua quelques bagarres ou drogués en train de prendre leurs doses mais personne ne les embêta. Sauf arrivé au coin de la rue de Dana. Trois hommes, d'une trentaine d'année, le crâne rasé qui discutaient appuyés contre une voiture, les interpellèrent.

-Hey ! T'as pas une clope ? S'exclama l'un des hommes en se mettant face à eux.

Drago n'aima pas du tout son regard : ce petit couillon cherchait les embrouilles, c'était évident.

-Non. Grogna Drago en le fusillant des yeux.

-Et moi je suis sûr que t'en as ! Je t'ai vu fumer une clope un peu plus loin ! Déclara dangereusement l'homme. Taylor se crispa à côté de lui et Dana s'accrocha à son bras.

Comme si un imbécile de moldu allait lui faire peur, à lui, Drago Malfoy !

-Et alors ? J'en ai pas pour toi ! S'exclama Drago, froidement, en lui lança un regard froid.

Taylor lui murmura :

-Drago, allez, fais pas le con…

-Oui, écoute ton petit ami, fais pas le con… Imita l'homme en rigolant avec ses deux amis qui s'était rapproché d'eux.

Hum, ça sentait la merde là.

Drago haussa les épaules et continua sa route.

La main du crâne rasé le rattrapa et se serra comme un étau de fer sur son bras.

Si il y'avait une chose à ne pas faire à Drago, c'était l'emmerder et se croire supérieur à lui. Mais aussi à savoir à son propos, ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait tué personne durant la guerre qu'il n'était pas dangereux et impuissant devant une bagarre sans baguette…

Drago secoua son bras et se détacha de la poigne de l'homme. Il le regarda un instant, un sourcil interrogateur, les yeux moqueurs. Ca ne parut pas plaire au mec.

-Me regarde pas comme ça petit merdeux ! File-moi ton fric où je te défonce ta gueule de blondinet !

Les menaces à présent. Bien, bien… Drago commençait à bouillir, Taylor et Dana regardait la scène, impuissants.

Oui, lui aussi il avait besoin de se défouler, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mit une raclée à quelqu'un.

Sans crier gare, le crâne rasé se prit un coup de poing dans la gueule d'une telle force qu'il tomba au sol, un peu sonné en gémissant.

Drago fit craquer ses doigts et regarda les deux autres types, surprit par cette réaction si rapide et si violente de la part du jeune homme qui avait l'air d'un petit minet sans défense.

Il les regarda de ses yeux les plus noir et dangereux.

-Y'a quelqu'un d'autre qui veut me casser les couilles ce soir ? Interrogea-t-il d'une voix calme mais menaçante.

Les autres crânes rasés s'exclamèrent en cœur :

-Non, non, mec, calme-toi… On se tire…

Ils partirent la queue entre les jambes en tirant leur pote encore un peu sonné derrière eux.

-Putain Drago… Souffla Taylor surpris.

Il regarda Dana et Taylor, encore un peu sur les nerfs.

-Ouais, je sais, faut pas me faire chier…

-Non mais c'est même pas ça ! S'exclama Dana, la voix un peu tremblante. Tu m'as foutu les jetons…

Drago lui lança un petit sourire navré.

Il ne fallait jamais oublier ce fait avec Drago Malfoy : il resterait un Mangemort et un Serpentard. A tout jamais.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

**Alors, vous avez aimé ?**

**La suite dans une semaine mes amis !**

**Bon week end à tous !**

**The Fool**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Titre**** : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, **_**Demain c'est loin**_**)**

**Auteur ****: xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé**** : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos**** : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**! Ceci est un futur slash Drago/Harry !**

**Note de l'auteur : Je vous remercie de vos reviews du chapitre 5 ! Je suis heureuse qu'il y'ait plus de personne qui me poste des reviews qui sont toujours positive et constructive ^^ Je vous aime ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre aujourd'hui hélas, c'est un peu la panique ! Je ferais ça lundi ^^ **

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : _« __La vie se passe à désirer ce qu'on n'a pas, à regretter ce qu'on n'a plus »_ Joseph Roux.

_« Malfoy,_

_Une seule question, pourquoi tu sembles si fier d'être un ancien mangemort ?_

_Tu t'affirmes dans cette identité qui n'est pas la tienne comme moi je ne suis pas le Survivant, je suis Harry Potter, un jeune homme de 20 ans. Mon être ne s'arrêta pas au fait d'avoir démolie la face à ce serpent putride ! Ce n'est pas juste une question de regret, Malfoy, par rapport à nos actions. On n'est pas QUE ce que l'on fait. Je ne verse pas dans le pathos !_

_Tu es autre chose qu'un ancien Mangemort, pourquoi m'écrire que tu n'es que cela vis-à-vis de moi ?_

_Cela fait certes deux questions mais franchement, j'ai du mal à te suivre. _

_Et c'est justement en luttant contre les idées préconçues et obtus des sorciers, qui prouve que je ne vis pas dans la passé ! Et oui, ça ne va pas aussi vite que je le voudrais, je sais, je suis de nature impatiente mais ce n'est pas plus mal non ?_

_Cordialement,_

_HP »_

_« Potter,_

_Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas fier d'être un ancien Mangemort et fils de Mangemort, je ne suis pas fier de mes choix, de mes idées passés. Mais cette identité fait partie de moi, à part entière, je ne suis pas que un ancien Mangemort mais je ne peux pas rejeter ce côté-là. Comme toi, Potter, tu ne peux pas rejeter le fait que tu ES le Survivant. Rejeter ce qui fait parti de nous, c'est être un imbécile !_

_Ce qui est de notre rapport toi et moi, ça me semble pourtant clair : je suis celui qui t'a insulté toute notre scolarité, qui t'a mis des bâtons dans les roues, qui t'a aidé à certains moments, et toi, tu es celui qui m'a jeté un Sectum sempra en 6__ème__, qui m'a détesté et qui m'a défendu au cours de mon procès. Nous deux, on est rien d'autre vis-à-vis l'un de l'autre. _

_Cordialement,_

_DM »_

_« Malfoy,_

_Ce que j'apprécie le plus chez toi depuis longtemps –sauf qu'avant je n'en étais pas conscient- c'est ta manière de me rabaisser, d'être franc voire presque agressif avec moi alors que tous mes amis prennent des pincettes quand ils me donnent un avis un peu éloigné du mien. _

_C'est rafraichissant d'avoir quelqu'un qui dit ce qu'il pense sans se soucier que je sois le Survivant ou le Vainqueur._

_Ta lettre précédente est de loin celle que je déteste le plus. Car elle me contrarie par son bon sens. Tu as raison, Malfoy, on est ce que l'on est malgré nos choix passés, il ne faut pas les rejeter… _

_Tu as de la chance, Malfoy, de ne pas avoir de regret car moi, j'en suis rempli, je me pose sans cesse des questions insolvables, je regrette les morts, mes actions qui les ont conduit à la mort, mes erreurs…_

_Et je regrette d'écrire une lettre aussi pathétique._

_Cordialement,_

_Le Vainqueur malgré lui. »_

_« Potter,_

_Effectivement, une lettre si Pouffsouflesienne venant de toi m'étonne ! Et bien, Potter, on pleurniche ? Parce que des gens sont morts ?_

_Dans l'affaire, tout le monde a perdu des êtres chers, toi, moi et tous les autres alors, je t'en prie, arrête de te plaindre !_

_Les regrets n'aident en rien, ils font régresser. Je n'ai pas de regrets, du moins, je m'efforce de ne pas en avoir car ça me détruirait ! Je préfère avancer, vois-tu ? Et toi, tu ferais bien de faire pareil._

_Me voilà à donner des leçons et des conseils à Harry Potter… Tu ne trouves pas ça affligeant ?_

_Cordialement,_

_D. »_

_« Malfoy,_

_Je ne pleurniche pas et je ne me plains pas, bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'horripiler même par lettres, Malfoy !_

_D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi on continue à s'écrire… C'est ridicule._

_Et tes leçons, j'aimerais bien te dire de te les carrer là où je pense, mais c'est impossible car, c'est toi qui a raison et ça me fait rudement chié de l'avouer…_

_Cordialement,_

_H. »_

_« Potter,_

_Tu crois que toi tu ne m'horripiles pas avec tes lettres pouffsouflesienne ?_

_Ma fierté est à son comble que tu avoue que j'ai raison mais j'ai toujours raison, Potter._

_Arrêtons cette correspondance débile._

_Cordialement,_

_D. »_

Harry Potter ne répondit pas.

Et Drago garda précieusement les lettres échangées avec lui et les glissa dans _Harry Potter et le Mage Noir_. Il n'osa pas se l'avouer, mais écrire à Potter lui avait fait _presque_ du bien. Comme si il avait crevé l'abcès.

La correspondance avait duré deux jours. Il ressentait presque, _presque_, un manque en ne recevant pas de réponse de la part de Potter.

Il secoua sa tête comme pour se sortir physiquement le Survivant de ses pensés et se replongea dans ses cours.

OOOO

Drago Malfoy aimait de plus en plus travailler à la boutique de farce et attrapes. Au fil de la semaine, les habitués ne firent plus attention à la présence de Drago, certains lui demandait même où trouver certains produits en rayon. Les plus petits, qui n'avaient pas connu la guerre comme leur frères et sœurs aînés, étaient adorables et aimait beaucoup ce nouveau vendeur blond qui leur filaient en douce –s'ils étaient sages- des bonbons. George avait remarqué son manège mais sa devise était « un client satisfait, un client qui revient », il laissa donc passer la distribution de bonbons clandestine.

Ron Weasley, lui aussi, c'était détendu en sa présence. Il arrivait même que les deux jeunes hommes discutent et _rigolent_ ensemble avec des conversations basiques entre collègues.

Ce jeudi après-midi, il était en train de mettre en rayon des bonbons grossissants quand des petits pas attirèrent son attention, il redressa sa tête :

-Drago ! S'exclama le petit bout de 2 ans et quelques.

-Teddy. Sourit Drago en regardant le bébé courir vers lui, les cheveux vert pétants et les yeux noirs (c'était un métamorphomage ?)

Le petit s'accrocha automatiquement à son pantalon, content de le voir. Il avait vraiment un succès fou avec les enfants depuis quelques temps entre les enfants de la boutique, Tomy le fils des voisin et le filleul de Harry Potter.

-Comment tu vas, Teddy ?

-Ca va, je suis avec mamie, on vient voir Rony et George…

Drago sourit et décida de ramener Teddy vers sa mamie.

La femme était dos à eux, en train de discuter avec les deux Weasley à la caisse.

-Mamie ! Cria le petit en détachant sa main du blond et en se précipitant. J'ai trouvé Drago !

George et Ron lui lancèrent un regard d'incompréhension tandis que la femme d'une cinquantaine d'année se tourna vers lui.

Ce regard, ces traits de visage, cette allure… Drago frémit d'un coup et recula sous le choc : Tante Bellatrix !

Il mit bien dix secondes à se souvenir que Bellatrix était morte, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de la femme.

-Tss. Siffla la mamie de Teddy. C'est vexant, Drago Malfoy, vraiment vexant que tu me prennes pour ma sœur.

Sa sœur ? Oh… voilà un détail qui lui revenait : sa mère n'avait pas que Bellatrix comme sœur… Andromeda…

Comme en écho à ses réflexions, il s'entendit dire :

-Andromeda…

La femme lui fit un sourire.

-C'est cela, Andromeda Tonks, née Black.

-Tu connais Drago, mamie ? Interrompit le petit Teddy.

-Oui mon petit, je le connais. Va jouer avec Ron et George mon cœur, il faut que je parle à Drago.

Teddy opina de la tête. La dernière sœur de la famille Black s'approcha de lui de sa démarche gracieuse, la même que celle de sa mère.

-Viens Drago.

Et il suivit la femme qui l'entraîna en direction de la réserve des Weasley.

Une fois dans la réserve, Drago se rendit compte que sa tante le dévisager.

-Comme tu ressembles à ta mère, Drago… Souffla-t-elle avec un mince sourire.

Drago s'en étonna : jamais on ne lui avait dit qu'il ressemblait à sa mère, il était le portrait craché de son père d'après les dires.

-Pourtant, on dit que je ressemble à mon père.

Andromeda sembla outré :

-Quoi ? A ce prétentieux de Lucius ? Ah non, Drago, je vois du Black dans tes traits ! Tu as les yeux de ta mère, gris, ses cheveux aussi. Et j'irai même plus loin, je trouve que tu partages de nombreux traits avec mon cousin : Sirius. Tu dois en avoir attendu parler ?

Et comment qu'il avant entendu parler ! Son procès de réhabilitation de l'année derrière avait fait beaucoup de bruit. Il ressemblait au parrain de Potter ?

-Oui, j'ai attendu parler de Sirius Black.

Sa tante resta silencieuse un instant :

-Je le regrette. Ta mère aussi, je la regrette. Toutes mes condoléances Drago.

-A vous aussi. Rajouta le blond. C'était tout de même votre petite sœur.

Andromeda eut un sourire triste.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Cissy me manque, tandis que Bella, pas du tout !

Drago éclata d'un petit rire.

-Tante Bellatrix était tarée ! Rajouta-t-il.

-Oh mon petit Drago ! Ma grande sœur est tarée depuis la naissance ! Une fois, alors que Cissy et moi on essayé de sauver un oiseau à l'aile brisé, cette petite crétine de Bella lui a brisé le cou ! Elle avait que 8 ans, ta pauvre mère a été traumatisée. Moi j'ai tapé Bella.

Drago se dit qu'il valait mieux rire de ce souvenir et explosa de rire suivit de Andromeda.

La porte de la réserve s'ouvrit sur George :

-Désolé de vous déranger, mais Drago, on a besoin de toi en magasin, on n'a plus de Marque des Ténèbres comestible en magasin…

-Oui, évidement, désolé de vous avoir prit Drago un instant ! S'exclama Andromeda en s'époussetant de la poussière imaginaire sur sa cape. Drago, je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps au travail. Par contre, j'aimerais qu'on se revoit tout les deux et qu'on parle un peu plus longuement.

Drago acquiesça, curieux de découvrir sa tante qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Elle inscrivit quelque chose sur un parchemin avec sa baguette et lui tendit.

-C'est mon adresse. N'hésite pas à venir quand tu le souhaite Drago.

-C'est d'accord, Madame.

-Appelle-moi Andromeda, mon petit. Dit-elle lui souriant.

Quand la femme et le petit Teddy partirent, Drago regarda le morceau de parchemin où sa tante avait écrit d'une belle écriture l'adresse suivante : le 12, Grimmauld Place.

OOOO

Drago ne cessa de penser à sa tante, Andromeda. Il avait entendu sa mère en parlait à Bellatrix. Andromeda, était celle du milieu, celle qui avait prit son courage à deux mains et qui était partit. La deuxième à trahir les Black pour ses propres convictions, le premier étant Sirius Black. Et le troisième étant Régulus Black, comme il l'avait appris en lisant le livre d'Harry Potter.

Les Black étaient une famille regorgeant de secrets obscurs à jamais enfouis. Seuls Andromeda, lui et Teddy étaient les derniers représentants de cette famille puissante de Sang-Pur à jamais disparut.

L'idée de reprendre le nom de jeune fille de sa mère lui avait traversé l'esprit à la fin de sa peine. Malfoy avait une forte consonance maléfique et surtout, ce nom le rattaché à son père. Mais le tapage médiatique du procès Sirius Orion Black l'avait fortement découragé. Il ne voulait pas que les gens rapprochent Drago Malfoy et Sirius Black.

Le disparu Sirius était courageux, franc, il avait rejeté les idéaux de sa famille, il avait été à jamais loyal, il avait souffert pendant tant d'année. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'osera un instant prétende lui ressemblait. Faire partie de sa famille était déjà un grand honneur pour lui, il jalousait Sirius pour ses convictions et son courage.

Si il devait prendre le nom des Black, il fallait qui fasse honneur au nom qu'avait porté Sirius Black toute sa vie, sans fléchir.

Il ne le pouvait pas, il restera donc un Malfoy jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Drago se demanda un instant ce qu'il allait faire à propos d'Andromeda. Comment se comportait envers cette tante ? Si liée à Harry Potter.

Il mourrait d'envie de ne pas être seul au monde, sans famille –son père à Azkaban de comptait certainement pas. Il laissa échapper un sourire. Ce week end, il irait la voir.

OOOO

-Tomy ! Tu regardes quoi ? S'exclama Drago dans la cuisine de ses voisins d'en face. Ce soir, Katy et James travaillaient jusqu'au petit matin pour un inventaire. Taylor étant d'anniversaire cette nuit là, Drago avait proposé son aide.

Ainsi, il avait élu domicile provisoirement dans l'appartement identique au sien en face de chez lui. Trois dans un petit studio.

Mais Katy et James avaient organisé ce lieu comme ils l'avaient pu. Le petit Tomy dormait dans un lit superposé au dessus du canapé. Les parents avaient séparé la pièce d'un paravent et dormait derrière dans un lit double. Cela ne laissait guère la place pour d'autre meuble, mais les placards étaient bien rangés et le moindre recoin exploité.

-Un film ! Cria la petite voix de Tomy dans le salon-chambre.

Drago fronça les sourcils en tendant l'oreille. Une musique particulièrement angoissante filtrée de la télé. Quel genre de film Tomy regardait donc ?

Il prit l'assiette avec les sandwiches, la bouteille du jus d'orange et rejoint l'enfant dans le salon.

Tomy, enroulait dans son éternel couette Peter Pan sur le canapé au dessous de son lit superposé, était captivé par le film.

Curieux, Drago s'assit à côté de lui en déposant l'assiette et la bouteille sur la petite table basse.

Il fronça de nouveau ses sourcils et regarda une jeune fille, la tête envahie de long cheveux noire qui masqués son visage. Sa démarche était étrangement lente et chaloupé.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté, intrigué, et croqua dans un sandwich.

-Comment ça s'appelle ?

-_The Ring_, c'est un film d'horreur.

Un film d'horreur, ah oui, c'était sensé faire peur. Mais pas à Tomy en tout cas qui éclatait de rire devant certaines scènes angoissantes.

Drago resta septique devant ce film d'épouvante moldu. Franchement, c'était effectivement drôle, les moldus avaient des peurs qui le dépassaient de loin. Il adora l'histoire et se moqua tout haut du film avec Tomy.

Le film achevé, Drago mit l'enfant au lit et se rassit sur le canapé pour lire son bouquin d'enchantements.

A une heure du matin, il eut complètement fini de prendre des notes sur ses chapitres de révisions en retard. Katy et James devraient être là d'ici quatre heures. Drago soupira en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire le reste du temps, bien entendu, il aurait pu dormir mais il n'en avait franchement pas envie.

Il regarda la pile de DVD que possédait ses voisins, décidé de regardait un de ces films d'horreur affreusement marrant. Ils en avaient bien une dizaine car Tomy adorait ça du haut de ses 5 ans.

Il sélectionna au hasard _l'Exorciste_. Il mit le sort au minimum pour ne pas réveiller le petit au dessus et lança le film.

Merlin… que c'était drôle… Drago se mordait le poing tellement il en pouvait plus de regardait ce film et il adora ça.

Vraiment, ces moldus, ils le surprenaient tout le temps.

Le film terminait, il en choisit encore un au bif et enchaina sur un autre film du même goût.

C'est ainsi que Drago Malfoy se découvrit une véritable passion pour les films d'horreur de tous les genres.

OOOO

Pour le remercier d'avoir gardé le petit Tomy toute la nuit, James et Katy lui proposèrent à 4h30 du matin, en chuchotant, de venir manger avec eux le soir même.

-Désolé, mais mes deux meilleures amis viennent passer la soirée chez moi…

L'œil de Katy s'illumina.

-Mais c'est parfait, comme ça, ils viendront aussi ! Il me tarde de rencontrer tes amis, Drago.

Le blond, impuissant, accepta. Il ricanait intérieurement. Blaise et Pansy voulaient découvrir le monde moldu, et bien, ils allaient devoir aussi en côtoyer avec tout ce que ça implique : pas de magie, pas de conversation étranges, d'insultes à consonance sorcière, blagues douteuses, mentir sur sa vie et passer pour un imbécile quand on ignore ce qu'est un téléphone…

Il avait hâte d'y être. Mais dans l'immédiat, il décida de profiter de son samedi libre –George lui avait donné une journée de repos, un samedi par mois. Il se coucha mollement sur son lit et s'endormit rapidement.

Il émergea vers 13h, décalqué. Baby-sitter, ce n'était pas un métier de tout repos.

Une boule dans l'estomac lui tomba dessus à peine réveillé : aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de se rendre chez sa tante.

Non sans une appréhension, il se prépara et déjeuna –enfin, tenta de déjeuner !

OOOO

Il arriva à Grimauld Place, excité et la peur au ventre.

1…2…3…9…10…11… 13.

Drago s'arrêta les sourcils froncés, il était pourtant au bon endroit mais il n'y avait pas de 12ème maison entre le 11 et le 13. Il prit le parchemin où Andromeda avait écrit l'adresse en marmonnant.

-12, Grimauld Place, c'est pourtant ici…

A peine ces mots prononcés, il sentit comme une vibration au sol, il regarda la rue déserte. Soudain, il vit une porte apparaître entre le 11 et le 13, la maison numéro 12 se forçait une place entre ses voisines sans que les moldus s'en aperçoivent. Il regarda, émerveillé, la maison identique aux autres finir d'apparaître.

Un peu hésitant, il monta les marches du perron et regarda la porte peinte en rouge devant lui. La poigné était en forme de serpent. Etonnant.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et sonna.

Il patienta devant la maison à trois étages une minute avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur…

-Potter ?

-Malfoy ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardaient en silence, complètement surpris de se trouver face à face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Interrogea le blond, plus que surprit.

-Ca serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, tu viens de sonner chez moi là…

Chez lui ? Il resta un instant, les yeux ronds en dévisageant le Survivant, vêtu d'un jean et d'un pull vert émeraude.

-Je viens voir Andromeda, elle m'a donné cette adresse…

-Oh… Oui, elle vit aussi ici avec Teddy… Ah, je me souviens, elle m'a dit qu'elle t'avait vu à la boutique de George et Ron. Et bien, rentre, Malfoy.

Harry ouvrit la porte en grand et laissa passer Drago dans le hall. C'était affreusement étrange comme situation.

Le hall était un peu sombre et décoré de tableaux magiques, l'un d'entre eux était d'ailleurs recouvert d'un lourd rideau.

-Andy ! Cria Potter debout en face des marches la tête levée vers les étages. Drago Malfoy est ici !

Andy… De plus en plus surprenant.

Potter tourna ses yeux vers Drago, gêné, il devait penser à la même chose que lui : leur correspondance ratée…

Andromeda apparut en haut des marches, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Drago ! S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant dans le hall. Quelle surprise ! Bienvenue !

-Bonjour Andromeda.

-Bon, et bien, je vous laisse en famille… Déclara Harry, moqueur en disparaissant dans l'escalier.

La femme ignora Potter et s'avança vers Drago.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là.

-Moi aussi. Déclara Drago en regardant le hall autour de lui. Cette maison était franchement étrange.

-Cette maison te procure une sensation particulière, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Andromeda, les yeux rieurs comme en lisant dans ses pensées.

-Oui, vraiment…

-C'est normal, tu es à moitié Black. On est ici dans la maison de nos ancêtres, Drago. Cette maison appartenait aux parents de Sirius et Régulus Black. Sirius en a hérité et l'a légué à Harry à sa mort. Maintenant, nous y vivons tout les trois, Harry, Teddy et moi. On forme un trio assez original : la veuve, le petit fils sans parent et son jeune parrain, l'orphelin. Mais ça nous réussi plutôt bien.

Drago allait de surprise en surprise.

-Je te fais visiter ?

Drago acquiesça et se laissa guider dans l'ancienne et noble maison des Black.

**Fin du chapitre 6**

**Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ^^**

**Désolé pour la non réponse aux reviews, je n'ai pas le temps cette fois ci ! Mais merci beaucoup et je vous aime ^^**

**Passez un bon week end !**

**The Fool**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Titre**** : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, **_**Demain c'est loin**_**)**

**Auteur ****: xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé**** : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos**** : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**Note de l'auteur : voici le chapitre 7, avec une petite journée de retard ^^ Voyez m'excuser ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Bisous ^^**

**! Ceci est un futur slash Drago/Harry !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 7** : « _La culpabilité et le péché ne sont que peurs du passé. _» Charles P. Curtis

Le rez de chaussé comprenait une bibliothèque et un petit salon. Le décor était assez vieillot et Andromeda lui apprit que c'était un miracle qu'elle et Harry Potter aient réussi à rendre la maison accueillante. La maison était emprunte de magie noire et avait été inoccupée pendant 13 ans avant que l'Ordre du Phénix investisse les lieux. A l'époque, elle était complètement inhospitalière.

Elle et Harry avaient accompli un gros travail d'apprivoisement. La maison avait été revêche, agressive mais le petit Teddy de quelques mois avait hurlé tellement fort dans les pièces vides et noires qu'elle s'était tu…

Andromeda lui chuchota que c'était parce que Grimmauld Place avait reconnu en lui le dernier héritier mâle des Black. Depuis, la maison s'était calmée, elle avait des élans de rebellions mais Teddy, du haut de ces 2 ans grognait un bon coup et tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

Harry Potter, cependant, faisait des chutes incomparables et se cognait étrangement souvent dans les meubles. Andromeda lui dit qu'il ne s'en plaignait pas, il en riait et arrivait lui aussi, d'une certaine façon à calmer la maison car il en était le possesseur légal quand même.

En montant les escaliers, sa tante lui montra des niches vides : « c'est ici que les Black entreposaient les têtes des elfes de maison mort à leur service. »

Drago frissonna à cette idée, tous frappés, ces sorciers de Sang-Pur.

Le premier étage comportait un vaste salon prêt à recevoir des invités. L'endroit avait l'air peu fréquenté. Sur le palier, Andromeda lui montra aussi des toilettes et ils gravirent de nouveau un étage.

Drago nota que la maison des Blacks restait avant tout une maison 100% Serpentard, avec des tons vert et argent. Harry Potter vivait dans cela ? Dans cette ambiance de magie noire et de Serpentard ? Il allait d'étonnement en étonnement. La maison était bien glauque mais elle avait un certain charme. Dû de son sang Black, Drago s'y sentait bien, les marches ne grinçaient pas sous ces pieds, les portraits des ancêtres de la famille le saluaient amicalement.

Le deuxième étage était composé de plusieurs chambres, salles de bain et toilette. C'est à cette étage qu'ils trouvèrent Teddy en train de discutait avec un portrait, de son gazouillement de bébé.

-Salut Teddy ! S'exclama le blond.

Le petit, aujourd'hui, avait opté pour des cheveux bonds et des yeux gris… Comme lui.

-Drago ! Hurla l'enfant en se jetant sur lui comme à son habitude.

Drago, un peu plus tendre que d'habitude, le prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

-Et bien, tu as de jolis cheveux blonds aujourd'hui.

-Il est fan de toi, Drago, il a fait ça pour te ressembler, cela fait plusieurs jours qui ne veut pas changer de couleur de cheveux et de yeux. Harry a cru devenir fou. L'informa sa tante attendris par son petit-fils

-Il m'appelle « Mini-Drago » ! Moi, je trouve ça chouette, mais parrain avait pas l'air d'aimer… Et toi, t'aime ?

Drago, ému par ce culte que lui voué l'enfant, rigola.

-J'aime bien, mais je te préfère avec tes cheveux châtain et tes yeux dorés…

-Oh… Soupira l'enfant dans ses bras et il ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils et devant les yeux de Drago, Teddy redevint l'enfant qu'il avait vu pour la première fois au Chaudron Buveur.

Il reposa le petit à terre et regarda l'escalier qui menait à un autre étage.

-Et là haut ? Interrogea-t-il, curieux.

Andromeda suivit son regard.

-C'est le dernier étage, c'est l'espace de Harry. Et aussi les chambres de Sirius et Regulus. J'y monte très peu. On est peut être une famille, mais on est aussi colocataire. Chacun son intimité. Lui répondit Andromeda.

Cependant, dans les yeux de sa tante, Drago lu l'inquiétude. Harry Potter préoccupait Andromeda.

-Drago, viens voir ma chambre ! S'exclama Teddy en prenant la main du blond pour l'entrainer dans le couloir. Il oublia ses questions et l'inquiétude de sa tante.

OOOO

Teddy passa une heure à lui présenter ses peluches, ses jouets, son balais volant pour enfant, il montra ses dessins, son lit, ses vêtements. Tous passa en revu et Drago ne se lassait pas d'écouter le petit babillé heureux.

Il lui montra une photo représentant une jeune femme et Rémus Lupin, posé sur sa table de chevet.

-C'est papa et maman. Ils sont aux ciels, je les ai jamais vu mais mamie et Harry disent qu'ils m'aimaient très fort.

L'ambiance se refroidit un peu à ses mots. Drago savait que les parents du petit Teddy étaient décédés pendant la Grande Bataille. Il regarda un instant le couple, souriant, l'air un peu fatigué du loup-garou et la jeune femme, sa cousine, la fille d'Andromeda, qui au gré de la photo sorcière transformait ses cheveux et ses yeux de toutes les couleurs.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa tante se tendre un peu. Le petit n'avait pas l'air triste en lui disant ça, il était jeune et était heureux avec sa mamie et Harry dans cette grande maison étrange.

-C'est l'heure de la sieste ! Annonça Andromeda pour détourner la conversation.

-Non ! Veux pas !

-Tututu, on se plaint pas, Drago sera là à ton réveil. Maintenant, au lit.

Le bambin se plaignit pour la forme mais se coucha dans son petit lit.

Un instant après, Drago et Andromeda refermaient la porte de sa chambre.

-Un petit thé et des scones, ça te dit ? Proposa sa tante.

OOOO

La cuisine se trouvait au sous-sol. Elle était un peu sombre mais chaleureuse avec sa grande cheminé et ses fourneaux à l'ancienne. La longue table en bois était belle, installait à celle-ci. Harry Potter lisait la Gazette du Sorcier, une tasse de café à la main.

A leur arrivé, Harry leva les yeux, se tendit un peu et se replongea dans son article.

Un peu crispé, Drago s'assit en face de lui.

-Tu veux des scones, Harry ? Demanda Andromeda, debout devant les fourneaux en lançant une bouilloire magique.

Le jeune homme et la femme se regardèrent dans les yeux dans une conversation silencieuse que eux seuls comprenait.

Drago, largué, regarda le brun et sa tante en essayant de comprendre le sens de cela.

A en jugé le regard baissé de Harry, le regard satisfait de Andromeda, il en déduisit qu'elle avait gagné.

-Ouais, merci… Grogna Harry en fermant son journal et en le mettant de côté.

Satisfaite, Andromeda leur amena une assiette de scones et déposa deux tasses de thé vide.

Elle s'assit en bout de table, entre les deux jeunes hommes et épousseta la table de quelques miettes avant de mettre les coudes sur celle-ci.

-Alors, Drago. Commença-t-elle en le regardant. Raconte-moi.

Drago haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Harry ricana mais un regard noir de la part d'Andromeda lui fit faire silence.

-C'est-à-dire ? Tenta-t-il.

Elle ne voulait quand même pas qui lui raconte toute sa vie, là, maintenant, dans les moindre détails ?

-Et bien, je suis au courant de ce qui t'es arrivé, Harry m'en a parlait, les journaux aussi. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

Potter croqua dans un scone rose bonbon et la bouilloire siffla brusquement annonça que l'eau était chaude.

Andromeda se leva pour servir le thé vert au jasmin et fit apparaître le sucrier magiquement.

-Eh bien… Commença Drago en mettant un sucre dans sa tasse brulante. Je passe mes ASPIC par correspondance.

C'était assez étrange de parler de sa petite vie face au Survivant qui mangeait son gâteau. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un cousin éloigné qu'il voyait très peu et avec qui il s'engueulait étant enfant, essayant de faire bonne impression à sa tante. Impossible de se disputer avec Potter en présence de la Black sans passer pour un crétin immature.

-C'est bien ça… Dit Andromeda avec un petit sourire en soufflant sur son thé pour le faire un peu refroidir. Tu habites où à présent ? Il me semble que l'Etat Sorcier t'a prit ton manoir après votre procès…

Et que grand bien leur fasse, de toute façon, il ne comptait pas remettre les pieds dans le Manoir Malfoy, trop emprunt de mauvais souvenirs et hanté par Voldemort.

-Du côté moldu, à Camden Town.

Harry se mit soudainement à tousser en regardant Drago, éberlué.

Il venait de s'étouffer avec son morceau de scone.

-Toi ? Du côté moldu ? S'étrangla-t-il en le fixant, ne voulant y croire. Mais c'est un quartier mal famé en plus !

-Et alors Potter, je n'ai pas le droit de vivre du côté moldu dans le quartier que je veux ? Tu vis bien dans la maison des Black. Grinça Drago en le fusillant du regard.

Harry se tendit et commença à ouvrir la bouche, surement pour attiser la dispute mais Andromeda le coupa d'une main en le sermonnant :

-Harry ! Potter ferma la bouche en grognant et bu une gorgée de son café.

Drago, malgré son petit énervement envers ce petit crétin de Potter, le trouva mignon à bouder.

Il faisait un effort pour rester poli avec lui, il décida d'en faire de même.

-Tu vis où tu veux, Drago. Calma Andromeda voyant bien que ce sujet était sensible pour les deux jeunes hommes. Et après tes ASPIC, tu veux suivre des études universitaires ?

Drago n'y avait pas encore réfléchit, cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines qu'il était « libre », il n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'y songer sérieusement. Entre ses ASPIC, sa recherche de travaille et son emploi, il n'avait pas encore abordé la question.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment. Avoua-t-il en buvant un peu de thé. Peut-être en Potionlogie ? Ou en Artefactologie, les vieux objets magique, les réparer, découvrir leur secret…

-C'est très intéressant, il faudrait que je te montre la pièce de la maison où Harry et moi on a rassemblait les vieux objet inexplicables qui étaient ici. Tu veux travailler chez les Langue-de-Plomb ?

Drago sentit son visage devenir blanc :

-Euh, c'est impossible, ça fait partit du Ministère et, enfin, pour travailler là-bas, il ne faut pas avoir de casier judiciaire. Et ce n'est pas mon cas.

Ce détail lança un froid. Andromeda était figée sur sa chaise tandis qu'Harry semblait bouillir dans son coin.

-Désolé Drago de t'avoir rappelé ça. Murmura-t-elle, gênée et soudainement consciente que son neveu n'avait pas un passé glorieux aux yeux de la Loi.

-Mais tu ne devrais pas en avoir… Grogna Harry, son côté gryffondor refaisant surface soudainement.

Drago soupira : -On ne va pas _encore_ avoir cette conversation, Potter.

Harry devint rouge brique, mais de colère.

-Tu m'énerves, Malfoy ! C'est pas normal ce que le gouvernement t'a fait subir ! Tu devrais…

-Je devrais ?

-Mais tu as tué personne, Merlin ! Moi par exemple si !

Ah, le voilà le cœur du problème… Harry laissa apparaître un visage que Drago ignorait encore : il était dégouté de lui-même, il pensait être un assassin… Il était absurde.

-Oui, mais c'était nécessaire, Potter. Tu es peut être un assassin mais tu as évité un massacre. Un mal contre un grand mal.

-Et pourquoi je m'en sors sans peine ? Sans procès ? Cria Harry en se redressant.

Andromeda lui dit de se calmer, inquiète de voir Potter hors de ses gongs et de voir les deux jeunes hommes hausser la voix d'un coup.

-Mais enfin, Potter, t'es débile ou quoi ? S'exclama Drago, énervé par les paroles du Survivant. Parce que toi, tu n'as pas ça tatouer sur le corps !

A ces mots, il monta brusquement sa manche et lui montra sa Marque des Ténèbres qui ressortait sur sa peau blanche, malveillante et dégoutante.

-Et alors Malfoy ? S'exclama Harry en continuant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Pourquoi Potter ne réagissait pas comme tout le monde à la vue de la Marque des Ténèbres ? A chaque fois qu'on l'apercevait, les sorciers étaient mort de trouille et ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux.

Potter, lui, continuait à le fixer de ses yeux verts, en colère. Il leva sa main droite et la plaça sous le nez du blond.

-« Je suis un menteur » ! Lui lu-t-il. Effectivement, ces mots étaient gravés sur le dessus de sa main, blancs, comme une vieille cicatrice.

Ombrage…

-Et pourtant, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis un menteur !

Drago resta sans voix, il baissa les yeux, vaincu.

Andromeda avait posé ses mains contre sa bouche et regardait Harry, paniquée.

-Alors ? Qui a raison, là, Malfoy ? Tempêta Harry en renversant sa tasse de café d'un revers de la main.

Et il quitta la cuisine en claquant la porte. Le son raisonna dans tout l'être de Drago.

« Cette fois, tu as raison, Potter » Pensa-t-il.

OOOOO

Andromeda nettoya le café sur la table et jeta le journal qui était imbibé du liquide d'un coup de baguette, silencieuse.

Drago baissa sa manche, bouleversé par les cris de Potter.

-Il ne va pas bien. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, ça irait mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'enfonce dans la dépression chaque jour. Avoua sa tante, la voix grave. Ses amis, moi, on essaye de le relever mais j'ai l'impression qu'il vit tourmenté pas le passé. Il dort peu et mal. Il s'énerve pour un rien, il est agressif.

Drago regarda Andromeda, inquiète et désemparée.

Il ne dit rien et repoussa sa tasse de thé à présent tiède, presque froide. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que Potter était aussi mal. Encore plus qu'avant.

-Il a pourtant gagné ? Marmonna Drago.

-Je crois que c'est justement le problème, toute sa vie, il a survécu pour gagner, sauver le monde sorcier de Voldemort, sans penser à l'avenir. Maintenant que c'est fini, il vit dans la culpabilité et dans le regret, il est perdu.

Drago acquiesça, affreusement mal mais également un peu énervé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de secouer ce satané Potter !

-Mais, il n'était pas avec Ginny ?

Andromeda eut un rire bref.

-Elle a tout fait pour lui et il l'a rejeté violemment quelques mois après la fin de la Guerre. Depuis, elle s'est fiancée à Terry Boot.

C'est à ce moment là que le petit Teddy ouvrit la porte de la cuisine.

-Mon cœur ! Tu es réveillé ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui souriant, le visage inquiet mit de côté.

Le petit entreprit de descendre les escaliers de la cuisine. Drago remarqua que les marches se rétrécissaient à son passage, pour l'aider à descendre sans tomber. Il était sûr que si le petit de deux ans venait à trébucher, les marches amortiraient sa chute.

-Vi… Dit-il, la voix encore endormis.

Il avança vers eux et tendit ses bras vers Drago, voulant que celui-ci le prenne sur ses genoux. Drago, vulnérable et gaga du petit Teddy, lui obéit et le souleva pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Teddy, satisfait de son nouveau siège se laissa aller contre son torse, le pouce à la bouche.

Andromeda attendit par le spectacle les regarda un moment.

-Une photo ! Il faut que je prenne une photo ! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant de sa chaise.

Elle disparut dans le hall à la recherche d'un appareil photo.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda le blond en caressant les cheveux châtain de l'enfant.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, j'ai rêvé que Parrain pleurait et qu'il était tout triste…

Drago se crispa un peu, les mômes sont sensibles.

-Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ton parrain va bien, il est heureux. Mentit-il dans un sourire.

Parrain irresponsable ! Provoqué des cauchemars à son filleul !

Andromeda réapparût, un appareil photo dans la main.

-Allez les enfants ! On me sourit !

OOOO

Drago passa le reste de l'après midi à jouer avec Teddy en compagnie d'Andromeda.

Le petit, occupé par ses puzzles sorciers pour enfant, les écouta sans les comprendre parler des Black, de leurs mœurs farfelus en se moquant d'eux.

-Oh, Drago ! Tu aurais vu ton grand-père à ce moment là ! Devant ce né-moldu ! Dit-elle en rigolant sur un épisode qu'elle venait de narrer à Drago, mort de rire.

Il entendit l'horloge du palier sonné 18h.

Pansy et Blaise ! Il avait rendez-vous avec eux une heure

-Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai des amis qui viennent dîner chez moi, on est invité par mes voisins.

-Très bien Drago. Déclara Andromeda. Tu reviendras nous voir ? Ou peut être que la prochaine fois, Teddy et moi on fera le déplacement.

-Potter a raison, le quartier où je vis est assez mal famé.

Sa tante haussa les épaules.

-Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave.

Mais Drago se voyait mal accueillir sa tante et son petit cousin dans son studio miteux, déjà qu'il était gêné d'y invité ses deux meilleurs amis…

-Mais d'abord, je vais parler à Potter. Dit-il en se redressant, résolu.

Andromeda le regarda les yeux arrondis.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, il faut lui secouer les puces de temps en temps à ce petit crétin…

-Crétin, crétin, crétin ! Chantonna Teddy qui les écoutait en coloriant.

-Teddy Lupin ! Sermonna Andromeda alors que Drago se retenait de rire. On ne dit pas de gros mots !

-Mais Drago a… Commença le petit.

-Drago est grand.

-Désolé Andromeda. Souffla-t-il.

-Pas juste ! Grommela le fils de Rémus.

OOOO

Drago gravit le dernier étage le plus lentement qu'il pu en se demandant comment Potter allait recevoir sa petite visite. Il arriva sur le palier sombre et silencieux. Celui-ci menait à deux portes qui se faisaient face.

Sur l'une d'elle, il lu « Défense d'entrer sans l'autorisation expresse de Regulus Arcturus Black », la petite plaque en argent était simplement visé sur le panneau de la porte entre baillée.

Curieux il se pencha et allé l'ouvrir d'un petit coup de coude quand la voix froide de Potter le fit se retourner brusquement.

-Malfoy, je peux t'aider ?

Le Survivant était dans l'embrassure de l'autre porte, les yeux un peu rouges.

Drago soutint son regard froid et s'avança vers lui. Sans lui laisser le choix, il pénétra dans la chambre de Potter, l'ancienne chambre de Sirius III Orion Black.

Elle était relativement vaste, recouverte de posters diverses et variés vieux d'au moins 20-25 ans et aux couleurs criarde de Gryffondor.

Quel étonnement venant de la chambre de Harry Potter !

Il y avait peu de meuble ici, une armoire avec l'écusson des Black, un bureau en chêne, un lit à baldaquin ancestrale et sur un cintre, suspendu à un mur à côté de la fenêtre, l'uniforme d'Auror de Potter. Il entendit la porte grincer et se fermer.

Il se retourna et regarda Potter avançait vers lui les yeux fronçait de colère.

-Qui t'a permis de… ?

Mais le reste de la question lui resta dans la gorge, Harry venait de s'entraver dans le tapis qui avait fait un pli.

Il se rattrapa à son bureau, ou du moins voulu, car celui-ci s'était décalé de quelques centimètre dans un grincement.

Potter tomba par terre dans un grognement et un « Foutu maison ! » Drago eu un ricanement et félicita la Maison Black dans sa tête.

-Tais-toi, Malfoy ! Grommela Potter en se redressant. Cette maison ne m'aime pas vraiment.

-Je vois ça, Potter.

Ils restèrent face à face, en silence.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda finalement le Vainqueur.

-Pour voir si tu as fini ta crise d'ado en rébellion. Se moqua Drago.

La mâchoire de Potter se serra et ses yeux se firent plus sombres, cependant il ne dit rien.

-Teddy m'a dit au goûté qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Commença Drago d'une voix froide. Tu veux savoir lequel, Potter ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse à la question purement rhétorique.

-Il a rêvé que tu pleurais et que tu étais triste.

Les mots furent reçus comme une claque par Potter qui baissa les yeux et Drago sut qu'il avait été beaucoup trop loin dans sa connerie.

Il inspira un grand coup comme pour se calmer ou empêcher les larmes de venir à ses yeux.

Drago attendait la tempête avec sérénité sans comprendre pourquoi il se souciait tant du sort d'Harry Potter.

Les yeux baissaient, le Survivant garda le silence bien trois bonnes minutes. Puis il leva la tête, le regard haineux.

-De quel droit tu viens te mêler de ma vie Malfoy ! Cria-t-il. Fou le camp de ma chambre ! Maintenant !

Drago eut un moment de recule face à cette haine soudaine. Il eut peur de Potter pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, la première, c'était dans les toilettes de Mimi Géniarde, en 6ème année.

-Potter, tu… Commença-t-il mais il fut coupé par la main du brun qui venait de lui saisir le col de sa chemise.

-Potter rien du tout Malfoy ! Dégage d'ici ! Potter le projeta contre la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un bâillement.

Drago, désemparé, ne pu faire un geste, trop surpris par l'agressivité du Survivant et ses yeux verts brillants comme un Avada Kedavra.

Voyant qu'il ne faisait un geste, Potter le poussa avec encore plus de violence et Drago chancela en recula.

Il se cogna dans la porte de Régulus Black et tomba dans la chambre. Drago se redressa avec l'intention de gueuler sur Potter et de lui foutre son coup de poing dans la gueule quand il remarqua le décor de la chambre du benjamin des Black.

-Merlin… Murmura-t-il.

La chambre de Régulus Black ne ressemblait plus en rien du tout à une chambre, mais plutôt à un tombeau, à la pièce d'un malade.

Sur les murs, Drago vit des photos de personne disparut pendant la guerre : Fred Weasley, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore et encore bien d'autres, tant et si bien que les quatre murs étaient entièrement recouvert de photos et d'articles de journaux.

Sur une table, il aperçu les horcruxes détruits : la coupe, le médaillon, la bague, le journal de Jédusor, le diadème, la peau du serpent de Voldemort.

Potter était rentré à son tour dans la chambre, les cheveux hérissé par la magie, les vêtements comme secoué par le vent et les yeux encore plus brillants.

Drago se trouvait dans une pièce qui puait la culpabilité, le regret, la peur et la haine. Il resta le souffle et la voix coupés.

-DEGAGE MALFOY ! Hurla Potter en dégainant sa baguette, il l'agita en sa direction sans que le blond n'ait le temps de faire un geste, beaucoup trop sur le cul et choqué par la découverte macabre.

Il se sentit propulser hors de la chambre et atterrit dans le couloir. Il se releva tant bien que mal, le corps douloureux et regarda une dernière fois Potter dans l'embrassure de la porte de la chambre.

Puis, il dévala les escaliers et entendit deux portes se claquer l'une après l'autre.

Ce fut de nouveau le silence complet. Un silence de mort.

-Potter… Murmura-t-il en regardant le palier du dernier étage.

Oui, jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça

**Fin du chapitre 7**

**Et voilà ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Une petite review pour me soutenir ? =)**

**Bon week end (et vacances pour ceux qui en ont) et à la semaine prochaine ! **

**The Fool**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Titre**** : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, **_**Demain c'est loin**_**)**

**Auteur ****: xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé**** : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos**** : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**Note de l'auteur : Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! Qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses, je suis contente que cette fic trouve son lectorat et que vous l'aimiez autant que moi ^^. Voici donc le chapitre 8, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Bonne lecture.**

**! Ceci est un futur slash Drago/Harry !**

**Chapitre 8 **: _« __Au lieu de se plaindre de l'obscurité, mieux vaut allumer la lumière » (Confucius)_

Andromeda le regardait depuis le palier d'en dessous, inquiète.

-Merlin, Drago ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Rien, rien, on s'est un peu bagarré, rien de méchant… Mentit Drago, c'était bien plus grave que ça.

Il ne lui parla pas de la chambre de Regulus.

Il dit au revoir à Teddy, toujours en train de colorier et à sa tante avant de sortir de la Maison des Black, un poids dans le cœur.

Il se sentait comme détenteur d'un secret, d'un horrible secret. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller voir Granger ou Weasley, ou en parler à Andromeda mais quelque chose le retenait… Pas la peur, mais autre chose…

Le secret de Potter était destructeur mais surtout pour lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire.

Alors, il fit comme un Malfoy fait : il tenta d'ignorait ce qu'il avait vu dans la chambre de Régulus Black.

Drago retrouva Blaise et Pansy au Chaudron Baveur, encore dans un état second.

Ses deux meilleurs amis le lui firent remarquer mais il justifia son humeur en leur disant qu'il avait été chez sa dernière tante, Andromeda, qu'il en était retourné et surtout, qu'il avait vu Potter.

Blaise et Pansy ne firent aucuns commentaires et suivirent Drago jusqu'à son quartier.

La réaction du couple arrivé dans Camden Town lui remonta le moral, il les regarda, observaient, surpris, l'environnement dans lequel Drago évoluait tout les jours.

Et ça le fit beaucoup rire.

Arrivés devant son immeuble, et dans son studio miteux, Pansy et Blaise ne firent aucun commentaire mais Drago voyait bien dans leurs yeux la pure interrogation et une once de pitié.

Comment Drago Malfoy pouvait vivre dans un lieu aussi insalubre, aussi pauvre ?

Le repas chez Katy et James fut également des plus drôles pour le blond.

Les deux couples s'entendirent bien, Katy s'extasia longuement sur le ventre arrondi de Pansy, James tapota avec compassion l'épaule de Blaise.

Taylor leur fit aussi forte impression avec ses tatouages et sa bonne humeur… et ses allusions salaces le concernant lui et Drago.

Mais surtout, Drago observait du coin de l'œil ses meilleurs amis s'empêtraient dans leurs mensonges avec un plaisir non feint –lui ? Sadique ? Jamais !-.

Et se moqua tout bas de leur réaction face aux objets typiquement moldus.

Le sursaut de peur de Blaise en entendant le téléphone de Taylor sonner, Pansy hypnotisée par la télé qu'avait allumée Tomy à la fin du repas…

Mais en tant que bons Serpentards, Katy, James et Taylor ne relevèrent pas ses détail car Blaise se fondait presque dans le décor, il fera un bon Auror et Pansy rejetait la faute sur sa situation de femme enceinte et de ses « hormones défaillantes. »

En somme, le choc des cultures avait été estompé, et Drago était finalement très surpris de voir ses deux meilleurs amis s'intégrer aussi facilement dans son nouveau monde avec ses nouveaux amis. Il ne pensa à Potter et son pète au casque que allongé dans son lit à la fin de la soirée.

OOOO

Le reste du mois de septembre fila ainsi.

Drago voyait régulièrement Andromeda et Teddy à la boutique des Weasley, George avait décidé de garder Drago jusqu'à la fin de l'année au grand bonheur de celui-ci.

Taylor et lui étaient bons amis et continuaient à baiser ensemble de temps à autre.

Drago savait que Taylor fréquentait d'autres hommes, lui, il n'allait pas chercher ailleurs un autre plan cul : un était suffisant pour lui.

Surtout que Taylor avait l'avantage de ne pas essayer d'approfondir leur relation de ce côté là et d'être un très bon coup.

Le blond gardait régulièrement le petit Tomy avec plaisir et continuait à lui montrer des tours de passe-passe potionesques sans magie.

Ses révisions avaient prit un peu de retard mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas dans l'immédiat.

Bref, tout allait bien, sauf que Drago avait l'impression constante qu'une aura noire planée au dessus de lui.

Il se surprenait à lire avec inquiétude les articles concernant Harry Potter comme s'il s'attendait à lire que ce dernier avait pété un câble.

Et il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'image de la chambre de Régulus Black et Potter, face à lui haineux et dangereux magiquement.

Il surprenait parfois, des conversations entre George et Ron concernant le Survivant, ce n'était jamais très positif :

« Il ne donne pas de nouvelles », « Tu as vu, hier au bar, la quantité d'alcool qu'il a bu ? », « Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il a l'alcool triste et agressif. », « Hermione ne sait plus quoi faire… », « Andromeda est vraiment très inquiète, il ne mange pratiquement plus d'après elle. » « Il traite bien Teddy quand même ? », « Bien sûr, George, c'est Harry… Il adore son filleul. »

Il s'en voulait beaucoup de ne pas surgir en face d'eux en s'exclama : « Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'il y'a dans la chambre de Régulus Black les gars ! Harry est un grand malade, il a besoin d'aide ! »

Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

OOOO

Le blond se laissa tomber lourdement sur le torse nu et entièrement tatoué de Taylor, tout les deux essoufflés.

Ils venaient de baiser comme des bêtes deux fois de suite et il en pouvait plus.

Taylor lui plaça d'autorité une main sur ses fesses nues et baissa les jambes dans un gémissement d'effort.

A peine dix secondes plus tard, Drago entendit de faibles frappements à sa porte.

Il grogna dans le cou de Taylor qui rigola doucement.

-Rien à foutre… Grinça Drago énervé.

On tapa une nouvelle fois, un peu plus fort.

-C'est peut être important. Suggéra Taylor contre son oreille.

Le blond soupira et sortit du lit avec déplaisir.

Taylor le regarda faire, un regard lubrique posé sur lui : ce mec était un nymphomane !

Drago passa rapidement un boxer noir et s'avança vers la porte en criant : « J'arrive ! J'arrive ! »

Il s'attendait à tout mais pas à ça en ouvrant sa porte.

-Potter ? S'étrangla-t-il en regardant le jeune homme sur le pas de sa porte.

Il avait maigrit depuis le mois dernier et il avait une tête de déterré.

-Salut Malfoy. Dit celui-ci en regardant son vis-à-vis bien peu vêtu. Je te dérange ?

S'il le dérangeait ?

-Oui, tu me déranges Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Et qui t'as dit où j'habitais ?

-Ton contrat de travail à la boutique et je suis venu pour te parler.

Drago grinça des dents et sans qu'il n'ait dit un mot, Potter pénétrait dans son studio.

-Potter ! Tu veux bien me dire quel mot tu n'as pas compris dans « Oui, tu me déranges, Potter » ? S'exclama le blond en refermant la porte d'un coup sec.

Le Survivant s'était arrêté net dans le couloir d'entrer car depuis là, il pouvait voir que le lit de Drago n'était pas vide et que c'était assez clair quant au fait des « occupations » précédentes de Drago Malfoy.

Potter tourna vers lui un regard confus.

Oh… Merde, Malfoy, désolé, je…

Blanc gêné pour l'un, énervé pour l'autre

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais ho…

Drago coupa la phrase confuse de Potter en le poussa brusquement dans son cagibi de cuisine.

Sans un regard pour Taylor, plus que surprit, à poil dans son lit.

-Par la barbe de Merlin, ta gueule ! Quand je dis que je suis occupé, je suis occupé et tu ne rentres pas chez moi !

-J'ai dit que j'étais désolé Malfoy ! Tempêta Potter en le regardant en colère.

-Bon, Drago… J'y vais moi. Dit Taylor d'une petite voix derrière lui.

Le blond se retourna vers son voisin.

-Ok, Taylor, euh, désolé, on se voit au bar tout à l'heure. Dit-il en regardant, navré et encore énervé par l'intrusion de Potter dans son studio, Taylor habillé de pied en cape. Celui-ci regardait Potter, interrogatif.

Le Survivant le fusilla du regard en grommelant.

-Quoi ? Désolé. D'un ton agressif.

Taylor partit sans demander son reste.

Un peu plus calme, Drago retira sa main du torse de Potter, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que celle-ci ait atterrie là pendant leur échange.

-Est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Potter ? Interrogea Drago, un peu plus calme.

Potter baissa les yeux et ses épaules se voûtèrent. Ouch, Drago sentait que l'explication n'aller pas forcement lui plaire.

Il amena Potter dans son salon-chambre et replia d'un coup de baguette son lit défait.

-C'était ton petit ami ?

-Non. Cingla-t-il avant de rajouter. Mais de quoi je me mêle Potter ?

Potter soupira et s'assit sur une chaise que lui montrait Malfoy d'un geste ferme.

En s'asseyant en face de lui, Drago crut un instant être un psychologue moldu.

Le blond avait enfilé en vitesse un jean et une chemise.

-Je voulais te présenter mes excuses pour la dernière fois, Malfoy. J'ai réagit violemment et j'ai dû te faire mal. Je suis désolé.

Drago eu un mouvement de recule dû au contre coup de la surprise qu'avait provoqué la phrase de Harry Potter.

Mais devant l'air aussi coupable de Potter, Drago n'eu pas la foi de se moquer de lui, son moyen à lui de cacher sa gêne et sa surprise.

-Je les accepte, Potter. Dit-il d'une voix faible. Mais tu es un grand malade. Il n'allait pas non plus le caresser dans le sens du poil, hein !

Potter lui fit un regard peiné.

-Oui, je sais. J'ai un problème, tu l'as vu, dans la euh chambre. Je sais pas quoi faire.

Drago ne s'y attendait pas à celle là !

Il aurait pensé que Potter s'énerverait un bon coup à la phrase accusatrice du blond mais il ne s'imaginait pas que Potter lui laisserait voir un visage aussi désemparé, apeuré, surtout pas devant lui !

-Moi non plus. Répondit Drago sans le vouloir.

Le silence se prolongea dans la pièce quelques minutes durant lesquelles Potter baissa les yeux, Drago cru un instant qu'il allait éclater en sanglots, ici, maintenant, devant lui.

Et à cette vision décharnée du Survivant, Drago sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Il savait que crier sur Potter comme à son habitude n'était certainement pas une solution.

Potter était dépressif, il était malade, il allait mal et c'était médical, non soignable à coup de poing pour lui remettre les idées en place comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Il se sentait vraiment impuissant face à toute cette détresse qui le ramener inexorablement à la sienne.

Il se leva doucement et ouvrit sa malle sorcière d'un coup de baguette.

Il sentait le regard interrogateur de Potter sur son dos.

Mais Drago ne dit rien et sortit enfin ce qu'il cherchait. L'article de journal qu'il avait découpé à la rubrique « petite annonce pratique sorcière » de la Gazette du Sorcier, celle-ci était entre un bon d'achat pour des merguez au Super U d'à côté et un brouillon de Runes.

Il se releva en ferma d'un geste net son coffre et lui tendit l'article. Potter, perplexe, prit l'article et le parcouru du regard.

-Malfoy, tu veux que j'aille voir un psy ? S'exclama Potter en reposant l'article.

Effectivement, sur le parchemin, un psy moldu mais marié avec une sorcière proposait ses services aux rescapés de la Seconde Grande Guerre.

Quand Drago l'avait vu, il l'avait découpé pour s'en souvenir, un jour, peut être qu'il faudrait qu'il y aille. Mais il n'était pas prêt.

-Je pense que c'est le seul truc à faire, Potter.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche et le mit sur la table au côté de l'article, devant Potter, de plus en plus septique.

Oui, Drago Malfoy avait investit dans un portable !

Mais c'était nettement plus pratique pour être joint par ses amis moldus.

Ils étaient ses voisins pour la plupart, ok, mais il en avait marre de les voir frapper à sa porte pour un service ou une question, et eux aussi de le voir à leur porte.

-Tu sais comment ça marche ? Demanda le blond.

-Tu me prends pour un Sang-Pur ? Se moqua Potter en prenant le téléphone.

Depuis quand, exactement, « Sang-Pur », était devenu une insulte par Salazar ?

-Oui, je sais m'en servir. Tu veux que j'appelle maintenant ? Il est 18h !

-Et alors ? Il ferme à 19.

Sur ces mots, Drago laissa Potter se démerder seul avec son rendez-vous chez le psy et son téléphone portable.

Il s'assit dans un soupire sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine minuscule, sortit un bout de fromage dans son frigo et du pain.

Il avait toujours un peu faim après le sexe et il n'avait même pas eu sa clope post-orgasme, Merlin !

OOOOO

Il fumait enfin sa cigarette avec délice quand Potter apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte de sa cuisine.

Celui-ci lui tendit le portable.

-C'est fait merci. Dit simplement Potter, sombrement.

Drago prit son téléphone et le rangea dans sa poche en continuant de fumer sans un mot.

Il l'écrasa dans l'évier derrière lui et jeta le mégot dans la poubelle.

-Je te raccompagne. Annonça simplement Drago en repartant dans le salon.

Il enfila une veste à capuche vert et son manteau en cuire.

Potter le suivit sans un mot dans les escaliers.

Ils marchaient côte à côté, sans un mot, un peu embarrassés par l'événement quand Drago fut interpelé.

Il vit avec surprise ses amis, juste à côté de lui, assis en terrasse d'un petit café.

Ah oui ! Le rendez-vous pour prendre un verre ce soir !

-Hey Drago ! Tu es en retard mais Taylor l'est encore plus ! S'exclama Dana. Oh, mais tu es venu accompagner ?

-C'est pas ça… Commença-t-il à dire mais la jeune femme l'interrompait déjà.

-Je suis Dana, voici Rose et Cédric.

Harry regarda Drago du coin de l'œil, interrogatif.

Mais sa politesse Gryffondorienne fut telle qu'il serra la main tendue devant lui.

-Harry. Dit-il simplement avec un petit sourire en serrant la main des trois jeunes gens.

-Et bien, restez pas là planter comme des benêts ! Asseyez-vous ! Se moqua Rose en désignant deux chaises libres en face d'elle et Cédric et à côté de Dana.

Drago soupira et lança un regard désolé à Potter.

C'est ainsi que l'étrange soirée avec Potter continua : après la dépression de Potter, l'appel à l'aide, sa réponse à l'appel à l'aide, les voilà, assis côte à côte dans un café moldu en compagnie des nouveaux amis aux styles atypiques du blond.

-Alors tu fais quoi dans la vie Harry ? Interrogea Dana, curieuse, à côté de lui.

-Je prépare le concours pour rentrer chez les flics. Répondit-il, polis et parfaitement à l'aise dans son mensonge déguisé.

Ah, oui, c'est vrai, Potter est né du côté moldu. Il savait comment s'y prendre.

Cédric fit une grimace, certainement de mauvais souvenir avec les flics comme lui avec les Aurors.

-Et vous trois ? Interrogea Potter, charmant.

-Rose et moi on est coiffeuse.

-Je suis perceur. Dit la voix grave et neutre de Cédric, pas très à l'aise devant ce futur flic.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps vous deux ? Relança Rose, souriante et curieuse.

« Ce qu'elles pouvaient être bavarde ces deux nanas ! » Pensa Drago, ennuyé de la situation.

Drago jeta un regard noir à Potter qui lui, ne le regardait pas.

9 ans qu'ils se connaissaient.

C'est long. Mais ils ne purent donner leur réponse, l'arrivée de Taylor les coupa.

-Salut les amis ! S'exclama celui-ci en s'asseyant en bout de table à côté de Drago.

Il regarda l'assemblé et stoppa net en voyant Potter.

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Drago qui haussa les épaules, impuissant.

C'était certes très surprenant de retrouver le gars qui a déboulé sans crier gare dans son studio et avec lequel il s'était méchamment engueulé, assit, serein autour de leur tablé de potes.

-Hum, je crois qu'on a été mal présenté tout les deux. Déclara Taylor. Je suis Taylor, le voisin de Drago.

-Harry, désolé pour tout à l'heure. Répondit Potter en serrant la main du tatoueur.

-Vous vous êtes déjà croisé ? S'exclama Dana. Quand ? Où ?

Drago prit la parole.

-Potter a déboulé dans mon appart sans y être invité alors que Taylor et moi on était dans une situation délicate. Il était venu geindre, comme d'habitude. Lança-t-il d'une voix blasée.

Les quatre amis regardaient les deux jeunes sorciers sans comprendre. Sentant très clairement qu'entre ses deux là, c'était tout sauf de l'amitié bien huilé.

-Je t'emmerde profond Malfoy. Grogna Potter en le fusillant du regard.

-Je te retourne l'usage, Potter. Grinça-t-il de sa voix orgueilleuse et moqueuse.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en présence du Survivant il redevienne ce putain de snob prétentieux de première année ?

Ils se regardèrent méchamment pendant une seconde, Drago savait qu'à tout moment, cela pouvait virer en baston au beau milieu du bar.

Mais Dana sentit la chose et les sortit de leur contemplation respective peu amicale.

-Oui, donc, on disait, vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ?

-9 ans, on a passé toute notre scolarité dans le même pensionnat. Répondit Drago avec un regard entendu à Potter.

-Ca fait pas mal d'année ! Constata Taylor en dévisageant Potter. Comment Drago était plus jeune ?

Potter s'étrangla dans la bière qu'on venait de lui servir et rigola :

-Un petit fils de riche con snobinard qui m'insultait et me cassait les noises tous le temps !

Drago grinça des dents.

-C'est pas faux. Dit-il simplement en se rappelant de son comportement. Tu es insupportable.

Potter haussa les épaules et constata :

-T'es pas mieux, Malfoy.

Ce qu'il pouvait être énervant !

Drago bu la moitié de sa bière d'un coup en se détournant du Survivant qui continuait de discuter avec les jeunes femmes de il ne savait pas quoi.

-J'ai une question, commença Taylor, un sourire aux lèvres.

Et Drago n'aimait pas ce sourire, la question de Taylor n'allait certainement pas lui plaire.

Ce petit débile aimait particulièrement parler de ce qu'il ne fallait pas, au mauvais moment, à la mauvaise personne.

-Vous êtes déjà sortie ensemble tout les deux ?

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en cœur les deux sorciers, profondément choqués et interloqués.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Bredouilla Drago en regardant son voisin les yeux arrondis.

Celui-ci leur lançait un regard faussement innocent alors que les deux jeunes femmes et Cédric ricanaient discrètement.

Sales traîtres.

-Oh… Commença-t-il. C'est ces non-dits et cette tension sexuelle qui planent autour de vous…

Par Salazar tout puissant ! Certes, Potter était vraiment pas mal, tout à fait son style de mec physiquement. Mais le seul fait que quelqu'un émette l'idée qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble lui donnait de l'urticaire !

Potter était blanc comme un drap, la bouche bêtement ouverte et fixait Taylor avec stupeur.

-Je… mais voyons, moi ? Sortir avec Malfoy ?

Il partit dans un rire nerveux et Drago releva inconsciemment que Potter n'avait pas l'air contre le fait de sortir avec une autre personne de son sexe.

-C'est absurde Taylor. Dit Drago d'une voix ferme.

Taylor haussa les épaules avec sa tête de fouine contente de son coup et ayant obtenue la réponse qu'il cherchait.

-Vous savez, la haine c'est proche de l'amour. Dit-il guilleret avant de se tourner vers Cédric. Tu crois que tu pourrais me percer le nombril demain ?

Drago tétanisé sur sa chaise n'osait même pas tourner le regard vers le Survivant. La phrase résonna longtemps dans sa tête.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, Potter se leva d'un coup.

-Bon, merci pour le verre, je dois filer.

-Salut Harry ! A bientôt j'espère ! S'exclama Dana en lui faisant la bise.

-Ouais, reviens nous voir. Répliqua Rose en lui souriant. Potter, un peu gêné, leur répondit affirmativement alors Drago espérait « jamais » dans sa tête.

Il serra la main de Cédric et Taylor avant de se tourner vers lui.

Ils se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux, ne sachant quoi faire.

-Euh, merci Malfoy pour… enfin, tu sais quoi.

-Ouais, ok. Répondit maladroitement le blond en détournant les yeux.

Harry frotta sa main contre son jean, il semblait nerveux.

-A plus. Salut les gars !

Et il partit dans la rue en direction d'une ruelle, sûrement pour transplaner.

Il suivit la silhouette mince de Potter un instant, inquiet et incertain. Quand celui-ci eu disparu de l'horizon il reporta son attention sur ses quatre amis et surprit leurs regards insistants et curieux.

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Etrange ce mec. Dit simplement Cédric qui décidemment n'aima pas le fait d'avoir bu un verre avec un futur « flic ».

-Ouais, c'était chaud tendu entre vous deux. A vous astiquer mutuellement et en vous appelant par vos noms de famille. Pourquoi tu l'as amené ? Demanda Rose.

-Vous nous avez pas laissé le choix, je le raccompagnais juste quand vous nous avez vu et proposez de venir. Se défendit Drago, le menton fier.

-On savait pas nous ! Répliqua Dana en lui tapant doucement l'épaule.

Taylor rigola.

-Moi, je suis sûr d'une chose, bientôt, on arrêtera de baiser ensemble Drago.

Cédric grogna face à la vulgarité de son meilleur ami, Rose soupira, habituée, et Dana éclata de rire.

-Tu veux dire quoi par là, Taylor ? Demanda le blond menaçant sachant très bien où il voulait en venir.

-Oh, tu sais bien, va. T'es loin d'être bête. On se connait depuis plus de un mois, j'ignore beaucoup de chose de toi mais j'ai toujours été très doué pour desseller les futurs couples.

La mâchoire de Drago se crispa, il ne dit rien, fini sa bière d'une traite et commanda une triple vodka.

**Fin du chapitre 8 **

**Alors, vous avez aimé ? Reviews les namis ! Je veux vos avis positif ou négatif ^^ **

**Sur ce, bon halloween et bon week end ! The Fool. **

**Je recherche un BETA-READEUR ! **

**PS : Je me rends compte, en me relisant, que je fais pas mal de fautes bêtes que je vois pas au premier abord, quelqu'un motivé pour me relire ?**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Titre : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, Demain c'est loin)**

**Auteur : xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**Note de l'auteur : Je suis désolée pour le retard d'une semaine qu'a ce chapitre ! Vraiment désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps, trop de chose à faire. Merci beaucoup de vos reviews ! Elles me font toujours autant plaisir, continuez ! XD. Ce chapitre est M, à partir de maintenant ma fic passe en rating M, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus =)**

**Comme prévu, le chapitre 10 arrivera le semaine prochaine ^^**

**Merci beaucoup à ma beta Kitsune qui a su corriger mes énormintés ! Merci miss =)**

**! Ceci est un futur slash Drago/Harry ! !**

**Chapitre 9** : "C'est une consolation de partager le même maleur et de ne pas être seul à souffrir" (Lucien de Samosate)

_« Durant la nuit du 12 novembre, Lucius Abraxax Malfoy est décédé dans sa cellule dans la prison sorcière Azkaban. Nous ignorons les causes de son décès, l'expertise du Magicomage ne nous ayant pas encore été délivrée. Une enquête est en ce moment même menée par une équipe d' Auror, dont l'Aspirant Auror Harry Potter, pour déterminer les circonstances du décès._

_Lucius Abraxax Malfoy était un fervent Mangemort du Lord Voldemort (…) »_

Drago arrêta sa lecture là. Les bras ballant comme un pantin désarticulé. Il posa d'une main faible la Gazette du Sorcier et regarda d'un œil choqué la photo de son père, c'était une photo de lui prise durant son procès. Ses yeux bleus sévères regardaient Drago Malfoy à travers le papier.

Il prit une grande inspiration la main posée sur le cœur, est-ce que celui-ci venait d'avoir loupé un battement ?

On frappa énergiquement à sa porte d'entrée. Drago ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Un instant plus tard, il vit Pansy surgir face à lui, les cheveux décoiffés, en pyjama, le regard inquiet.

-Dray… Murmura-t-elle en déposant une main douce sur son épaule.

Ce petit contact le ramena lourdement à la réalité et il respira enfin. Il regarda sa meilleure amie devant lui, perdu.

-Papa est mort. Dit-il simplement, d'une petite voix, comme quand il avait cinq ans.

-Merlin… Murmura Pansy pour elle, les larmes aux yeux. Elle se pencha vers lui et le serra contre elle. Je suis désolée Dray…

Drago ne répondit pas et ses yeux restèrent secs, arrondis, dans le silence de son studio. Au loin, il entendait Pansy pleurer pour lui mais encore plus loin : les oiseaux matinaux chantaient. Aujourd'hui il ferait beau.

OOOOO

Pansy l'amena doucement s'asseoir sur son canapé et partit dans la cuisine. Elle ne dit rien, c'était inutile, elle comprenait Drago à cet instant précis car elle aussi, elle avait perdu son père Mangemort qu'elle détestait de tout son cœur.

Elle lui ramena une tasse de thé brûlante qu'elle déposa dans ses mains gelées. Il se sentait mort de l'intérieur.

-Merci Pansy… Murmura Drago d'une voix blanche en buvant une gorgé dans des gestes lents.

La future mère déposa sa main sur ses cheveux et lui caressa tendrement la nuque. Drago se détendit un peu.

-Où est Blaise ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix morne.

-Il est à Azkaban, pour l'enquête… Répondit-elle gênée.

-Ah…

Et il se tut. Pansy respecta son silence et resta contre lui sans rien dire.

Un hibou ministériel frappa à sa fenêtre. Pansy se redressa et lui ouvrit.

-C'est une lettre d'Azkaban… Dit-elle simplement en regardant le jeune homme.

-Ouvre là… Souffla-t-il sachant très bien ce qu'elle disait.

-« Monsieur Drago Lucius Malfoy, j'ai le regret de vous informer du décès de votre père, Lucius Abraxax Malfoy, durant la nuit dernière. Nous faisons ce qu'il faut pour déterminer les causes de sa mort et nous vous en tiendrons informé. Toutes nos condoléances. »

Drago baissa les yeux. Il sentit Pansy se réinstaller près de lui.

On frappa de nouveau à sa porte.

Pansy se releva et partit ouvrir.

-Pansy ? Entendit-il depuis son canapé. C'était Taylor. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Drago a…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle fit un pas de côté et laissa le tatoueur pénétrer dans le studio.

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Interrogea son voisin inquiet en s'avançant vers lui.

-Mon père… Articula-t-il avec un gros effort en regardant Taylor debout devant lui. Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase et s'étrangla.

-Il est décédé cette nuit. Finit Pansy derrière lui.

-Oh putain ! Souffla Taylor en s'asseyant à côté du blond. Drago…

Il sentit le bras amical de Taylor passé autour de ses épaules et il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

Cette douceur inhabituelle venant de Taylor le déstabilisa un peu, il se raidit quelque peu. Sentant cela, Taylor s'éloigna de son voisin.

-Tu as besoin de quelques choses ? Interrogea-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, compréhensif.

Drago secoua la tête négativement mais voulu dire : oui, de la paix.

-On se voit ce soir, d'accord ? Murmura le blond.

-Très bien.

Le jeune tatoueur se redressa et, après avoir échanger quelques mots avec Pansy, ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui.

Pansy soupira et se réinstalla de nouveau à côté de lui. Drago déposa sa tête contre son épaule.

OOOO

La matinée s'acheva sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il n'avait pas bougé du canapé, tétanisé presque dans un état canonique. Pour le décès de sa mère, il avait passé trois jours entiers dans son lit, sans se lever sans manger, sans parler. Et le troisième jour, il avait pleuré comme jamais il l'avait fait. Seul.

Il apprécia la présence de Pansy à ses côtés, silencieuse mais presque maternelle, elle lui donnait des tasses de thé à tire-larigot, et le laissait fumer son paquet de clope entier sans rien dire. Elle disparut même quelques instants pour lui en racheter un quand l'autre fut fini.

Vers midi, elle lui prépara un repas mais ne le força pas à le manger. Effectivement, il ne put rien avaler.

A quoi il pensa pendant tout ce temps ?

Presque à rien. Il se rappelait d'Azkaban, des détraqueurs aujourd'hui interdits, il se rappela un peu les instants rares de la famille Malfoy, il se dit qu'il devait aller faire des courses car son frigo était vide, qu'il avait presque plus de PQ ni de gel douche.

Il repensa au bon d'achat qu'il avait mis de côté pour les merguez au Super U.

Il revit la chambre morbide de Regulus Black et de la haine de Potter. De ses yeux verts qui le transperçaient comme aucuns autres.

Au futur bébé de Pansy que Blaise et elle voulaient appeler Simon, lui trouvait ça horrible et avait une préférence pour Vladimir. Tant pis, ça serait Simon Vladimir Zabini mais il négociait ferme pour Vladimir Simon. Ou Rancid, comme le groupe de punk moldu, il adorait la sonorité de ce nom. Vladimir Rancid Simon ? Ou Simon Vladimir Rancid ?

La troisième personne à le voir dans cet était de choc en mode « grosse loque » fut son meilleur ami Blaise. Celui-ci était encore en uniforme d'Auror et avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux. Il eu un geste tendre pour Pansy et s'assis en silence de l'autre côté du canapé, près de Drago.

-Alors ? Interrogea Drago pour la première fois depuis la visite de Taylor –tiens, d'ailleurs, pourquoi son voisin était venu de si bon matin ?-.

Voyant directement à quoi le blond faisait allusion, Blaise répondit :

-Tu devrais recevoir une lettre d'ici une heure t'expliquant tout, j'ai pas vraiment le droit de…

-Blaise Zabini ! S'exclama sèchement Pansy en le regardant méchamment.

Le noir soupira et s'appuya les coudes sur les genoux en le regardant.

-Ton père a été découvert à 5 heures du matin, à la première ronde des gardes. Pour les magicomages, il est mort dans la nuit, aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Personne n'a rien entendu, ni les gardes au bout du couloir ni ses voisins dans les cellules d'à côté.

-Comment ?

Blaise se tu.

-Je… Il a mit fin à ses jours, Drago, je suis désolé…

Drago eut la respiration coupée un long moment et crut que sa tête allait exploser.

-Comment ? Répéta-t-il la voix étranglée.

-Il… Il s'est pendu avec ses draps aux barreaux de la fenêtre.

Drago ferma les yeux. Il s'était suicidé, comme sa mère. Le si fier Lucius Malfoy s'était vulgairement pendu au bout d'un morceau de drap.

Il eu un rire bref, puis rit franchement, presque hystériquement. Pansy baissa les yeux, horrifiée et Blaise se pinça les lèvres, livides.

Son fou rire dingue se calma au bout de deux minutes et Drago se prit la tête dans ses mains sans rien ajouter. Il repartit ailleurs.

La lettre d'Azkaban arriva effectivement une heure plus tard, sachant ce qu'il avait à savoir pour l'instant, Drago ne l'ouvrit pas.

OOOO

Quand il sortit des toilettes dans l'après-midi, il vit Blaise et Pansy discuter sur le canapé, l'air soucieux. Tous trois étaient restés dans le salon de longues heures à ne rien dire.

-Vous pouvez partir… Suggéra Drago en réapparaissant dans le salon.

Pansy, une main sur le ventre se tourna vers lui.

-Bien sûr que non, on ne partira pas.

-Pour quoi faire, Pansy ? Me regarder rien dire ? Je vous en prie, partez, ne vous en faites pas pour moi…

-Ne soit pas stupide. Rétorqua Blaise dégoûté.

-Non, vraiment, je peux rester seul, j'ai prévu de sortir ce soir et Taylor viendra me tirer par la peau du cul. Je peux m'en sortir. Vous avez d'autres choses à faire que de rester avec moi.

-Mais Dray… Commença Pansy en se redressant.

-Laissez-moi. Dit-il simplement, sans méchanceté aucune. S'il vous plait.

Le couple se redressa et ils passèrent leurs manteaux lentement.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quand, envoie-nous Scorpius ou appelle. Déclara Pansy en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

-Ok.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Blaise le serra contre lui quelques secondes et Drago respira l'odeur de son meilleur ami, si réconfortante.

Quand la porte d'entrée fut enfin fermée, Drago fit les cents pas, perturbé. Il n'arrivait pas à réagir, il ne savait pas quelle réaction avoir !

De dépit, il ouvrit sa malle, sortit ses accessoires de Potion et prépara toute les potions au programme cette année. Au moins, il avait la tête occupée à quelque chose de précis.

Le temps passa vite, Drago préparait frénétiquement ses potions en se disant les consignes à voix haute pour se couper du silence angoissant. Il sursauta brusquement quand on tapa de nouveau à sa porte, des petits coups énergiques.

Il regarda l'heure pour la première fois de la journée : 18h, dans même pas une heure, il devait retrouver Taylor et Cédric ainsi que les deux nanas.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda son vis-à-vis.

-Potter… Dit-il d'une voix morne en détaillant le Survivant, plus d'un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis cette étrange soirée. Celui-ci s'était un peu remplumé et avait l'air de passer de bonnes nuits. Ses séances chez le psy devaient bien marcher.

Il s'écarta de la porte et repartit dans son salon touiller sa potion en laissant sa porte d'entrée ouverte.

Que Potter rentre, il s'en foutait.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda hésitant le Survivant en le regardant faire sa potion Tue-Loup (oui, les autres, elles étaient trop facile, il les faisait automatiquement, il avait besoin de _réfléchir _bordel)

-D'après toi. Répondit Drago.

Pourquoi Potter se souciait de son mal-être ? Et que faisait-il ici ? Lui demander l'adresse d'un autre psy ?

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux vers lui, plongé dans les instructions de son livre.

-Parce que tu étais là quand ça n'allait pas.

A cette phrase Drago releva la tête, surpris, il voulu répondre « parce que tu m'y as un peu forcé quand même », mais il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec lui maintenant. Il découpa calmement ses limaces.

Potter s'approcha de sa table.

-Malfoy…

Combien de limaces il devait découper ? Trois ?

-Malfoy…

Ah oui, quatre et seulement un bout d'une cinquième, de cinq millimètre.

-Malfoy ! Arrête ça !

Drago jeta brusquement son couteau sur la table.

-Et pourquoi Potter ? S'exclama-t-il en plantant ses yeux gris dans les verts.

-Parce que ton père vient de mourir, Malfoy. Dit doucement Potter en rangeant le couteau dans sa house et il éteignit d'un coup de baguette le feu sous le chaudron.

Drago ne répliqua même pas, les mots du Vainqueur résonnaient dans son crâne, assourdissants…

-Et alors ? C'était un sale Mangemort et un connard ! Répliqua-t-il en jetant furieusement ses limaces dans le chaudron éteint.

-C'était tout de même ton père.

Drago sentit comme ses forces le quitter et s'appuya lourdement sur la table en baissant la tête.

-C'est justement là le problème… Murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Harry Potter.

Potter lui saisit fermement le coude et l'amena vers son canapé. Le blond se laissa porter par le mouvement et prit la bière moldue que Potter lui tendit.

Il la bu à grosse gorgée, il avait soif, à quand remontait son dernière verre d'eau ? Avant que Blaise et Pansy partent, mais c'était quand exactement ?

Il vit Potter le suivre mais plus doucement, sans mots il assit sur une chaise un peu plus loin.

-C'était comment Azkaban ? Demanda soudainement Drago, curieux de savoir ce qu'avait ressentit le Survivant en pénétrant pour la première fois dans ces lieux.

Potter frissonna et lui répondit sans le regarder.

-Horrible… Comme si les détraqueurs…

-… n'étaient jamais partis… Finit Drago en déposant au sol sa bière vide.

-Exactement. Ca sent la mort et la folie.

Drago ne rebondit pas sur les paroles du Gryffondor mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Même physiquement à l'extérieur à cette prison, Drago s'y sentait encore, comme marqué au fer rouge. Ce lieu continuait à le hanter… et à lui retirer des parts de lui-même. Sa mère, son père, un bout de son âme et des souvenirs…

Son portable vibra sur sa table, Drago sursauta et se redressa pour le prendre.

-Oui Taylor. Répondit-il après avoir lu sur l'écran le nom de son appel.

-Salut Drago. J'espère que tu viens toujours ce soir…

-Je sais pas, j'ai…

-Ecoute, dans ces cas là, mieux vaut sortir et voir du monde. Tu auras tout le temps de pleurer ton père mais il faut d'abord que tu redescendes sur terre, c'est dur mais je sais comment tu te sens, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture.

Drago ne répondit rien et serra son téléphone dans sa main.

-Bon, fais comme tu le sens, on est à _l'Eternité_ Cédric, Rose, Dana et moi.

-Ok.

-Bisous Dray.

Et il raccrocha.

Il jeta son portable sur le canapé et regarda Potter qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sa présence était plus qu'étrange mais elle soulageait d'une certaine façon Drago, sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

-Ca te dit d'aller boire ce soir du côté moldu ? Mes potes m'attendent.

Potter se leva et acquiesça.

OOOO

L'ambiance était électrique ce soir là à _l'Eternité_, la musique plus forte, les gens plus nombreux, plus d'alcool.

Il distingua difficilement ses potes à une table vers le fond et se glissa dans la foule. Pour ne pas perdre Potter, Drago lui saisit la main et le traîna derrière lui sans se soucier que ce geste paraisse si étrange venant de lui et surtout vis-à-vis de Harry Potter.

A peine arrivé, Rose et Dana lui sautèrent dessus et lui firent un gros câlin. D'abord un peu raide, Drago se détendit et les écouta leur faire ses condoléances. Même Cédric le serra une seconde et demi contre lui en lui disant d'être fort. Malgré les dires basiques dans les cas d'un décès d'un proche, Drago fut touché par ses potes. Taylor le serra un peu plus longuement contre lui et lui murmura, voyant très bien que Drago ne pourrait pas supporter un instant de plus les embrassades amicales de ses potes, « j'ai baisé avec un mec tout à l'heure, Drago, si t'avais vu ça… Oh ! Mais c'est Harry Potter ! »

Taylor se jeta sur le brun, charmeur.

-Hey, you, ça va ?

Potter rougit et ne su pas où se mettre.

-Euh salut.

-Laisse tomber Harry, ce soir, Taylor est chaud comme de la braise, à s'en taper une nana ! Se moqua Dana en lui faisant la bise, suivie de Rose.

-Mais ! Dana ! T'as cassé mon plan avec le brun de Drago !

-C'est pas « mon » brun, Taylor ! Grogna Drago en se glissant sur la banquette suivi de Potter qui était visiblement mal à l'aise au milieu de Dana et Taylor.

-Vous voulez boire quoi ? Demanda Cédric en interpellant un serveur plus loin.

-Commande une bouteille de vodka, non deux. Et du jus de fruit. Dit Drago. Je paye.

-Ca va pas ? On t'offre autant de coup à boire que tu veux ce soir ! S'exclama Rose visiblement outrée.

La commande passée, Cédric demanda.

-C'est pour quand l'enterrement ?

Harry se racla la gorge bruyamment et Drago répondit simplement, le plus naturellement possible.

-Il n'y aura pas d'enterrement, mon père est mort en prison, il n'a pas le droit à une sépulture.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut lourd et plein de question imposable. Taylor osa demander :

-Mais, il était en prison pour la fraude ?

Ah oui, ce mensonge sur sa pauvreté, la « fraude fiscale » de ses parents. Drago en eu marre de mentir sur sa condition. Il était proche d'eux alors il fallait bien qu'ils sachent la vérité ou du moins, la vérité que leur condition de moldus leur permettait.

-Il a commis plusieurs meurtres raciaux.

Les deux bouteilles de Vodka arrivèrent enfin sur la table. Potter voyant bien que les mains de Drago tremblaient eu la délicatesse de lui servir un verre de Vodka pur et s'en versa également un plein verre.

-A ton connard de père, Malfoy ! S'exclama-t-il en levant son verre en direction de Drago.

Toujours aussi franc, Drago eu un petit rire et frappa son verre contre celui de Potter.

-A mon connard de père, qu'il brûle en Enfer !

-Oh, et à ta tante aussi !

-Ah oui, à Bellatrix et son mari ! Et à tous les autres, s'ils ne sont pas mort, qu'ils le soient rapidement !

Et en cœur, sous le regard perdu des quatre moldus, Potter et Drago soignèrent leurs blessures de guerre, leurs rancœurs et leurs douleurs dans plusieurs verres de Vodka.

OOOO

Deux heures plus tard, et deux bouteilles de Vodka pliées presque également entre Potter et lui, Drago était fracassé. Ses amis suivaient le mouvement avec un peu moins d'alcool mais il voyait bien qu'ils commençaient à être sérieusement bourrés.

Drago rigola et se leva de son canapé pour se jeter dans la foule qui dansait frénétiquement sur de la musique que Drago considérait comme étant du bruit. Mais bourré, toute musique devient dansable. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dana sauter en l'air avec des anciens collègues à elle, Taylor tripoter un mec plutôt mignon contre le bar, Cédric, Rose et Potter buvaient un autre verre en discutant fort.

Il fut happé par la foule et dansa. Plusieurs nanas se collèrent à lui, le trouvant à leur goût, il les ignora un mec, un petit brun essaya d'attirer son attention, il l'ignora également. Il continua à danser un grand moment, revenant à la table de temps à autre pour boire un verre. Son état devenait de plus en plus désastreux, celui de Potter également, Taylor avait disparu, le mec mignon qu'il tripotait aussi. Dana draguait une nénette à la table à côté. Cédric et Potter discutaient à battons rompu, Rose avait repéré une amie à elle un peu plus loin.

Déchéance complète, du grand n'importe quoi, le genre de soirée à ne faire que très rarement. Malgré que Drago fût sûr qu'il regretterait l'alcool demain, il continua à boire et à danser.

Vers une heure du matin, Drago avait déjà vomi, Potter aussi. Mais ils continuaient à boire et à avoir des conversations cohérentes avec les autres. Il était fier de tenir l'alcool aussi bien, il restait conscient de ses actions.

-Faut que je rentre dormir ! Cria Drago pour couvrir la musique.

-Je vais te raccompagner ! T'es trop bourré pour te souvenir où tu habites ! Lui répondit Cédric, Rose sur ses genoux.

-Mais non ! Ca va aller !

Et c'était vrai, il était décalqué mais il savait encore comment rentrer chez lui.

-Je vais le raccompagner moi ! S'exclama Potter en se levant un peu chancelant. Tchao !

Drago se laissa faire et sortit du bar en compagnie du Survivant.

L'air froid fut accueilli avec bonheur. Il faisait horriblement chaud dans _l'Eternité_.

Silencieux et un peu bancals, Potter et lui marchaient vers l'immeuble du blond.

-Putain, quelle bonne soirée ! S'exclama Drago, heureux et éméché.

-Ca fait trop du bien ! Avec les autres –il faisait référence à Granger et Weasley- c'est pas drôle ! Ils sont tous en couple, tous sérieux.

Drago éclata de rire en imaginant Potter au milieu de ses amis en train de discuter maison et chiffons.

L'ascension des quatre étages fut laborieuse mais accessible tout de même.

-Potter, tu vas quand même pas transplaner dans cet état ! Tu vas y laisser ta tête !

Le brun rigola en s'étalant sur le canapé de Drago dans la pénombre du studio, celui-ci ne prit même pas le peine d'allumer la lumière, ça faisait mal à la tête et on y voyait très bien avec les lampadaires encore allumés dans la rue.

-C'est clair… Dit-il et claqua des doigts pour que le canapé se déplie en lit.

-Non mais je t'en prie, saleté de Survivant, fait comme chez toi ! S'exclama Drago, outré, mais sa voix de bourré raisonnant comme une plaisanterie.

Il retira son manteau et ses chaussures alors que Potter se contorsionnait sur le lit pour enlever sa veste en cuir, qu'il jeta par terre dans un soupire d'aise et retira lui aussi ses chaussures.

Drago se laissa tomber au côté de Potter comme si c'était naturel.

Le brun se mit sur le côté, penché vers lui et le regarda.

-C'est bizarre Malfoy…

-De quoi ? Interrogea-t-il en tournant sa tête vers le brun. Il était vraiment beau ce con.

-Nous deux… Murmura Potter sans le lâcher des yeux.

Drago ne su pas ce qui poussa Potter à faire ce qu'il fit, ni pourquoi il se laissa faire.

Mais le Survivant l'embrassa doucement… sur les lèvres…

Au contact des lèvres chaudes et douces –quoique un peu gercées- de Potter, Drago eu une érection fulgurante. Il ferma les yeux et mordilla un peu la lèvre du brun dans un gémissement.

Franchement, il n'avait pas envie de penser. Surtout que Potter venait d'approfondir le baiser et il mêla sa langue à la sienne dans un grognement presque bestial.

Merlin, c'était trop bon…. Se dit-il en participant activement au baiser et en sentant la main de Potter passer dans ses cheveux.

Il se rapprocha du corps du Survivant allongé à côté de lui et glissa un bras autour de son torse. Potter se colla à lui.

Quand il sentit leurs deux érections se coller l'une à l'autre, Drago eu comme un électrochoc et débourra de suite. A en juger l'arrêt du baiser et les yeux de Potter, ce contact avait eu le même effet pour lui.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, entièrement conscient de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, surpris et désemparés.

Mais Potter, en tant que bon Gryffondor, replongea avec plus de ferveur sur les lèvres de Drago et se colla plus intimement contre lui.

Le blond referma les yeux et la danse continua pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il sentit les mains de Potter passer sous sa chemise, et il en fit de même, complètement excité. Il adorait la peau douce et chaude de son partenaire qu'il sentait sous ses paumes, et frissonnait des mains de Potter sur lui. Il retira presque brusquement le haut du Survivant et bascula sur lui en retirant sa chemise dans des gestes erratiques.

Par Salazar, mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Mais son esprit était beaucoup trop embrumé par le désir qu'il avait pour Potter pour tout simplement envisager de s'arrêter ou de réfléchir plus.

Leurs bouches se recollèrent avec bonheur, leurs érections se frottaient l'une contre l'autre à travers leurs pantalons et ils grognaient en cœur.

Drago crut qu'il allait devenir fou quand il sentit les mains de Potter se glisser sous son boxer, sur ses fesses. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de leurs pantalons, _maintenant_.

Il déboutonna le jean de Potter tandis que ce dernier faisait la même chose du sien. Après une petite bataille contre les vêtements. Drago se recolla au dessus de Potter.

Sa main fila automatiquement sous le boxer du brun et il toucha son sexe du bout des doigts. Son geste fut accueilli par un concert de gémissements bruts plus marqués de la part de son partenaire. Potter était excitant au possible, en dessous de lui, gémissant, les joues rougies de plaisir. Il retira son boxer et commença à le branler en frottant sa propre érection sur l'aine du brun.

Potter rattrapa ses lèvres et lui suça goulûment la lèvre inférieure.

Il avait envie de le prendre, là, maintenant… Potter lui caressait toujours sensuellement les fesses et le dos.

Drago retira difficilement son propre boxer en lâchant le sexe de Potter, celui-ci eu un grognement de pure frustration et mordilla le cou du blond.

Le blond se colla de nouveau à Potter, faisant rentrer leurs deux érections nues en contact. Le Survivant et lui grognèrent au même moment et commencèrent à bouger l'un contre l'autre.

Putain, il fallait qu'il le pénètre, maintenant ! Il commença à diriger ses doigts vers l'orifice de Potter quand celui-ci murmura au creux de son oreille d'un souffle chaud, haletant de plaisir.

-J'ai jamais fait ça avec un mec…

Drago arrêta son mouvement et gémit de frustration.

Bordel, Potter était vierge…

Potter éclata d'un petit rire et serra Drago contre lui en se frottant de nouveau à lui.

-Mais tu peux m'apprendre, non ? Dit-il d'un air pervers.

Drago se redressa un peu et regarda dans les yeux Potter, tout à fait sérieux.

-Déconne pas avec ça Potter. T'es bourré…

Potter fronça les sourcils et le renversa d'un coup de hanche net avant de se placer au dessus de lui.

-Me traite pas comme une pucelle Malfoy. J'ai complètement débourré quand j'ai senti ta queue contre la mienne. Je suis conscient de tous mes gestes…

A ces mots, Potter glissa une main entre eux et saisit fermant le sexe de Drago. Le blond eu un petit cri à la fois de surprise et de plaisir et la main du Survivant le branla doucement en lui faisant perdre les pédales.

-Alors Malfoy ? Interrogea Potter au creux de son oreille en prenant entre ses lèvres son lobe.

Jamais un mec ne lui avait fait autant de bien avec des gestes aussi simples et inexpérimentés… Drago répondit par un gémissement parfaitement honteux, conscient de réagir avec aussi peu de self-control.

Il su qu'il faisait une connerie mais il grogna entre ses dents en saisissant la nuque de Potter.

- Lubrifie-toi les doigts…

-Quoi ? S'étrangla Potter en le regardant.

-Lubrifie-toi les doigts et mets-les dans mon cul Potter ! Répéta Drago qui n'en pouvait plus de la branlette de Potter, proche de la délivrance. D'ailleurs il se joint au mouvement et caressa le sexe du brun.

Il savait qu'il avait été franchement vulgaire, mais il fallait que Potter prenne conscience de certaine chose avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Avec ses mots choquants, sûr, il comprenait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avec lui.

-Mais je croyais, que tu allais… enfin, que c'était moi…

Drago écarquilla les yeux, plus que surpris par les balbutiements du brun.

-T'es dingue Potter, tu n'as jamais couché avec un mec et en plus tu veux te faire défoncer le cul ! Parce que là, vu à quel point tu m'as chauffé, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y aller en douceur…

Potter ricana et embrassa Drago en murmurant le sort basique de lubrifiant. Sans lâcher ses lèvres, Potter le souleva un peu et Drago sentit un doigt un peu maladroit s'enfoncer en lui. Ce n'était jamais très agréable au début mais Potter était doux et précautionneux. Le doigt commença à se mouvoir en lui, lascivement, de plus en plus loin.

Le blond mordit la lèvre de Potter en poussa un petit gémissement. Il s'approcha de Potter et prit leurs deux sexes entre sa main. Potter gémit à son tour en sentant leurs deux glands humides rentrer en contact et il enfonça un deuxième doigt en lui.

Potter se laissa un peu tomber sur lui, entre ses jambes et lui lécha, mordilla le cou.

Et un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux autres. Potter était délicat et plutôt doué. Drago n'en pouvait plus, le sexe de Potter pulsait contre le sien, dans sa main et il voulait le sentir ailleurs.

-Vas-y… Grogna-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux du brun et en déposant un baiser tendre sur sa pommette pour l'encourager, baiser tendre qu'il avait fait à l'instinct et qu'il regretta un peu.

Potter retira ses doigts et Drago releva ses jambes pour qu'il puisse le pénétrer aisément.

Il entendit Potter se lubrifier le sexe à l'aide du sort avant de se rallonger sur lui. Le sexe de Potter commença à rentrer en lui.

Drago crispa sa main dans les cheveux de Potter, c'était toujours un peu douloureux au début surtout avec un mec qui couchait pour la première fois avec un autre. Mais Potter le surprit en glissant sa main vers son sexe et en commençant de long va-et-vient sensuellement. Cela rajouté à ses lèvres sur son cou, Drago crut devenir fou et accueillit dans un long gémissement le reste du membre de Potter.

Le lent va-et-vient commença enfin et Potter grogna au dessus de lui. Drago humecta ses lèvres et posa sa main libre sur les fesses de Potter pour lui imposer un certain rythme.

Passif mais actif dans une certaine mesure ! Fallait pas déconner non plus avec un Malfoy.

Cinq coups de reins plus tard, et moult gémissements de plaisir, le sexe de Potter buta contre sa prostate et Drago laissa échapper un cri.

-Oh putain Potter ! Dit-il entre plainte et autorité. Encore !

Et le brun lui obéit. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à que Drago vienne dans sa main dans un long cri de pur plaisir. Potter jouit juste après.

Suant, haletant, Potter se laissa tomber sur lui et Drago remonta sa main dans son dos en dépliant ses jambes. Le brun lui embrassa doucement le cou, la mâchoire et les lèvres, calmement, faisant passer dans ce baiser tout son plaisir et son bonheur. Le blond fut un peu déstabilisé par ce baiser qui était presque _amoureux_ mais y répondit de la même façon.

Merlin, c'était la première fois que c'était aussi bon…

-Si j'avais su que c'était comme ça avec un homme, j'aurais sauté le pas avant… Murmura Potter contre ses lèvres.

Drago ricana et lança orgueilleux :

-Non, c'est bon parce que c'est avec moi, Potter !

Potter rigola contre son épaule et ils se turent.

De longues minutes passèrent, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce de l'un sur l'autre, leurs respirations se calmèrent. Le corps de Potter glissa un peu sur le côté pour ne pas l'écraser mais ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Drago rabattit sa couette sur eux deux dans un murmure de magie et la respiration de Potter se fit plus lente, régulière. Il commençait à s'endormir. Lui aussi sentait ses yeux se fermer plus longtemps qu'un clignement.

D'habitude, avec ses amants passés et Taylor, il ne dormait jamais dans le même lit, ou alors certainement pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme un couple. Mais les bras de Potter étaient réconfortants, son odeur enivrante, il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de sa chaleur et du souffle doux qui lui caressait les cheveux.

Il s'installa confortablement contre Potter et s'endormi comme un bébé la seconde qui suivit.

**Fin du chapitre 9**

Alors ? vos avis ? Vous avez aimé ?

En tout cas, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

Bisous everyone et à la semaine prochaine !

The Fool


	10. Chapitre 10

**Titre**** : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, **_**Demain c'est loin**_**)**

**Auteur ****: xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé**** : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos**** : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**! Ceci est un futur slash Drago/Harry !**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Et voila le chapitre 10 de cette semaine ! Merci à tous les lecteurs et les reviewers ! J'espère que cette fic continue à vous plaire !**

**Un grand merci à la correction de ma Béta-Readeuse ! =)**

**Chapitre 10** : « _« L'expérience d'être né sur Terre et de vivre avec les humains, ne serait-ce que pour quelques années, vous change à jamais. » _Extrait du roman_ Sous le règne de Bone _de Russel Banks

Drago ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Et se cru un instant être revenu à une époque, où après un cauchemar dans son immense chambre au Manoir Malfoy, il se réveillait souvent en sursaut incapable de crier de peur pour appeler ses parents.

A quoi bon se disait-il ? Il l'avait fait une fois, quand ses parents l'avaient déménagé dans sa chambre de « grand » à 5 ans. Le cauchemar avait été alors particulièrement horrible et il avait crié de peur dans sa chambre noire. Mais ses parents étaient trop loin dans le Manoir pour l'entendre, seul un elfe de maison s'était présenté face à lui. « Vous allez bien jeune maître ? » Cette question formelle l'avait ramené à la réalité et il s'était arrêté de pleurer d'un coup. « Vous voulez que j'appelle vos parents ? » Mais c'était inutile, Drago n'avait plus peur, il se sentait absurde de crier seul dans sa chambre de grand. L'elfe avait disparu dans un « pop » et Drago ne s'était pas rendormi.

Du haut de ses vingt ans et demi, dans son appart après un cauchemar affreux, Drago ne bougea même pas. Il avait les yeux grands arrondis en se demanda si son père était vraiment mort la veille… L'esprit clair deux secondes après, la réalité le frappa à plein fouet. Il était orphelin à présent…

Il regarda le corps de Potter tout près de lui, celui-ci était sur le dos, les draps avaient glissé sur son torse nu criblé de quelques vieilles cicatrices et il dormait profondément, innocent et calme.

Lui, il était sur le côté, tourné vers lui, à peine à quelques centimètres. Tellement seul et horrifié par sa réalité.

Il se sentait affreusement triste, vide et mort. Drago se colla contre Potter et posa sa tête contre son torse. Le pam-pam pam-pam régulier du cœur de Potter et sa chaleur corporelle lui rappelèrent que lui aussi était vivant.

Il ferma les yeux et posa sa main froide contre son flanc. Il avait besoin de sentir quelque choses de vivant contre lui pour ne pas se croire mort et vide.

Mais ses yeux clos le ramenèrent à ses souvenirs et il les rouvrit en grand.

Il devait être 9h ou 10h, il se souvenait parfaitement de la nuit passée avec Potter. De son sexe en lui, de sa bouche contre la sienne, de son désir et sa jouissance comme jamais il l'avait connu. D'avoir dormi contre lui.

La peau chaude de Potter contre sa joue le calmait, sa respiration régulière lui permit de calquer la sienne sur celle-ci.

Et alors ? Potter et lui, ils avaient couché ensemble… Il ne voulait même pas imaginer sa réaction au réveil de ce dernier. Son trou au cœur était bien trop grand pour accueillir d'autres sentiments…

Il sentit Potter s'éveiller contre lui. Il se décala à regret du corps chaud du Survivant et se poussa là où il était à son réveil. Il regarda Potter ouvrir les yeux sur son plafond, fronçer les sourcils, grimaçer –le mal de tête, lui aussi il avait mal à la tête-, et enfin tourner son visage vers lui, à moitié réveillé.

-Malfoy ? Interrogea-t-il en croisant ses yeux gris mornes.

-Potter. Répondit-il sans bouger d'un cil.

Le brun se redressa, remarqua qu'il était nu et eu un moment de recul, s'éloignant du blond. D'un coup, Drago eu froid et l'impression d'être un corps sans vie allongé dans un lit glacé.

-Putain Malfoy, on a vraiment couché ensemble ?

-Ouais, je t'avais dit que tu regretterais… Dit Drago immobile en le regardant.

-J'ai jamais dis ça… Et toi tu regrettes ? Interrogea Potter en le dévisageant.

-Non.

C'était vrai, il ne regrettait pas mais il n'arrivait pas à penser aussi, alors, ça ne comptait pas.

Potter sembla un peu perdu, il regarda l'heure et s'exclama.

-Merde ! C'est 10h j'ai raté deux heures de cours !

Et il se redressa, abandonnant définitivement le lit de Drago. Le blond sentit son cœur se serrer et comme un barrage s'écrouler à l'intérieur de lui.

Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses yeux et les sanglots monter dans sa gorge. Il hoqueta et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en pleurant bruyamment. Devant les yeux de Potter, Drago pleura ses deux longues années de travaux forcés, ses trois mois à Azkaban, ses actes durant la Guerre, la mort de sa mère, le rejet des sorciers, les insultes « sale mangemort » « rejoint ton maître en enfer », le suicide de son père… Il crut qu'il ne pourrait jamais reprendre sa respiration à cause de ses pleures et inspirait bruyamment, paniqué, incapable de s'arrêter et de se calmer.

Il sentit la main de Potter passer dans ses cheveux et son corps se serrer contre lui. Ses deux bras l'encerclèrent, protecteurs et Drago se laissa aller dans l'étreinte en continuant de pleurer. Il posa sa tête contre son torse, entouré de sa chaleur, écoutant son cœur battre, les sanglots étaient bruyants et ses larmes coulèrent longtemps. Peut être une heure entière sans qu'il ne pu s'arrêter.

Et Potter continua à le serrer contre lui en le berçant doucement, sans un mot, sans un son.

Quand ses pleurs ne furent plus que des soubresauts, Drago articula faiblement :

-Faut que t'ailles en cours, Potter…

-Tais-toi Malfoy.

Et le Survivant ne bougea pas à un seul moment. Drago ferma les yeux, ses larmes coulaient toujours en silence le long de ses joues et il se sentait si vide…

Il resta encore un instant dans les bras de Potter, il n'arrivait même pas à être honteux de son comportement pleurnicheur, puis il se détacha doucement de l'étreinte, réchauffé et se redressa.

Il baissa la tête vers ses mains et tomba nez à nez avec sa Marque des Ténèbres. Il crut recevoir une claque… Tout ça c'était à cause d'elle, de Lui… Il sentit une haine absolue monter en lui à la vision de ce tatouage et à tout ce qu'elle représentait. Des morts, de la haine, le malheur… Il ne voulait plus la voir ! Jamais !

Il commença à se gratter nerveusement l'avant bras puis ses gestes furent plus frénétiques et lui brûlèrent la peau.

-Hé hé ! Hurla Potter en lui saisissant son avant bras marqué. Qu'est-ce que t'essaye de faire au juste là ?

Drago n'eu même pas la force de le repousser et le regarda.

-Je veux plus d'elle, je veux plus la voir…

Potter était installé face à lui, à genou. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains avec fermeté.

-Je croyais que tu ne regrettais jamais. Dit-il sévèrement.

-J'ai menti… je suis faible… Murmura Drago les larmes aux yeux. C'est trop dur d'être fort.

Potter lui sourit tendrement.

-Je sais Drago, c'est dur. Mais c'est comme ça…

Drago, il l'avait appelé Drago…

-J'en peux plus, Harry. Dit-il comme s'il lui suppliait de l'achever là, maintenant, dans ce lit.

-Y'a des moments comme celui-ci où tu n'en pourras plus mais d'autres où tu seras l'homme le plus fort et heureux du monde.

Drago se laissa complètement hypnotiser par la voix confiante et sûr du Survivant, il voulait y croire, vraiment.

Drago prit une longue inspiration en ferma les yeux pour se calmer et se sortir de cet état d'abattement. L'odeur de Potter tout proche de lui l'aidait un peu, sentir ses mains masculines et protectrices autour de son visage aussi.

-Ok. Dit-il tout simplement en rouvrant les yeux.

Potter le regarda avec un sourire, ses yeux vert brillant. Il se pencha doucement vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

Drago ferma les yeux et répondit timidement au baiser, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ceux échangés la veille au soir. Ceux-là promettaient tellement de chose et en révélaient tellement d'autres. Son cœur se serra sous l'émotion.

Cinq minutes plus tard, quand il fut calme, Potter se redressa et commença à s'habiller.

-Je dois y aller Malfoy, je serais bien resté mais je vais me faire engueuler si j'y vais pas pour mon prochain cours, à 13h…

-Te justifie pas Potter. Dit simplement Drago en regardant Harry chercher ses vêtements autour du lit en grommelant.

Il ricana un peu et ne se priva pas pour regarder le corps nu du Survivant en pleine lumière : toute en finesse et en muscle avec quelques petits bleues et cicatrices. Drago se mordit les lèvres, absolument conquis.

Sa vie était un ascenseur émotionnel, pendant un moment il détestait et le mois d'après il désirait. Il s'était battu avec Potter et maintenant il couchait avec Harry. Il pleurait et après il allait mieux. Le bordel, sa vie… C'était trop difficile à supporter pour son pauvre cerveau.

-Un gallion pour tes pensées Malfoy.

Drago reprit contact avec la réalité et regarda Potter devant lui, habillé, il lui manquait une chaussette.

-Je me disais que ma vie était dingue : je te déteste et je couche avec toi. Je suis arrogant et l'instant d'après je te chiale dessus…

Potter rigola :

-Nos vies sont assez semblables alors !

Drago lui sourit, gêné.

-Allez Potter, dégage d'ici, t'as des cours et j'ai un job !

Potter enfila ses chaussures alors que Drago se levait du lit en passant un boxer propre. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, embarrassés. Le blond sentit le regard du Survivant couler le long de son corps peu vêtu.

-Potter, remballe ton regard qui en dit trop et dégage d'ici avant que je te saute dessus…

Le brun s'avança, doucement, pas très sûr de lui et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Drago ferma les yeux et savoura l'instant. C'était un peu cul-cul, non ?

-Allez, hors de chez moi… Murmura-t-il gentiment au bout de quelques secondes.

Potter lui fit un sourire timide, ramassa ses affaires et ferma enfin la porte de son studio dans un petit au revoir.

Drago s'assit sur son lit défait, tremblant.

-Putain… qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Gémit-il en se rappelant tout ce qu'il avait fait ou dit avec Potter depuis hier soir.

Il rougit en se mordant les lèvres, étrangement heureux.

Il se sentait un peu moins froid et un peu moins vide…

Mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait ridicule !

OOOO

Pour oublier que sa vie ressemblait à un heureux foutoir, Drago se bougea, il refit le lit, ricana en trouvant la chaussette perdue de Potter sous celui-ci, il prit une longue douche, brûla la Gazette, la lettre d'Azkaban annonçant la mort de son père et laissa de côté la dernière non-ouverte lui expliquant les circonstances et les formalités administratives.

Il mangea le repas que Pansy lui avait préparé la veille et auquel il n'avait pas touché puis fuma trois clopes de suite.

Il n'eu pas le courage de se plonger dans ses cours en retard et partit pour sa journée de boulot relativement serein. Il transplana juste derrière la boutique de George et Ron, dans une ruelle sombre pour ne croiser personne, il était anxieux des réactions des sorciers vis-à-vis du décès de Lucius.

Il était 14 heures moins cinq quand il pénétra dans le magasin. Ce fut Ron qui le vit en premier.

-Merlin Malfoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? George vient de t'envoyer un hibou pour te laisser ta semaine de libre !

Drago haussa les épaules, touché par l'intention.

-Je préfère venir travailler… Mon père ne vaut pas que je m'enferme chez moi.

Ron accueillit la phrase en silence, George surgit de la réserve.

-Malfoy ! S'exclama-t-il, le visage inquiet.

-Désolé pour hier Patron. Dit-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Arrête ça. C'est normal. Rétorqua le jumeau Weasley. Même si c'est un connard fini, c'est ton père… Mes condoléances.

Drago eu un rire bref :

-Merci Patron, je préfère ne pas avoir cette semaine de repos.

-Ouais, ok, mais si je te trouve à chialer dans un coin, t'es viré !

Ron rigola :

-N'importe quoi Georgy ! Bon, Malfoy, viens par là, faut que je te montre notre nouveau produit…

Ron lui prit le bras et l'amena en réserve pour lui expliquer les fonctions de la balle rebondissante qu'ils venaient de commercialiser avec George Weasley.

Il les installa dix minutes plus tard avec une infime précaution dans leur panier et accrocha magiquement d'un coup de baguette la mention « Ne pas touchez ! Si utilisé par mégarde en magasin, remboursez, petits sorciers facétieux ! » au dessus.

Les clients ne lui parlaient pas et chuchotaient entre eux en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Drago pouvait aisément deviner ce qui se disait dans son dos mais n'y fit pas attention.

La phrase de Potter lui revint constamment en tête : « Y'a des moments comme celui-ci où tu n'en pourras plus mais d'autres où tu seras l'homme le plus fort et heureux du monde. » et l'aida à tenir le choc.

Il sortit vers 17h30 du magasin pour sa pause clope et regarda les sorciers passer devant lui en vitesse. Il alluma sa cigarette et fuma avec plaisir sans faire attention aux regards.

Trois jeunes hommes qui étaient en 4ème années quand il faisait sa 6ème, des Serdaigles, passèrent devant lui en ricanant et s'arrêtèrent à son niveau.

-Bah alors Malfoy ! On ose sortir le bout de son nez alors que ton Mangemort de père vient de se pendre aux barreaux de sa prison !

-Oh, fermez-là… Grogna Drago en continuant à fumer sa clope, énervé par les trois petits minets en face de lui.

Le plus grand des trois s'avança vers lui, menaçant.

-De quel droit tu nous adresses la parole petite merde ?

Il allait rétorquer quand l'autre enchaîna.

-Tu finiras comme ton mangemort de père, raciste !

-Pendu comme un jambon dans ta cellule !

D'habitude, il se serait défendu, battu, mais là, ces paroles lui atterrirent droit dans le cœur, il en lâcha sa clope à moitié fumée par terre.

-Regardez le, il dit rien parce qu'il sait qu'on a raison…

Et il fut violemment poussé contre la vitrine. Sa tête se cogna contre la vitre dans un bruit sourd. Mais il fut encore incapable de réagir, ses mains se mirent à trembler et il vit un poing commencer à arriver sur lui. Un coup sur la joue. Même la douleur ne le sortit pas de sa torpeur. Et aucuns passants n'intervinrent.

-Vous faites quoi ? Hurla la voix puissante de Ron Weasley en repoussant sauvagement l'un des gars un peu trop près de lui, prêt à lui porter un deuxième coup.

-On casse du mangemort !

-Vous cassez du mangemort ? Vous cassez du mangemort ? Bordel mais vous vous prenez pour qui petits merdeux !

Les hurlements de Ron amenèrent son frère hors de la boutique quand il vit la scène, Drago assit bêtement sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés, sa vitrine fissurée et le sang sur la pommette du blond, il s'avança vers eux.

-Petits veracrasses de merde ! Dégagez de suite d'ici ! Ou j'appelle les Aurors illico presto !

Devant la colère des deux Weasley, anciens combattants de la deuxième grande guerre, les trois jeunes hommes de 18 ans transplanèrent en cœur sans en chercher plus.

Ron releva Drago encore sous le choc aidé par George.

-Bah quoi ? Vous voulez voir mon cul ? Cria Ron en se tournant vers le petit attroupement de passants qui s'étaient arrêtés pour voir la confrontation.

Les trois hommes rentrèrent dans la boutique et George cria :

-On est fermé ! Tout le monde dehors !

Les dix clients encore dans les rayonnages protestèrent mais sortirent relativement vite et Ron claqua la porte sèchement, la verrouilla à coup de sort.

Drago, toujours tremblant, se laissa guider sur une chaise plus loin.

-Ca va aller les Weasley, désolé, d'habitude je suis plus réactif que ça mais…

« Ces temps-ci, c'est dur… » Voulu-t-il rajouter.

-Putain ! J'en ai ma claque de ces sorciers qui comprennent rien ! Tempêta George en lui tendant une bouteille de Pur-Feu qu'il sortait de derrière la caisse.

Ron lui prit des mains et s'en enfila un gorgée avant de la mettre d'office dans les mains de Drago qui trouvait, avec du recule, la scène plutôt comique.

-Laissez tomber… Merci pour l'aide.

-De rien, tu crois que j'allais les laisser détruire la vitrine de mon frère sans rien dire ? S'exclama Ron en lui souriant.

Drago éclata de rire et bu une gorgée de Whiskey puis il s'arrêta en repensa à ce que l'alcool l'avait amené à faire, sans regret cependant.

-T'as changé Malfoy, tu mérites pas ça… Lança Ron en regardant les rayonnages au loin, gêné par l'aveu.

Après un cours silence, George lui dit en lui lança un petit sort de guérison sur sa joue:

-Rentre chez toi et reviens la semaine prochaine.

Drago se redressa et essaya de se reconstruire sa fierté Malfoy sévèrement amochée ces derniers temps.

-Non, ça serait montrer mes faiblesses et c'est ce qu'ils attendent tous dehors. George, ouvre la boutique…

Le jumeau le regarda avec un arrière fond d'admiration et il rouvrit la boutique à la clientèle.

OOOO

La dernière heure fut dure mais Drago la supporta avec classe. Jamais il ne se re-permettrait d'être faible face à EUX, il allait à présent leur montrer ce qu'est un Malfoy : quelqu'un de fier en toute circonstance, qui ne lâche rien et ne se laisse pas faire.

Il était le dernier de la famille, il redonnerait un prestige à ce nom jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et ce nom s'éteindrait avec lui. Etant homo, jamais il n'aurait de femme et d'enfant.

A la débauche, il ne transplana pas dans la ruelle derrière le magasin, il traversa majestueusement le chemin de traverse sans regarder personne, la tête haute et prit le métro du côté moldu.

A une station de son arrêt, son téléphone portable vibra, Taylor :

-Hey Dray, tu vas comment ?

-Ca va et toi ?

-Je me suis fait un pur mec hier… délicieux…

Drago rigola, heureux, d'entendre son ami toujours le même en toute circonstance avec lui.

-Cédric m'a dit que tu étais rentré complètement raide bourré chez toi avec ce petit Harry Potter… Dit-il moqueur.

-Taylor, ferme là !

-Oh ! Ca veut tout dire, alors, c'était comment cette partie de jambe en l'air ?

Drago grogna :

-C'est pas tes oignons !

-Hé Cédric ! Drago a couché avec Harry hier soir ! Hurla le voisin de Drago à son ami.

-Tu vois pas que je fais un piercing là ! Cria en retour le perceur.

-Sale petite commère… Marmonna le blond.

-A ton service Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis déçu, j'ai perdu mon meilleur plan cul…

-J'en suis fort désolé Taylor Willand.

Il eut un silence.

-J'en étais sûr, c'est du sérieux hein ? J'avais raison, sinon, on aurait continué à baiser tout les deux, je me trompe ?

Drago gémit face à tant d'indiscrétion, de curiosité et de vérité dans les propos de Taylor.

-Je crois que tu ne t'es pas trompé…

Merlin, il ne se l'était même pas avoué à lui-même et voilà qu'il se retrouvait au téléphone avec un moldu nymphomane dans un métro blindé à admettre que Potter et lui, c'était particulier.

-Héhé ! Bon, je te laisse, j'ai mon dernier client encore sur la table, on faisait une petite pause, je suis en train de lui faire les contours d'un beau serpent japonais dans le dos…

- Amuse-toi bien Taylor ! Ironisa Drago en raccrochant après un tchao.

A peine eut-il raccroché qu'il décida d'appeler sur le téléphone portable commun que Blaise et Pansy avaient acheté, c'était bien plus pratique pour le joindre que par hibou, surtout qu'il n'avait pas de cheminé… Il sortit de la bouche de métro et marcha calmement dans sa rue.

-Drago ! Ca va ? Hurla dans le combiné Pansy au bout de deux sonneries comme si elle parlait à une mémé sourde.

-Parle normalement Pansy !

- Pardon, je ne m'y fais pas encore… Alors, tu vas mieux ?

-On fait aller Pansy, j'ai pris une murge hier, j'ai pleuré ce matin, j'ai été au travail, des mecs m'ont agressé devant la boutique de George et Ron, je ne pouvais pas réagir, les Weasley m'ont défendu, j'ai décidé de réagir et de rester digne… Débita vite Drago sans pouvoir se retenir et lâcha sans le vouloir :

-Ah, et j'ai couché avec Potter…

Pansy ne répondit pas, assaillie par ce trop plein d'informations importantes.

-Quoi ? Qui t'a agressé ? Les Weasley t'ont défendu ? J'y crois pas ! Tu aurais dû rester chez toi cette semaine mais je comprends ! Par contre, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris ta dernière phrase…

-Trois mecs de Serdaigles de deux ans de moins, oui les Weasley se sont sérieusement énervés contre les trois imbéciles. Hier soir j'ai couché avec Potter.

Silence.

-Comment ? Hurla Pansy. Tu me mens ?

-Jamais Pansy, pas à toi…

-Par Salazar Serpentard tout puissant ! Je… Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Lui aussi il est gay ?

Drago eu un rire bref.

-On s'est bourré la gueule avec mes potes moldus. Et oui, apparemment, il est gay.

Pansy ricana :

-Et bien mon petit, tu m'en fais des belles toi ! Et j'ai envie de te dire : démerde-toi avec Potter, tu l'as cherché ! Mais quelle idée de coucher avec lui !

-Immonde salope ! Grogna Drago en ignorant la grand-mère outrée qui venait de passer à côté de lui.

-Oui, je sais et j'assume, je dresserai mon enfant pour qu'il prenne la relève ! Un petit salaud de Serpentard ! Renchérit Pansy.

-Dans ce cas là, Vladimir lui irait mieux !

-Recommence pas avec ça ! Ca sera Simon Zabini ! Point !

-Avoue, Vladimir Zabini, c'est plus la classe !

-Y'a trop de « i » ! J'ai déjà été gentille en te laissant le deuxième prénom, par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton espèce de « Rancid » en troisième, c'est n'importe quoi !

-J'y arriverai Pansy, j'y arriverai… Passe le bonjour à Blaise pour moi, d'accord ?

-Ok petit prétentieux têtu comme un Gryffondor ! Passe une bonne soirée et appelle-moi si tu as le moindre problème…

-Oui, promis.

**Fin du chapitre 10**

**Alors ? J'attends vos réactions et vos avis avec beaucoup d'impatience ^^**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 11 !**

**Bisous à tous et bonne semaine !**

**The Fool**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Titre**** : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, **_**Demain c'est loin**_**)**

**Auteur ****: xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé**** : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos**** : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**Note de l'auteur : ****Merci à tous pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses et de vos ajouts à vos favoris, vous me faites énormément plaisir et m'encouragez à écrire !**

**Merci aux reviewers anonymes, je ne vous réponds jamais j'en suis désolé ça veut pas dire que je vous oublie mdr. (si vous voulez une petite réponse, laissez moi votre mail, je serai ravis de vous mailer)**

**Merci beaucoup à ma béta !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**! Ceci est un futur slash Drago/Harry !**

**Chapitre 11 **_: __« Sourire_ à son _ennemi_ ne _met_ pas fin au _combat_. Se _divertir_ avec son _ennemi_ ne _met_ pas fin aux _hostilités_ » (Massa Makan Diabaté)

Drago passa les jours suivants dans sa petite bulle, pour ne pas trop penser à tous ces changements, ces questions, le bouleversement de sa vie en général, il rattrapa son retard en cours. Il se levait tôt, travaillait, allait à la boutique bosser, rentrait, voyait ses amis moldus et dormait. Une routine bien huilée que personne ne vint déranger…

Potter ne lui donna aucune nouvelle depuis la nuit passée ensemble et il en fit autant.

Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à expliquer ce qui s'était exactement passé avec Potter… Il avait couché avec lui, Merlin…

A chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette fameuse nuit avec un peu trop de détails, il sentait son sexe se tendre dans son pantalon, comme un pubère puceau et il se sentait d'autant plus ridicule.

Entre lui et le Survivant, ça avait toujours été particulier : entre jalousie et haine injustifié. Quand Drago s'était découvert une préférence pour les hommes en cinquième année, il avait conclu à regret que Harry Potter était beau mais stupide et Gryffondor. Donc, jamais il n'avait imaginé un instant _fantasmer _sur lui.

La Guerre avait tout changé de leurs rapports conflictuelles, Drago était à ce moment là enseveli sous des problèmes beaucoup plus graves : à essayer d'obéir à Voldemort pour ne pas se faire descendre à grand coup d'avada kedavra, à éviter les endoloris, à croire à chaque instant que le Lord pouvait tuer sa mère, son père pour une parole déplacée.

C'était à Azkaban qu'il avait réfléchit à sa propre identité… Les Détraqueurs l'avaient beaucoup aidé, merci bien. Cette expérience l'avait changé à jamais et dans le mauvais sens. Les travaux forcés, eux, lui avait appris le travail, l'humilité, la tolérance et à penser par lui-même (enfin !) sans les œillets de sa famille et de Voldemort.

Maintenant, il était perdu… Trop de bouleversements, son père, sa libération, Harry Potter...

Il avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser dans sa tête.

Harry Potter… Merlin, la nuit avec lui avait été fabuleuse. Il n'arrivait pas à penser qu'ils avaient baisé, pour lui, la baise c'était violent, égoïste, purement sexuel comme avec Taylor, mais avec le Survivant, ce n'était pas ça.

Et, par Salazar, qu'est-ce qui était passé dans la tête du Vainqueur ? C'était lui qui lui avait sauté dessus en premier alors que l'instant d'avant il était hétéro !

Peut-être qu'il regrettait ? Après tout, il n'avait pas contacté Drago. Peut être qu'après s'être rendu compte de la nuit passée, il avait réalisé son erreur…

Pourquoi ça lui serrait le cœur de penser ça ?

Un peu moins de deux semaines plus tard, alors que Drago rentrait chez lui après le boulot, pressé d'y être, le temps s'était sérieusement rafraîchit, l'hiver était bien là à présent, il vit au pied de son immeuble une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien et son cœur manqua un battement.

Harry Potter, emmitouflé dans un manteau noir, une lourde écharpe en laine made in maman Weasley (les deux Weasley avaient la même) et un bonnet vert, se frottait les mains en soufflant dessus. Il avait l'air frigorifié. Depuis combien de temps l'attendait-il ?

-Potter ? S'exclama-t-il en arrivant à quelques mètres de lui.

Le brun se tourna vivement vers lui avec un soulagement évident qui se peignait sur son visage.

-Malfoy… Ca va ?

-Oui, et toi ? Interrogea-t-il en s'arrêtant face à lui, mal à l'aise.

Potter acquiesça en le dévisageant sans mots, un long moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ? Demanda-t-il doucement en rougissant sous le regard du brun.

Le Survivant sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait et sortit de sa contemplation.

-On peut parler s'il te plait ?

Drago fit genre qu'il était indifférent mais tout son être criait à l'angoisse : « J'aime pas cette question ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? »

-Ouais, viens.

Drago gravit les quatre étages suivit de Potter, cette ascension lui rappela la fameuse nuit où tellement bourrés autant l'un que l'autre ils avaient dû s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour monter les escaliers. Aujourd'hui, Drago courait presque sur les marches.

En rentrant chez lui, il sentit la chaleur l'envahir avec douceur et indiqua à Potter où déposer son manteau et ses affaires.

Harry s'avança dans son salon et regarda la pièce en détail, un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'il ne sut expliquer. Potter était étrange non ?

-Assieds-toi, Potter, si tu veux… Dit Drago en lui indiquant le canapé-lit replié.

Potter s'assit dans une position si masculine, un bras sur l'accoudoir, les jambes écartés, un peu nerveux.

-Tu veux euh, un thé ? Interrogea Drago devant lui, gêné et hésitant.

-Non, ça ira, c'est sympa Malfoy. Répondit-il avec un léger sourire un peu crispé.

Ok… la situation devenait ingérable… Drago s'assit avec raideur à côté de lui, laissant une bonne distance entre lui et Potter.

Et il eut un silence, d'au moins 30 secondes, ce que ça peut être long 30 secondes…

Soudain, Potter se tourna vers lui et le regarda, impénétrable.

-J'ai attendu de tes nouvelles. Lança-t-il avec un peu d'amertume au fond de sa voix.

-Moi aussi, j'ai attendu de tes nouvelles… Rétorqua Drago plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux ébouriffés encore plus par le bonnet.

Quand il les rouvrit, il les planta directement dans les yeux de Drago, sans qu'il ne pu lire un seul sentiment qui traversait la tête de Potter à ce moment.

Drago ouvrit la bouche et faillit se foutre une grande baffe à la phrase qui suivit.

-Je suis désolé pour l'autre nuit… pour une première fois en plus…

Potter fronça les sourcils, visiblement vexé.

-Pour une première fois, c'était parfait, merci Malfoy de t'en inquiéter maintenant. Cingla-t-il en détournant les yeux des siens.

-Tu regrettes ? Demanda le blond d'une petite voix ne sachant comment interpréter la phrase de Potter.

Celui-ci éclata de rire, d'un rire un peu triste :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que non ! Je ne regrette absolument pas, c'était parfait et je crois que je ne pourrais plus toucher à une femme maintenant.

Drago rougit encore, en se trouvant bien entendu pathétique de cette réaction, et détourna son visage du brun.

-Ce que j'aimerais savoir Malfoy, c'est : et maintenant ?

-Et maintenant ? Comment ça ?

-Je sais pas.

Il eut de nouveaux un silence entre eux. Drago le regarda de nouveau, Potter fixait un point en face de lui sans ciller, perdu dans son esprit.

Potter était vraiment beau, horriblement charmant. Il regarda son profil, ses jambes minces étalées face à lui, légèrement écartées, son torse ferme. Potter dû se sentir observé car il tourna vivement ses yeux verts vers lui, le surprenant en plein matage.

Potter, charmeur, posa son bras le long du dossier du canapé en se tournant légèrement vers lui. D'abord hésitant, Drago finit par s'approcher de lui.

-Et si on laissait faire les choses, Potter ? Suggéra le blond en déposa une main sur sa cuisse.

Merlin, il avait envie de lui toucher la peau et de l'embrasser. Il respira avec délice l'odeur de Potter tout près de lui.

Potter passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher encore plus, son souffle caressa son visage et ses lèvres étaient si proches.

-On peut faire ça, oui… Murmura-t-il avec une voix qui fit frissonnait Drago.

Tant pis… Drago se jeta sans ménagement sur les lèvres du Survivant avec impatience, ses lèvres étaient toujours aussi délicieuses et lui provoquaient d'étrange nœud dans l'estomac. Potter répondit évidement au baiser avec intensité si bien que le blond se retrouva bien vite allongé sur lui, en gémissant, prévoyant déjà de mettre Potter à poil.

Mais celui-ci stoppa le baiser avec douceur et lui embrassa tendrement la joue, la mâchoire et le cou alors que Drago restait stupéfié par ce changement brutal d'atmosphère.

Et il comprit, si les gestes de Harry s'étaient calmés dans leurs intensités, si il se comportait tendrement, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller vite, simplement.

Un peu perdu, Drago se laissa aller dans les bras du brun et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Potter avait une odeur appétissante. Il prit une longue aspiration pour capter plus fortement cette note musquée, un peu boisée qui appartenait à Harry Potter, tout à fait conscient de se comporter comme une adolescente.

Doucement, hésitant, il sentit l'une des mains de Potter se glisser sur sa nuque et continuer son voyage dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre s'était posée calmement sur son dos.

Potter et lui se faisaient un câlin ! Merlin, qu'est-ce qui se passait au juste ? Et pourquoi c'était aussi bon ?

A cet instant, Drago, le nez dans le cou de son vis-à-vis, crut qu'il allait s'endormir tellement il se sentit détendu.

Quand il reprit contact avec la réalité, le soleil avait complètement disparu de l'horizon et la nuit avait peu à peu envahi son appartement plongé dans le noir.

Il soupira et, presque à regret, redressa sa tête pour regarder le visage du brun.

Leurs nez se touchèrent presque et Potter rouvrit calmement ses yeux verts pour les planter dans les siens.

Le brun lui fit alors un mince sourire et tendit sa bouche pour lui déposer un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Ca te dit qu'on aille manger un bout ? Murmura-t-il comme si le Gryffondor ne voulait pas rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux, confortable et réconfortant.

Drago relaissa tomber un instant sa tête dans sa nuque et prit d'une impulsion embrassa la peau douce de Potter avant de répondre.

-Ok.

Il se redressa doucement, se sentant comme après avoir passer une longue nuit.

Il entendit Potter s'asseoir sur le canapé et il se retourna vers lui.

-Une pizza ?

OOOO

Bon, coucher avec Potter : check, utiliser le bon pour les merguez du super U : check, arrêter de coucher avec Taylor, pote et tatoueur moldu : check, se sentir étrangement bien dans les bras de Potter : check, bosser ses ASPICs : check, rétablir l'honneur des Malfoys : en cours. Manger une pizza 3 fromages dans un resto moldu avec Potter : en cours…

C'était ce qu'énumérait Drago en coupant sa pizza devant lui. Quand, exactement, sa vie avait commencé lui échapper autant ?

Ah oui, Voldemort.

Sans Voldemort, il aurait son diplôme, ses parents serait encore en vie, il vivrait une vie de luxe dans son Manoir, il commencerait une carrière au Ministère « comme papa », il serait fiancé à une belle jeune femme de la Haute et se taperait des petits mecs à n'en plus pouvoir en cachette et Potter serait son ennemi personnel qu'il avait adoré faire tourner en bourrique toute sa scolarité.

Reste à savoir une chose : est-ce qu'il aurait été heureux ?

Il regarda un instant Potter, face à lui, en train de prendre une part de pizza dans sa main avant de la mordre à pleine dent, sans aucune distinction.

Il grimaça face à tant de mauvaises manières. Potter leva ses yeux et haussa les sourcils en voyant la moue mi outrée mi amusée de son vis-à-vis.

-Vous désirez une autre bouteille, messieurs ? Demanda le serveur.

-La même. Ordonna Drago sans regarder le serveur.

-S'il vous plait. Rajouta Potter fusillant du regard le blond.

Bah quoi ? Son père lui avait appris à ne jamais dire « s'il te plait » ou « merci » à un serveur de restaurant, il était payé pour les servir non ? Certains aspects de son éducation resteraient sûrement ancrés dans son cerveau à jamais.

Comme quand il avait proposé une pizza à Potter, il ne songeait certainement pas à l'amener dans une baraque à pizza quelconque… Ce restaurant italien était le meilleur du quartier tout en restant suffisamment dans ses moyens.

Drago regarda le Survivant sans savoir quoi penser. Ami ? Petit ami ? Amant ? Coup d'un soir ?

De toute façon, avec Potter, ça avait toujours était impossible de ranger leurs relations dans une case avec une définition précise. Mais, là, c'était encore plus délicat.

Potter qui le dévisageait sembla lire dans ses pensées et déposa sa part à moitié mangée dans son assiette.

-C'était quoi ta matière détestée à Poudlard, Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il.

Drago haussa un sourcil de surprise, pourquoi le brun lui posait une question comme ça ?

Face au regard insistant de Potter et son air « t'as intérêt de répondre sinon on va pas y arriver Malfoy », Drago comprit qu'il voulait simplement faire sa connaissance…

Oui, ils se connaissaient bien, mais pas de la bonne manière.

-La botanique. Déclara-t-il en découpant un nouveau morceau de sa pizza. Et toi ?

Potter eu un petit rire qui donna des fourmis dans le ventre du blond.

-D'après toi ?

Drago ricana.

-Potion, non ?

-Ouais, je ne déteste pas ça mais je t'avouerais qu'à l'époque Rogue me mettait hors de moi.

-Et je le vénérais pour ça… Souffla Drago en ricanant.

Potter le fusilla des yeux et rigola enfin.

-Pourquoi tu n'aimais pas la botanique ?

-Ca me salissait les mains…

Potter éclata de rire alors que le serveur déposait la nouvelle bouteille sur la table.

- Te fout pas de ma gueule, Potter… Grommela Drago sachant très bien que c'était ridicule mais il détestait avoir de la terre coincée entre ses ongles, voilà tout ! Bien entendu, il avait fallut qu'il fasse avec au cours de ses travaux d'intérêt généraux…

Potter le regarda toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et ta matière préférée ? Potion, j'en suis sûr.

-Oui, j'ai toujours adoré ça, j'en fais pour me détendre… Toi, c'est Défense contre les Forces du Mal, non ?

-Ouais, je suis plutôt bon quand il s'agit de me battre et de me défendre, c'est comme ça. C'est pour ça que je suis Auror… Et toi ? Après tes ASPICs, tu veux faire quoi ?

Drago se laissa aller sur le dossier de sa chaise dans un soupir et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre du restaurant, songeur. Potter le savait, ils en avaient parlé avec Andromeda quand il était allé la voir elle et Teddy. Mais Potter voulait faire ça bien, dans les règles de l'art, un vrai dîner en tête à tête…

-J'aimerais bien faire mes études supérieures en Potionologie… Mais l'étude des artefacts magiques m'attire aussi beaucoup, je suis plutôt doué pour réparer les vieux trucs magiques.

L'armoire magique… La mort de Dumbledore… Le pire choix de sa vie…

Il eut un blanc dans la conversation et Drago frissonna alors que Potter avait détourné la tête.

Leurs passés étaient beaucoup trop sombres et différents pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre après tout…

-C'est vrai que tu es plutôt doué pour ça. Faudrait que tu regardes la pièce où Andy et moi on a entreposé les vieux objets lugubres de la maison des Black. Déclara Potter en le regardant dans les yeux, un air sérieux et convaincu sur le visage.

Drago écarquilla les yeux à la réponse de Potter, sachant tous ce qu'elle impliquait dans leurs rapports mutuels.

-Oui, j'aimerais, Andromeda m'en a parlé… Souffla-t-il en détournant les yeux et en versant un verre de vin au Survivant.

OOOOO

23 heures. Les rues du quartier moldu dans lequel vivait Drago étaient animées, la musique et les rires filtraient des bars, des jeunes un peu (beaucoup) alcoolisés se déplaçaient en meute pour rejoindre un endroit inconnu les bras rempli de bouteilles d'alcool et de gâteaux d'apéro.

Et Drago marchait sur le trottoir avec à ses côtés le Survivant, sans bruit, parfois leurs mains se frôlaient doucement lui envoyant de petites décharges dans tout le bras droit.

Le dîner avec Potter avait été une bonne idée, passés les premières minutes gênantes et un début de conversation houleuse, les deux jeunes hommes avaient fini par parler à bâton rompu (ou presque) de tout et de n'importe quoi, ne voyant pas le temps passer.

Drago était soufflé de voir qu'il pouvait être attiré par Potter physiquement et apprécier de discuter de longues heures avec lui. Du jamais vu ! Si leurs amis de Poudlard respectifs les avaient vus, ils auraient pensé à la blague du siècle.

Maintenant, dans cette rue, une tension sexuelle avait commencé à surgir. Sans qu'ils se soient concertés, ils avaient pris la direction de son appart miteux. Mais une fois devant, Drago se retrouva les bras ballants, le cerveau comme gelé et bredouilla lamentablement en regardant le charmant Potter en face de lui.

-Tu… euh, enfin… je… Tu veux monter, Potter ?

S'il avait rougit à cette instant là, il se serait cru à ses 17 ans quand, puceau et apeuré, un mec (qu'il avait alors rencontré en boîte tout aussi puceau que lui) lui avait proposé de venir « voir sa chambre » (tel avait été les mots minables du jeune sorcier brun mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de perdre sa vertu ce soir là… bref.)

Et Potter rougit.

Lamentable pour deux mecs adultes et loin d'être des moines, non ?

-Ouais… Souffla le Survivant qui devait se demander à quelle sauce on allait le manger.

Drago, nerveux, gravit ses escaliers et ouvrit son studio à Potter, le laissant rentrer en premier, galant.

Potter retira son écharpe et son manteau avant de les déposer sur le dossier d'une de ses chaises.

Drago se racla la gorge pour se redonner de l'assurance et rangea son manteau en cuir dans son placard avant de s'avancer dans le salon au côté de Potter.

-Euh, tu veux boire un truc, Potter ?

Le brun se tourna vers lui, pensif.

-Non, merci…

Ok… situation gênante… Et dire que d'habitude Drago aurait joué son beau gosse en chauffant sa proie avant de la jeter nue sur son lit sans la moindre hésitation…

Le brun s'avança vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Parfois, avec Potter, il se demandait lequel était celui qui avait le plus d'expérience avec les hommes…

Se relaxant enfin, Drago répondit avec délice au baiser du brun. Il adorait littéralement la bouche de Potter. Il le rapprocha de lui en lui passant les bras autour de la taille et colla son torse au sien. Les mains de Potter se posèrent naturellement sur son épaule et sur sa nuque.

Il frissonna et passa ses mains sous le pull et la chemise du brun, pour sentir sa peau chaude et douce.

Caresser Potter le rendait fou et l'excitait, il oublia de penser à ses questionnements, le fait qu'il prenait plaisir à toucher, être aussi proche de Harry et poussa doucement le Survivant sur son canapé-lit.

Son cœur battait à deux cent à l'heure, l'odeur du brun le rendait fou de désir et Potter n'était pas en reste. Il devenait plus fébrile, il frissonnait et gémissait contre ses lèvres.

Drago transforma son canapé en lit.

Allongé sur le Vainqueur, encore habillé, leurs corps cherchaient à se coller d'avantage l'un contre l'autre, pour ne faire qu'un.

Le désir avait pris le pas et les deux jeunes hommes s'y laissaient aller avec confiance et excitation.

En regardant Potter dans les yeux un instant, en voyant briller ses yeux verts à la fois si indéchiffrables et mystérieux, Drago se dit que cette fois-ci, pas de retour en arrière possible dans cette relation étrange : il avait le Gryffondor dans la peau. Il était perdu et il aimait ça.

**Fin du chapitre 11**

**Et voilà ! Ca vous à plu ? Reviews please ! Je veux vos avis ^^**

**Prochain chapitre vendredi ou dimanche prochain, il sera un peu particulier puisqu'on change de POV… Ahah mystère !**

**Bonne semaine à tous**

**Bisous**

**The Fool**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Titre : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, Demain c'est loin)**

**Auteur : xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous pour vos reviews de plus en plus nombreuses et de vos ajouts à vos favoris, vous me faites énormément plaisir et m'encouragez à écrire !**

**Je n'ai pas le temps de faire de réponses à vos reviews : partiel time ! C'est horrible !**

**Je suis d'ailleurs vraiment désolé pour le retard d'une semaine pour ce chapitre !**

**Pour le 13ème, faudra également attendre un peu, il est pas fini et une lourde semaine m'attend...**

**Bonne lecture à vous et encore mille merci pour vos reviews !**

**! Ceci est un futur slash Drago/Harry !**

**Attention : chapitre non corrigé ! Désolé pour les fautes ! Je n'ai même pas le temps de me relire !**

**Chapitre 12 **: _« Gay, hétéro, triso. Pourquoi est ce qu'on doit tout catégoriser ?_ » Nathan, dans la série anglaise _Misfits. _

Harry Potter ouvrit péniblement ses yeux, encore embrumé par le sommeil. Il grogna faiblement et se passa une main sur son visage pour tenter de reprendre pied avec la réalité plus rapidement.

Il n'était pas du matin… Il regarda un instant le plafond du salon-chambre éclairé par l'aurore et tourna sa tête vers son partenaire de nuit.

Drago Malfoy, tout près de lui, dormait encore profondément. Harry détailla son vis-à-vis paisiblement : des cheveux blonds décoiffé à cause de la nuit agitée, un visage fin et noble aux traits détendus par le sommeil, une peau blanche… Son bras gauche était paisiblement posé à côté de lui et Harry pouvait voir la Marque des Ténèbres ressortir sur celui-ci. Il passa doucement un doigt sur celle-ci, fasciné…

Le contact fit frissonner le blond qui se tourna dans le lit et se mit de dos. Drago Malfoy n'était clairement pas prêt de se réveiller et dans un sens, Harry en était soulagé. Il s'approcha légèrement du blond et déposé son visage contre la nuque de l'ancien mangemort en respirant son odeur. Une odeur qu'il connaissait bien à présent et qui le rassurait, l'électrisait comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Il sentit son cœur s'accéléré et eu un mince sourire.

Ce matin, il se sentait différent, Malfoy lui avait définitivement fait passé de l'autre côté de la barrière. Jamais il ne pourrait toucher une femme de sa vie, mais ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un autre homme que Malfoy le touche.

Il s'éloigna du blond et se leva en silence. Il rassembla doucement ses affaires en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller le Serpentard.

Habillé, il fit apparaître une feuille et un stylo.

_« Malfoy,_

_Il est 7h30 et je dois aller en cours, j'ai un entrainement ce samedi matin._

_J'ai passé une soirée et une nuit… »_

Harry fronça les sourcils, que lui écrire : une soirée et une nuit formidable ? Ridicule même si c'était réellement le fond de sa pensée. Merde, il était plus un adolescent fleur bleue !

Il barra la ligne d'un coup de stylo bref et mit à la place :

_« Merci pour la soirée et la nuit._

_A bientôt,_

_HP »_

Il plia la feuille avec une certaine appréhension, est-ce que Malfoy le recontacterai ? Que pensait-il de leur nuit ? De leur relation ?

C'était pour cela que ce matin, Harry préférait prendre la fuite et ne pas être là au réveil du blond. Il avait peur de ce qu'il vivait avec le blond, un autre homme. C'était Drago Malfoy, sur quel pied danser avec lui ?

Pour l'instant, c'était lui qui avait fait les premiers pas, c'était lui qui lui avait demandé de l'aide, lui qui l'avait embrassé la première fois, lui qui était venu le voir après leur première nuit ensemble, lui qui avait relevé l'étrangeté de leur relation et lui avait demandé ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était toujours lui qui engagé la conversation et enfin, c'était lui qui était sensé être l'hétéro dans l'histoire…

Il était certes un véritable Gryffondor mais son courage et sa prise d'initiative avait des limites ! Surtout que le blond restait, à ce moment là même, une énigme totale.

Il s'était trop livré pour pouvoir continuer sans retour. Une relation ne se fait jamais à sens unique et aujourd'hui il avait besoin que Drago Malfoy l'aide à y voir plus claire et réagisse à l'étrangeté de leur situation.

Il quitta l'appartement en silence et transplana directement dans les escaliers.

OOOOO

-Parrain ! Hurla Teddy en se jetant sur Harry Potter.

Le brun venait à peine de franchir la porte que son énergique petit filleul venait de lui sauter dessus.

-Hey mon amour ! S'exclama Harry en portant le petit dans ses bras avant de le serrer contre lui.

Par Merlin, il adorait ce gamin et donnerait sa vie pour lui !

-Mamie ! Il est rentré !

Harry se rendit dans la cuisine de la maison des Black et regarda Andy poser une cafetière pleine sur la table, encore en robe de chambre. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bonjour Harry, tu n'es pas en retard pour ton entrainement de ce matin ?

Harry baissa la tête, un peu penaud et redéposa Teddy à terre.

-C'est dans une heure, j'ai le temps de déjeuner avec vous…

-Parfait. J'ai fait des pancakes.

Harry ne regretterait jamais d'avoir aménagé avec Andromeda Black et Teddy Lupin. Andy était devenu une personne très chère à son cœur, comme une tante, une grande sœur, et parfois même une véritable mère et amie. A deux, c'était toujours plus facile de relever les épreuves et de panser les blessures du passé.

Andy avait su être là, patiente, affrontant en silence ses crises de colère, de haine, d'angoisse. Il savait qu'il avait été longtemps un petit gars insupportable, à peine mieux qu'un ado rebelle en crise mais Andy l'avait compris et savait s'y prendre avec lui.

Et Teddy, un petit rayon de lumière qui le faisait immédiatement redescendre de ses sombres pensées. Pour lui, Harry avait fait d'énorme effort pour être un parrain exemplaire, pour se sortir de sa dépression et d'affronter l'Après-Guerre.

Teddy ne méritait pas de grandir auprès d'une personne male luné et instable.

Quelle étrange famille ils étaient tous les trois… Mais Harry aimait cette famille bancale et pleine d'amour.

Andromeda lui servit des pancakes en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. Elle savait qu'il avait découché mais elle ne lui demanda pas des comptes. Chacun ici avait son petit jardin secret…

OOOO

La formation préparant le concours d'entrée au Bureau des Aurors durait trois ans. Ils étaient à peu près une quinzaine par promo et Harry faisait parti de la deuxième année.

Il était le meilleur de ses camarades mais surtout, il lui arrivait d'être meilleur que certains Auors eux-mêmes. Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance pure ni de la fierté mal placée mais seulement un fait.

Harry s'était battu toute sa vie, il avait de bon réflexe, il avait appris sur le tas et seul, ainsi ses réactions, ses sorts surprenaient les Aurors les plus avisés qui avaient une méthode de combat classique et scolaire.

Williamson, son Auror Instructeur ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Il le regardait avec mépris, dénigré ses prises de positions et ses actions, il était condescendant et ne le prenait jamais au sérieux. Dean Thomas et lui en bavaient sérieusement.

La formation d'Auror était divisé en trois parties : des cours purement théoriques sur la criminologie, la stratégie, l'histoire de la magie, la politique et la justice, puis il y'avait des cours pratiques composés d'apprentissage de sort, de potion, de sports de combat moldu et magique, des techniques de filatures, de déguisement, de série d'entrainement, d'endurance. Et enfin, la troisième partie : le pratique sur le terrain.

-Potter, ma parole, tu es en avance aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Blaise Zabini accoudé contre la machine à café, une tasse à peine commencée entre les mains.

Harry retira sa cape en fixant Zabini avec une certaine gêne… Et si le meilleur ami de Malfoy était au courant ?

Mais le visage neutre, presque amical de l'apprenti Auror ne lui permettait pas de savoir si c'était le cas…

-Ouais, je suis pas du matin mais aujourd'hui, je suis tombé du lit…

_« Pour fuir ton meilleur ami que je comprends pas et pour me fuit moi-même... »_

-Café ? Proposa l'ancien Serpentard en introduisant d'office quelques mornilles dans la machine à café.

OOOO

Harry sirotait sa tasse en regardant les étudiants de sa promo arrivés peu à peu. Zabini discutait à côté de lui avec une jeune apprentie qui n'avait pas fait ses classes à Poudlard.

Sur 15 étudiants, ils n'étaient en effet que 7 à sortir de l'école de magie privée, les autres venaient de l'enseignement public ou à domicile. Harry était gêné face à eux, les surprenant à le dévisager avec respect et admiration. Seuls les élèves de son école et de sa promo ne le regardaient pas comme un dieu vivant ou comme un concurrent à abattre. Et les discutions qui lui arrivait d'avoir sur Poudlard ou les petites animosités entre anciennes maisons restaient absolument obscure aux 8 autres étudiants.

Susan Bones et Padma Patil rigolaient à gorge déployées, de bonne humeur et se faisaient mutuellement un chignon magique en prévision de l'entrainement. Dean, Sean et Ernie Macmillan testaient la nouvelle balle rebondissante de chez George et Ron.

Harry Potter, lui, était vraiment perdu dans ses pensées, des douleurs au bas de son dos lui rappelant méchamment la nuit agitée qu'il avait passé…

Leur prof de combat arriva enfin, éloignant Harry de ses réflexions pendant le temps du cours.

Trois heures plus tard, une bouteille d'eau en moins, les apprentis Auror étaient réunis autour de leur enseignant, essoufflés et transpirants.

-Bon, c'était pas si mal… Thomas, faudra que tu arrêtes de boire autant le vendredi soir et ça ira mieux !

Dean baissa la tête alors que Sean ricanait. Entre les deux, Dean tenait le plus mal à l'alcool et presque tout les vendredis soir ces deux là allaient boire au Café Sorcier.

-Teilor, tu feras attention à ton bras droit, il est mou, je sais que t'es gauchère et que c'est une force mais muscle moi ce bras droit !

La jeune fille, Moïra Teilor acquiesça.

-Potter !

Potter releva la tête, attentif au visage froid de son enseignant.

-C'était parfait… La prochaine fois, retient un peu tes coups, j'ai mal aux côtes…

Harry rougit en baissant la tête en se souvenant du combat agressif qu'il avait eu avec son professeur une heure plus tôt.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur…

-Suffit Potter ! La Modestie c'est dehors, on en a déjà parler ! Bones ! Tes cheveux sont certes impeccables mais ton jeu de jambe laisse à désirer…

Et tous les étudiants, comme après chaque entrainement, recevaient en silence le commentaire mordant de leur professeur parfais plus arcariac que Rogue.

-La semaine prochaine, vous êtes sur le terrain, cependant, un de vos Auror Instructeur, l'Auror Williamson est en mission et ne pourra pas assurer la formation de Thomas et Potter. Par ce fait, Potter, tu rejoins le groupe de Zabini et Teilor avec l'Auror Connor, Thomas, tu vas avec Patil et Souther avec l'Auror Friedrich. Bon week end !

-Excusez moi professeur ? Intervint Moïra Teilor avec confiance.

Le professeur se retourna en fronçant les sourcils vers elle.

-Aspirant Teilor ?

-La mission de Williamson, a-t-elle un rapport avec les crimes anti-moldu qui pourrait être l'origine d'anciens Mangemorts ?

Potter grinça des dents. Effectivement, le Bureau des Aurors et la presse avait découvert le lundi dernier deux meurtres d'origines sorcières sur des moldus qui avaient été torturé avant de subir l'Avada Kedavra. Un vulgaire tag avait été laissé en signature par les ou le meurtriers : une marque des ténèbres grossièrement représentée.

Le professeur se raidit et dévisagea la jeune sorcière avec froideur.

-Teilor, c'est pas vos affaires ! Laissez les Aurors professionnels faire le boulot et apprenez vos règlements de comportement de l'Auror sans poser de questions. Si on a besoin, on vous en parlera.

Sur ces mots secs du professeur, Moïra rougit et s'excusa mollement. Cette fille était gentille, Harry avait un peu discuté avec elle, il l'avait même trouvé séduisante. Mais elle avait toujours cette manie de poser les questions qui ne fallait pas.

-Potter ! Zabini ! Suivez-moi ! S'exclama l'Auror en ouvrant la porte de son bureau dans l'arrière classe.

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Zabini un peu plus loin qui avait l'air de se poser les mêmes questions que lui : que leur voulait le professeur Spencer à tous les deux un samedi midi ?

Le brun ramassa ses affaires avec raideurs, Merlin qui lui tardait de dormir un peu ! et se dirigea vers le bureau.

OOOOO

Zabini referma la porte et prit le siège à côté du brun. Harry regardait son professeur, qui était également un Auror Supérieur, bras droit de Kingsley Shacklebolt, le Chef des Aurors.

Une large cicatrice traversée son visage, déformant sa lèvres dans un rictu amère, blessure faite par Lucius Malfoy durant la Première Grande Guerre comme Kingsley lui avait révélé durant les débriffing post-Deuxième Grande Guerre pour la restructuration du monde magique.

Être convoqué dans son bureau n'était jamais bon…

-Aspirant Potter et Zabini. Commença formellement le sévère Auror en les dévisageant de son œil valide. On m'a chargé de vous parler un peu de cette affaire de meurtre moldu…

Harry soupira et se raidit sur son siège, Zabini sembla nerveux. L'ancien Serpentard était souvent associé aux Mangemorts et trahison à cause de son statu de Serpentard et reconnu pour être proche d'anciens Mangemort… Ancien Mangemort comme Drago Malfoy…

Les Aurors avertis avaient du mal à lui faire confiance et certains professeurs le traitait avec un grand méprit, s'appliquant à le déstabiliser pour le faire quitter la formation. Mais Spencer ne faisait pas parti de ce type de professeur.

-Il semblerait que ces meurtres soient l'œuvre de Mangemort non reconnu ayant échappé à notre vigilance durant la Débâcle des Mangemorts. Des petites frappes durant la Seconde Grande Guerre mais qui semble trouvait marrant de se foutre de notre gueule maintenant…

-Quel est le rapport avec Harry Potter et moi dans cette affaire ? Intervint Zabini sur la défensive.

Spencer le dévisagea un instant et lui répondit d'une voix plus douce.

-En rien, Aspirant Zabini, vous êtes soupçonner, je sais que beaucoup d'Aurors et professeurs ne vous portent pas dans leurs cœurs mais ce n'est pas mon cas, ni celui du Chef Shacklebolt.

Zabini se détendit un peu et Harry ne comprenait pas où Scaden voulait en venir.

-Rien a été fait dans ce sens, nous avons aucunes preuves, mais Drago Malfoy est sur la liste des potentiels suspects…

-Quoi ? S'exclama en cœur les deux étudiants. Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Hurla Zabini rouge de colère.

-Il a rien fait ! Renchérit Harry en sentant son cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

Spencer resta silencieux face à leur réaction.

-Nous ne pouvons pas enlever Drago Malfoy sur la liste des interrogatoires à mener. Je vous ai fait venir ici tous les deux car je sais que toi, Zabini, tu le côtois régulièrement depuis sa libération et toi Potter, tu l'as défendu au cours du procès des Malfoy…

« Et j'ai couché avec lui… Deux fois... »

-Potter, tu avais tes raisons, et tu sais de quoi il est capable, tu l'as vu en action comme on peut dire…

Harry resta muet face à l'affirmation de Spencer. Oui, il l'avait fait vu en pleines actions qui n'étaient certainement pas à son avantage mais aussi d'autres qu'il l'était.

-Zabini, je veux que tu n'interfères pas dans cette histoire, un Auror n'a pas le droit de participer à une mission le mettant en relation directe avec des proches. Toi, Potter, par contre, nous allons avoir besoin de toi pour l'interrogatoire. Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'y assister car tu es Aspirant Auror mais d'une manière officieuse Kingsley veut que tu nous aides dans cette affaire. Tu connais bien les Mangemorts et leurs modes de fonctionnement…

-Mais Malfoy n'est pas un mang…

-Silence ! Sois professionel Potter !

Harry ferma la bouche d'un coup. Tétanisé par le tournant que venait de prendre la situation…

Il allait devoir participer à l'interrogatoire de Drago Malfoy, soupçonné de complicité voire d'assassinat envers des moldus.

Est-ce qu'un jour lui ou Malfoy pourrait enfin échapper à leur passé ?

OOOO

Zabini et lui sortir du bureau raide comme des poteaux et traversèrent la salle d'entrainement vide à grandes enjambés.

A peine sortie dans le couloir, le grand sorcier noir laissa éclater sa colère.

-Bordel de merde ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Drago n'a rien fait !

Harry serra ses poings en voyant Zabini dans une rage noire, lui-même se sentait prêt à exploser, entre indignation et révolte pure. Le Ministère faisait son boulot mais Drago Malfoy n'était plus mangemort depuis longtemps, il avait assez payé comme.

Et puis, Drago Malfoy était… particulier… Il se sentait dans l'obligation de le protéger. Perdu dans ses émotions, il sentit que son désarroi s'était traduit par des larmes de colère, de tristesse et d'impuissance.

Discrètement, il s'essuya les yeux, perdu et terrorisé avant de prendre Zabini par le bras.

-T'en fais pas, je sais qu'il a rien fait et je te jure qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Sinon, je vais redevenir le Harry qui a buté Voldy et faire un massacre.

Zabini se calma d'aussi sec et dévisagea son camarade, perdu.

-Mais, pourquoi tu ferais ça après tout ?

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! Vous les Serpentards vous pensez que chaque bonne action est faite par intérêt ?

L'ancien vert et argent se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux courts.

-Merci Potter, fais ce que tu peux et, je sais que c'est interdit, mais tiens moi au courant, s'il te plait.

Harry acquiesça, la mâchoire contractée par la colère et la détermination.

OOOO

L'interrogatoire avait déjà commencé, Malfoy avait été amené dans une salle vide dés 11 heures pour un questionnaire en règle par Williamson. Harry avait avalé sans plaisir un café fort et regardait le visage tendu de Malfoy à travers la vitre de la porte.

- Laissez-moi rentrer. Ordonna-t-il à Spencer, oubliant son statu d'étudiant. De suite.

Le professeur acquiesça et ouvrit la porte magiquement avant de pénétrer dans la salle.

A part Williamson, le Chef des Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt se tenait près de la table où était menotté son amant de la veille.

Drago n'eu aucune réaction apparente en le voyant arriver au côté du professeur Spencer. Mais Harry lu au fond de ses yeux de la peur, de l'incompréhension et de la colère. Il lui fit un léger haussement de tête dans le but de lui transmettre son soutient. Drago eut l'air de le comprendre car, il se détendit un peu sur sa chaise.

-Alors, Malfoy, tu es au courant des meurtres n'est-ce pas ?

-Ca fait trois fois que vous me le demandez et oui, j'ai lu dans la Gazette lundi dernier. Répondit froidement l'ancien Mangemort.

-Sale petite…

-Williamson ! S'exclama sèchement Kingsley.

Son Auror Instructeur se mordit la lèvre, semblant ronger son frein. Il détestait les Mangemorts, encore plus ceux qui ne croupissait pas au fin fond d'une tombe ou d'une cellule à Azkaban. L'archétype même de l'Auror intolérant et pleins d'aprioris.

-Où était tu lundi soir entre 18h et 4 heures du matin ?

Drago soupira longuement.

-J'ai débauché de la boutique de George et Ron Weasley à 18h30, je suis sorti du côté Moldu et j'ai pris le métro. Je suis rentré chez moi, je suis allé prendre un verre avec mes amis moldus dans mon quartier, je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai chié et je me suis couché ! Faudra que je vous le répète combien de fois !

Harry, si la situation n'avait pas été si grave, aurait volontiers éclaté de rire et aurait plaint celui qui venait de recevoir cette réplique froide et insolente en pleine face.

Effectivement, Williamson n'eu pas l'air d'apprécier ce foutage de gueule et frappa du poing sur la table, le visage encore plus rouge que d'habitude.

Potter avait sortir sa baguette discrètement et rapidement prêt à en découdre si ce crétin d'Auror perdait ses moyens.

-Williamson, lève-toi, je prends la relève… Déclara Kingsley, peu satisfait du non-professionnalisme de l'Auror Williamson, en s'asseyant en face de Drago Malfoy qui le regardait avec un rictus aux lèvres.

-Vous aussi vous voulez savoir ce que je foutais lundi entre 18h et 4h ? Lança sarcastiquement Malfoy.

-Monsieur Malfoy, je vous conseille de vous calmez, vous n'êtes pas dans la meilleure situation du monde.

-J'ai connu pire, mais j'avoue que là, j'ai rien fait.

Un silence passa et Harry avait cessé de respirer, ne sachant pas comment intervenir durant l'interrogatoire.

-Trois moldus ont été découvert mort ce matin, assassiné cette nuit. Où étais-tu hier soir et la nuit dernière ?

Merlin… C'était une chance en or pour sortir Malfoy de ce guêpier !

Drago Malfoy ouvrit ses yeux grands arrondis et passa nerveusement son regard de lui à Potter.

-Il était avec moi. Intervint enfin Harry d'une voix ferme et résolu.

Williamson, Spencer et Kingsley se tournèrent, perplexes, vers le Survivant.

Harry s'approcha de la table d'interrogatoire.

-Drago Malfoy était avec moi toute la soirée d'hier, toute la nuit également. Je ne l'ai quitté que ce matin, sur les coups de 7h30. Jetez-moi un Vertisas ou mettez moi sur Vérasium si vous voulez la confirmation.

Le silence fut des plus gênants. Les trois Aurors regardaient avec stupeur et incrédulité le Survivant, un peu rouge, débité professionnellement les alibis de Drago Malfoy.

Williamson fut le premier à intervenir.

-Et comment êtes-vous sûr que Drago n'est pas sorti pour commettre ces petits crimes moldus ?

Drago claqua sa langue contre son palé, prêt à rétorquer.

-Parce que nous n'avons pas vraiment dormir Auror Williamson. Voilà pourquoi. Et j'ai le sommeil plus que léger, je l'aurais entendu quitter le lit dans lequel nous étions et sortir de son domicile…

Drago déposa sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant, le bout du front dépassant de ses mains rouge vif. Harry n'en menait pas bien large : un coming out à un interrogatoire d'Auror sans être passer par la case « amis » c'était franchement pas une partie de plaisir.

**Fin du chapitre 12**

**Alors, que pensez-vous de ce changement de POV ? Je pense faire parler Harry peut être un ou deux chapitres de plus ^^**

**Pour la suite, le 13ème chapitre, il faudra attendre encore un peu : je suis en plein exam. Il est à moitié écrit et je n'aurai pas le temps de le finir pour la semaine prochaine ! Il arrivera avec quelques jours de retard, désolé !**

**Et maintenant, une petite review pour m'encourager ? J'en ai vraiment vraiment vraiment besoin ces temps-ci ! **

**Bisous**

**The Fool**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Titre : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, **_**Demain c'est loin**_**)**

**Auteur : xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**Note de l'auteur**

_**D'abord, je veux tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires, votre lectures.**_

_**Grâce à vous, j'ai atteint 100 reviews et je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment heureuse !**_

_**Merci à tous !**_

Enfin, pour remercier ma centième (et cent unième) revieweuses qui sont **SOLNE**, **CRICKET32 **(mais aussi celle qui m'a laissé la 99ème) **77HILDEGARD** je vous ai réservé une petite surprise !

**SOLNE**, envoie moi ton mail si tu veux en profiter !

_**Pour les autres, merci, merci, merci encore ! (je pense vous gâter vous aussi au cours des prochains chapitre, don't worry)**_

_**Je vous aimes !**_

_**The Fool**_

_**PS : je réponds à vos reviews après le miam-miam du soldat ^^**_

**Attention : chapitre non corrigé ! (encore) et écrit vite donc avec des fautes ! Désolé !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 13** _: « En matière d'amour comme de testaments, le dernier est le seul valide et annule les précédents. »_ Pitigrilli

-Bon… Lança Spencer. Merci pour votre déclaration Potter, veuillez à présent sortir.

Harry sentit une froide colère monter dans sa poitrine.

-Comment ? Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ou quoi ?

-Potter, votre place n'est pas ici en vue de vos rapports avec _l'interrogé_, renchéri Williamson, le regard condescendant, un brin dégoûté.

Harry vu rouge.

-Pour qui vous vous prenez ? Vous me faites venir officieusement pour que je vous aide et quand je vous apprends ma relation avec Monsieur Malfoy vous vous permettez de m'évincer ! J'en ai ras le cul de votre hypocrisie ! Alors, non, je ne sors pas.

Le brun attira une chaise à lui magiquement, sans baguette, il savait très clairement que sa magie bouillonnée en lui à un tel point que les trois Aurors et Drago Malfoy pouvaient le sentir. L'atmosphère était tendu, presque irrespirable à cause de l'aura qu'il dégageait.

Satisfait de son effet et des regards des trois hommes de lois redevenus respectueux –non, non, ils le craignaient en cette instant, devant eux, ce n'était plus l'Aspirant Potter mais le Vainqueur de Voldemort- Harry s'assit avec une certaine prestance, proche de Drago Malfoy.

Le blond le fixait, ne laissant pas transparaitre ses sentiments mais au fond de ses yeux gris, Harry y lu de la reconnaissance.

-Harry, calme-toi. Lança doucement le Chef des Auror en reprenant place en face de Drago.

-Je suis calme. A présent, voilà comment ça va se passer. L'Auror Williamson va aller chercher du Vératisium et vous allez me reposer les questions quand je l'aurais bu. En temps que Auror et impliqué involontairement dans une accusation _éhontée_ de crimes, c'est dans mon devoir de témoigner ma fidélité au Bureau des Aurors.

Personne de broncha.

-J'ai dit : maintenant, Williamson !

L'Auror, un peu tremblant et paniqué, sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire au pas de charge.

-Malfoy, fait une listes des Mangemorts dont tu te souviens, relève bien ceux qui n'ont pas été incarcéré pour faute de preuves ou ceux qui ont disparus de la circulation. Signale les personnes qui pourraient en savoir plus que toi. Est-ce que cela vous convient Chef Shacklebolt ?

L'ancien membre du Phénix lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

-Content de retrouver le Potter que j'ai connu. Tu aurais décidemment dû accepter de passer le concours de suite après ta Victoire, je continue à la soutenir.

Harry rougit alors que Spencer faisait apparaître un parchemin et une plume à Malfoy, toujours silencieux, tendu et sans émotions.

-Ca va Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il avec plus de douceur qui le voulait face à son professeur et à Kingsley.

Malfoy le fusilla du regard, redevenu le petit merdeux de Serpentard.

-Ta gueule Potty ! Tu me déconcentre ! Siffla-t-il avec mépris en grattant son parchemin sans lui adresser un regard de plus.

Le brun eu un sourire en coin. Drago Malfoy, même dans une si mauvaise situation que celle-ci, gardait son mordant et sa fierté sans faille. Et il continuait à le traiter comme un homme normal.

OOOOO

L'épreuve du sérum de vérité avait été faite rapidement, ses propos retranscrit dans leur exactitude. Drago avait un alibi béton pour la nuit dernière et ce matin, son alibi pour lundi tenait la route mais impossible de faire témoigner des moldus ou de prouver que Drago n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre pour la nuit.

Aux yeux de la loi magique, il restait un suspect mais surtout, il était devenu un témoin. Son parchemin remit en lumière des noms oubliés d'anciens mangemorts non reconnu comme tel par manque de preuve. Pas de Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras ne voulait plus dire « non-Mangemort » dans les derniers mois de la Seconde Grande Guerre. Les Mangemorts qui avaient fuit après la Victoire étaient toujours activement rechercher mais en vu des faits actuelles, Kingsley décida de doubler les effectifs pour les retrouver.

Ainsi, Mafoy était de nouveau libre de ses mouvements mais, malgré les hurlements de Harry, l'ancien Mangemort était sur surveillance. Son courrier lu, ses déplacements suivit et son domicile surveiller.

Cela rendait fou le Survivant mais Malfoy lui rabaissa le caquet sèchement en lui disant que l'Auror pourrait toujours le défendre si les Mangemorts décidaient de s'en prendre en lui et qu'il préférait être suivit quelques mois qu'en passait quelques autres à Azkaban.

Seul Drago Malfoy savait lui tenir tête et le remettre à sa place quand il était au plus haut de sa colère.

Spencer acquiesça devant tant de réparti et de raison de la part d'un ancien Mangemort. Le Chef des Aurors signa les papiers, parti choisir les deux Aurors qui surveilleraient Drago Malfoy et ils purent sortir de la salle.

Ni Spencer, ni Kingsley et encore moins Williamson n'avaient rappelé l'étrangeté de sa relation avec le Serpentard.

OOOO

Drago Malfoy avançait avec fierté à travers la nuée de journaliste. Les nouvelles avaient vite circulés, les journalistes n'étaient pas nés de la dernière pluie, le meurtre du matin avait filtré et l'association à « Drago Malfoy au Bureau des Aurors » à « Drago Malfoy, suspect ? » n'avait pas été longue à venir.

Harry le suivait, habitué, de près, très près. Avec une main discrète, placée dans le bas de son dos, Harry le poussait en avant, pour que jamais il ne s'arrête.

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Pourquoi sortez-vous du Bureau des Aurors ? Cela concerne les meurtres ? Monsieur Malfoy !

La cacophonie des journalistes prenait une seule voix, forte, pressante, stressante, impossible de savoir quel journal posait les questions !

-Harry Potter ! Vous enquêtez sur cette affaire ? Vous qui défendez Drago Malfoy depuis la fin de la Guerre, vous le pensez innocent ?

Drago était de dos, mais il pouvait sentir son stress, ses muscles étaient crispés à son maximum. Sa baguette étroitement serré dans son poing. Le Survivant décida d'intervenir.

-SILENCE ! Cria-t-il soudainement. Monsieur Malfoy ne répondra à aucune question. Ecartez vous !

Aucuns journalistes ne faisaient un geste, s'étaient tus mais les flashs de lumière des appareils photo continuaient à les aveugler.

-Ecartez –vous, bordel !

Une brèche s'ouvrit sur sa gauche, Harry saisit l'ancien serpentard par les épaules et le tira hors des journalistes. Les questions avaient repris, les journalistes encore sur leurs talons. Ce n'est qu'une fois parvenu à l'ascenseur, les grilles fermés que Harry se dit enfin : « c'est fini… pour l'instant »

Il regarda les journalistes amassé contre les grilles fermés, continuant à la prendre en photo et à hurler des questions, comme des vautours. L'ascenseur s'éloigna et ce fut le silence. Enfin.

Drago avait la respiration sifflante, ses épaules étaient voutés, la fierté Malfoysienne dont il avait fait preuve durant l'interrogatoire et devant les journalistes avait disparu.

Harry regarda le blond accusé le coup, appuyé contre les parois de l'ascenseur.

-Drago… Dit-il faiblement en s'avançant vers lui. Ca va ?

Drago leva les yeux et le regarda.

Devant ses yeux gris perdu, apeuré, délivré de leur voile d'insensibilité, Harry lui déposa une main tendre sur la joue. Et à sa grande surprise, Drago se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Fort. Trop fort.

-Ca va s'arranger… Marmonna Harry, pas plus confiant, encore sous le choc lui aussi.

OOOOO

-J'aurais du quitter l'Angleterre tant que je le pouvais encore.

Ce fut les premiers mots que Malfoy prononçaient depuis qu'il avait quitté la salle d'interrogatoire. Harry ne répondit rien, marchant rapidement dans le Hall du Ministère, les journalistes ne les avaient pas encore rattrapés. Il décida d'ignorer la phrase du Serpentard et lui demanda :

-Tu veux quitter le Ministère par Cheminette ou par la sortie moldu ?

-Moldu, je dois appeler Blaise, tu m'as dit qu'il était au courant de ma garde à vue.

Harry acquiesça (le Ministère de la Sorcellerie n'était pas encore aux normes pour permettre aux ondes des appareils électroniques moldu de filtrer, c'était prévu pour l'année prochaine) et guida Drago Malfoy hors du Ministère sans faire attention aux regards curieux et attentifs des sorciers qu'ils croisaient.

A peine sorti dans la rue de Londres, Harry aperçu les deux Aurors chargés de surveiller (ou protéger) Malfoy un peu derrière eux, discrets. Il grinça des dents et regarda le visage de Drago, tendu et stoïque. Harry le poussa dans une petite ruelle pour qu'aucuns sorciers ne viennent les déranger. Il vit Drago s'appuyer contre le mur, un peu tremblant en sortant son portable. Harry s'éloigna quelques instants pour lui laisser l'intimité nécessaire à son coup de téléphone. Dans la ruelle en face, les deux Aurors (deux hommes d'une quarantaine d'année, performants et anciens membres de l'ordre du Phénix) lui firent un léger signe de la tête. Harry fut alors rassurer que Malfoy soit sous leurs surveillances plutôt que sous celle de Williamson par exemple. Quel crétin ce mec…

Quand il n'entendit plus Drago marmonna dans son mobil, il se retourna et le trouva les yeux fermés, la tête en arrière toujours dos à son mur. Il le détailla un instant. Drago Malfoy l'allure aussi classe que d'habitude affiché un visage tendu –quoi de plus normal après la matinée passé- ses cheveux étaient en désordre et sa main droite était agité de quelques tressaillement. Harry eu l'envie soudaine de le protéger jalousement du reste du monde, de le cacher aux yeux de tous et de le serrer fort entre lui. Il fut surpris d'être pris d'aussi forte émotion concernant l'énigmatique Malfoy et se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant quoi faire. Il s'approcha doucement du blond et s'appuya contre le mur en silence.

Drago lui saisit la main doucement, sans bougé d'un geste et laissa échapper un soupire de désespoir.

-Potter, merci… Murmura-t-il en tournant enfin ses yeux vers les siens. Aussi bleus que ceux de Sirius.

Le survivant lui fit un mince sourire et lui serra la main à son tour.

-Je dois aller chez Blaise et Pansy.

Harry resta silencieux et le blond se redressa, sa main toujours dans la sienne avant de se poster en face de lui, tout près.

-Je pense qu'on a beaucoup de choses à se dire, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-il avec un mince sourire.

-Je crois Malfoy, je crois…

-On se voit ce soir ?

-Chez moi ?

-Chez toi. A ce soir Potter.

Le blond se pencha légèrement vers lui et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Et sans avoir rajouté quelque chose il transplana, le laissant seul dans la ruelle.

OOOOO

Quand il rentra chez lui, la maison était bruyante, trop pour Andromeda et Teddy seul. Surtout qu'à cette heure là, Teddy devait être à la sieste.

Il s'approcha de la cuisine d'où sortaient les conversations animées et poussa la porte en se voulant discret… mais la porte émit un grincement sonneur… (Fuck cette maison !)

Dans la cuisine, le petit groupe s'était tu et le regardait.

Ron, Hermione, George et Andromeda étaient assis à table, une tasse de thé entre leurs mains.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils et en descendant les quelques marches pour les rejoindre.

-Harry ! Où est Drago ? S'exclama George en se redressant à moitié, le visage tendu et inquiet.

C'était donc la raison de leurs venues, mais comment ils étaient déjà au courant ?

Il leur fit un regard interrogateur et s'assit à côté de Andromeda.

-J'ai appris la nouvelle ce matin au Ministère. Annonça Hermione en croisant et décroisant ses jambes nerveusement. J'étais venu rencontrer le dirigeant du secteur Créature magiques quand j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux Aurors. Et j'ai croisé Blaise Zabini par hasard entre midi et deux. Il m'a tout expliqué. Alors, j'ai tenu au courant Ron et George qui étaient étonnés de ne pas voir Drago arrivait au magasin pour 14 heures et alors, on est venu te chercher ici mais tu n'étais pas là. J'en ai déduis que tu devais être impliqué dans l'enquête alors on est resté ici attendre des nouvelles et…

-Oh, oh, calme Hermione, respire… Stoppa Harry en lui posa une main devant la bouche de sa meilleure amie.

-Désolé. Dit-elle entre ses doigts, un petit air navré.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? Demanda Andromeda en lui faisant venir une tasse de sa baguette. Où est Drago ?

Harry soupira et passa ses deux mains dans ses cheveux, se préparant à l'explication dont certains détails risqueraient de surprendre la tablée… En sentant les regards pressants de ses amis il se décida :

-Il y'a eu un deuxième meurtre ce matin, sur le modèle de celui de lundi dernier. Les soupçons se sont évidement tournés vers les Mangemorts en libertés…

-Malfoy. Acheva Hermione en se touchant distraitement sa vieille cicatrice sur sa joue gauche.

-Oui, Malfoy. Il a été convoqué au Bureau des Aurors pour un interrogatoire.

-Mais… voyons, Drago ? ! Il a toujours été trop froussard pour buter quelqu'un ! S'exclama Ron avec une grimace entendu.

-Ouais, mais ça, les Aurors veulent pas le savoir, il reste suspect.

-Et qui l'a interrogé ? Demanda alors George.

-Williamson.

Concert de grincement de dents et de reniflements de mépris.

-Williamson a toujours été impulsif et campé sur ses positions. Annonça Andromeda. Et ce depuis qu'on a été à Poudlard ensemble.

-Oui, il s'est comportait comme un idiot mais Spencer m'a demandé de les aider pour cette affaire. J'ai pu intervenir. Assura-t-il. Comme je le fais à chaque fois qu'on est sur le terrain d'ailleurs. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

-Mais tu n'as pas le droit Harry ! Tu es Aspirant Auror ! Dit Hermione d'une voix un peu aiguë.

-C'est officieux, Hermione, Kingsley était là aussi, il me voulait sur l'affaire parce que je connais Malfoy et les Mangemorts.

-Et Drago ? Il est où là ? Il est pas en tôle quand même ! Demanda George avec crainte.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Malfoy faisait autant partie de la vie de George et Ron que de la sienne et même plus au point que la situation les bouleversait tous les deux. Même si leurs rapports n'étaient pas les même, ils bossaient tout les trois ensemble depuis presque trois mois. Leurs vieilles rancœurs avaient dû être mises au placard depuis un bon moment.

Ron et George s'inquiétaient pour le blond. Lui essaya de ne pas montrer qu'il était paniqué. Mais le regard de Andromeda, qui savait lire en lui, lui annonça le contraire.

-Non, il a été relâché sous mon intervention. Il est surveillé et j'essaye d'en faire un témoin, il nous aide à trouver les crétins qui font ça. Il n'est pas lavé de tous soupçons quand même.

Le petit silence qui suivit ces paroles le soulagea un peu. Pourvu qui ne demande pas comment il avait fait, il serait incapable de mentir… Mais c'était sans compter Hermione, qui aimait mettre en relation ses études de droit magique et la vie du quotidien.

-Harry, quand quelqu'un est soupçonné d'un meurtre, il n'est pas relâché comme ça, il lui faut un super témoignage l'écartant des accusations ou l'intervention d'une figure importante comme un homme politique ou une figure de grande importa… Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Hermione était beaucoup trop intelligente pour sa vie privée, beaucoup trop.

Il n'osait plus les regardait dans les yeux. Mais par quel bout s'y prendre ? Foutue situation…

-Et bien…

Ses amis étaient silencieux, comme pendus à ses lèvres… Harry sentit ses mains devenir moites et il les essuya nerveusement contre son pantalon.

-J'ai fourni à Malfoy un alibi béton pour la nuit du meurtre.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux avec stupeur –elle avait très bien compris sans vraiment saisir la portée de l'information-, suivit par Andromeda qui avait laissé échapper un petit cri de surprise. Elle, par contre, savait très bien qu'il n'était pas rentré de la nuit.

-C'est avec lui que tu étais cette nuit ? S'exclama-t-elle en reposant sa tasse de thé brusquement, les yeux arrondis de surprise.

Harry répondit rien et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

-Ouais.

-Euh, je comprends rien. Demanda Ron soutenu par George en bout de table.

-Drago est lavé de toute accusation pour la nuit dernière car j'étais avec lui et qu'il ne m'a pas quitté assez longtemps pour commettre un meurtre. Voilà.

-Ah… Dit Ron un peu perdu. Il se gratta la tête, les méninges en action.

-Mais Harry, tu veux dire que tu as passé ta nuit avec Drago ? Mais… non me dit pas que… Me dit pas que toi et Drago… Tu as passé la nuit avec lui de _cette manière_ ? Ajouta-t-il en le regardant, à peine sûr de lui par cette question.

-T'as tout compris.

Harry ou l'histoire d'un coming-out le plus foireux du milieu gay.

OOOOOO

Evidement, pour digérer une information comme celle-ci, il fallut du temps. Ron resta un bon moment la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. George avait éclaté de rire. Hermione et Andromeda étaient surprises, très surprises.

Mais après tout, qui ne le serait pas en sachant que Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy ont des relations dirons nous corporelles au-delà de l'habituel.

Pour parer aux questionnements, car ce n'était pas le sujet et les préoccupations de Harry à ce moment là, le Survivant déclara un peu sèchement sur la défensive.

-Ne me demandez aucuns détails, ne posez aucune question, c'est pas le moment, vraiment pas…

-Euh, ok… Répondit Hermione en buvant le reste de son thé.

Harry ne les regardait plus dans les yeux, gêné et apeuré par la réaction de ses proches en face de lui. Il les aimait tellement, il ne voulait pas être rejeté…

-Bon, je vais prendre une douche.

Sur ces entres faits, toujours le regard fixait partout sauf sur ses amis, Harry se redressa et sorti de la cuisine.

Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis hier le chamboulait au plus au point, il n'arrivait plus à penser clairement, ni même _quoi_ penser.

Il monta les escaliers en vitesse et fila dans sa salle de bain.

Il lui tardait que Drago Malfoy arrive, il avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin de discuter…

Pour pouvoir faire un peu de ménage dans sa cervelle, mettre les points sur les i entre eux à propos de toute cette foutue situation.

**Fin du chapitre 13**

**Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! Alors, alors ? Quel est votre avis ?**

**La suite arrivera pour Noël mes super lecteurs !**

**Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances qu'on a tous bien mérité !**

**Bisous**

**The Fool**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Titre** : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, _Demain c'est loin_)

**Auteur** : xxThe Foolxx

**Résumé** : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…

**Infos** : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !

**Note de l'auteur**

**Je suis à la recherche ****D'UNE OU DEUX BETA-READERS**** ! Afin de corriger les nouveaux chapitres de **_**Demain c'est loin**_**, mais aussi pour la relecture de ma futur fic (attention, faut aimer Régulus Black un minimum XD)**

**Une béta n'est pas obligé de corriger les deux fics ^^ D'où mon « ou deux béta-readers »**

**Je vous remercie d'avance =)**

**Et je vous aime**

**Je vous remercie de vos reviews, de vos lectures et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira…**

**Attention, la fin approche très vite !**

**Bonne lecture et bisous**

**Chapitre 14 : **_**«**__Come into my life. Regress into a dream. We will hide. __And build a new reality__ » (Muse – Hoodoo)_

Voilà, il avait raté son rendez-vous chez le psy avec toute cette pagaille.

Il s'en était rendu compte alors qu'il se séchait distraitement les cheveux. Il appela rapidement le docteur Freeman pour reposer la séance et soupira en se jetant sur son lit.

Consulter un psy avait été sûrement l'une des idées les plus merveilleuses de sa vie. Ce Freeman l'avait remis sur pied.

Au début, ça avait été très dur, parler avec un psy n'est jamais agréable, il faut prendre conscience de beaucoup de chose qu'on aimerait oublier.

Peu à peu, lui et le docteur avait abordé des sujets difficiles comme Voldemort, son « meurtre », les personnes décédées et sa culpabilité. De longues semaines avaient été nécessaire mais à présent, Harry avait fait d'énorme progrès, il allait mieux. Certes, il fallait encore du temps, il consulterait probablement le psy encore de nombreuses années, voire toute sa vie.

Mais si c'était le prix à payer pour ne pas effrayer ses amis, être un bon parrain avec son petit Teddy, garder le maîtrise sur soi, il y serait allé tous les jours !

Il n'avait même pas remercié Drago pour ça…

Il se retourna sur le côté, les yeux plongeaient sur sa fenêtre. Il ferma les yeux un court instant pour se souvenir de sa nuit, il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de Malfoy, sa peau douce, entendre ses gémissements quand il était au-dessus de lui et sentir ses cheveux lui caressait le cou.

Il lui arrivait de temps en temps d'imaginer un monde où Voldemort n'aurait jamais existé, où en première année, il aurait serré la main de Malfoy, où il aurait accepté d'aller à Serpentard… Où il n'aurait jamais dû à tuer quelqu'un et où Drago aurait eu une vie plus tranquille. Peut être qu'ils seraient tombés amoureux rapidement… Peut être que…

Il du s'assoupir parce qu'il sursauta brusquement quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il poussa un petit gémissement de regret et quitta son lit avec un soupire.

-Entrez ! Annonça-t-il en se frottant le visage. Dehors la nuit était tombée, il alluma la lumière d'un geste de main.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Drago Malfoy encore tendu, le visage fatigué.

-Hey… Dit-il simplement en voyant le blond s'avançait dans sa chambre. Androméda avait dû le laisser renter.

Drago lui fit un petit sourire et s'assit sur le lit sans lui avoir demandé son avis. Harry lui fit un petit sourire et se tira le fauteuil de son bureau.

-Comment s'était avec les Zabini ?

Drago soupira :

-Ils sont furieux. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi on ne peut pas interroger mes amis moldus pour le meurtre précédent.

-Ah, ça, c'est à cause des générations de Sang-Pur avant vous, dont vos parents : « Aucun moldu ne sera mêlé aux affaires sorcières directement ».

-C'est bon Potter, je connais la loi sûrement aussi bien que toi. Grogna Drago.

Très mauvais départ de conversation. Harry s'en voulu automatiquement en voyant le regard du blond devenir sombre.

-Excuse moi Drago… Une petite pointe de rancœur injustifiée.

Le blond lui fit un sourire en coin.

-T'inquiète Potter. Après tout, tu n'as pas tord. Au lieu de se plaindre, nous les Sang-Purs, on devrait aider aux changements…

Petit silence tendu. Harry regarda un instant son bureau recouvert de journaux et de parchemins.

-Bon, Malfoy, voilà comment ça va se passer pour toi. Kingsley creuse les pistes que tu nous as données. Lundi, il y'a une réunion à propos de l'enquête. Je n'y suis pas invité, mais je vais bien entendu m'y rendre…

Il glissa la dernière phrase avec un sourire en coin machiavélique entendu. Drago eu un petit rire.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi. Toujours à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Dit-il un brin moqueur.

-Tu te trompes, Malfoy, ça me concerne. Des anciens Mangemorts sont à la base de cette merde, donc ça me concerne, et tu es impliqué dans l'affaire, donc ça me concerne d'autant plus !

Drago le regarda en fronçant des sourcils.

-Et en quoi m'ont implication te concerne ? Tu en as déjà assez fait comme ça pour me sortir de cette mauvaise passe…

Harry eu un pincement au cœur avec cette phrase. Il respira calmement et se pencha vers Drago.

-Drago, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête ni comment tu vois ce qu'il se passe entre nous deux. Mais je t'ai trop dans la peau pour ne pas me mêler de quoi que ce soit quant tu es soupçonné de meurtre.

Le blond se crispa brusquement et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Souffla-t-il en baissa la tête.

-Drago, ça suffit maintenant ! Ne fait pas le con ! J'en ai marre de mener la danse… Dit sèchement Harry en se redressant de son fauteuil pour se mettre face au blond.

-Je pige pas tout Potter… On couche ensemble et c'est tout. Notre vie ne regarde que nous…

Est-ce que Drago le faisait exprès ou alors il se voilait la face ?

Harry mit immédiatement en pratique les conseils de Freeman alors il sentait la colère pointer le bout de son nez : respirer calmement, détendre ses mains, se mettre à la place de la personne en face.

Il regarda alors Drago en se calmant. Le blond avait le regard fuyant, il n'était pas en colère, ni réellement condescendant ou agressif. Il se protégeait. Pourquoi ? Avait-il peur ? Est-ce que le Survivant devait encore une fois le rassurer et le bousculer un peu pour qu'il s'en rende compte ?

Il soupira brusquement, luttant contre l'envie de secouer Drago comme un prunier. Il s'assit à côté du blond, aussi tendu qu'un string et qui fuyait toujours son regard. Il déposa doucement sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Arrête Drago… Souffla-t-il gentiment. Faut pas avoir peur…

Le blond se tourna alors vers lui brusquement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, Potter !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et eu un bref rire. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa doucement. Comme Drago l'avait fait dans la ruelle quelques heures avant.

-Je parle de ça, Malfoy. Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Le blond l'embrassa à son tour, avec douceur et se détendit enfin.

-Potter, c'est vraiment pas facile.

-Ouais, je sais. Mais bon, rien n'est simple.

Drago eu un petit sourire en coin et l'embrassa avec passion avant de le renverser sur le lit. Harry gémit en sentant son corps se pressait contre le sien et lui caressa les cheveux.

OOOO

Drago était sur le dos, nu, les bras repliés derrière sa nuque et il regardait pensivement le plafond de sa chambre. Le survivant était tout contre lui, la tête entre le creux de son bras et de son torse, il lui caressait distraitement le ventre, complètement sous l'effet de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, prêt à tomber dans le sommeil. Il accueilli presque avec un ronronnement la main calme et tendre du blond dans ses cheveux en bataille.

-Potter, tu as déjà été attiré par un homme, à part moi ? Lui demanda-t-il dans le silence de la chambre.

Harry eu un petit rire et déposa ses lèvres à côté du téton du blond. Il le sentit frissonner contre lui.

-Jamais.

-Jamais ? C'est dingue ça… Pourquoi tu ?

Drago n'acheva pas sa phrase et se mit sur le côté, pour lui faire face. Harry glissa doucement sa tête dans son cou.

-Je sais pas Drago. Soupira-t-il. J'ai toujours su voir la beauté de quelqu'un, homme ou femme, je t'ai toujours trouvé beau mais avant _la fameuse_ nuit, mais franchement, je pense que si je devais virer de bord, ça n'aurait pas été avec toi… Et avant cette nuit là, je ne pensais pas virer de bord. Je crois que l'alcool m'a fait faire des choses inexpliquées.

Drago rigola un peu.

-J'ai su que j'étais gay en 5ème année. Quand j'ai bandé comme un âne en voyant Blaise à poil. Theo avait déjà fait son coming out, c'est la première personne que je suis allé voir, on peut dire que c'est lui qui m'a certifier que j'étais homo. Il suce bien.

-Putain, Drago, je veux pas savoir… Grogna Harry en lui mordant doucement la peau de son cou pour le faire taire.

-Jaloux ou prude, Potter ? Se moqua Drago d'une voix sarcastique.

Harry étouffa un deuxième grognement et sa réponse fut coupée par la sonnerie de portable de Drago.

Le blond soupira et se détacha de lui pour récupérer son portable dans sa veste.

-Ouais, Taylor ?

Harry soupira et sentit une pointe de jalousie le torturer. Sans le vouloir, il était jaloux de ce tatoué moldu avec qui Drago avait passé de très agréables moments.

-Je suis chez Potter. Ouais, ça va, tait toi petit débile ! Oui, t'as tout compris, je pourrais pas être là ce soir pour prendre un verre… Encore ? Mais t'es un serial coucheur ma parole ! Non, je veux pas savoir combien ce rouquin était souple, va te faire voir imbécile !

Et il raccrocha sèchement avec un petit rire.

-J'ai jamais vu un mec aussi nympho que ça… Grommela-t-il en s'allongea de nouveau à côté de lui. Harry s'approcha et le serra contre lui, sentant encore de la jalousie injustifiée contre le moldu.

-Tu es sorti avec lui ? Demanda Harry innocemment contre les cheveux du blond.

-Sortir ? Non, absolument pas, Taylor est un coureur de pantalon de première, on se soulageait d'une certaine tension sexuelle. Il couchait avec d'autres gars que moi.

-Hum, charmant…

-On était pas _charmant_s avec Taylor. Juste deux gros gays en manque de sexe.

-Et là, t'es un gay en manque de sexe ? Demanda Harry avec un peu de rancœur, et si Drago le considérait comme une passe ? Un coup en plus ?

Drago se tendit et se redressa brusquement, le regard noir fixait dans le sien.

-Si tu étais pour moi comme Taylor l'a été, je serais déjà chez moi et certainement pas en train de te faire un _câlin_, Potter…

Harry se détendit, regardant en souriant le petit blond sur la défensive. Drago n'était pas doué pour les sentiments, ça c'était plus que sûr, mais cette petite phrase en disait long sur ce qu'il se passait entre le Survivant et le Serpentard.

Et ça le rendait heureux.

Il se redressa à son tour et lui vola un petit baisé.

-J'ai faim, on va voler un truc en cuisine ?

OOOO

En remontant les escaliers aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas réveiller Androméda et le petit Teddy, Harry vit Drago s'arrêter pensivement sur le palier de sa chambre. Il regardait la porte de Régulus Black, son antre secret.

Harry sentit un poids tomber dans son ventre et regarda avec crainte Drago le fixait.

-Comment tu vas ? Lui demanda-il doucement en se souvenant de l'épisode désastreux.

Harry soupira :

-J'ai suivi ton conseil, je vais voir un psy deux à trois fois par semaine. Ca va mieux.

Drago opina de la tête en regardant toujours la porte fermée de la chambre.

Harry rajouta :

-J'ai plus mis les pieds ici, mais elle est restée intacte.

Drago pinça les lèvres et tendit la main vers la poigné.

Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, il se jeta sur la main du blond et s'exclama :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Malfoy ?

L'ancien Mangemort lui jeta un regard froid.

-Potter, ça suffit, on va faire du rangement dans cette pièce.

-Non ! On touche à rien ! Je veux pas ! Se braqua Harry en regardant avec horreur le panneau de la porte.

Drago fut alors moins froid, il s'approcha de lui doucement et lui passa une main tendre dans les cheveux.

-Tu me fais confiance Harry ? Un peu quand même ?

Harry opina de la tête, tremblant. Non, il ne voulait pas rentrer dans cette pièce !

-Bon, alors, on va rentrer tout les deux et on va mettre les photos et les reliques dans une boîte. Juste les déplacer. Ok ?

-Je… non… je peux pas le faire.

-Bien sûr que si, tu es Harry Potter. T'as pas peur d'une chambre quand même ? Se moqua Drago en l'attirant contre lui. Faut avancer. Viens.

Drago baissa la poigné doucement et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Il se retourna vers le brun. Harry sentit la peur le paralyser alors qu'il fixait l'intérieur de la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.

Drago le guida dans la pièce qui sentait le renfermé et la poussière vint lui piquer le nez.

Drago sorti sa baguette et alluma la lumière. La chambre n'avait pas changé, les murs toujours recouverts de photos et articles de journaux, les horcruxes toujours posés sur une table.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant pour garder son calme. Cette pièce lui rappelait inlassablement les longues heures passées qu'il avait passé ici, enfermé. A regarder les articles en pleurant, en hurlant, se magie qui sortait de lui, incontrôlable et dévastatrice, pour se cogner contre les murs et se retourner contre lui.

Drago se tenait toujours à ses côtés, et fit apparaître une large boite sur le sol. Il jeta un regard vers lui, rassurant et s'avança vers la table. Doucement, il prit le médaillon de Serpentard et le jeta dans la boite.

Harry la respiration sifflante, s'approcha du blond qui n'avait plus fait un geste, attendant qu'il réagisse sûrement. Il tendit sa main vers la coupe de Poufsouffle et déposa ses doigts sur son anse, le plus lentement possible. La froideur de l'or lui glaça les os. Il serra la mâchoire et avec la précaution de ceux qui ont peur, saisit la coupe pour la soulever. Elle était lourde. Il l'a regarda comme si elle était toujours possédée. Puis, en coupant sa respiration, il l'a jeta dans la boite comme Drago venait de le faire avec le médaillon. Immédiatement, en entendant le bruit sourd que fit la coupe en tombant, il sentit comme un poids se retirer de ses épaules.

Il regarda Drago, perdu.

-Voilà, Potter, on continue…

Les photos furent le plus dures à supporter pour lui. Il détournait les yeux et chaque photo ou article étaient une épreuve de plus, le replongeant dans la Guerre. Drago, à côté de lui, était rassurant, sûr de lui, mais Harry savait qu'il n'en menait pas large non plus. Surtout qu'il avait vu certaines personnes mourir sous ses yeux de Mangemort. Soudain, le blond s'arrêta sur la photo de sa mère. Harry le fit caresser l'image, les larmes aux yeux.

-Drago…

-Ca va, Potter, ça va.

Froidement, le blond détacha la photo, la roula en boule et la jeta dans la boite.

Retirer les photos prenait du temps, beaucoup de temps. Il y'en avait tellement.

Une heure plus tard, Drago poussa soudain un petit cri de surprise. Il tenait entre ses mains un article de journal où une photo le représentant juste après le procès des trois Malfoy terminé.

Harry s'approcha de lui, gêné. Il lui prit la photo des mains et la jeta dans la boite sèchement.

-Maintenant, tu es là. Dit simplement le brun en ignorant le regard perdu du blond.

Et il arracha une nouvelle photo du mur.

OOOO

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en forme, malgré les évènements de la veille. Andromeda ne fit aucuns commentaires en les voyant arriver tous les deux dans la cuisine. Il était tôt, presque 8 heures mais Teddy dormait toujours à point fermé.

La Black leur fit un petit sourire en leur servant du café et en déposant des toasts sur la table. Elle ne leur posa pas de questions et ne semblait pas gênée par la situation. Le fait de savoir Harry avec Drago paraissait même lui faire plaisir mais la discrétion dont elle faisait preuve dans toutes les situations soulagea Harry. Andy ne le rejetait pas.

Alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, la Gazette matinale du Sorcier fit son apparition. Harry s'en saisit avant qu'ils aient pu faire un geste. Il se mordit les lèvres et lu l'article en première page, comme il s'en doutait : elle parlait de Drago et de lui…

_« LES MANGEMORTS SERAIENT-ILS DE RETOUR ?_

_Ce samedi matin le monde sorcier a appris avec stupeur le deuxième cas d'assassinat sur moldu, le meurtre de la semaine dernière et celui de hier matin ont tout l'air d'une imitation faiblarde (mais assez inquiétante) des agissements des Mangemorts des Grandes Guerres. _

_Alors que l'information n'avait été rendu public, la Gazette a appris de source sûre et s'est rendu au Bureau des Aurors Combattant où Drago Malfoy, ancien mangemort et fils du bras droit du Mage Noir, était interrogé : serait-il suspect ou simplement un témoin oculaire de cette affaire sinistre ? Aucune preuve n'a été avancée. Mais la présence étrange du Survivant à ses côté soulève la polémique. _

_Rappelons que Harry Potter, celui qui a terrassé le Lord Noir il y'a moins de trois ans, est Aspirant Auror, mais ferait-il parti de l'équipe d'enquête ? Chose plus intrigante, il accompagnait le jeune Malfoy à la sortie du Bureau des Aurors (cf la photo si dessus) et a quitté le Ministère en sa compagnie. _

_Harry Potter, toujours défenseur de Drago Malfoy ?_

_L'Auror chargé de l'enquête, Mickael Williamson aurait affirmé au journal que Harry Potter a fourni à Monsieur Malfoy un alibi indiscutable pour la nuit du meurtre […] »_

Drago lui arracha le journal des mains avant qu'il est pu finir les dernières lignes de l'article.

Harry grogna et regarda le visage de Drago se plongeait dans le journal. Il ne voyait plus que le haut de son front, crispé. Drago parcourra l'article des yeux, posa le journal en grinçant des dents, arracha la première page proprement avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il le regarda enfin, de ses yeux bleus qui brillaient de malice. Andromeda n'osait pas faire un geste et suivait la scène en silence, les mains pressée l'une contre l'autre.

Drago saisit sa baguette et découpa la photo les représentants tous les deux dans l'ascenseur du Ministère en forme de… cœur !

Une fois son œuvre terminé, sous l'œil médusé de la Black et du Survivant, il posa la photo bien à plat sur la table.

-J'aurais préféré mieux comme première photo de couple quand même.

Puis, sans attendre une réaction, il se leva et en jetant un petit sort de fixation, il accrocha la photo qui ne peignait pas d'eux un agréable portrait au dessus de la cheminé.

Il se rassit naturellement à la table et en buvant une gorgé de café fit une boule du reste de l'article et la lança vers la poubelle ouverte à deux bons mètre de là. Dans le silence tendue et interloqué de la cuisine, la boule atterrit droit dans le trou dans un bruissement de papier.

-Et Malfoy de la NBA marque une fois de plus deux points ! Ouhou ! La foule est en délire ! S'exclama Drago en imitant à la perfection un présentateur sportif.

Harry ouvrit grand sa bouche complètement dépassé par la réaction surréaliste de Malfoy face à lui.

-Hey, la foule est en délire j'ai dit ! Rajouta le blond en leur jetant un petit regard faussement vexé.

Ce fut la phrase de trop : Harry partit dans un fou rire comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps.

**Fin du chapitre 14**

Et voilà, le nouveau chapitre est fini ! La prochain sera posté le… 25 ! Oui oui oui, je vous gâte je sais =)

Maintenant, un petit commentaire très chers lecteurs, j'ai besoin de vos conseils et de votre soutient pour finir cette fic en beauté ! (bientôt, bientôt !)

Je le répète encore une fois, désolé mais :

**Je suis à la recherche ****d'une ou deux béta-readers**** ! Afin de corriger les nouveaux chapitres de **_**Demain c'est loin**_**, mais aussi pour la relecture de ma futur fic (attention, faut aimer Régulus Black un minimum XD)**

**Un béta-readeur n'est pas obligé de corriger les deux fics ^^ D'où mon « ou deux béta-readers »**

**Je vous remercie d'avance =)**

**Et je vous aime**

Sur ce, bisous et bonne semaine !

A samedi !

The Fool


	15. Chapitre 15

**Titre** : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, _Demain c'est loin_)

**Auteur** : xxThe Foolxx

**Résumé** : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…

**Infos** : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !

**Note de l'auteur**

**Joyeux Noël les enfants ! Voici ce modeste présent sous votre sapin potterfiction =)**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !**

**Merci, merci et re merci pour vos formidable reviews ! Promis, j'y réponds demain quand j'ai un peu de temps (marathon de Noël… lol)**

**Un Grand Merci à Jes-Cullen Malfoy et Ronce13 pour leurs béta-lectures et corrections ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Bonnes fêtes, mangez et buvez jusqu'à la crise de foie ! mdr**

**En espérant que le Papa Noël a été généreux avec vous ^^**

**Bonne lecture**

**The Fool**

**Chapitre 15** _« Throw it all away. Let's lose ourselves. 'Cause there's no one left for us to blame. It's a shame we're all dying. And do you think you deserve your freedom ? » (Muse – Soldier's poem)_

Drago se sentait relativement calme quand il quitta le Grimauld Place. Il n'était pas loin de 11 heure et il avait joué toute la mâtiné avec Teddy Lupin.

-Drago ! S'exclama Harry en ouvrant la porte. T'as oublié ton écharpe !

Le blond se retourna et arrêta de descendre les marches du perron. Harry s'avança vers lui et lui passa l'écharpe autour du cou.

-Merci Potter. Souffla-t-il en regardant le Survivant une marche au dessus de lui.

-Pas de quoi, Malfoy. Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire et la main gauche posée sur son épaule.

-Non, je veux dire, merci pour ce que tu as fait hier.

Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui dire ou peut être pas le courage, mais il était réellement soulagé d'avoir le Survivant à ses côtés pour cette épreuve de trop.

Le blond remonta d'une marche et se colla au brun. Il adorait quand Harry se mordait les lèvres et le regardait avec ses yeux verts plein de malice juste avant de recevoir un baisé. Drago n'eu pas le cœur de lui refuser, surtout qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Tant pis pour les deux Aurors chargés de sa surveillance, après tout, maintenant, il s'en foutait que quelqu'un sache pour lui et Harry, les personnes les plus proches d'eux étaient au courant.

Il s'empara des lèvres chaudes du Survivant avec un petit soupire de contentement. Putain, il adorait l'embrasser…

-On se voit bientôt… Murmura Potter en se détachant de lui.

-Ok. Bonne journée.

Et il descendit le reste des marches et avançant dans la rue recouverte de neige. Il se retourna une dernière fois pou regarder Harry Potter toujours sur sa marche et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

Malgré l'entrainement et la discrétion des deux Aurors chargés de le suivre, Drago les vit du coin de l'œil. Il soupira.

Cette satanée histoire, pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui tombe dessus au moment où il commençait à relever la tête ? Les journaux allaient s'emparer de l'affaire et il subirait encore une fois les pires insultes, les pires accusations.

Se sentant l'âme d'un emmerdeur, il ne transplana pas. Cela aurait été beaucoup trop facile pour les Aurors de le suivre (il était relié magiquement avec les deux hommes de loi), et si il leur faisait prendre le métro londonien ? Il ricana un instant à l'idée de voir les deux Sorciers coincés dans la marée humaine que pouvait devenir le métro un dimanche matin. Non pas qu'il voulait les semer mais il avait envie de faire son chieur, c'est tout.

OOOO

Son studio n'avait pas bougé de place depuis hier. Son lit était défait, il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire ou de mettre ses affaires en ordre, les Aurors l'avaient pris au saut du lit.

Il referma la porte d'entrée derrière lui en soupirant. Plusieurs enveloppes de parchemin l'attendaient sur son bureau : un courrier du chef des Aurors qui lui sommait de ne pas quitter la ville et d'attendre patiemment la fin de l'enquête, la Gazette du journal dont il avait déjà pris connaissance le matin même. Il avisa la photo de lui et Potter à la une et grogna.

Un courrier des Weasley l'attendait. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit l'enveloppe, un petit bracelet tomba entre ses mains. Qu'est-ce que s'était que ça ?

_« Petit Dragon,_

_Au vu de la situation actuelle – Harry nous à tout raconté… vraiment tout, si tu vois ce que je veux dire (d'ailleurs entre toi et moi, Ron était à mourir de rire la bouche bée bref) – je pensais d'abord te donner un long congé jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire où tu es ridiculement impliquée. Angélina de la RETAM voulait même s'occuper du salaire de ton remplaçant à l'aide des subventions du Ministère de la Magie. Mais, on savait que tu ne serais pas d'accord. Tu es aussi têtu qu'Harry quand tu t'y mets ! Donc, Ron et moi avons conçu un petit bracelet bien sympathique, en changeant un peu la conception de la bague « _transformation !_ » Grâce à ce petit bracelet, tu deviens quelqu'un d'autre l'espace de 7 heures. Et ne te plains pas de ta nouvelle apparence. _

_A lundi,_

_Le boss »_

Drago se sentit plus que toucher par cette petite lettre. Il s'était attaché au deux Weasley plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu pendant le boulot. Il les aimait bien… Il serra pensivement le bracelet dans sa main. Effectivement, les Weasley avaient raison, il ne voulait pas arrêter le boulot chez eux comme ça, même en congé payé. Ce job lui faisait autant du bien mentalement que pécuniairement. Surtout que la période de Noël approchait, il ne pouvait pas les lâcher comme ça.

Il passa le bracelet sans hésitation et sentit une petite chaleur se répandre dans ses muscles. Il regarda ses mains et les vit recouverte de tâche de rousseur. Non… Ils n'avaient pas fait ça !

Il courut presque dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir avec horreur.

Il était roux ! Et il était envahi de tâche de rousseur ! Par Salazar ! Il ressemblait à un Weasley ! Il avait les mêmes yeux que George. Mise à part ces changement majeurs, les traits de son visage n'avait pas changé, ni sa carrure. Cependant sa rouquine-attitude ne lui faisait absolument plus penser à un Malfoy.

Il grogna et eu un petit rire. Putain de Weasley, avec leur blague bidon ! Il retira le bracelet et attaqua ses révisions en retard. Aujourd'hui, il avait envie de bosser jusqu'à l'épuisement pour ne penser à rien d'autre.

OOOO

-Cousin Will ! C'est gentil de venir nous aider à la boutique ! S'exclama George en le voyant pénétrer dans la boutique lundi en début d'après-midi.

Drago grogna et s'approcha du comptoir où George encaissait un jeune garçon.

-De rien, Georgy, la famille, c'est fait pour ça…

Le jeune garçon lui fit un petit sourire et remercie le Weasley avant de quitter la boutique.

-Weasley, c'est quoi ce bracelet ? Grogna Drago en murmurant pour qu'aucun client n'entende leur conversation.

George lui offrit un petit sourire malicieux.

-Alors, heureux d'être mon cousin ? Au final, le mensonge n'est pas vraiment infondé… Théoriquement on est de la même famille…

Ron apparu dans son champ de vision et se figea en le voyant.

-Salut cousin Will… Dit-il grimaçant.

Drago leva un sourcil en regardant le meilleur ami d'Harry, nerveux, qui n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Ron ? Me voir roux te perturbe tant que ça ?

George eu un petit rire et lui murmura.

-C'est surtout le fait que tu te tapes son meilleur ami à mon avis…

Ah oui, Harry avait laissé échapper l'info avec les événements actuels.

Ron se racla la gorge brusquement, un peu rouge.

-Ca va Georgy… C'est un poil délicat, c'est tout… Désolé.

Drago haussa les épaules en se voulant confiant mais il était également un peu gêné. Le fait de savoir que les proches de Potter étaient au courant officialisait en quelque sorte la relation qu'il entretenait avec le brun.

-Will, tu peux aller mettre en place nos produits « spécial Noël » s'il te plait ?

-Aucun problème, boss. Merci les gars pour le bracelet. Rajouta-il.

Et la journée débuta comme d'habitude. Les clients ne faisaient pas attention à lui, le voyant comme le cousin Weasley venu aider sa famille à cause de la conjoncture actuelle. Avec plaisir il se plongea corps et âme dans le boulot et l'après-midi avança rapidement. Il touchait de temps à autre son bracelet pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours à son poignet.

Alors que 17 heures étaient passées, Harry pénétra d'un pas rapide dans la boutique, en habits d'Aurors. Il leva les sourcils en voyant le déguisement de Drago et se pencha vers Ron pour lui parlé. Il n'entendit pas la conversation et regarda Harry qui se dirigeait vers lui.

-Faut que je te parle… Je sors de la réunion…

Drago acquiesça et s'enferma avec le Survivant dans la réserve. Le brun était nerveux, la mâchoire crispée. Il le regarda et eu un petit sourire :

-Pas mal le déguisement, on pourrait croire que tu es un Weasley.

Drago grogna et retira le bracelet pour le mettre dans la poche de son jean moldu.

-Ca va Potter… Je n'aime pas trop le roux.

-Je te préfère en blond.

Le brun se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

-Comment était la réunion où tu n'étais pas convié, Potter ?

Harry soupira :

-Epique. J'ai dû exploser la porte pour rentrer dans la salle où les Aurors en charge de l'enquête étaient réunis. Tu aurais vu leurs gueules !

Drago ricana.

-J'ai gueulé, tempêté, je crois que je leur ai fait un peu peur. J'étais vraiment très énervé… Mais ils m'ont écouté au final. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai mis en avant mon statu de Survivant, et je me suis imposé dans l'enquête. Ca n'a pas plu à Williamson et à certains Aurors. Après tout, je n'ai que le statu d'Aspirant Auror…

Harry se tu un instant en le regardant. Drago était impressionné et savait clairement qu'Harry détestait se vendre comme étant le Vainqueur. La situation ne lui avait pas laissé une autre alternative.

-Je fais parti de l'enquête. Kingsley est d'accord, il m'a soutenu. Le Ministère n'est pas ravi, les journaux vont faire chou gras de cette affaire mais des vies moldues sont en jeux… Et ta liberté aussi.

Drago baissa la tête, à jamais il serait redevable à Harry pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui depuis des années.

-Merci Harry. Je t'aiderais comme je peux dans cette affaire. Les noms que je vous ai fournis vous sont utiles ?

-Ouais, on a une piste sur Nott senior, il s'est enfui pendant la Débâcle des Mangemorts à l'étranger, malgré les avis de recherche aux gouvernements sorciers étrangers, on avait aucune piste. Cependant, le service de Surveillance pour la Protection des Moldus travaille de concert avec le Bureau des Aurors sur cette affaire. Ils ont une piste, il semblerait que Nott sénior ait été vu dans une petite ville anglaise du sud….

Nott sénior, père de Théo, un incroyable bouffon qui avait battu son fils toute son enfance et l'avait forcé à devenir Mangemort. Il faisait parti des premiers Mangemorts, Voldemort avait beaucoup d'estime pour lui –autant que Voldemort en était capable- et lui confiait des missions importantes au cours des Deux Grandes Guerres. Nott était aussi connu pour être un exécuteur de la volonté du Ministère à l'Entre deux Guerre, un bourreau. Nott était imprévisible, agressif, il aimait le sang, et convaincu de la supériorité des Sang-Purs, prêt à tout pour exterminer les Moldus. La savoir en liberté n'avait jamais rassuré Drago.

-Des Aurors sont penchés sur les indices avec des membres de la Protection Moldue depuis ce matin. Williamson et Spencer supervisent une équipe d'Aurors et ils font le tour complet des noms que tu as donné.

-Et toi ?

-Moi, j'attends les premiers résultats, j'interviendrai à ce moment là. Quand on aura une piste sûre et exploitable.

Harry était à cet instant très professionnel, son habit d'Auror –même si il n'était qu'Aspirant- le rendait confiant et fort. Drago comprit immédiatement pourquoi il avait vaincu Voldemort. Pour lui, cette affaire devait être de la pisse de chat à côté de ce qu'il avait vécu. Toutes les affaires devaient être de la pisse de chat en faite.

-Le Ministère a organisé une conférence de presse vendredi. Je ne sais pas si j'y participerai, ça dépend de l'opinion publique. Me savoir sur cette enquête va sûrement soulever une grosse polémique. Je n'ai pas que des amis, j'ai beaucoup de détracteurs qui verront ma présence comme une insulte.

-Un Aspirant Auror qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas…

-Exactement. Mais le Ministère essaye de minimiser cette affaire, pour ne pas affoler la population. Me confier l'enquête revient à avouer que le gouvernement est incapable et que l'affaire est plus grave qu'elle ne l'est.

Drago opina de la tête, conscient des enjeux et des conséquences de cela. Harry Potter avait fait profile bas depuis la Victoire, les sorciers le voyaient comme le Sauveur, comme un héro mais sa discrétion et sa modestie avait certainement calmé les ardeurs et réduit son influence, car il le voulait comme cela. A partir de maintenant, Harry s'affirmait comme étant celui qu'il avait toujours été : un homme fort, qui avait sauvé la population d'un désastre à la seule force de sa magie et de quelques sorciers volontaires.

Sûr, les journaux allaient adorer ça et le Ministère détester.

-Je dois faire quelque chose de particulier, Potter ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le visage déterminé du brun.

-Comme moi, attendre des pistes viables. Et faire profile bas… Je suis désolé que tu sois mêlé à tout ça, Drago, tu ne mérite pas ça…

Drago soupira brusquement.

-Tait toi Potter, je sais que je ne mérite pas ça mais je vais trouver un moyen de m'en tirer. En plus, j'ai mon petit Potter de mon côté, comme d'hab', si c'est pas la classe ça, quand même ?

Harry rigola et se détendit.

-Je vais peut être te laisser retourner travailler Drago Weasley. Dit-il en le regardant, moqueur.

Drago s'approcha de lui et le plaqua contre la porte de la Réserve, en le regardant.

-Tu me sembles bien tendu Harry, et je ne t'ai pas remercié correctement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ?

Drago le coupa brusquement en l'embrassant avec toute la fougue dont il était capable. Il colla son bas ventre au sien et se frotta doucement contre lui. Avec satisfaction, il sentit Harry se tendre dans son pantalon et ses mains se glissaient dans ses cheveux. Drago trouva que les boutons de son pantalon devaient être trop le serrer et les détacha lentement sans cesser de l'embrasser, doucement il passa sa main dans son boxer et toucha son sexe.

Alors qu'il stoppait son baisé dans l'intention de mettre ses lèvres ailleurs, Harry intervient mollement en grognant de plaisir.

-Drago, arrête, pas ici…

Mais le blond l'ignora et baissa le boxer d'une main ferme. Agenouillé devant lui, il leva les yeux vers le visage d'Harry, rouge. Ses yeux étaient voilés de plaisir.

Drago lui fit un sourire carnassier et lui susurra :

-Tu sais, Potter, les mecs sucent beaucoup mieux que les filles…

Harry ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de dire quelques choses mais Drago s'appliqua à lui prouver ses dires, Harry gémit brusquement et ses mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge.

OOOO

Drago regardait avec satisfaction le brun sortir de la boutique avec les joues rouges.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry ? Il était tout comateux et rouge vif…

-George, je t'assure tu ne veux pas savoir…

Le boss ricana et les deux rouquins se remirent au travail, avec Noël qui approchait (moins d'une semaine quand même !), les sorciers venaient faire leurs courses et dévalisaient la boutique. Weasley & Weasley, farce pour sorciers facétieux, ne désemplissait pas d'un client depuis le début de l'après-midi et Drago était très, très, heureux d'avoir un déguisement.

Quand il débaucha, il était sûr les rotules et décida de transplaner jusqu'à son quartier, il n'avait pas la force d'emmerder les Aurors qui le suivaient dans le métro. Alors qu'il transplanait, il sentit comme quelque chose s'accrocher à sa veste et il grimaça, le lien se tendait et les Aurors le suivaient dans son déplacement magique. C'était tout sauf une sensation agréable.

Alors qu'il avançait dans la rue de son bâtiment, il vit ses amis moldus dans un petit café, bien au chaud. Il les regarda un instant et rentra pour les retrouver. Il y avait même le petit Tomy qui l'accueilli avec de grands cris de joies.

Il ne leur parla évidement pas de ce qu'il vivait et se détendit peu à peu avec les conversations futiles de ses amis. Taylor le regardait de temps à autre, il voulait les détails entre lui et Harry, quel petit curieux !

-Drago, tu fais quoi pour Noël ?

La question de Dana le prit de court.

- Euh… je ne sais pas encore. Et vous ?

-Cédric, Rose, Katy, James, le petit Tomy et moi-même on le fête ensemble, chez Cédric et Rose. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Il se souvint alors que Pansy et Blaise lu avait vaguement demandé de le fêter avec lui. Il les savait seuls pour les fêtes, ayant coupé les liens avec leurs familles.

-Blaise et Pansy pourraient également venir ?

Cédric haussa les épaules :

-Bien sûr, ils sont les bienvenus tes amis !

-Cool ! Ca va être du repas moi je vous dis. J'ai prévu de vous faire goûter une spécialité…

Drago écoutait distraitement le menu de Noël, en regardant la tablée. Ces moldus étaient devenu au fil des mois de véritables amis, Taylor, Rose et Cédric, Dana, James, Katy et Tomy. Sept personnes qui étaient devenus très cher à son cœur. Plus tard, sûr, il vivrait du côté moldu pas loin de chez eux.

OOOO

A 5 heures du matin, deux jours avant le 25, Drago fut réveillé par son portable.

Il grogna brusquement et laissa le portable sonné en essayant de se rendormir. Mais son interlocuteur insista. Quatre fois.

Passablement énervé, Drago répondit au cinquième appel.

-Quoi ?

-Drago ! Oh merlin ! Cria Blaise dans le combiné.

Il était paniqué.

-Blaise ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est Pansy ! Oh bordel de merde, par les couilles enflammées de Salazar !

Drago devint blanc.

-Pansy ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Il s'imaginait le pire et il savait qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

-Je vais être papa !

-Putain, Blaise ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Vous êtes à Saint Mangouste ?

-Oui, oui… je panique Drago… Ca fait une heure qu'elle est _là-dedans_…

-J'arrive de suite !

Drago raccrocha et se redressa tendu. Sa Pansy et son Blaise allaient être parents… Paniquant un peu, il du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour enfiler son pantalon et lasser ses chaussures. Il prit sa baguette et transplana près de l'hôpital.

Arrivé dans le hall, il couru jusqu'au comptoir où une infirmière sirotait un café en remplissant un formulaire.

-Madame ! Dans quelle chambre est Pansy Zabini ?

L'infirmière le regarda et devint blanche. L'effet Malfoy avait encore frappé. Drago grogna et se retint de hurler sur la petite brune.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il sans même penser à être agressif.

L'infirmière se gratta la gorge et baissa ses yeux vers son parchemin.

-Chambre 4, au 4ème étages, aile droite.

Sans un regard ni un remerciement, Drago se jeta dans les escaliers.

Blaise faisait les cents pas dans le couloir quand il pénétra à l'étage.

-Drago ! Cria le black en se jetant sur son ami, en tremblant. Comment je vais faire pour élever mon enfant dans un monde aussi pourri ?

Drago se retint de rire.

-Blaise, te pose pas des questions comme ça ! Imbécile. Où ça en est ?

-Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'elle est là dedans, les infirmières m'ont dit d'attendre « un accouchement ne se fait pas aussi vite qu'un « lux », jeune homme ! » Ce sont que des grognasses…

-Je suis quoi ? Demanda l'infirmière en sortant de la chambre.

-Ma femme ! Comment va-t-elle ? Et mon fils ? Hurla Blaise en lui saisissant les épaules.

- Calmez-vous, Mme Zabini va bien, le bébé également. Suivez-moi…

Blaise rentra nerveusement dans la chambre. Drago ne le suivit pas, il voulait laisser l'intimité du couple avec leur petit bébé. Il avisa du coin de l'œil la machine à café et se tâta les poche pour trouver quelques mornilles.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, le visage heureux et épanoui de son meilleur ami passa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Viens voir Simon, Drago…

Drago rentra doucement dans la chambre et regarda Pansy, fatiguée mais en pleine forme tenir entre ses bras un petit bout de chou métisse.

Blaise s'était réinstallé au côté de sa femme et n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de son fils.

Drago s'avança sans faire un bruit vers Pansy et lui déposa un gros bisou sur la joue. Pansy lui fit un grand sourire.

-Félicitation Pansy, il est magnifique…

La jeune femme se redressa un peu, avec le bébé dans les bras.

-Prends ton filleul un instant, Dray…

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur d'un être humain qu'à cet instant, avec le bébé entre les bras. Et s'il le faisait tomber ? Ou lui faisait mal ?

Simon était tout léger, ses yeux fermés. Doucement, Drago tendit son doigt vers le petit visage et lui caressa le bout du nez. Le petit ouvrit péniblement ses yeux et lui attrapa le doigt de sa petite main. Drago sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Non, Drago, tu n'es pas en train de pleurer là ?… Se moqua gentiment Blaise.

-Ta gueule Blaise ! Laisse-moi regarder Vladimir en silence ! Grogna Drago en fixant les yeux chocolat du petit entre ses larmes.

-Simon, Dray, c'est Simon son prénom ! S'exclama Pansy en éclatant de rire.

-Pansy, j'appellerai votre fils Vladimir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…

-Tu vas nous le rendre skyzo…

-Tsss, siffla Drago en caressant les petites mains de son filleul. A peine né et tes parents te sous estime, mais ton parrain est là…

-Drago, t'es ridicule…

**Fin du chapitre 15**

**Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de fait ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire un petit commentaire, ça sera mon cadeau de Noël à moi =)**

**Le chapitre prochain est écrit, il arrivera dans moins d'une semaine ! Peut être même que vous aurez la surprise de l'avoir plus tôt que prévu… Peut être même d'avoir la fin de cette fic dans les prochaines jours, car oui, on approche de la fin à grands pas !**

**A très vite !**

**The Fool**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Titre : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, Demain c'est loin)**

**Auteur : xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**Note de l'auteur : Hello ! Et voilà le chapitre 16 on ff . net ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez ^^**

**La suite arrivera d'ici quelques jours (avant vendredi ou vendredi à mon avis)**

**Et oui, ma fic arrive à sa fin ! Elle compte 18 chapitres et un épilogue !**

**Demain, c'est loin, prendra fin la semaine prochaine... **

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, c'est super de bien vouloir m'en laisser et vous êtes adorables...**

**UN GRAND MERCI A RONCE13, ma correctrice et béta-readeuse qui est toujours de bons conseils et c'est grâce à elle que vous avez ce chapitre aussi tôt ! (bisous miss !)**

**Bonne lecture, bonnes fêtes, bonnes vacances ^^**

**The Fool**

! Ceci est un slash Drago/Harry !

Chapitre 16 : _« Celui qui combat peut perdre, mais celui qui ne combat pas a déjà perdu. » (Bertolt Brecht)_

Le Noël avec les moldu, avec Blaise et Pansy fut s'en aucun doute le meilleur qu'il avait passé de toute sa vie. Le petit Vladimir (et pas Simon, non mais !) avait conquis le cœur de Katy et Rose. Pansy était complètement remise de son accouchement – on dit merci à la magie et à Saint Mangouste –

Elle et Blaise étaient des parents calmes et confiants. Voir ses deux meilleurs amis avec un gosse était très étrange pour Drago, mais le petit Vladimir était son filleul à lui, et il comptait bien prendre son rôle de parrain à cœur.

Harry passait les fêtes chez les Weasley et les quatre vingt dix mille membres qui la composaient.

L'enquête quant à elle n'avait pas avancé d'un pouce, il était toujours sous surveillance. Nott sénior restait introuvable du côté moldu ou sorcier. Aucun meurtre n'avaient été commis. Cela stagnait et les journaux s'étaient emparés de l'affaire comme des vautours.

L'annonce de la participation de Harry Potter dans l'enquête avait effectivement soulevée la polémique, il y'en avait qui se félicitait d'avoir le Survivant dans cette affaire d'autre qui dénonçait l'influence abusive de l'Elu sur le Ministère. Surtout que Potter n'avait pas mâché ses mots pendant la conférence de presse où finalement il avait dû participer.

Il avait été patient, il avait répondu à toutes les questions avec une franchise désarmante. Aux reproches, il répondait du tac au tac. Il se donna en spectacle, le rôle du Survivant qu'il aurait dû porter depuis la fin de la Guerre. L'opinion publique était partagée, comme toujours, mais une grande majorité de la population sorcière faisait confiance à leur Sauveur. Une autre partie demandait à Potter d'être l'Aspirant Auror qu'il avait demandé d'être et non un opportuniste de première. En gros, « laisse faire les adultes et t'en mêle pas »

Et lui dans cette affaire ? Il n'avait pas voulu s'attarder sur les articles parlant de lui et des meurtres. Mais il savait que son implication avait été révélé, son rôle un peu trouble avait été affirmé par le Bureau d'Auror. Il était désormais un « témoin sous protection particulière ». Autant dire qu'on noyait le poisson.

Les journalistes avaient cherché à savoir le pourquoi du comment Harry le défendait bec et ongle alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu. A cela, Harry aimait répondre sèchement.

-Comme Malfoy me l'a souvent répété : « T'es qu'un foutu Survivant défendeur de la première veuve et du premier orphelin venu ! » Cela répond à votre question madame la journaliste ?

Fallait-il préciser qu'il mettait le pied du côté sorcier seulement vêtu de son déguisement Weasleysien ?

OOOOO

Le premier janvier, la sonnette de son appart retentit brusquement à 8 heures du matin.

Drago grogna en regardant l'heure, il était couché depuis une heure par la barbe de Merlin ! Qui était l'abruti qui venait sonner à cette heure là chez lui ?

Il se leva et s'avança vers la porte en préparant une ribambelle d'insulte en tête. Ribambelle qu'il oublia aussi sec en avisant la personne qui était face à lui.

-Bonne année, Drago… Souffla Harry en l'embrassant avec passion.

Drago emprisonna Harry dans ses bras et ferma la porte derrière lui. Son manteau en cuir lui glaçait son torse nu mais il s'en foutait complètement.

-Je croyais qu'on se verrait qu'au alentour du 3-4 janvier ? Murmura le blond entre deux baisés. Tu n'étais pas chez les Weasley ?

-Si mais j'avais trop envie de te voir…

Plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et Drago s'était avoué que le brun lui manquait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop d'ailleurs.

Drago retira le manteau d'Harry et le balança dans le placard ouvert alors qu'Harry retirait ses chaussures.

Une minute plus tard, Harry était allongé dans le lit alors que le blond s'appliquait à lui enlever les vêtements qu'il considérait de trop.

Quand il fut enfin en boxer au creux de son lit et de sa couette, Harry le serra contre lui tendrement et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux comme un drogué. Mais il ne se moqua pas, il n'en menait pas bien large lui aussi.

Allongé de tout son long au dessus du brun, il sentait leur deux érections, à peine séparées par leurs boxers, pressées l'une contre l'autre. Harry passa une main sous l'élastique du sous vêtement et lui caressa sensuellement les fesses.

Il grogna de plaisir et mordit le cou du Survivant.

La suite, vous la connaissez…

OOOO

_« Nouveau meurtre moldu Voldemortesque ! Mais que font les Aurors ? _

_En ce début janvier, un nouveau meurtre moldu a été commit et les Aurors n'ont pas su arrêter les assassins. La victime est une jeune moldu d'une vingtaine d'année, elle a été tué à son domicile d'un avada kevadra puissant aux alentours de 4 heures du matin la nuit du 4 janvier. Une famille moldu dont le fils aîné va à Poudlard __depuis trois__ ans a pu être interrogée : ils disent avoir vu trois formes vêtu de cape et d'un masque en fer roder dans le quartier. __Leur fils –qui souhaite garder l'anonymat- a prévenu les autorités sorcières… Mais il était déjà trop tard. _

_La question suivante__ a été immédiatement soulevée : des Mangemorts sont à l'origine de ses meurtres. Drago Malfoy est écarté de toutes implications directes, depuis le précédent meurtre, l'ancien Mangemort est sous étroite surveillance, courrier lu, les deux Aurors en filature affirment que cette nuit là, Monsieur Malfoy n'a pas bougé de son appartement._

_Harry Potter qui, on vous le rappel, participe à l'enquête malgré la polémique qui fait rage (_cf Gazette du Sorcier numéro du vendredi 29 décembre_) a refusé de répondre à nos questions. Il nous a seulement dit que les Aurors et le service de la Surveillance et de la Protection Moldu sont sur une piste. Il semblerait que Drago Malfoy ait remis en lumière un certain nombre d'information concernant les Mangemorts… _

_Comment cela se fait-il qu'une affaire comme celle-ci soit en charge d'Harry Potter et d'un ancien Mangemort ? Le monde sorcier ne pourrait donc plus s'appuyer sur les autorités institutionnelles et compétentes ? _

_Le chef des Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, peu bavard à ce sujet, a cependant déclaré : _

« Si nous nous fions à Harry Potter, ce n'est pas pour rien. N'oubliez jamais que sans lui, un malade nommé Voldemort dominerait le monde sorcier. Malgré son statu de simple Aspirant Auror, Harry Potter est la personne la plus amène à s'occuper de cette affaire. Il est compétent, fort, magiquement puissant, plus que beaucoup de sorciers et une partie de mes Aurors. Ce n'est pas dû à une baisse de niveau et une incapacité ministérielle. Harry Potter est ce qu'il est par ce qu'il a vécu. Et ce qu'il a vécu le rend exceptionnellement bon. Pour ce qui est de l'aide de Drago Malfoy, elle est nécessaire. Je vous rappelle que Drago Malfoy a purgé l'ensemble de sa peine pour les crimes qu'il a commit il y'a des années, le fait qu'il nous aide comme il le fait prouve bien qu'il est fiable et hors soupçon. De plus, Harry Potter s'est porté entièrement garant de lui et lui accorde une confiance totale et méritée.»

_Les sorciers __devraient-ils__ être confiants de la tournure des événements ? »_

Drago se demanda si cela s'arrêterai un jour ? Il rêvait d'être tranquille, de mener sa petite vie sans soucis, sans problèmes.

Il reposa le journal du jour et bu le reste de son chocolat chaud. Il était déjà 9 heures du matin et il lui fallait boucler absolument ses révisions. Dans trois jours, son programme d'étude à domicile lui enverrait les tests de moitié d'année avant de recevoir les cours du second semestre. En y pensant, il ne lui restait que 5 mois avant les ASPICS et il devait s'occuper des dossiers d'inscription pour les études universitaires dans le courant mars. Tout allait à une vitesse incroyable.

Il frissonna un instant en pensant à Nott Sénior qui avait –semblerait-il- commit un nouveau crime. Son portable vibra sur la table. Potter le contactait (oui, lui aussi avait investi dans un portable et c'était devenu beaucoup plus simple, rapide de le joindre.)

-Oui ?

-Drago ? C'est Harry, t'as lu le journal du jour ?

-Harry, bonjour à toi aussi, comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec ironie.

-S'cuse moi, bonjour mon Dray chéri que j'aime de tout mon cœur tendre de Gryffondor… Ca te va comme ça ? Se moqua le brun à l'autre bout du fil.

-Je t'emmerde Potty. Oui, j'ai lu le journal. Sympa le torchon.

-Au moins la Gazette te descend pas en flèche, Malfoy, te plains pas…

-Le Ministère en prend pour son grade…

-Ouais, et tu verrais les regards furieux que je me prends au Ministère. C'est presque drôle. La piste « Nott » se précise. Le service de la Protection et de la Surveillance Moldu a réussi à capturer une image vidéo du côté moldu, il y'a deux jours proche du quartier où on a trouvé la nouvelle victime.

-C'est bon signe…

-Oui, on essaye de suivre les traces de transplanages pour repérer l'aura de Nott. C'est assez compliqué, il semblerait qu'il se déplace en moldu.

-Comme c'est ironique quand même. Un Sang-Pur comme Nott se cachant dans le monde moldu…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. En tout cas, on a triplé les effectifs d'Aurors du côté moldu dans le centre ville de Londres. En croisant les archives des premiers meurtres moldus de Voldemort et ceux de Nott Sénior, on retrouve des similitudes dans les lieux…

-Tu veux dire que Nott copie l'emplacement des meurtres du Mage Noir ?

-C'est ça. Cela réduit nos recherches mais Voldemort a commit beaucoup de meurtre à Londres….

Harry rajouta la dernière phrase avec amertume. Drago ne répondit pas, ses méninges fonctionnaient à toute vitesse. L'enquête menait enfin à quelques choses.

-Je peux t'aider pour quelque chose, Harry ?

-Rien, je voulais juste de prévenir des avancements que moi et mon équipe ont faits.

-_Mon équipe et moi_, Potter. Et garde la tête froide, ce n'est pas ton équipe… Se moqua le blond.

Harry grogna.

-Oh ça va Malfoy… Dis ? On se voit ce soir ?

-Ouais, mais les moldus et moi, on va boire un coup en début de soirée, tu veux venir ?

-Ca marche, bon, je te laisse, faut que je file en cours !

-Salut Potter, à ce soir.

Drago envoya valser son portable sur le canapé de son appart avec un petit sourire. Puis, il se secoua un peu, il avisa les parchemins de cours en retard et gémit de désespoir. Heureusement, le nouveau chapitre d'Etude de Moldu était sur les films d'horreur…

OOOO

Le pur hasard avait voulu que Drago soit avec Harry cette nuit là. C'était tard dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche et ils revenaient de chez Rose et Cédric. Les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre, Drago avait dû péter la gueule d'un type quelconque qui les avait traité de « sales PD », bref, ils rentraient sagement chez le blond et l'ancien Mangemort avait très envie de lui.

Sauf que… un patronus en forme de lapin apparu en face d'eux. Heureusement la rue dans laquelle il s'était engagé été déserte.

-Potter ! On les tient ! Hurla la voix de Williamson à travers le petit lapin blanc.

Harry détacha sa main du blond et se tendit.

-Où ?

-Allowey Street.

Et le patronus disparu. Harry sortit sa baguette les sourcils froncés. Et alors qu'il se préparait à transplaner, le blond le retint par le bras.

-Amène-moi.

Harry le reposa.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, Malfoy !

-Amène moi je te dis, discute pas, on n'a pas le temps.

Harry grogna et transplana avec Drago à sa suite.

Allowey Street était une rue d'un petit quartier résidentiel de Londres, à l'image de Privet Drive, là où avait vécu Potter. Les petites maisons alignées, identiques, étaient entourées d'un épais brouillard.

Williamson et quatre autres Aurors étaient derrière un muret, la baguette attentive.

-Williamson. C'est Potter.

L'Auror se retourna vers lui et grinça des dents en le voyant au côté du Survivant.

-Pourquoi ce petit con est là ? S'exclama-t-il.

Potter ignora sa question, comme lui, et s'agenouilla aux côtés des Aurors, derrière le muret. Drago les suivit, la baguette tendue en essayant d'y voir claire à travers le brouillard.

-On nous a rapporté l'usage d'un sort mineur de magie ici même, l'emplacement correspond à l'un des meurtres de Voldemort. Six Aurors font le tour du quartier pour repérer le moindre signe suspect…

Harry acquiesça.

-On a barricadé le périmètre, avec des sorts d'anti-transplanage, sauf autour de ce muret. Ils ne peuvent pas nous échapper. Ajouta Spencer un peu plus loin.

-Je pense qu'ils savent qu'on est là. Ils se cachent. Déclara Harry en regardant la rue d'un œil vague. Et ils peuvent être n'importe où…

-Et des Mangemorts piégés sont dangereux. Souffla Drago en sentant poids tomber dans son estomac.

-Qu'est- ce que tu veux dire Malfoy ? Demanda Spencer.

-Les Mangemorts vivent pour leurs idéaux, leurs missions. Si quelqu'un ou quelques choses les menacent…

-…ils se défendent violement sans se soucier des conséquences dans le but final d'accomplir leur mission même si fatale pour eux. Acheva Harry qui avait très bien compris où il voulait en venir.

Un Mangemort est un kamikaze prêt à tout pour réussir, sur l'honneur. Nott Sénior et ses acolytes ne s'en sortiraient pas indemnes, ils en étaient parfaitement conscient à l'heure qu'il était, alors ils devaient probablement se préparer à un attentat suicide.

-Il faudra réagir au quart de tour pour les empêcher de faire trop de dégâts. Souffla Williamson en envoyant son patronus vers les autres équipes d'Aurors dans le quartier.

Le mot d'ordre était simple : « mort ou vif »

OOOO

A peine une demi-heure plus tard, Drago aperçu une lueur verte surgir du brouillard, à environs deux cents mètres. Le coup de départ, les Mangemorts avaient ouvert la danse, Potter, Spencer et les autres Aurors se précipitèrent en direction du sort. Drago les suivit au quart de tour, le cœur battant.

Arrivé à l'angle d'une rue plus étroite, entre deux maisons, trois formes encagoulées se battaient déjà avec les Aurors. Drago nota mentalement qu'à 11 contre 3, s'en était fini pour les pseudo-Mangemorts mais il avait appris à se méfier de Nott Sénior durant la Deuxième Grande Guerre. Après Voldemort et Fénir Greyback, il était celui qui lui faisait le plus peur…

Rapidement, Harry se jeta dans la foule, furieux et respirant une magie brute. Il immobilisa un Mangemort d'un « Stupefix » très puissant en plein dans le cœur. La silhouette noire tomba contre une poubelle avec un fracas du tonnerre. Immédiatement, deux Aurors lui passèrent des chaines magiques sur le corps et le portèrent hors du combat. Drago avait placé un bouclier autour de lui et parer quelques sortilèges de magie noire avec les contre sort qu'il connaissait très bien. Potter était imprudent, il fonçait, jetait des sorts et ne se protégeait presque pas. Par Merlin ! Il n'avait même pas placé un sort de protection autour de lui !

Très rapidement, le deuxième mangemort tomba, Williamson venait de le tuer sur le coup après avoir éviter un Avada Kedvra qui fit exploser une voiture juste derrière le blond.

L'onde de choc jeta Drago, Spencer et trois autres Aurors sur le sol. Le bruit les avait rendus à moitié sourd.

Drago, en essayant de se redresser, vit le dernier Mangemort debout, Nott Sénior, lever sa baguette au dessus de lui. Avec la diversion de l'autre Mangemort à présent mort un peu plus bas. Personne ne pu empêcher le sortilège qu'il invoqua.

Drago voulut crier en se rendant compte avant les autres que Nott se préparer à jeter un sort de Feudeymon. Il reconnaissait la posture du sort de magie noir que Crabbe avait utilisé des années plutôt dans la Salle sur Demande.

Mais Harry avait très bien compris… trop tard cependant. Le feu se libéra brusquement, et les loups en forme de flamme dévorèrent tout sur le passage en sifflant, hurlant.

A travers le bruit des flammes, des alarmes à incendie moldu, la voix de Nott Sénior s'éleva au dessus de tout :

-GLOIRE AU LORD NOIR !

Harry profita de l'inattention du Mangemort pour le désarmer et l'immobiliser, le feu ne cessa pas pour autant.

Les deux maisons avaient pris feu brusquement. Drago sentait la chaleur du feu lui bruler les poumons.

Les Aurors autour de lui lançaient des Aguamenti inutiles, qui ne firent qu'accentuer le feu magique.

Harry était au creux des flammes, penché sur le corps immobilisé du Mangemort, d'un coup de baguette il le souleva mais ils étaient piégés dans le cercle de flamme.

Drago sentit la panique le gagner. Harry allait mourir. Les Aurors encore valide hurlaient des contre sort et le bousculèrent sur leur passage. Des hurlements provenaient des deux maisons en feu.

Drago toussa, il commençait à être aveuglé par la fumée. Quand il ne vit plus Harry en face de lui, il sortit enfin de son état de choc.

Il leva sa baguette, tremblant en essayant de se rappeler le contre sortilège de magie noire.

-Putain ! Hurla-t-il contre lui-même, incapable de s'en souvenir.

Soudain, il vit comme devant ses yeux danser le sort. Proche de l'asphyxie, les yeux brûlants il hurla comme il pu de sa gorge sèche le sort de magie noire

-Khelek-sûl !

Une brume violette sombre sorti de sa baguette avec une telle force qu'il se sentit projeter en arrière sur deux mètres. Un peu assommé, il se redressa difficilement et constata avec joie que le contre sort avait fonctionné. Les flammes bestiales du Feudeymon étaient à présent figées dans une étrange et terrifiante glace violette. Il reprit sa respiration. Oubliant sa difficulté à respirer et les douleurs des brûlures, il courra vers la forme inconsciente d'Harry.

Les Aurors reprenaient leurs souffles, encore sous le choc des événements. En arrivant à la hauteur de Nott et Potter, il les cru morts. Il se jeta à côté du brun et tâta son cou à la recherche d'un signe de vie. En sentant le pou battre régulièrement du bout de ses doigts, il laissa échapper quelques larmes de soulagements. Et regarda le visage d'Harry couvert de brûlure superficielle. Sa jambe quant à elle était brûlée sérieusement, elle était à vif.

Nott commençait à reprendre possession de son corps, délivré du Stupéfix de Potter, inconscient. Avant que le Mangemort n'ait le temps de se redresser, Drago lui jeta un sort d'emprisonnement de sa spécialité : celui-ci avait la fâcheuse tendance de couper la circulation sanguine toutes les trente seconde, faisant souffrir le martyre la victime. Mais Nott n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait…

Le reste fut flou à Drago. Il avait prit la main du Survivant dans la sienne et la serrait de toute ses forces. Ils étaient certes blessé mais en vie. Il laissa les Aurors s'agiter autour de lui. Qu'ils fassent leur boulot, lui il en avait assez fait comme ça…

**Fin du chapitre 16**

**Comme d'hab, votre avis ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ?**

**Le chapitre suivant arrivera dans les jours à venir, le 18ème chapitre et l'épilogue suivront dans la foulée (la semaine prochaine)**

**Mais avant tout, une review je vous prie =)**

**Bisous à tous**

**The Fool**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Titre**** : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, Demain c'est loin)**

**Auteur**** : xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé**** : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos**** : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**Note de l'auteur**** : **

**Voici le chapitre 17 ! J'espère que vous l'aimez ! La suite arrivera le 1****er**** janvier !**

**Je vous remercie, comme à chaque fois, de vos reviews ! J'y réponds juste après l'upload de ce chapitre… **

**UN GRAND MERCI A RONCE13 et à JES-CULLEN-MALFOY ma correctrice et ma béta-readeuse qui sont toujours de bons conseils (bisous les miss !)**

**Bonne lecture, bonnes fêtes, bonnes vacances =)**

**The Fool**

**Chapitre 17 : **_**« **__Chaque fois que je replonge dans mon passé, je me retrouve automatiquement au présent, un temps sans surprises où il m'est plus aisé de revivre les événements tels qu'ils se sont produits. Pour moi, c'est ici et maintenant que ça se passe. Lorsque je replonge dans le passé, les passés simple et composé, ainsi que l'imparfait, me paraissent déplacés__** »**_(Alain Stanké)

Les médicomages étaient rapides, dix arrivèrent à peine 5 minutes après sur le lieu de bataille. Drago vit du coin de l'œil Spencer expliquait au Médicomage en chef ce qu'il s'était passé ici, pendant ce temps, les autres guérisseurs s'activèrent à faire le tour des blessés. Mise à part Harry, peu d'Aurors étaient dans un état critique, juste quelques blessures et brûlures superficielles, rien de plus.

Les médicomages les rapatrièrent d'un transplanage à l'hôpital.

Une femme suivit d'un jeune homme (un stagiaire) étaient arrivés auprès de Harry et Drago, baguette en avant. De suite, ils leur lancèrent un sort d'apaisement et le blond sentit sa douleur s'enlever.

Elle se pencha sur Harry Potter, juste à côté du blond, passa sa baguette au dessus de son corps et cria à son stagiaire.

-Ok, on a un jeune homme, 20 ans, qui a reçu un endoloris et qui est gravement brûlé magiquement à la jambe droite, quelque brûlures superficielles sur le torse, le visage, la main droite, le bras gauche est cassé.

Le stagiaire notait tout consciencieusement sur un petit carné volant et il se pencha vers Drago. Drago n'avait pas lâché la main du Survivant et écoutait d'une oreille distraite les paroles des Médicomages. Il regardait les yeux fermés de Potter, son buste se soulever péniblement. Et il priait pour que celui-ci ouvre les yeux.

-J'ai un jeune homme, 20 ans, brûlures superficielles, sous le choc, épuisé magiquement et physiquement ! Continua le stagiaire en passa sa baguette dans le dos courbé de Drago.

La médicomage acquiesça sans le regarder, déjà penchée vers Nott Sénior pour évoluer ces blessures :

-Ici, un homme, une soixantaine d'année, mangemort, brûlé gravement, immobilisé par un sort de congestion douloureux et noir lancé par…

La médicomage laissa sa baguette le guider vers le blond et le regarda.

-…Par le jeune homme partiellement blessé. Ce Mangemort n'a que ce qu'il mérite.

La sorcière lui fit un faible sourire rassurant, entendu et se redressa en s'attachant les cheveux.

-On les amène à Saint Mangouste.

Le stagiaire et elle se placèrent à côté d'eux et ils disparurent dans un « crac » sonore du quartier moldu.

La hall d'entrée, a cette heure de la nuit, était quasiment désert. A peine eu t-ils atterrirent dans l'hôpital que trois médicomages se précipitèrent vers eux.

La médicomage qui les avait auscultés leur cria :

-Ok ! Je veux ce Mangemort à l'Etage 4, des Aurors arrivent pour le surveiller pendant que vous le soignerez !

Deux des médicomages prirent en charge Nott Senior et disparurent du Hall.

-Maintenant, vous deux et moi, on s'occupe d'Harry Potter ! Etage 4 lui aussi, maintenant !

Drago fut forcé de lâcher la main du Survivant et sentit son cœur se brisait quand il vit le corps inconscient transporter par les trois médicomages.

-Harry ! Cria-t-il impuissant, les larmes aux yeux.

Le stagiaire lui déposa une main sur l'épaule.

-Ne t'en fait pas, Monsieur Potter s'en sortira, comme toujours. Il est entre de bonnes mains, ce sont les meilleurs médicomages de Saint Mangouste, spécialisés magie noire et affrontement magique…

La voix professionnel et rassurante du jeune homme calma un peu Drago. Il se retourna vers lui, les yeux paniqués.

Le stagiaire lui fit un mince sourire et doucement il lui dit :

-Vient, je vais m'occuper de toi à présent. Après, tu pourras aller le retrouver. Je m'appelle Augustus Pye.

-Drago Malfoy.

-Je sais, suis moi.

OOO

L'hôpital Saint-Mangouste avait une pièce réservée aux Aurors, pour leur blessures mineures et retour de combat. L'apprenti guérisseur Pye l'amena ici même, à l'étonnement le plus complet de Drago.

Mais il ne fit pas le curieux, il était épuisé, sa blessure le tiraillait sévèrement et il s'inquiétait énormément pour le Survivant, seul à l'Etage 4 avec un Mangemort certes hors état de nuire mais dangereux.

Pye poussa la porte de la salle de soin spécial Auror et le fit rentrer.

Et celle-ci était loin d'être vide, tous les Aurors participant à l'action « Nott » était réuni là, au soin des guérisseurs, bourrés de potion de soin, de sort d'apaisement. Mais ils étaient heureux, leur misions avaient été un succès totale. Nott était capturé, vivant et aurait un procès digne de ce nom, un avait aussi été capturé, le troisième quant à lui avait été abattu.

Quand Pye fit renter Drago dans la pièce avec douceur, Drago à moitié comateux, sous le choc, sursauta férocement quand deux des Aurors dans la pièce s'exclamèrent.

-C'EST LUI !

Drago se sentit agressé, il prit peur et fit un geste pour sortir sa baguette. Pas que se soit réellement sa faute, les Aurors en général lui avaient laissé un mauvais souvenir. Mais à ce moment là, les Aurors ne lui étaient pas menaçant… l'exact contraire même…

-Bravo mon petit ! Cria Spencer en essayant de se redresser de son lit. Ton sort nous a tous sauvés !

Drago les yeux exorbités, le corps tendu de surprise vit avec stupeur les Aurors le regardaient avec sourire et remercîments. Ils l'applaudissaient lui ! Même Williamson, la mine un peu sombre suivait le mouvement.

-Génial Malfoy !

Pour Drago, c'était un comble de voir les neufs Aurors, entourés de bandage, lui lançaient lui lancer des sourires heureux en l'applaudissant. Il resta la bouche ouverte et se fut Pye, le stagiaire qui s'exclama.

-Hey ! Laissez mon patient tranquille ! Vous allez me l'achever ! Il est déjà sérieusement sous le choc ! Gronda en rigolant Agustus Pye en le tirant sur un lit.

Il tira le drap blanc pour le séparer des autres Aurors, toujours bruyant, et il le fit assoir sur le lit.

Augustus Pye lui fit un petit sourire :

-Et bien, tu es un héro. Lui souffla-t-il.

-Un héro qui a la Marque des Ténèbres ? Voldy aurait adoré ça… Lança Drago avec sarcasme et son mordant naturel.

Pye fit un petit rire et lui demanda d'enlever ses vêtements.

Alors qu'il se laissait soigner par le stagiaire, ses pensés s'envolèrent automatiquement vers le Survivant. Comment allait-il ? Allait-il s'en sortir ? Etait-il déjà soigné ?

De l'autre côté du drap blanc, les Aurors continuaient à se féliciter mutuellement.

OOO

Alors que Pye venait d'achever de lui passer un onguent pour sa blessure et terminer de le soigner, Kingsley Shacklebolt souleva le drap et s'approcha du lit.

-Comment va Harry ? S'exclama Drago en essayant de se redresser de son lit.

Le chef du Bureau des Aurors Combattants avec l'aide de Pye le firent se rassoir.

-Il va bien, ses blessures sont soignés, il est pour l'instant endormi magiquement. D'ici une semaine, il sera en pleine forme.

Les muscles de Drago se détendirent d'un coup et il poussa un long soupire de soulagement. Des larmes lui vint aux yeux sans qu'il pu le contrôler. Harry allait bien… Merlin, quel bonheur ! Ses émotions, d'habitude si sévèrement brimées par son éducation, le submergèrent d'un coup et lui coupèrent la respiration.

A cet instant, il n'avait plus aucun doute, il aimait Harry et n'aspirait qu'à le retrouver, pour lui tenir la main et être là à son réveil.

Kingsley, bien au courant de leur relation, lui fit un petit sourire :

-Mes hommes m'ont fait leur rapport, tu les as sauvé du Feudeymon et a permit à l'action de se dérouler merveilleusement. Je t'en remercie… Tu aurais fait un Auror puissant…

Drago accepta les compliments avec gêne.

-Dommage que tu es un casier judicaire… Vraiment. Acheva le Chef en regardant pensivement le pot d'onguent magique que Pye venait de poser sur la commode à côté du lit avant les laisser.

-Bref, continua Kingsley. Nott est étroitement surveillé par mes meilleurs Aurors, quand ses blessures seront totalement guéri, il ira en prison et aura un procès digne de son nom…

-Ne le laissez pas côtoyer son fis, Théodore Nott, je vous en supplie… Souffla Drago inquiet pour son ami en prison.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Ils vont s'entretuer, Théo n'a jamais voulu devenir un Mangemort. Il sera bientôt libéré d'Azkaban, il doit déjà souffrir énormément, je pense qu'il n'est pas utile de rajouter des souffrances à Théo.

Kingsley leva un sourcil.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça, Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il avec une douceur froide.

-Parce que je viens de sauver vos hommes d'un feu de magie noire ? Répondit du tac-au-tac Drago en le regardant dans les yeux. Je vous en prie…

Theo avait toujours eu une place importante dans son cœur et son entourage. Il le connaissait depuis qu'il était bébé, ils avaient passé 7 années à Poudlard ensemble et s'étaient soutenus pendant la Deuxième Grande Guerre. Et ils avaient passé de très bons moments ensemble, en découvrant les plaisir charnel, se calmant mutuellement dans des préliminaires sexuels dont Drago concevrait beaucoup de bons souvenirs.

Theo et lui s'étaient serrés les coudes quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à Azkaban pour purger leurs peines. Ils partageaient leur cellule et Drago admettait que c'était grâce à son ami et amant de fortune qu'il avait supporté la prison. Cela lui avait fait énormément de peine de laisser Theo croupir 8 années de plus en prison et il se sentait coupable d'avoir eu un régime favorisé.

Sûr, voir son père en prison allait lui rendre la vie déjà dure d'Azkaban encore plus difficile.

Kingley le regarda fixement.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Drago Mafloy. Je comprends. Mais il n'est pas vraiment de mon ressort d'empêcher Nott Sénior et Nott Junior de se côtoyer en prison…

Drago acquiesça faiblement et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Te sens-tu mieux ?

-Oui, ce sont des blessures partielles. Je peux sortir dés aujourd'hui.

Kingley lui fit un petit sourire.

-Très bien, il me faudra ton témoignage pour le dossier. Peut être qu'on t'appellera à témoigner pour Nott Sénior et l'autre Mangemort pris.

-Qui sont les deux autres Mangemorts ?

-D'après nos bases de données, celui qui est mort était MacDougal Morag, un Serdaigle de ton année. Il n'avait pas la marque… Tu l'as déjà vu ?

Drago se plongea un instant dans ses souvenirs des Mangemort et de Poudlard. Il voyait vaguement qui il était. Un mec de Serdaigle un peu timide, très bon en métamorphose, assez banal. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé et ni vu au cours des réunions Mangemort.

-Non, jamais vu chez les Mangemorts. Et l'autre ?

-Harper Arthur, il est déjà en prison, il attend son procès. Il était à Serpentard, une année de moins que toi… Lui, par contre, il a la marque.

-Ah oui, lui je le connais. Je ne savais pas qu'il était Mangemort.

Effectivement, le jeune Harper, il le connaissant plutôt bien, c'était un ancien poursuiveur de Serpentard qui revendiquait le pouvoir au Sang-Pur et détestait les moldu, les Sang-de-Bourg. Drago n'avait jamais été proche de lui mais il se souvint des conversations et des moqueries dont ils parlaient tout les deux dans les vestiaires.

Il eu un petit silence, Drago se mordit les lèvres en se demandant qui de Serpentard, de sa génération à un ou deux ans prêt, n'avait pas fricoté avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et ce nombre était très faible…

-Je peux voir Harry ? Demanda-t-il en ressentant le besoin de constater la survie du jeune homme de ses propres yeux.

Kingsley lui accorda un petit sourire de compréhension.

-Il est au quatrième étage, chambre 47.

OOO

Alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir, une tête rousse l'interpella :

-Malfoy !

Il se retourna et vit s'approcher Ginny Weasley.

-Weasley girl… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il.

L'ex petite amie de Potter était vraiment belle, avec ses longs cheveux roux, ses longues jambes et sa poitrine menue. Son visage constellé de tâche de rousseur lui rappelait le visage malicieux de George avant une blague. Il sentit inconsciemment un peu de jalousie. Après tout, elle était le grand amour d'Harry Potter. Et elle l'avait largué. Pas Harry.

-Je suis en stage à ce service pour 3 semaines. Comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé.

Drago était très étonné de la politesse de Ginny Weasley.

-Ca va… Grogna-t-il, perplexe.

Devant le regard perdu du blond, Ginny rajouta en rougissant :

-Mes frères et Hermione m'ont dit pour… euh, toi et Harry. Enfin tu vois, quoi ?

Drago fut un instant gêné et ne pu que lui répondre un simple « ah… »

Il se demandait ce qu'elle en pensait, qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'être sorti avec un mec qui finalement avait préféré coucher avec un autre. Lui de surcroit. Pas très flatteur pour une nana, non ? Même si Ginny était à présent fiancée.

Elle s'approcha de lui, encore un peu rouge.

-Harry va bien, je viens de sortir de sa chambre. Il est plongé dans un sommeil magique pour le reste de la nuit. Il devrait se réveiller vers midi.

Drago acquiesça.

-Et, euh, je voulais te dire… Prends soin de lui. Il a l'air heureux depuis quelques semaines. Même si c'est avec toi. Et mes frères t'aiment bien aussi. Tu ne dois pas être si terrible… Continua-t-elle en se moquant légèrement de lui.

-Merci, Weasley, pour ces nobles conseils. Lança-t-il avec un petit peu d'ironie et de moquerie. Il gardait cependant un sourire aimable. Il aimait juste taquiner les Weasley, pour se souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Ginny était loin d'être conne et compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire au fonds : « Je suis content aussi, je protège Harry, ne t'en fais pas »

-Pansy et le bébé vont bien ? Demanda-t-elle alors en changeant de sujet. Elle revient quand en cours ?

Ah oui ! Ginny et elle étaient en cours ensemble, dans la même promo d'étude Médicomagique.

-Elle et le bébé vont bien, je crois qu'elle reviendra courant février. Elle ne veut pas rater son année. Par contre, c'est un léger problème pour garder l'enfant…

Ginny approuva.

-Et bien, Andromeda peut être ? Elle est à la retraite et garde le petit Teddy. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle pensait à proposer son temps libre et son expérience à d'autres parents travailleurs. Proposa Ginny en haussa les épaules.

Drago vit un petit oh de surprise et se promit d'en parler à Blaise et Pansy, mais pour l'instant, Harry l'attendait dans la chambre.

-Bon, je te laisse, je dois aller voir d'autres patients. Je suis contente de t'avoir croisé, et à très bientôt, j'espère. Ma mère veut absolument te connaitre.

Drago grinça des dents à l'idée de rencontrer la Maman Weasley et lui dit au revoir.

Il s'arrêta quelques seconde devant la chambre 47 et poussa finalement la porte le plus doucement qu'il pu. Même si Harry était plongé dans un sommeil magique, il n'empêchait qu'un peu trop de bruit pouvait le déranger.

La chambre d'hôpital était silencieuse et faiblement éclairée. Drago regarda Harry profondément endormi sur le lit blanc. Ses blessures et brûlures avaient disparu, son bras cassé semblait de nouveau bien, mais sa jambe, posée au dessus des couvertures était entourée de bandage, rendu jaune grâce à l'onguent magique. Avec une telle brûlure, la potion mettrait plus longtemps à agir.

Drago sentit un énorme poids s'enlever de ses épaules. Harry allait bien, c'était terminé, ils avaient enfin la paix ! Sans quitter des yeux le Survivant, il approcha un fauteuil du lit et s'assit dessus. Il se mordit les lèvres, les larmes lui étaient de nouveau montées aux yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait être sensible et émotif depuis le combat ! C'était d'un pathétique dont il n'était pas habitué !

Il glissa doucement sa main sur celle du brun, heureux de sentir sa peau douce, sa chaleur. Sans un bruit, il s'approcha encore et déposa sa tête tout près de celle de Potter. Il respira son odeur à plein nez, définitivement rassuré.

Après, il ne se souvint plus très bien, il s'endormi profondément.

OOO

Il fut réveillé par une main tendre dans ses cheveux, devant lui, Harry le regardait avec un grand sourire.

-Harry… Murmura-t-il en se redressant de son fauteuil, sa main toujours sur la sienne, dans l'idée d'embrasser le Survivant.

Mais le brun le coupa en plein élan avec un sourire moqueur, sa main libre sur les lèvres de Drago en regardant au dessus de l'épaule du blond, vaguement gêné.

Drago fronça les sourcils et sans faire attention aux courbatures de son dos à cause de la position dans laquelle il avait dormi, il se retourna.

Derrière lui, à l'entrée de la chambre, George, Ron, Hermione, Andromeda, le petit Teddy et les parents Weasley les regardaient avec un petit sourire gêné ou franchement moqueur (George.)

Drago se racla la gorge et s'éloigna du brun en décrochant sa main.

Après un léger flottement, Madame Weasley intervint.

-Harry ! Je suis si soulagé que tu aille bien !

Elle s'approcha dans de grandes enjambés vers le lit et, sans faire attention à Drago, le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre elle.

Harry émit un petit gémissement de douleur.

-Je crois que tu l'étouffes, Maman… Constata George en s'approchant du lit à son tour, suivit de son frère, Hermione et son père.

-Laisse le respirer, Molly ! S'exclama Arthur Weasley avec un sourire navré à Harry.

Molly se détacha d'Harry en fusillant George et son mari du regard.

Andromeda s'avança vers eux et déposa une main douce sur l'épaule de Drago. Le petit Teddy, silencieux, demanda d'une voix faible.

-Parrain et Drago vont mourir ?

-Mais non, mon cœur… Chuchota Hermione en poussa le petit vers le lit. Regard, ils vont bien tout les deux. Harry se repose juste.

La mine triste de l'enfant se transforma en grand sourire et il se précipita vers le lit en poussa faiblement Molly.

-Moi aussi je veux lui faire un câlin ! Tempêta-t-il en regardant méchamment Molly.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire face à la bouille embêtée de Teddy et Molly, en essuyant ses larmes de soulagement, se poussa d'un pas.

Drago attrapa le petit dans ses bras pour le porter sur le lit de son parrain.

-Drago, fais moi un bisou ! Quémanda le petit Teddy.

Drago rigola et serra un instant le petit corps de son cousin en lui embrassa les cheveux.

-Teddy ! Ne donne pas d'ordre aux gens comme ça ! S'exclama Andromeda.

Teddy lui offrit un petit sourire faussement désolé et grimpa sur le lit.

Harry, qui s'était redressé difficilement, accueilli son filleul avec un grand sourire.

-Mon Teddy ! Comment ça va ?

-C'est pas moi qui suis allongé sur un lit ! Gronda le petit en se lovant dans les bras de son parrain.

Les Weasley, Hermione, Androméda et lui éclatèrent de rire.

-Tu te sens comment, Harry ? Demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-Je vais bien, ma jambe fait un peu mal. Je peux sortir quand ?

-Dans une semaine. Annonça Ron.

Harry fit une grimace et redéposa un petit baiser sur la tête de son filleul qui suçait son pouce silencieusement.

-Tant que ça, mais je vais bien pourtant, j'ai pas envie de…

-Potter, t'écoute les médicomages et tu te tais, par Salazar ! Coupa sèchement Drago en regardant furieusement Harry. S'ils ont dit une semaine, c'est une semaine, pas un jour de moins, ok ?

Harry ferma sa bouche d'un coup, son visage se fit boudeur mais il resta silencieux.

-Et bien, y'a que Drago pour faire taire Harry comme ça… Commença George, moqueur.

-Une vraie maman, poule. Continua-t-il en souriant encore plus généreusement.

-Ouais, Georgy, pire que maman… Ajouta Ron tout aussi moqueur.

-Les Weasley, vos gueules ! Siffla Drago en fusillant du regard ses deux collègues.

-Drago, langage ! Sermonna Andromeda à côté de lui.

-Vos gueules ! Chantonna Teddy, qui comme d'habitude, aimait particulièrement répéter les gros mots du blond.

-Teddy ! Fit Andromeda en regardant son petit fils avec des gros yeux. Pas de gros mots !

-Mais, Drago…

-C'est un grand. Coupa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en regardant du coin de l'œil Drago, pas vraiment ravi.

-Oups… Souffla Drago en baissant le regard. Désolé…

Harry lui lança un regard goguenard.

-Ca devient une habitude d'apprendre à mon filleul des gros mots. Je pense que je vais me venger, je vais faire la même avec Simon.

-Vladimir, Potter, Vladimir. Pas Simon, par les couilles de Merlin…

-Couilles de Merlin ! Hurla Teddy en applaudissant.

-Euh, oups de nouveau… Rajouta faiblement Drago en regardant sa tante furieuse.

**Fin du chapitre 17**

**Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! Le 18 devrait arriver le 1 janvier et l'épilogue suivra juste après !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

**Bonnes fêtes et à samedi !**

**The Fool**

**P/S : Petite pub de moi à moi, aller lire ma nouvelle fic ! XD. **_**Advienne que pourra**_** est ma version de Regulus Black, comment a-t-il tourné le dos à Voldemort, découvert l'existence des Horcruxes. C'est un slash Regulus/OC. Dans une deuxième partie, je m'attacherai à établir une suite posée sur l'hypothèse suivante : Regulus n'est pas mort. Que va-t-il faire à présent que son faux horcruxe a été découvert ? Il faut qu'il retrouve cette personne pour l'aider ou l'éliminer (deuxième partie avec en fonds un Harry/Drago, on ne se refait pas XD)**

**Bref, j'ai besoin de vos commentaires pour cette fic toute nouvelle pour moi à la fois par le fonds, la forme, les personnages et les époques ! **


	18. Chapitre 18

**Titre : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, Demain c'est loin)**

**Auteur : xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**Note de l'auteur :**

**BONNE ANNEE TOUT LE MONDE !**

**Je vous souhaite à tous du bonheur, la santé, la réussite et tout le tralala =)**

**Voici comme promis (et grâce à la correction express de ma super béta qui tue tout !) le chapitre 18 de Demain, c'est loin, le dernier avant l'épilogue final (qui arrivera dans le courant de la semaine prochaine). **

**Merci de vos reviews qui m'ont, comme toujours, fait énormément plaisir !**

**UN GRAND MERCI A RONCE13 et à JES-CULLEN-MALFOY ma correctrice et ma béta-readeuse qui sont toujours de bons conseils (bisous les miss !)**

**Bonne lecture, bonne année, bon week-end**

**The Fool**

**Chapitre 18 **: _"Oh freedom is mine. And I know how I feel. It's a new dawn. It's a new day. It's a new life. For me. And I'm feeling good" (Muse, Felling Good)_

OOO

_« Nott Sénior ! Neutralisé !_

_Harry Potter et son équipe d'Auror ont enfin réussi à capturer le Mangemort activement recherché. Rappelons-le, ancien mangemort du Lord Noir depuis le début, fidèle, Nott Sénior a réussi à échapper à la vigilance des Aurors pendant la Débâcle des Mangemorts de la Seconde Grande Guerre. Avec deux jeunes mangemorts : Arthur Harper et Morag MacDougal, il a organisé des meurtres de moldu en copiant son feu-Maître. Le jeune Morag MacDougal était un Serdaigle de la promotion d'Harry Potter, personne de son entourage ne se doutait de sa participation et de son statu de Mangemort. Il n'a pas pu survivre au combat final._

_Harper et Nott Sénior vont être jugé d'ici une semaine, en espérant que des Mangemorts comme eux auront une peine incomparable, ils seront sans aucun doute condamnés à perpétuer à Azkaban. »_

Une semaine plus tard…

_« Nott et Harper en prison !_

_Le procès des deux mangemorts vient de se terminer. Après deux jours complets de témoignages, de preuves, de rapports, le résultat est sans appel : Nott Sénior et Arthur Harper sont condamnés à perpétuité à Azkaban pour « crimes prémédités et raciales, fuite devant les forces de police pendant la Deuxième Grande Guerre, dangereux et instables pour la société magique et moldus »_

_Les sorciers peuvent à présent dormir sur leurs deux oreilles : les Mangemorts ont été neutralisés et nous sommes hors de danger._

_Drago Malfoy a été un témoin clef de cette enquête et pour le procès de Nott Sénior, sous Serment de Vérité, le jeune Malfoy a dit tout ce qu'il a pu sur le Mangemort : du traitement qu'il réservait à son fils, Théodore Nott (également Mangemort et en prison pour 5 années encore), de ses actions au sein du groupe Mangemort, de son comportement durant le Combat il y'a de cela quelques semaines. (Pour plus de précision, cf page 12 à 16)_

_Reste à prier pour qu'aucun autre Mangemort en fuite ou non reconnu ne veuille copier Nott Sénior._

_A ce propos, Harry Potter nous a déclaré à la sortie de la délibération du procès qu'une fois Auror reconnu, les concours passées, il s'occuperait à temps plein de la recherche de ces Mangemorts en fuite : « J'en ferais mon devoir. Mon action ne s'arrêtera pas à être le Survivant et le Vainqueur, ce que je veux, c'est trouver, rechercher les personnes susceptibles d'avoir participé aux Grandes Guerres afin que leurs actes soient jugés impartialement, objectivement et qu'ils soient puni. Afin que nous tous, sorciers, puissions dire une bonne fois pour toute que Lord Voldemort, c'est du passé ! »_

Une dizaine de jours plus tard.

_« Harry Potter : GAY ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui est le plus surprenant : Harry Potter homosexuel ou Harry Potter en couple avec Drago Malfoy ?_

_Hier, notre reporter sans frontière nous a donné la preuve d'une chose que nous n'imaginions même pas en rêve (ou cauchemar, cela dépend du point de vue) : Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy forment un couple. La preuve en image !_

(Ici, l'article laisse apparaître une photo, quoique flou mais précise, d'Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy, étroitement enlacés, en train d'échanger un baiser du côté moldu, photo prise à leur insu)

_Mais comment est-ce possible que notre Vainqueur soit en couple avec une personne comme Drago Malfoy ? Bien que complètement écarté de tout soupçon, ayant été d'une grande aide pour l'affaire « Nott Sénior », Drago Malfoy reste tout de même un ancien Mangemort, un ancien Serpentard, un ancien ennemi et un homme : cocktail foudroyant qui n'aurait jamais dû permettre aux deux jeunes hommes de former un couple._

_Mise en scène ? Entière vérité ?_

_La photographie n'est pas moins claire : Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter s'embrassent bel et bien et ce, avec plaisir… »_

OOO

Drago regardait avec froideur la une de la Gazette de ce matin. Il fit une moue en étudiant la photo qu'on avait prise contre le grée : il avait vraiment cette tête benêt et cet air débile quand il embrassait Harry ?

Ce genre d'article allait défrayer la chronique et encore une fois, il ne pourrait plus être tranquille ! Mais mieux valait que cela soit par ça que pour une accusation de meurtre… Réellement.

Ses pensées firent brusquement couper par un petit cri.

-Dragoo ! Tomy il m'a fait mal !

Le blond referma doucement le journal du jour et regarda, un sourcil haussé, le petit Teddy au milieu de son salon-chambre.

Son visage était déformé par les larmes de crocodile sûrement en partie forcées.

-Il t'a fait mal où ? Demanda Drago en se redressant, faussement inquiet. Teddy lui avait déjà fait le coup trois fois ce matin.

-A l'épaule ! Non, à la jambe… Commença faiblement le petit Teddy en cessant immédiatement de pleurer.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je t'ai pas fait mal ! Tu mens Teddy ! Rajouta le plus âgé des garçons, Tomy.

Et si cela ne suffisait pas, Simon, paisiblement allongé dans son landau leur rappela sa présence dans un long hurlement.

Les deux garçons continuaient à se disputer férocement et plus ils criaient, plus le petit Simon hurlait.

Drago ferma les yeux un instant en essayant de se souvenir pourquoi il avait accepté de garder trois enfants…

Katy et James travaillaient toute la journée et ce jusqu'à très tard, Andromeda devait passé la journée à Londres pour rendre visite à une amie à elle qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années, bien entendu, Potter, ce lâche, avait argué le fait qu'il avait cours.

Et avec l'absence d'Andromeda qui se chargeait de garder le jeune Simon, bébé de Pansy et Blaise. Drago avait naturellement recueilli son filleul et le filleul d'Harry…

Mais quelle idée ?

-On se calme ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix ferme qu'il essaya d'imiter de son père, avec les souvenirs qu'il lui restait de cette période.

D'un coup, Tomy et Teddy se figèrent sur place et ne turent. Seul le petit Simon continua de pleurer.

Drago soupira et prit délicatement le bébé contre lui pour le bercer.

-Chut, Vladimir, Tomy et Teddy sont bruyants, il ne faut pas avoir peur… Murmura-t-il au bébé métisse qui se calma presque aussitôt et se rendormi contre son épaule.

Du haut de ces deux mois, heureusement pour Drago, le bébé ne faisait presque que dormir.

-Bien. Commença-t-il d'une voix menaçante en se tournant vers les deux jeunes garçons. Tomy, arrête d'embêter Teddy, Teddy arrête d'embêter Tomy, c'est clair ? Vous ne cessez de réveiller Vladimir. Il a besoin de dormir. Compris ?

Teddy, du haut de ces presque trois ans, lui fit une petite moue boudeuse :

-Comme moi avec la sieste ? Demanda-t-il en regardant le bébé.

-Bouh, t'es qu'un bébé, moi je fais plus la sieste ! Se moqua Tomy en lui tirant la langue. Je suis grand, j'ai 5 ans, moi.

Alors que Teddy allait se défendre, Drago leur fit les gros yeux leur promettant silencieusement le pire s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de suite.

L'effet Malfoy en colère fonctionnait à merveille sur eux et les deux enfants se turent brusquement en regardant Drago, la mine déconfite.

-On s'ennui, Drago… Dit faiblement Tomy en regardant la fenêtre.

Dehors, une pluie battante ne cessait de tomber sur Londres depuis ce matin. Impossible d'aller dehors épuiser les gamins maintenant.

Il était 15 heures et les petits tournaient en rond.

Drago soupira faiblement, un mal de tête commençait à poindre sur ses tempes. Il jeta un regard désolé sur ses dossiers d'inscriptions pour les études secondaire. On était déjà fin février, il lui restait à peine une semaine pour les remplir.

Il redéposa Vladimir dans son landau, de nouveau parti pour dans ses songes de bébés, et se retourna vers les deux garçons.

-Et bien, ça vous dit des tours de chaudron ? Proposa le blond.

-Trop cool ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Tomy et Teddy.

OOO

Vers 17 heures, la pluie avait enfin cessé…

Drago poussait le landau avec difficulté en rouspétant intérieurement sur le trottoir défoncé moldu. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux les deux garnements qu'il gardait. Tomy et Teddy étaient à un petit mètre devant lui, en se tenant la main.

-Les T, vous marchez normalement ! Vous ne courrez pas ! Non, Teddy tu gardes ta main dans celle de Tomy ! Tomy, n'écrase pas la main de Teddy ! Les T ne poussez pas les passants non d'un chapeau pointu !

Le spectacle incongru de Drago Malfoy et des trois enfants auraient réellement été un divertissement sans fin, une moquerie insatiable si une de ses connaissances sorcières l'avait croisé en cet instant : se démenant pour garder le landau de Vladimir dans la bonne direction, criant comme une mère poule sur Teddy et Tomy rebaptisés par ses soins : Les T (les Terreurs ou les deux première lettres de leur prénoms, au choix)

Ces enfants étaient un stress permanant pour lui. Même s'il les adorait tous les trois, sans distinction, c'était fatiguant. Et il était grandement heureux de savoir que jamais il ne serait père.

Alors qu'ils attendaient à un passage piéton, Drago tenait fermement la main du petit Tomy qui tenait celle de Teddy. De sa main libre, il serrait nerveusement la poigné du landau et regardait bébé Vladimir endormi. Son portable sonna.

Drago grogna en regardant ses deux mains prises : laquelle lâcher ? Il cala son pied contre le landau par précaution (manquait plus que le landau de Vladimir finisse au beau milieu de la circulation) mais garda la main de Tomy dans la sienne.

-Quoi ? Tempêta-t-il au téléphone.

-Drago, tu es de bien bonne humeur… Lança la voix doucereuse de son amant.

- Potter, ce n'est pas le moment, les trois monstres et moi sommes en plein parcours du combattant !

-Ca se passe bien ?

-Quand j'aurais le cul assis sur une chaise, que Cédric et Taylor m'aideront à empêcher Tomy ou Teddy de courir partout à la recherche d'une connerie mortelle, ça ira mieux.

Harry éclata de rire et de suite, Drago s'en voulu un peu de lui parler sur un ton aussi hargneux.

-Je viens de finir les cours, je file me doucher et je vous rejoins. Dans une heure ça te va ?

-Drago ! C'est vert ! Cria Tomy en lâchant la main de Teddy pour montrer le bonhomme vert leur indiquant que la voie était libre.

-J'ai vu Tomy ! Merlin, reprend la main de Teddy !

-« Merlin » ? Drago, fait attention, c'est un moldu… Sermonna Harry à l'autre bout du fil.

-Potter, fou moi la paix ! J'ai deux mômes, un landau et pas assez de main ! A dans une heure.

Et il raccrocha brusquement son téléphone en coupant l'éclat de rire d'Harry Potter.

Il reprit le landau, regarda le passage piéton, les deux petits et s'exclama en leur offrant un grand sourire :

-Vous êtes prêt ? C'est parti.

Drago Malfoy était peut être un être hargneux, souvent de mauvaise humeur mais il n'en restait pas moins le compagnon préféré de jeu des deux petits garçons qui lui portait une vénération sans nom et adoraient passer du temps avec lui. Autant que Drago Malfoy les adorait.

OOO

Les mômes rendus à leurs parents ou grands-parents respectifs, Drago avait enfin pu se détendre en compagnie de ses amis moldu et d'Harry Potter.

Malgré sa fatigue et son mal de tête, la nuit passée avec Harry avait été bonne, très bonne. Il ne se lassait pas de faire l'amour avec lui, de vibrer ou de le faire vibrer par leurs étreintes.

Vers deux heures du matin, alors que Harry était à moitié assoupi dans son canapé lit, Drago s'était assis à sa table-bureau, vêtu d'un simple boxer et regardait pensivement ses dossiers d'inscription. L'un était pour l'Université de Potionlogie, l'autre pour l'Etude et le Maniement des Artefacts magiques. Il hésitait toujours et avait décidé de s'inscrire au deux. Il choisirait une fois les réponses parvenues.

-Tu as vu la une d'aujourd'hui ? Demanda doucement Harry.

Drago sursauta et se tourna vers le Survivant qu'il croyait endormi. Le brun regardait le journal du jour parterre. Drago l'avait laissé là.

Il soupira et ramassa la Gazette en regardant de nouveau la photo du couple qu'il formait avec le brun.

-Charmant… Souffla-t-il sans joie. T'en pense quoi, Potter ?

Le brun s'étirant langoureusement et s'enfoui encore plus sous les couvertures.

-Beuh, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent… Je m'en fous. Je suis heureux…

Il avait rajouté la dernière phrase en détournant son regard du blond, assit près de lui à la table.

Drago fit un faible sourire, l'entendre dire ça lui serrait le cœur de joie. Il se leva de sa chaise et reparti se glisser dans le lit tout contre Harry.

Il le prit dans ses bras et cala sa tête contre sa nuque, ses lèvres tout près de sa peau.

-Moi, aussi, je m'en fous. Je suis heureux, Harry…

Le Survivant le serra à son tour contre lui et l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu as décidé quoi pour tes études supérieures ? demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

-Potion ou Artefact, je verrais quand j'aurais mes ASPICs, je déciderais.

-Tu restes à Londres ? Demanda faiblement Harry, dont la question masquait une inquiétude que Drago perçu de suite.

-Je reste à Londres, Harry. Je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller. Murmura Drago en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry lui offrit un sourire soulagé et un peu gêné, il rajouta :

-Teddy, Tomy et Simon seraient déçu que tu partes loin…

Drago éclata de rire et répondit :

-C'est sûr, je les aime beaucoup, eux aussi, ils m'aiment. Je ne partirais donc pas. Soulagé Potter ?

-Extrêmement. Répondit Harry, rouge de sa déclaration amoureuse à demi camouflée.

OOO

Les mois qui suivirent furent relativement calme quand on parle de Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter. Ils avaient laissé les journaux s'emparer de la rumeur selon laquelle ils formaient un nouveau couple. Drago continuai à travailler sous l'identité de Will Weasley, cousin lointain de George et Ron.

Harry n'avait pas cette chance, il devait faire des apparitions publiques relativement souvent après la fin de l'enquête réussite, les journalistes arrivaient toujours à le débusquer quand il était en formation sur le terrain. Froid, professionnel, habitué, Harry répondait sèchement aux vautours de se mêler de leurs affaires.

Les attaques personnelles avaient été très dures, Drago avait vu son nom descendu en flèche une nouvelle fois par les médias, on l'accusait même de complots contre Harry et que son but était de l'éliminer dans son sommeil.

Drago avait préféré en rire et ne plus y prêter attention. Il avait autre chose à penser : il s'était plongé dans ses révisions pour ASPICs avec encore plus d'attention, rendait visite souvent à ses jeune parents de meilleurs ami et gardaient le petit Vladimir quand il pouvait.

Et Harry, que dire de plus ? Harry Potter avait ses défauts (nombreux), il avait des grands moments de déprimes ridicules, des élans de culpabilité (« Mon Dieu ! Regarde ce qu'ils disent sur toi dans le journal ! Tu ne devrais pas être avec moi ! C'est horrible, tout est de ma faute ! »).

Il était le seul à le mettre à cran en une seule phrase bien placée, à se moquer de lui sans retenu («Mangemort débile ! Ta Marque des Ténèbres et toi, vous n'êtes pas foutu capable de monter un meuble ikéa ? Elle est belle l'éducation Sang-Pur… ») mais c'était aussi le seul qui arrivait à le faire jouir avec un doigt (non, il n'expliquera pas comment !), le seul à lui faire battre son cœur à la chamade quand il le voyait devant sa porte, à le faire chavirer en le regardant de ses yeux vert émeraudes…

Harry et Drago étaient ensemble, et ça avait l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner.

Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé, leur relation s'était bâtie progressivement, ils n'avaient pas de projets ou autre, chacun vivaient chez soi, chacun voyait ses amis respectif quand ils le voulaient. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit « je t'aime » parce que ce n'avait jamais été leur style, souvent, Drago le pensait et il savait que Harry le pensait, il le voyait dans ses yeux. Savoir qu'ils s'aimaient était suffisant, certaine chose n'ont pas besoin de mots.

Ils avançaient côte à côté en se tenant la main.

OOO

Dans la Grande Salle transformée en salle d'examen, Drago s'assit nerveusement aux côtés des 7ème années de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues. Il reconnaissait certain d'entre eux pour les avoir côtoyé quelques années auparavant.

On était déjà en juin et les épreuves d'ASPICs théoriques allaient bientôt débuter.

Les élèves regardaient curieusement le blond en chuchotant entre eux. Ils se murmuraient certainement : « C'est Drago Malfoy ! Le Mangemort, celui qui est avec le Vainqueur ! »

Mais Drago les ignora et disposa minutieusement son matériel nécessaire aux longues heures d'examen à l'horizon.

Retrouver Poudlard, même dans ses conditions, lui avait redonné le moral, il se promit de se promener entre ses épreuves écrites et ses épreuves pratiques. Juste pour reprendre ses marques, profiter de Poudlard une dernière fois. Il n'avait pas que de mauvais souvenir entre ces murs, certains étaient même très joyeux.

Il pensa distraitement à Harry Potter, en vacances pour trois semaines, et qui l'attendait à Pré-au-Lard. Il ne lui avait pas demandé de venir, Harry s'était imposé de lui-même et Drago ne lui avait certainement pas avoué que l'avoir à ses côtés pendant ces deux jours le soulageait énormément.

Après les exams, peut être même qu'ils partiraient un peu en vacances, ailleurs… Mais ce n'était encore que de l'hypothétique. Mais Drago rêvait de quitter le sol anglais pour quelques jours… surtout avec Harry.

McDonagal, Directrice de Poudlard, envoya magiquement les sujets de l'épreuve théorique de Défense contre les formes du Mal et annonça le début d'une longue série d'examens.

Enfin, il allait pouvoir passer ses ASPIC et reprendre sa vie professionnelle en main !

Avec entrain et confiance, Drago survola le sujet des yeux et commença directement à gratter le parchemin. Merlin, c'était facile !

OOO

Les résultats de ses ASPIC lui avaient été donnés courant juillet, alors qu'il travaillait chez les Weasley pour les vacances d'été. Il avait très bien réussi ses épreuves et avait enfin son diplôme de fin d'étude. Pour l'occasion, George lui avait servi une énorme coupe de champagne et avait hurlé aux clients : « Il a ses ASPIC ! Il a ses ASPIC ! »

Le blond avait bu la coupe presque cul sec en suivant Ron et avait éclaté de rire.

Là, maintenant, il était parfaitement heureux.

George lui avait promis un emploi aménagé avec ses études universitaires. Malgré tout, Drago devait continuer à gagner sa vie un minimum pour son loyer et sa bouffe.

Bien entendu, le dilemme se présenta quand il dû choisir entre les études de Potionlogie et celle d'études et maniement des Artefacts magiques.

Pour la toute première fois depuis sa 6ème année, ses questionnements se limitaient à choisir une filière d'étude universitaire…

A cet instant, il su qu'il avait enfin repris le contrôle de sa vie. Avec ses nouveaux amis, avec Harry, il avançait plus confiant et plus heureux que jamais sans se retourner sur son passé.

**Fin du chapitre 18**

**Ca sent la fin non ? =)**

**Et voilà pour ce nouveau et dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue… Alors, vous aimez ? Des remarques ? Critiques ? Me souhaiter une bonne année ? Reviews mes lecteurs chéris !**

**L'épilogue arrive dans la semaine prochaine, je ne serai pas vous dire quand exactement cependant.**

**Je vous souhaite, à tous, un bon week end !**

**Gros bisous**

**The Fool**

**P/S : Encore instant pub pour **_**Advienne que pourra**_** = un peu de changement ? Venez découvrir Regulus Black… =) **


	19. Epilogue

**Titre : « Demain c'est loin » (chanson d'IAM, Demain c'est loin)**

**Auteur : xxThe Foolxx**

**Résumé : Être un Malfoy après la Deuxième Grande Guerre n'avait rien de facile, entre méfiance et coup bas dans un monde en reconstruction, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être Harry Potter l'était tout autant…**

**Infos : Fic basée sur la suite du septième tome d'Harry Potter mais ne tient pas en compte l'épilogue final. J'essaye d'être fidèle aux 7 tomes mais peut être que, parfois, des subtilités m'auront échappé soit par choix, soit par oubli involontaire. M'en voulez pas s'il vous plait !**

**Note de l'auteur : **

**Et voilà ! The big ending ! **

**Un petit épilogue, pas très long, mais après tout, que dire de plus ?**

**Demain, c'est loin, aura été une formidable aventure pour moi ! J'ai enfin pu écrire une HP/DM qui m'a plu et surtout le finir en respectant mes délais (chose très rare pour moi…)**

**Je vous remercie à tous d'avoir lecteur actif ou anonyme ! Je vous aimes =) et j'ai adoré lire vos commentaires…**

**J'espère que cette fin vous plaira ! (même si je pense qu'elle risque de vous frustrer)**

**Un grand merci à Ronce13 et Jes-Cullen-Malfoy pour leurs conseils (même si tu vas être déçu Jes… lol) et leurs corrections. Gros bisous les filles !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, bon dimanche et j'espère pour retrouver dans Advienne que pourra -)**

**Bisous (je réponds à vos reviews très vite !)**

**The Fool**

**Epilogue** : _« Mais qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? Il faudrait d'abord le définir et une définition du bonheur est encore moins évidente qu'une définition du progrès. » (Vercors)_

Teddy, 13 ans, mourrait d'impatience dans le Poudlard Express et sautillait légèrement sur son siège.

- Teddy, calme-toi… Grogna son ami, Tomy, bientôt 16 ans.

-Hey, mais il me tarde voir Harry, Drago et Mamie ! Siffla le Gryffondor en tirant la langue à son aîné de Pouffsoufle.

Il connaissait Tomy, l'un de ses meilleurs amis, depuis son enfance. Même si ses parents étaient des moldus, le petit Tomy avait révélé ses pouvoirs magiques aux yeux de tous, le jour de ses 6 ans alors qu'il lui mordait sauvagement la main. D'un coup, les dents de lait de Teddy étaient tombées de ses gencives. Ne vous moquez pas, cet épisode reste l'un des plus traumatisant de sa vie.

-Hey ! Les gars ! Vous devinerez jamais ! Hurla soudainement Simon Zabini, 11 ans, en ouvrant avec force la porte de leur compartiment en les faisant sursauter. Y'a Victoire qui embrasse Jimmy !

La petite Victoire Weasley, fille de Bill, son –presque- oncle avait l'âge de Simon et, déjà, son sang de Vélane lui permettait d'avoir tout les garçons à ses pieds.

Le Serpentard de 1ère année s'assit sans douceur entre ses deux meilleurs amis sur la banquette du compartiment en rigolant.

-T'aurais vu la tête de Victoire quand je l'ai vu ! « Dit rien à mon père ni à mes oncles ! »

Teddy éclata de rire en imaginant la scène : sûr, le repas de Noël avec les Weasley de cette année allait être très drôle.

-Tu crois qu'on pourra lui faire faire la vaisselle à notre place ? Demanda malicieusement Teddy en se penchant vers Simon.

-Et les bébés, vous voulez pas vous taire et arrêter vos conneries enfantines ! S'exclama Tomy qui était en pleine révision de ses futurs BUSE.

De concert, Teddy et Simon lui tirèrent la langue.

OOO

Teddy rentra avec entrain dans la maison des Black qui sembla accueillir sa venue avec plaisir.

-Teddy, ne cours pas dans les escaliers ! Cria Andromeda en refermant la porte d'entrée.

Il l'ignora les remontrances de sa grand-mère et avala les trois étages dans de grandes enjambés en saluant les portraits des ancêtres Black. Arrivé à l'étage de son parrain et de Drago, il entra sans frapper dans l'ancienne chambre de Sirius Black et cru se brûler les rétines.

-Beurk ! S'exclama-t-il en fermant les yeux brusquement et en se mettant de dos à la scène. Vous pouvez pas fermer la porte à clef ?

Il entendit Drago ronchonner :

-Et toi tu ne peux pas demander la permission d'entrée, être sans politesse !

Ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie que Teddy Lupin surprenait son parrain, Harry Potter et son grand cousin Drago Malfoy dans une position compromettante.

Dix ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, et apparemment le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur leurs relations charnelles.

-Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Teddy, on est habillé. Souffla Harry entre ses rires.

Le filleul du Survivant ouvrit enfin ses yeux et se retourna. Harry Potter le serra fermement contre lui.

-Alors, mon bébé, c'était bien Poudlard ?

-Je suis pas un bébé ! S'exclama-t-il en essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte de son parrain.

A peine y parvint-t-il que les bras fermes de son cousin l'attrapèrent pour l'enlacer à son tour.

Mais quand ces deux guignols allaient-t-ils se rendre compte qu'il avait 13 ans et demi et qu'il n'était plus en âge d'être étouffé par des embrassades pour bébé ?

Teddy grogna entre les bras de Drago et attendit que cela passe.

Au fond, il était très heureux de les voir tous les deux pour les vacances de Noël.

Même si cette période était toujours le marathon, Teddy l'adorait : le Noël avec les Weasley, le Noël avec les Zabini, le Noël avec les amis moldu de Drago et la famille de Tomy… Heureusement, parfois, les Zabini, les Weasley et les moldus se réunissaient au grand plaisir des trois amis.

Simon, Teddy et Tomy formaient depuis tout petit un trio incassable et farceur (sponsorisé par George Weasley himself)

La moindre réunion de famille était une occasion en or de faire des blagues douteuses. Tout le monde y passait, surtout Drago Malfoy. Car c'était drôle de le voir ronchonner, tempêter, leur hurler dessus. Avec le temps, Teddy, Tomy et Simon avaient vite compris que plus un chien aboi moins il mord.

Drago Malfoy, c'était un peu l'oncle préféré, celui qui est gâteux, qui sait raconter les histoires embarrassantes des autres membres de la famille, qui a une boutique d'Artefacts magiques digne d'une caverne d'Ali Baba, qui les défend toujours quand ils faisaient des bêtises. Et s'ils étaient assez sage, Drago acceptait de leur faire une partie de leur devoir scolaire pour qu'ils aient le temps de s'amuser pendant les vacances, il les aidait toujours avec plaisir et expliquait mieux que les profs de Poudlard, les potions, la métamorphose et l'Histoire de la Magie.

Harry Potter était le seul à savoir faire taire Drago quand il allait trop loin dans son déballage de dossier ou dans ses caprices boudeurs.

Teddy les avait toujours connu en couple et il souhaitait qu'ils le restent toute leur vie. Il n'avait jamais vu deux personnes qui s'aimaient autant. Parfois, s'en était presque dégoulinant de guimauve.

Teddy, Simon et Tomy savaient certaine chose, sur le passé des sorciers, sur Voldemort, sur les Mangemorts, sur la Guerre.

Parfois, les repas de famille devenaient bien mornes quand ils se rappelaient de ce temps là. Surtout quand on parlait de Fred Weasley, le feu jumeau de George, ou des parents de Drago, de ses parents à lui, de la prison d'Azkaban et des Mangemorts toujours recherchés par les Aurors et Harry.

Les amis moldus de Drago –qui avaient dû être mis au courant de l'existence des sorciers avec la révélation magique de Tomy- écoutaient pensivement le discours des sorciers, sans pouvoir véritablement comprendre ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu, subit et qu'ils continuaient à éprouver à ces souvenirs douloureux.

Teddy Lupin, même s'il n'avait pas de parent, il avait Harry, il avait sa mamie, il avait Drago, ses deux meilleurs amis et plein de roux comme oncles, tantes, grands parents. Certes, sa famille était peu conventionnelle, Harry et Drago formaient un couple gay des plus atypiques qui lui avait attiré la curiosité malsaine de beaucoup de ses camarades de Poudlard, une partie de sa famille n'avait pas à proprement parlé de lien de sang avec lui, mais le jeune métamorphomage était heureux.

Il regarda, toujours boudeur, Harry et Drago échanger un baiser rapide devant lui et ne pu s'empêcher de leur envier un peu leur amour respectif.

**FIN de Demain, c'est loin**

**Et voilà ! Merci de m'avoir suivit, soutenu, attendu, laissé des reviews, lu…**

**A bientôt j'espère ! **

**Gros bisous**

**The Fool**


End file.
